BlueDevil High
by Kiteria
Summary: Three sisters have a chance at a new life at a school full of students just like them. But one has a past that refuses to allow her to move on. Sucky summary, but it will get good. Rated M just to be safe. Please read and review. SasuxSaku, HinaxNaru, NejixTenTen, and other canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry guys, i couldn't help myself. I read a story from someone and decided i wanted to do my own version of it. This may be continued and it may not be. It's undecided at this point, but please read and review anyway because i'd really love to see what you guys have to think about it. Please read and enjoy, and be kind and leave us all a little review.

* * *

_'How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb'_

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. I rolled over and tried to ignore it, but had no such luck.

_'Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it_

_Back_

_Home'_

I sighed to myself as the song programmed into my alarm clock continued to cut through the once peaceful silence of my room.

_' _**(wake me up)**

_Wake me up inside_

**(I can't wake up)**

_Wake me up inside_

**(Save me)**

_Call my name and save me from the dark'_

I opened my eyes and frowned up at my black ceiling. I hated waking up early, but today was even worse because today was the first day of high school for me and my sisters.

"Saya!"

I heard my oldest sister yell from the hallway and sighed. There really was no way out of this, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

I groaned again as I rolled out of bed and stood up. I walked over to my closet and grabbed some clothes before heading into my bathroom. I took a quick shower and pulled on my clothes before walking over to my mirror and wiped away the condensation to reveal my reflection. Forest green eyes stared back at me from a pale face framed by black and red streaked hair that went down to my waist. I quickly did my makeup and stepped out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs after grabbing my jacket. It was close to September so it was pretty cold.

"Finally, I was about to send Star to wake you up."

My oldest sister, Sheera, said as I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island.

"Yeah yeah."

I said stifling a yawn as she set my breakfast down infront of me.

"Thanks."

I said before digging in. I slowly ate my pancakes and looked up as Star, my other older sister, walked in wearing the typical school girl outfit. High knee socks, gray and white plaid skirt that was way too short, white blouse that clung tightly to her small, yet developed chest, and a small little bow to tie it all together along with her short cut, pixie styled pink hair. If it had been anyone other than my sister I would have thought she looked like a slut. But it was my sister, and I knew she wasn't a slut. I glanced over at my oldest sister and saw she was wearing a pair of black tights under her gray skirt that went to her mid thigh, a red blouse with a pretty little gray jacket over it that she left unbuttoned. Her long white hair was pulled up in her typical twin pigtails on either side of her head, but her bangs still hang down to hide her left eye while her right eye showed brightly against her pale skin.

"Are you guys nervous about going to a mythicals high school?"

Star suddenly asked as she sat down at the island across from me and I scoffed.

"Hardly."

I said and whined when Sheera whacked me on the head. I glared at her, but kept my mouth shut as she turned to our sister. Even though she was the middle child she acted like she was five instead of eighteen.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous. Especially considering we're used to being around humans."

She said and I rolled my eyes at her as I got to my feet.

"If anything happens Star, tell us and we'll take care of it."

I said with a smile and she smiled back after a while. If there was one thing we could all count on, it was that we would always have eachother's backs.

"Hurry up and eat Star, we need to get going soon."

Sheera said and Star nodded before she started to eat her breakfast. I walked over and grabbed out bags and threw Sheera hers and Stars before grabbing the keys to my Mustang and headed out the door after slipping on my knee high black boots. I slid into the driver seat and Sheera and Star followed shortly after. Once I was sure they were strapped in I sped off from the driveway and headed towards the far Eastern side of the town we were living in. Did I forget to mention that my sisters and I aren't exactly human? My bad, I guess I should tell you then though you'll have found out sooner or later. My eldest sister Sheera is a witch, and a pretty fucking powerful one at that. My other older sister Star, she's a pixie and then there's me. No, I'm not anything special like them, I'm a Siren. The last of my kind actually, but that's a story for another time.

"Look! There it is!"

Star shouted excitedly as she pointed out her window. Sheera and I turned to look where our sister was pointing to see the high school we were to be going to. It was apparently decided by the Mythicals Council that the need for a school specifically for us Mythicals was so great that they made one over the summer. Lucky for my sisters and I, this year would be our first year in high school.

"BlueDevil High. What the hell kind of name is that?"

Sheera asked as I pulled into the parking lot and parked my Mustang under the shade of a couple of trees. No need for the paint to get bleached out by the sun.

We all climbed out and grabbed out bags from the trunk and walked towards the front doors of the school to get our schedules.

"I wonder who else is going to be here."

Star said as she hopped up and down. Pixies were extremely full of energy just waiting to be unleashed and sometimes that made them unpredictable.

"Star."

Sheera said sternly and our sister stopped bouncing and looked down at her hands.

"Sorry."

She said, but quickly looked up and flashed us a smile.

"So? Who do you think will be here?"

She asked, quickly getting over her depressed mood.

_Crazy fucking pixies, but I can't help but love her._

I thought as we walked through the front doors and headed for the office.

"The Uzumakis have a boy around our age, so he'll be here. The Uchihas have two boys, and then the Sabaku's have three children, two boys and a girl. They will be here as well."

Sheera said, being the know-it-all she was. We were all know-it-alls, but Star and I just knew how to hide it better. I didn't give a damn about school, but stayed in it because of my sisters and my parents, while Star, well there wasn't really much to say about her, she was just...Star.

"So Dopplegangers, Shapeshifters, and assholes. Greeaat."

I said sarcastically only to have Sheera whack me on the head again.

"Dammit Sheera stop that!"

I hissed at her as I rubbed my head, but she just leveled me with a glare.

"Don't go picking fights. The Uzumakis, Uchihas, and the Sabakus are not families we want to mess with, so don't go making enemies."

She said sternly and I scoffed at her.

"Yeah yeah."

"I'm serious Saya, don't start anything."

She said as we walked into the principal's office.

"Alright, alright already."

I said as we waited for the secretary to tell the principal we were here.

"But if some bitch starts some crap, then shit's goin down."

I said and Sheera just rolled her eyes at me and Star smiled at me. I was't going to sit back and let some bitch talk shit about me, no way. But I respected my sister's wish enough to _try_ and be good.

Suddenly the door to the principal's actual office opened to reveal a rather busty woman with blonde hair. I noticed she looked at all three of us before smiling.

"Ah, the Takimura children. Welcome, welcome. I'm Tsunade, the principal of BlueDevil High."

She said sweetly and we all bowed respectively.

"Right, here are your schedules and I hope you enjoy your time here."

She said before turning around and heading back into her office, shutting the door after her. I rolled my eyes at the shut door before looking down at the piece of paper in my hand that had my schedule on it.

_Homeroom and History of Humans-Kakashi-room 101_

_Study of Human Anatomy-Anko-room 213_

_Music and Arts-Orochimaru-room 112_

_Lunch-anywhere on campus_

_Gym-Guy-Gym_

_Math-Shino-room 113_

I couldn't help but groan when I saw my third class. What kind of idiot puts a _Siren_ in a _Music_ class? I glanced at my sister's schedules and smiled when I saw I had the same classes with them except for Math and Study of Human Anatomy. They had something else, but that was fine by me, that just meant I could goof off and not do shit.

"Well, we should head to our first class."

Sheera said and I sighed. I suppose she was right.

"Room 101? It should be somewhere around here."

Star said looking around as we walked through the halls of the school. Despite the fact I hated this place just for what it was, I couldn't deny it was pretty fucking fancy. Big windows, high ceilings, expensive looking paintings on the walls, polished floors, and pretty decent looking lockers. All in all, not that bad. But I still didn't like this place.

"Ah! Here it is!"

Star said excitedly before she opened the door. I rolled my eyes as my sisters walked into the room. I shoved my hands in my pockets and followed after them.

Every head in the room turned to look at us and I sighed to myself.

_Great, like we needed any more attention brought to us._

I thought sarcastically, but kept my thoughts to myself.

"Oh, I forgot we were getting three new students today."

The teacher, a guy with silver hair and half his face covered said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You three are the Takimura children yes?"

He asked and Sheera nodded and bowed politely. Star waved and I simply looked at him, then looked away. I didn't give a damn if he was my teacher, I knew who to give respect to and who not. If this fucker wanted my respect he'd have to earn it. Tsunade, was another story. She was the principal of this hell hole.

"Riiight."

He said awkardly.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourselves. Tell us your names, your age, and what kind of Mythical you are."

He said motioning for us to step forward and address the class. Sheera was the first to go. She bowed to the class and started to introduce herself when she stood back up.

"I'm Sheera Takimura, I'm eighteen and the eldest of my sisters, and I'm a witch."

She said and Kakashi nodded before looking around.

"Right, well you can go and sit next to..."

He said trailing off in thought.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

He said after a while and a boy with onyx colored hair raised his hand off his desk just barely and Sheera nodded before heading up the steps of the raised room and sat next to him. I huffed boredly and leaned against the chalkboard while Star introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Star! I'm eighteen, and I'm the middle child! Umm, what else...?"

She asked herself trailing off and I mentally face palmed. All that energy and none of it ever went to her brain.

"Oh right! And I'm a Pixie!"

She said with a wide smile and I saw several guys in the room look at her with lust-filled eyes and I glared at all of them. Some noticed and quickly looked away, others weren't as smart.

_Just try and touch my sisters you jackasses, I fucking dare you._

I thought as Kakashi told Star to go sit next to some blonde boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

"Alright, and what about you?"

Kakashi asked turning to look at me. I glanced at him before sighing and pushing off from the wall, but kept my hands in my pockets. I didn't really give a damn, but Sheera said to play nice so I would.

"Saya, seventeen, and if you really want to know you'll find out."

I said in a bored tone and mentally smirked at the curious looks I got from the majority of the class.

"Oookay then."

Kakashi said before scanning the room.

"You can sit next to..."

He said trailing off and I only half listened to him until he said the name of the person I was to be sitting next to.

"Gaara no Sabaku."

_Fuck me._

* * *

_A/N: Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Glad to see some of you are back. Hope you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this one as well. Please read and review. Oh, the song used here is Sleepsong by Secret Garden.

* * *

-Gaara-

I was sitting in my homeroom class ignoring everyone, especially the stupid girls who thought I'd be interested in what they had to offer-which was nothing-when the door suddenly opened and two girls walked in followed by a third. I glanced at each of them for less than a second before going back to staring at the wall. I heard Kakashi say how he'd forgotten we were getting three new students today. I rolled my eyes at him.

_Forgetful troll._

I thought to myself and heard him say to introduce themselves. I glanced towards the front of the room just as the one with white hair done up in twin pigtails straightened up from a bow.

_Has manners._

I thought boredly.

"I'm Sheera Takiumura, I'm eighteen and the eldest of my sisters, and I'm a witch."

She said and I took in her black tights, gray skirt, red blouse and gray jacket as Kakashi told her to go sit by Sasuke.

"We have two witches in our class now. I wonder which one's stronger, Karin or Sheera?"

I heard someone behind me whisper and mentally sighed. This was why i hated new students. They always made so much noise, whether directly or not.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the girl in the schoolgirl outfit with the pink pixie cut hair started to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Star! I'm eighteen, and the middle child! Umm, what else...?"

She trailed off and I sighed. Like we needed another idiot like Naruto.

"Oh right! And I'm a Pixie!"

She yelled with a large smile and I sighed.

_That explains it all._

I thought as I looked at her. I noticed the ghird girl was leaning against the chalkboard with her hands in her pockets while she glared at all the males in the class that were looking at the Pixie with ill intentions. I wanted to smirkw hen most looked away immediately while others didn't seem to catch the dangerous look in the girl's eyes.

Kakashi told the Pixie to go sit next to Naruto and I mentally face palmed. Was Kakashi an idiot? Why in the world would he put that Pixie next to that idiot of a Doppleganger?

"Alright, and what about you?"

I heard Kakashi ask and looked down to see the girl push off from the wall, but kept her hands in her pockets. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a purple long sleeve shirt with a black hsirt over it with the words 'Back off, I bite' scrawled in white across the front. She had waist length black hair with red streaks in it. She had rather pale skin adn forest green eyes.

"Saya, seventeen, and if you really want to know you'll find out."

She said boredly and I got another urge to smirk.

"Oookay then."

Kakashi said getting Saya's attention.

"You can sit next to..."

He trailed off and I found myself wondering who she'd sit with, then frowned when I realized I was thinking about her.

"Gaara no Sabaku."

Kakashi said and I looked down at him and glared. I had told that troll that I didn't want to sit near anyone, especially not girls. As soon as they heard my last name and learned what I was they started fawning all over me. It was disgusting.

_That troll will die._

I thought angrily as the girl came up and sat in the chair next to me. I expected her to say 'hi' and try to start a useless conversation with me while showing off her breasts, which were actually rather big, but she didn't do any of that. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat down in her chair, leaned forward on the desk, rest her head in the palm of her hand and ignored me.

* * *

-Saya-

_Kami, why do I have to sit next to a **vampire** of all Mythicals? I fucking **hate** vampires._

I thought angrily as I glared at the wall above Kakashi's head. I didn't care that he was my teacher, that fucking asshole put me next to the one creature I hate more than fucking Grimlins and those bastards are annoying.

"Okay, back to the lesson."

Kakashi said and I mentally groaned.

"If a human comes up to you and starts to talk to you, what do you do? Naruto?"

Kakashi asked and I blinked in surprise.

_What the hell kind of question is that?_

I wondered, but decided to ignore it since I wasn't the one asked.

"Say hi, then play a prank on them when they're not looking."

The blonde haired boy sitting next to Star said with a giant smile. I laughed to myself at how much he reminded me of my sister.

_Those two will get along just great._

I thought before I turned my attention elsewhere. I glanced at the vampire sitting next to me and had to admit, he was pretty hot. He had brick red hair cut short that had a bedhead look. Pale skin, paler than mine, and that only made the red kanji tattoo for 'Love' stand out. But what got my attention were his eyes. They were a rather beautiful mix between sky blue and teal.

_Considering he's a fucking vampire he's pretty hot, but that don't mean I'm gonna like him. Ooh, but look at those eyes. They're so dreamy._

I blinked in surprise, I had not thought that last part. I heard a giggle from behind me and turned to see a girl with blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail with light blue, pupiless eyes.

"Hi, I'm Ino and I can manipulate someone's mind and body."

She said holding her hand out to me. I shook her hand and flashed her a small smile.

"That's one mean power."

I said and she smiled wider at me.

"Though I would recommend staying out of my mind, it's not the...happiest place."

I said and she blinked in surprise before nodding.

"So what kind of Mythical are you?"

Ino asked and my smile fell just a bit.

"You'll find out eventually, but I don't like telling people what I am."

I said as I let go of her hand and sat back in my chair. I wanted to prop my feet up, but then Sheera would yell at me. So I'd just wait til the classes I didn't have with my sisters to sit the way I wanted.

"What about you Saya? What would you do if a human came up to you and tried to strike a conversation?"

Kakashi asked suddenly right infront of me. I glared at him and he chuckled nervously before turning to look at the kid next to me.

"Right, well then what about you Gaara?"

Kakashi asked and Gaara looked up at stoicly, but I noticed Kakashi flinched.

"It depends on my thirst."

He said simply and I saw Kakashi pale before quickly walking off. I rolled my eyes at Gaara's response.

_Typical fucking vampire, always thinking about their next meal. _

I thought angrily and clenched my fists as flashes of when I was six passed through my mind.

"Saya, calm down."

I heard someone say and opened my eyes to see Star and Sheera instantly infront of me looking worried. The others in the class were looking at me curiously and I frowned.

"I'm fine."

I said as I grabbed my bag and stood up just as the bell rang. I walked out the door before anyone could say anything to me. I walked over to one of the really big windows in the school and leaned against the brick wall and took a deep breath. It was all the vampires' fault that my people were hunted down and killed.

"You're Saya right?"

I heard someone say from beside me and turned to see the onyx haired kid from before.

"Yeah."

I said and he held out his hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Shapeshifter."

He said and I took his hand and shook it.

"Saya, still not tellin."

I said and he glared at me, but didn't say anything. Suddenly several other people came and joined us. I noticed the blonde kid Naruto, my two sisters, a kid with brown hair and red triangles on his face, a kid that looked like he'd rather be asleep than here right now with his black hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail. A boy with coffee brown hair hanging down in a low ponytail with lilac colored pupiless eyes, a girl with brown hair done up in two buns atop her head, a girl with pink hair to her shoulders and emerald eyes, and a girl with blueish purple hair to her shoulders with the same kind of eyes at the guy with coffee colored hair.

"Hey Sasuke, what you doing?"

Naruto asked as they reached us. When he saw me he smiled and held out his hand.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, hi."

He said and I couldn't help but smile at him as I shook his hand.

"Saya."

I said and he nodded.

"Right, well this is Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Sakura, and Hinata."

Naruto said pointing to each of them in turn. I waved at them all and exchanged greetings before turning to look at my sisters. Sheera nodded and Star frowned but didn't say anything as Sheera grabbed her hand and started to pull her down the hall with me following after them.

We said our goodbyes and I headed for my next class. I walked in and once I introduced myself to the teacher, whose name was Anko, I went to the back of the classroom and sat down. I noticed as the students filed in that they were seated in pairs and groaned. Knowing my luck I'd wind up with someone who would make me do all the work.

"Oh, you're in this class too?"

I looked up to see the boy with the triangles on his face and the girl with blueish purple hair.

"Yeah. You're Kiba and Hinata right?"

I asked and Kiba smiled widely at me showing off a nice set of fangs.

"Yeah, glad you remembered."

He said sitting down in the empty chair next to me while Hinata stayed standing.

"So, can you guess what Mythical I am?"

He asked excitedly and I glanced at him for a minute. He had sharp claws, fangs, and his ears were slightly pointed. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a gray fur lined jacket over his shirt.

"I'd have to say werewolf."

I said and he stared at me in shock.

"I guess right?"

I asked and he nodded.

"Alright, what about Hinata? I bet you can't guess what she is."

Kiba said pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the shy girl. I looked at her and noticed the pale skin and the all too innocent aura and almost laughed.

"That's easy, she's a fairy."

I said, slightly enjoying myself and Kiba stared at me with wide eyes.

"How do you do that?"

He asked and I smiled at him.

"Just a lucky guess."

I said and he flashed me another fanged smile.

"You're in my seat dog boy."

A cold voice said and we all turned to see Gaara standing behind Hinata and Kiba with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What'd you call me!?"

Kiba shouted as he got out of the seat. I noticed Hinata flinched at their loud voices and sighed.

_What is with boys and being loud mouths?_

I wondered as I saw Gaara glare at Kiba who was practically foaming at the mouth. Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but I'd heard enough and besides I didn't like seeing Hinata cower in the corner like she was right now.

"Alright Kiba, cool it. I'll talk to you and Hinata later, just move so the assho-I mean, so Gaara can get to his seat so this class can start."

I said, hoping no one heard my slipup, but of course I wasn't so lucky. Gaara narrowed his eyes at me and Kiba laughed before walking away with Hinata who shot me a thankful look. I sighed before leaned my head on my hand and staring out the window. I heard Gaara take his seat next to me and could feel him staring at me.

"Don't stare, it's rude."

I said without turning around and heard him scoff at me.

"And neither is calling someone you don't know an asshole."

He said and I turned to glare at him.

"Look, I don't know you and I _really_ don't want to. I can't stand your kind so why don't you just leave me the fuck alone, alright?"

I asked before turning back to stare out the window. I noticed the conversations around us had stopped and everyone was waiting for Gaara's response, but I didn't give a damn. I hated fucking vampires, and I had good reason to.

"Alright! Today we're going to be looking at the human reproductive system!"

Anko yelled gaining everyone's attention and I sighed in relief when everyone looked away, but I could still feel Gaara looking at me before he too finally looked away.

_Stupid fucking vampires._

I thought as I grabbed my pencil and started taking down notes that I already knew about the human reproductive system.

* * *

-Gaara-

I walked into my Study of Human Anatomy class and walked to my seat only to see dog boy and Hinata already there talking to the new girl.

_So I'm partnered with her, great._

I thought sarcastically. I listened to their conversation and noticed Saya was able to tell what kind of Mythicals dog boy and Hinata were, though it was pretty obvious. I told dog boy to move and he started yelling at me. I was going to say something, when Saya cut me off. I didn't like what she had to say though. Once Hinata and dog boy were gone I glared at her. I didn't take kindly to being insulted, especially not by people who didn't even know me.

"Don't stare, it's rude."

She said without looking away from the window and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"And neither is calling someone you don't know an asshole."

I said and she turned to glare at me. I was shocked at how much hatred danced in her forest green eyes, but didn't show it.

"Look, I don't know you and I _really_ don't want to. I can't stand your kind so why don't you just leave me the fuck alone, alright?"

She asked before turning back to look out the window. I blinked in surprise. That was a first, a girl _not_ wanting my attention, and why did she hate my kind? Who the fuck did she think she was?

Before I could say anything Anko started class and I had to pay attention. I glanced over at Saya to see she pushed her chair back onto its two hind legs and propped her feet up on her side of the desk and was using her knees to bear down on as she wrote down the notes. I was slightly shocked to see her act so relaxed when she had been a little more reserved in Kakashi's class. I shook my head when I realized I was thinking about her again and went back to taking notes. I didn't give a damn why she did things or what she was, she was just another annoying girl who needed to be careful not to piss me off.

* * *

-Saya-

I walked out into the hall and met up with Sheera and Star who had Sakura, TenTen, and Neji with them. Apparently they had class together. Naruto came running down the hall towards Star with a huge smile on his face, followed more slowly by Shikamaru, Sasuke, and two people I didn't know. One was a girl with her blonde haire done up in four pigtails wearing a purple top and a denim skirt. The other was a boy with reddish brown hair in a black body suit with cat ears and purple paint all over his face.

_Looks like my sisters and I will be seeing a lot of this group._

I thought as Kiba and Hinata joined us. I noticed a certain redhead join us as well and glared at him as he went to stand with the girl and the boy in the kitty suit.

"Oh, that's right you guys haven't met the other two members of our group."

The girl, Sakura, said getting my attention.

"This is Temari and Kankuro Sabaku."

She said and I instantly glared at them.

"Hey, what's your problem?"

The boy named Kankuro asked when he noticed I was glaring at him and I simply narrowed my eyes at him before turning to talk to Kiba and Hinata.

"Bitch."

I heard him mumble and turned to glare at him.

"Try saying that to my face you makeup wearing, bloodsucking asshole!"

I snapped and he bared his fangs at me and the girl Temari held him back while my Star held me back and Sheera moved to stand between us.

"You're sister's asking for it."

Temari said, but I kept my gaze on Kankuro.

"I'm sorry, she's normally not so hard to get along with, but she's had a not so...good relationship with vampires."

Sheera explained as Kankuro and I calmed down, but kept glaring at eachother.

"Well she shouldn't take it out on all vampires."

Temari said and I huffed before looking away.

"I'm really sorry."

Sheera said and I pushed past everyone and started to walk away when there was suddenly a loud crash at the end of the hall and a boy wearing a red mask in a pair of black pants and a black shirt came running down the hall.

"Move!"

He shouted and I realized he wouldn't be able to stop. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me out of the way just as the boy ran past me. I looked behind me to see who had grabbed me and glared when I saw it was Gaara. I pushed away from him and moved to stand next to my sisters.

"Just stay the fuck away from me."

I snapped and he just rolled his sky blue eyes at me before going over to stand next to his siblings.

"Tobi! Get back here, yeah!"

I looked down the hall to see a blonde haired boy running down the hall after the masked boy now known as Tobi. I saw him disappear, then reappear a couple feet away from the blonde.

_So he can teleport._

I thought.

"Who is that?"

I heard Star ask as the blonde continued to yell at Tobi.

"That's Tobi and Deidara. Tobi can teleport if you haven't figured that out, and Deidara can make things explode with his minde."

Shikamaru explained in a bored tone and I saw Star smile at the mention of explode.

"My only question is why the hell are they yelling?"

Kiba asked and I had to admit, I wanted to know that too. We all jumped when there was a loud boom and flash of light that was followed by a cloud of dust.

"Yahoo! Do it again! Do it again!"

Star shouted and I sighed at her.

"Tobi!"

Deidara yelled and I sighed as I rubbed the side of my head. I was starting to get a headache from all this noise.

"TOBI!"

Deidara yelled again and I sighed.

"Move it."

I said as I pushed my way through Naruto and the others and walked up behind Deidara. He was so focused on Tobi he didn't notice me coming up behind him until I tapped him on the shoulder. He started to turn around and I leaned in close to his ear.

_"Lay down your head_

_and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of _

_Loo-li Lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep_

_And I'll sing you tomorrow.."_

I noticed that everyone in the hall, Naruto and the others, were watching me intently and listening closely. Deidara was swaying on his feet and his eyes were starting to close.

_"Bless you with love_

_for the road that you go..."_

I sang quietly and sighed when Deidara suddenly fell to the floor unconcious.

"What the fuck did you just do to him!?"

Naruto shouted and I rolled my eyes at him as I walked over to my sisters. I noticed everyone but Naruto was staring at me in shock.

"You...You're a Siren?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you guys have enjoyed the story thus far, if not then I'm sorry. Please read and review.

* * *

-Saya-

I stopped and turned to look at the blonde haired vampire and sighed.

"Yeah, last of my kind thanks to your kind."

I said before I turned and walked to my next class with Sheera and Star following after.

* * *

-Temari-

I watched curiously along with everyone else as Saya walked up to Deidara and leaned in to whisper in his ear. I was shocked when I heard her start to sing, but was even more shocked when Deidara started to get sleepy.

"You...You're a Siren?"

I asked once Deidara fell to the floor unconcious.

"Yeah, the last of my kind thanks to your kind."

She said before turning and walking down the hall with her sisters following her. Neji had been telling me and Kankuro about the three new students we had and that Sheera was a witch, Star was a Pixie, but Saya wouldn't tlel what she was. Everyone watched them go in shocked silence until Naruto came over to us.

"What's everyone looking at?"

He asked and I sighed at my Doppleganger friend's stupidity.

"Naruto, you are a real idiot sometimes."

I said before walking past him to my next class which was Music and Arts with Orochimaru. I shared that class with my brothers, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and some other people at this school.

"What did she mean thanks to our kind?"

Kankuro asked as we walked down the hall and I shrugged.

"I don't know."

I said as I opened the door. We walked in and froze when we saw Saya and her sisters introducing themselves to Orochimaru.

_What kind of idiot puts a Siren in a Music and Arts class? Is Tsunade trying to kill us all?_

I wondered to myself as my brothers and I took our seats. Sheera and Star sat down a few seats away from us, while Saya sat as far away from everyone as she possibly could. It would be interesting to tell my penpal about her, that's for sure.

"Alright classss."

Orochimaru said and I shivered at how he spoke. Being a Snake Demon Charmer made him speak with a hiss when it came to some words and no matter how many times I've heard it it still gives me chills, a feat considering my low body temperature.

"For thossse of you who don't know, we have three new sstudentsss joining usss today."

He continued and I resisted the urge to shudder. It was just plain creepy to hear him speak, not to mention he favorited the boys quite a lot.

"And becaussse of thisss, we'll hold a sspecial audition for the lead role in the upcoming concert."

He said and I smirked when almost all the girls in the class groaned. They were all upset because Orochimaru still hadn't picked someone for the lead. Our concerts weren't like human ones because we had powers and gifts that they didn't. Ours were kinda a mix of a play, an opera, and a normal concert put together and believe it or not they were really fun.

"Alright, Ssssandy, you ssstart."

Orochimaru said and one of the blonde bimbos in the class that tried to get Gaara's attention stood up and straightened out her skirt.

"H-Ho."

I heard someone say, but covered it up as a cough and half the class burst out laughing while Sandy looked around for the person who said it.

"Alright, Sssandy, ssstart."

Orochimaru said and Sandy nodded before opening her mouth to start singing.

"S-Slut."

Someone said as a cough again and this time I heard where it came from. I looked over towards Saya to see her leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed under her chest and her feet propped up on the chair infront of her with a small smirk on her face as Sandy's face turned red as the class erupted into laughter again. It was actually true, most Genies slept with their masters, Sandy was no exception. Very few didn't.

I blinked in surprise when Sheera and Star suddenly appeared next to Saya and Sheera smacked her upside the head making her instantly drop the chair back onto four legs and rub her head while she glared at her sister. I couldn't help but laugh at that, they reminded me of my brothers and I. Star was like Kankuro, Sheera was like me, and Saya was like Gaara. But I couldn't understand what she had meant when she'd said it was because of our kind that her kind no longer existed. Maybe my penpal will know, she knows alot about the Mythicals considering she's a human, though I haven't told her what I am.

"Alright enough. Whoever isss doing that needsss to sstop."

Orochimaru said slightly angry and the class fell silent. He nodded to Sandy to start and this time Saya didn't say anything, but I did notice she seemed to be paying close attention. Orochimaru went through all the girls in the room first. When Selkie went up there all the boys, except for Kankuro and Gaara, had little hearts in their eyes. That tended to happen a lot whenever Mermaids sang.

"Alright, Sssheera."

Orochimaru said and she nodded before standing up and walking to the front of the class and started to sing. She had a nice Alto voice, but it wasn't the best I've heard. Star went up next, she had a soft little Soprano voice which didn't surprise me all that much considering she's a Pixie.

"Alright, now you Sssaya."

Orochimaru said and my eyes widened.

"W-Wait a minute Orochimaru, that's not the best idea."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"Oh, and why not?"

He asked and I noticed everyone was looking at me, even Saya, but she wasn't glaring at me instead it seemed like she was pleading with me not to say anything.

"If you're worried about something like what happened to Deidara happening here then you don't have to worry. Our sister can choose when to use her power and when not to, she can also single in on a single person to be her victim if she so chooses or an entire crowd. She won't use her power here, just her voice."

Star explained and I blinked in surprise at her. When I met her I thought she was as dumb as Naruto, but she was pretty smart. I slowly sat back down and everyone turned to look at Orochimaru for his decision.

"Sssaya, if you pleasse."

He said and we all turned to look at her, except for her sisters. We waited for her to get up and move to the front of the class like everyone else had, but she stayed seated.

"Does it matter what I sing?"

She asked and several girls in the class chuckled at her question but stopped when Sheera and Star glared at them.

"No, jusst ssing sssomething."

Orochimaru said and Saya nodded before closing her eyes. We waited for her to get up, but she stayed where she was and started to sing.

_"Couldn't save you from the start_

_Love you so it hurts my soul_

_Can you forgive me for trying again?_

_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

_Oh, time has passed you by_

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_Here I am, __left in silence_

_You gave up the fight, you left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine, I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven.."_

I couldn't believe it. I had just heard her singing out in the hallway, but this was completely different. I could practically _feel_ what she felt and it made me want to cry for the first time in years.

_"I watched the clouds drifting away_

_Still the sun can't warm my face_

_I know it was destined to go wrong_

_You were looking for the great escape_

_To chase your demons away_

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_And here I am left in silence_

_You gave up the fight, you left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine, I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven..."_

I looked around the room to see everyone was staring at Saya intently, even Orochimaru. I turned to look at my brothers and saw they felt the same way I did. I looked back towards Saya as she continued her song and I wanted to help ease the pain she was feeling. Her sisters were looking at her sadly, like they knew what she was singing about while we just listened to her song.

_"I've been so lost since you've gone_

_Why not me before you? Why did fate deceive me?_

_Everything turned out so wrong_

_Why did you leave me in silence?_

_You gave up the fight, you left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine, I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven..."_

Saya finished her song and opened her eyes and I was shocked to see her forest green eyes were red for a few seconds before they changed back to green again. Once they did I felt that sorrowful feeling disappear as Orochimaru and the rest of the class erupted into applause.

"That wasss sssimply marvelousss."

Orochimaru said and Saya nodded before turning to look out the window.

"Temari, you're next."

He said and I blinked a few times before nodding and going up to the front of the room.

* * *

-Gaara-

I'm not sure what it was that came over me when Saya started to sing, but as I listened to her song I felt like I wanted to go over to her and wrap my arms around her and tell her everything was okay. I felt such sadness as I listened to her song. When she finished I noticed she looked out the window as if she hadn't just enrapted the whole class in some kind of spell just by using her voice. Temari went up and sang, then Orochimaru had us boys sing then he started assigning people to parts in the concert. Most of them were the same, but what caused a huge uproar from most of the girls in the class was when Orochimaru said Sheera, Star, and Saya got the lead part and divided it among them.

"Orochimaru! Why do they get to have the lead part?"

Sandy whined and I scoffed at her thinking she would have gotten it.

"Becaussse, they're voicess blend well together and you all already have your partsss."

He said and the girls were going to complain again when the bell rang.

"Girlsss."

Orochimaru said to Sheera and her sisters.

"Come by after ssschool and we'll work on your partsss."

He said and they all nodded before grabbing their bags and heading out the door.

"We have lunch now, where do you guys want to go?"

Star asked as they walked ahead of me and my siblings. I couldn't help but listen, being a vampire gave me extremely acute hearing.

"I don't care where we go, but Saya you need to cool it with the attitude."

Sheera said and I heard Saya sigh.

"I'm sorry Sheera, but you know what happened to my people because of vampires. You can't really expect me to just be friendly with them when their kind were the reason my kind was hunted down and ki-"

"Alright Saya, we get it."

Star cut her off and I heard Saya sigh again.

"Whatever, if you guys need me, you'll know how to find me. Later."

Saya said before taking a left and walking down the hallway away from her sisters.

"Enjoying yourself little brother?"

I heard Temari ask and blinked in surprise before looking up at her.

"What are you talking about?"

I asked.

"I'm talking about the fact you were listening into their conversation so intently that you completely ignored me and Kankuro."

She said and I rolled my eyes at her before walking off to go join Naruto and the others for lunch.

When we got there I saw Sheera and Star were surrounded by Naruto and the others. I sat down on the small brick wall by the tree and started eating my lunch as I listened the Naruto and the others try to get to know Sheera and Star.

"So you're a witch huh?"

Sakura asked and Sheera nodded.

"Can you do any cool tricks?"

Naruto asked and I saw Sheera roll her eyes before she lifted her left hand and lifted Naruto up into the air. He laughed hysterically before Sheera put him back down.

"That was awesome!"

Naruto shouted as his feet touched ground again.

"Who are your friends little brother?"

We all turned when we heard Itachi's voice. Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi were standing behind him so I'm guessing Konan and Pein were off somewhere else.

"They're the Takimura daughters. This is Sheera and Star."

Sasuke said pointing to each of the girls and they bowed respectively.

"Takimura? I thought there were three daughters."

Itachi said and I heard Sheera laugh.

"Yeah, there is, but our sister doesn't really get along well with...some people."

She said and Itachi looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

He asked and I saw her rub the back of her neck awkardly.

"She doesn't like my kind."

I said and he looked up to stare at me.

"Oh? And here I thought every girl liked you."

He said and I glared at him before going back to my lunch.

"Well I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. This is Kisame, he's a Shark if you hadn't guessed. This is Deidara, he can make things explode with his mind. And this here is Tobi, he can teleport."

Itachi said introducing himself to Star and Sheera.

"Where's your sister yeah? I've got a bone to pick with her, yeah."

Deidara said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"She's up on the r-"

Star started, but stopped when we heard yelling from the roof. We all turned to look up at it and saw Saya surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"Ah shit Saya, I thought I told you _not_ to get into any fights."

Sheera said and I couldn't help but smirk at that as I watched to see what would happen.

"Don't you think we should go help her, yeah?"

Deidara asked and everyone turned to look at Sheera and Star.

"No, our sister's been through hell and back. She isn't the one we should worry about."

Sheera said and I looked at her curiously before turning to look back up at the roof just as the girls surrounding Saya charged at her.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? What was your favorite part? The song used is Forgiven by Within Temptation and things will get more interesting from here on. Please review and keep an eye out for whenI update again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm going to reveal her past soon. Keep in mind that it needs to be revealed in a way that it will effect the characters. In other words i'm just tyring to think of a really cool way to do it. Please read and review and thankyou for continuing to read this.

* * *

-Saya-

I'd gone up to the roof to be by myself to clear my head and saw my sisters standing in the middle of Naruto and his friends and sighed to myself.

_At least they can make friends easily. I suppose I could too, but I can't forgive vampires for what happened. It's because of them that I'm the last Siren in existence._

I thought and sat down and started to eat my lunch. I had barely even raised my Granny Smith Apple to my lips when the door to the roof slammed open and about six or seven girls came storming out onto the roof. I recognized one as the blonde bimbo from my Music and Arts class whose name I believe was Sandy. The others I didn't know.

"What can I do for you girls?"

I asked with a smile while watching each one of them intently. I could tell with just a glance that they'd all come up here with a purpose.

"You need to stay away from Gaara no Sabaku."

Sandy said and I nearly choked on my spit.

"Oh please, like I'd be interested in a blood drinking asshole like him."

I said and one of the girls stormed up to me and slapped me across the face. I blinked in shock before turning my head back to glare up at her. I heard her whimper and two other girls pulled her back as I slowly got to my feet.

"Don't talk about Gaara like that!"

One of the others said. She had black hair to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes.

"Fine, I won't talk about your precious Gaara that way, but believe me when I tell you I have no intrest in him."

I said and heard Sandy laugh at that.

"Yeah right. How can you not be attracted to him, what with his goregous body, his beautiful seafoam green eyes, and strong, silent attitude."

She said and I could have swore she was about to sprout wings and fly up to pay Cupid a visit. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. All these girls were crazy.

"What is he, a person or a prized poodle?"

I asked and one of the other girls slapped me. I slowly lifted my head to look her in the eyes before growling at her. Yes, Siren's growl but only when they're extremely pissed off which was how I was feeling right now.

"You are sorely going to regret that."

I said and she scoffed at me and raised her hand to slap me again when I grabbed her wrist and twisted it until I heard the loud pop of her bone snapping out of place. She screamed loudly and I threw her back towards the other seven girls.

"Amanda!"

Sandy shouted before her and the others turned to glare at me.

"You bitch."

Sandy said and I sighed before pushing the sleeves of my shirt up.

_Sorry Sis, but these bitches started it._

I thought before they all charged at me. I practically laughed at how these girls tried to fight. One of them grabbed my hair and started to pull on it while another tried to claw my skin off. They were such pansies I almost felt bad about kicking their asses, almost. I grabbed hold of one girl and threw her at two others knocking them down, then I spun around and grabbed a fistful of a brunette's hair before yanking her head back and making her look up at me.

"Doesn't feel too good does it?"

I asked before ramming my knee up into her stomach and pushing her to the ground. Sandy and two others jumped on me and I stumbled a bit from their weight. Kami they were fat cows in skinny bimbo bodies. The two brunettes tried to hold my arms so Sandy could claw at my face. As soon as her fake, press on nails started to dig into my skin I grabbed one of the brunettes and flipped her on her back before dragging the second one to stand infront of me as Sandy's nails swiped through the air and she clawed the other girl's face. She screamed and I kicked her in the back so that she collided with Sandy.

"Screw this shit man, I ain't fighting over some guy I don't even like."

I said before turning to the edge of the roof and jumping over the edge.

"Sheera!"

I shouted knowing she'd hear me. I was halfway to the ground when I felt her levitation magic surround me and help guide me gently to the ground. I landed lightly on my feet and I walked over to one of the trays of food on the brick wall and picked up an apple and took a bite out of it as I leaned against the wall.

"Stupid bitches made me drop my apple."

I mumbled as I chewed on my bite. I noticed everyone looking at me shocked except for my sisters who were looking at me in a mix of worry and disappointment. Star was worried, and Sheera was disappointed.

They both ran over to me and Star started prodding at the three scratch marks on the side of my face while Sheera opened her mouth to lecture me.

"Oh don't start. I was minding my own business when those bimbos showed up and started telling me to stay away from tall, pale, and broody over there. I got slapped twice before I did anything. I wouldn't have even let it go that far if you hadn't asked me not to get into any fights."

I said and heard Gaara growl at me and I growled back which got me some confused looks, like I gave a damn.

"Alright Saya, calm down."

Star said being serious for a change. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out before taking another bite of the apple in my hand.

"Well, you're not bleeding."

Star said and I rolled my eyes at her, but stopped when Sheera glared at me. She would have smacked me on my head had I not been eating.

"Now, how badly did you hurt the girls? And who was it?"

Sheera asked and I sighed.

"I didn't break any bones other than the wrist of the bitch who slapped me the second time and I think her name was Amanda. The other seven I didn't know and don't care to know, but I do know that Sandy was the one in charge of it."

I said before turning to look at Gaara.

"You need to control your fangirls. They're worse than you vampires when they're out for blood."

I said and Naruto and the others tried and failed to stifle their laughter at my unintended joke. It was then that I noticed the added people to the group that usually hung around Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oi, who are you?"

I asked the boy with the long black hair past his shoulders and onyx colored eyes. I had a feeling he was related to Sasuke.

"I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother."

He said and I smirked as I took another bite out of my apple. I was right.

"This is Kisame, he's a Shark."

"Obviously."

I said as he pointed to the blue skinned male beside him with gills and razor sharp teeth.

"This is Tobi, he can teleport and this is Deidara, he can-"

"Make shit explode with his mind, yeah I know. I met those two in the hall earlier."

I said as I finished my apple and threw it across the courtyard and into the trashcan next to the doors of the school a few feet away.

"Nice shot."

Naruto said and I smiled.

"Hey! What did you do to me in the hallway, yeah?"

Deidara asked and I sighed.

"You were yelling and giving me a headache so I made you fall asleep."

I said simply and he along with Itachi and Kisame looked at me confused, I assumed Tobi was too since I couldn't really see his face through that mask.

"Riiight, well if you'll excuse me I'm gonna head to class now."

I said pushing past Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi and heading towards the school.

"It was nice to meet you guys."

I said towards Itachi and his friends from over my shoulder as I headed for the Gym. I'd see Naruto and the others in class so I didn't say anything to them.

* * *

-Sheera-

I watched as Saya left and disappeared inside the school before turning back towards Naruto and the others. We'd only just met them but I was already starting to think of them as our friends. Though Gaara and his siblings were a little undecided at the moment.

"You're sister sure is the charmer."

Kisame said and I sighed.

"She's usually not like that."

I said and everyone looked at me to elaborate, but thankfully the bell rang for us to head to class. I walked with Sakura and Star towards the locker room to change. We walked out to the track and I saw Saya leaning against a tree waiting for us. I grabbed Star's hand and dragged her over with me to stand by our sister.

"Are you calmed down now?"

I asked as I crossed my arms under my chest and Saya sighed before looking at me.

"I really am sorry that I got into a fight, but I did warn you that if some bitches started crap that shit was gonna go down."

She said and I couldn't help but smile at her. It was the minor things she did that made her who she was and I loved her for that, even if she wasn't my blood sister.

"Come on, we need to introduce ourselves to the teacher."

I said and Saya and Star nodded before following me over to the green sweatsuit clad teacher with black bowlcut hair and big, bushy eyebrows.

* * *

-Gaara-

I watched as Sheera and Star went over to talk to Saya. She seemed to be completely over what just happened and they went to introduce themselves to Guy. I couldn't help but admire how good Saya looked in the school's gym clothes. Sheera and Star were wearing the black and white sweatpants and tank while Saya decided to wear the black and white shorts that went down to the girls' mid thighs and the black and white trimmed jacket, though she left it unzipped to expose the red sports bra she had underneath and her pale, tonned stomach.

"Look at the new girl, she's hot don't you think?"

I heard someone a few feet away ask and frowned.

"Which one doofus, there's three."

Someone else said.

"The one in the jacket, you can see her bra."

The one from before said and I growled lowly, but my sister still heard.

"What's up with you Gaara?"

She asked and I glared at her.

"Nothing."

I said before walking over to Naruto and Sasuke. Why the hell did I care if other people were looking at the Siren, she wasn't mine and I didn't want her to be. But I had to admit she had one hell of a body, didn't idolize me like the other idiot girls in this school, and she could easily take care of herself. If there was to be someone at this school I'd be interested in, it'd be someone like her. But the fact that she hates vampires for some reason and was taking it out on me and my siblings didn't sit well with me. That shit was in the past, couldn't that bitch just get over it?

"Hey Gaara, how 'bout you and I race?"

I looked over to my left to see Lee in a green sweatsuit like Guy and smirked at him. He was one of the few people I could actually almost go full out with. He was a Cheetah and pretty quick, but not nearly as fast as me at my full speed.

"Sounds interesting."

I said and he smiled at me having accepted his challenge and we took off as soon as Guy blew the whistle.

* * *

-Saya-

I kept pace with my sisters though I wanted to run, but I hated being a show off so I stayed at their set pace. I noticed the boy that looked like a mini version of Guy was racing against a red and black blur that I assumed to be Gaara.

_Fucking show offs. I bet he wouldn't be so damn cocky if I ran against his ass._

I thought, but pushed that thought aside. Sure Sirens usually spent most of their time in the water, but since my kind was wiped out and I was adopted at the age of six I became rather athletic on land as well as in water and I was really fast. I garuntee I could outrun Gaara if I went all out.

"Look out!"

I heard someone yell and turned around only to be knocked to the ground. I groaned as my back collided with the ground and I slid a bit. I looked up to see who had run into me and instantly narrowed my eyes at the patch of red hair.

"Would you mind getting the fuck off of me?"

I asked as I pushed against Gaara's chest to try and get him off of me. He lifted his head and his eyes met mine and my breath hitched. Ino had been right, his eyes were rather nice and this close up they looked more sky blue than anything. I frowned and mentally shook my head to clear it before using more force and pushing him off of me before getting to my feet and dusting myself off.

"If you're going to be a show off and run around like an idiot, then at least have the decency to look where you're going."

I said angrily as I dusted off my backside, thankful I'd worn the jacket and my skin hadn't gotten scratched up.

"I wasn't showing off, it was called racing. And I'd like to see you do more than simply jog Miss. Priss."

He snapped at me and I looked up at him, since he was a few inches taller than me, and glared at him.

"Oh please, I could run laps around you without even trying."

I said and he smirked at me before crossing his arms.

"Is that so?"

He asked and I narrowed my eyes at him. I didn't back down from a challenge, and this was clearly that.

"Yes, it is."

I said and noticed we had an audience.

"Fine then, it's a race then. Ten laps, first one to finish is the fastest."

He said and I laughed at him causing him to narrow his sky blue eyes at me.

"You really want me to embarrass you that badly? It's fine by me, but I'd say we'll see who's faster in only five laps."

I said and heard some snickers from the people watching, but they were silenced by the growl that came from Gaara.

"You're pressing your luck Si-"

"And you're one step away from needing a new set of fangs."

I said cutting him off and glaring at him for almost saying what I was.

"Fine. Five laps, first one done is the fastest."

He said and I smirked at him before holding out my hand. He looked at me surprised before reaching out and taking it. I shivered at how cold his hand felt, but also at what felt like electricity running up my arm and spreading throughout my body. I quickly pulled my hand away and glared at him.

"Saya, are you sure about this? Gaara is a vampire and I'm sure you've pissed him off enough that he'll go all out. He's always holding back when he races with Lee and he's a Cheetah."

Sakura said and I smiled at her as I walked over to my sisters while Gaara walked over to his siblings.

"Sakura, one thing you don't know about me is that I never back down from a challenge."

I said before walking over to the starting line and Gaara did the same. The entire class was watching, but I didn't care, I was going to show this asshole not to take me lightly. I heard Guy blow the whistle and Gaara disappeared in a red and black blur before I could even blink.

"See! She's gonna lose!"

I heard Sakura whine and smirked before taking off as well.

* * *

-Temari-

I watched as Saya managed to talk my brother into a race with her. I thought she was stupid in challenging him to a race, but when she took off from the starting line and caught up to my brother in less than a second I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Sakura, one thing you don't know about our sister is that she is a lot faster than she looks."

Sheera said and I turned to look at them as they watched my brother and their sister complete one lap and start on the next.

"Yeah, but Gaara's still in the lead."

Sakura said and Kankuro and I moved to stand beside them so we could see better.

"Yeah. I'll admit your sister's fast for being able to keep up with Gaara at his full speed, but she's still losing."

Kankuro said and I noticed the twin smiles on Sheera and Star's faces as we watched Gaara and Saya complete their second lap.

"That's because Saya's holding back."

Star said and my eyes widened at her.

"She's what!?"

I asked shocked and her smile simply widened.

"You heard me. Saya's holding back and letting Gaara think he's winning."

She said and I turned to watch my brother and Saya race and didn't think she could be telling the truth, but as they completed their third lap I saw Saya smile sweetly at my brother and wave at him before taking off and running ahead of him. I stared in complete shock as she ran around the track and lapped him before going back around again and keeping pace with him while he was trying to finish his fourth lap and she was starting her fifth. I saw anger flash in my brother's eyes before I saw him tackle Saya to the ground, thought this time on purpose.

"Oh shit."

I said before Kankuro and I ran over to pull our brother off of her with Saya's sisters and Naruto and the others following behind us. I expected to hear Saya blessing my brother out, but she was...laughing while my usually clam and collected brother was full out growling at her and cursing at her.

"Hahaha, someone's a sore loser."

Saya said as Sheera and Star helped her to her feet.

"You bitch."

Gaara hissed and Kankuro and I pulled him back farther.

"It's not my fault you're not as superior as you once thought."

She said before turning around and walking away. Gaara tried to get out of Kankuro and mine's grip, but we held him back.

"Cool it bro."

Kankuro said and Gaara glared at him before slowly calming down. I turned to watch as Saya walked away with her sisters in shock. I didn't know there was anyone out there that could match a vampire's speed and Gaara was the fastest vampire alive. I definitely had a lot to tell Maria when I got home today.

* * *

A/N: To those wondering, Maria is the name of Temari's penpal. That will be important and I believe only one of you knows why. Please review and i'll update when I can.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'll explain some things that probably have most of you confused in this chapter or at least I will try to. Please read and review and thank you for reading this so far.

* * *

-Saya-

I groaned as I stared at the math problems on the sheet infront of me. Of all the things in the world to have me do, they make me do math. Math is my worst enemy, I swear it is.

"Five minutes left."

Shino said and I growled in frustration at my teacher. Who the fuck gives a math test to a new student on their first day? An evil bug manipulist that can turn into a giant ass roach, that's who. I filled the paper out to the best of my ability just as my teacher collected them.

"I'll grade them and give you back the results tomorrow."

Shino said before the bell rang. School was finally over and I couldn't wait to get home and tell Sala about all the crazy shit that's happened to me today. Sala's my penpal that I've been talking to since I was put into the orphanage after I lost my family. She says she's human, but with how much she knows about Mythicals, I have my doubts but I'm in no position to talk considering I've told her I'm human and I'm a Siren.

"You ready to go home Saya?"

Star asked as we walked down the hall to meet up with Sheera. We all had different final classes, but I didn't mind though I would like someone to cheat off of in Math class.

"You really need to ask?"

I asked and she laughed at me as we made our way to the parking lot. We passed Naruto and the others, minus Temari and her brothers, on the way to my car.

"So, what did you guys think of your first day at BlueDevil High?"

TenTen asked and I smiled at her.

"I think, besides the fact that I got slapped by some idiots up on the roof that today was a pretty good day."

I said and she smiled at me.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow, but we need to get home."

Sheera said and we waved goodbye to them all before going to my car and climbing inside. We tossed our bags to the floorboard in the back and I pulled out of the school parking lot and drove home. Once we walked inside Sheera started on dinner and Star and I ran up to our rooms. Her to do her homework like the little Pixie nerd she is and me to write a letter to my penpal about my day only to have Sheera come running into my room to remind me we were suppose to stay after school to go over our parts for the concert with Orochimaru. Star, Sheera, and I climbed back into my car and drove back to the school. Two hours later we came back home and went back to what we had originally planned to do, though Sheera had to start over with cooking dinner so we'd eat a little later than usual.

I tossed my back and my jacket down on my bed before pulling my desk chair out and sitting down and started to write about my day. When I finished I decided I'd risk it and ask her again if she was really a human, I took an even bigger risk and told her I wasn't and I'd tell her what I was if she told me what she was. I signed it with the name I'd been using since I was six and sealed it in an envelope and put it in the mailbox outside before walking back inside to eat dinner with my sisters. I loved how quickly they delivered mail here, you got it the next day instead of the next week. I ate quickly, then did the little bit of homework I had, took a shower and headed to bed.

* * *

-Temari-

I woke up before my brothers and went to the mailbox. I smiled when I saw I had a letter from Maria. I went back to my room and got ready for school and ate my breakfast while I read it. I dropped the piece of toast I'd put up to my mouth as I read over the things that had happened yesterday.

_There's no way, it has to be just a really weird coincidence._

I thought as my penpal explained she'd had a race with a red headed boy that pissed her off to no end and he tackled her to the ground because she showed him up. I read the rest of the letter and choked on the bits of toast in my mouth as I read the part where she explained she wasn't human, but was actually a Mythical and wanted to know if I was one too. She said she'd tell me what kind she was if I told her what kind I was.

_I-It's not a coincidence. I've been writting Saya for the past twelve years and haven't even known it._

I thought in shock and I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

"Morning Temari."

I jumped at the sound of Kankuro's voice and quickly hid the letter from Saya.

"What's with you?"

He asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"N-Nothing, I was just thinking and you surprised me."

I lied quickly and he looked at me weird for a bit before shrugging his shoulders and grabbing for a piece of toast.

"I-I'm gonna go wake Gaara."

I said before I left the kitchen and headed upstairs to Gaara's room.

_I wonder what she'd do if she found out she's been talking to a vampire for all these years?_

I thought to myself as I pushed open Gaara's bedroom door. Then an idea came to me and I smiled to myself.

_No reason to tell her what kind of Mythical I am right away, maybe I can just tell her I am one and play a guessing game with her. I might even be able to find out why she hates vampires so much._

I thought and my smile widened.

"Temari, if you're going to smile creepily to yourself do it somewhere other than in my room."

I heard Gaara's voice say from his coffin just as he pushed the lid open and sat up. I blushed as I realized I'd zoned out and smiled at him.

"Sorry."

I said before turning and heading to my room to write another letter to Saya before heading to school. Now that I had made up my mind there was no reason to delay.

"Hurry up Temari!"

Kankuro yelled from downstairs and I sighed before sealing the letter and running downstairs to join my brothers at the door. As we passed the mailbox I dropped the letter in before going with my brothers to the garage. Kankuro and I got into our father's Convertable while Gaara started heading towards his bike.

"Uh uh Gaara, Dad says you can't drive your bike until you work on your attitude."

I said and he glared at me before sliding into the backseat of the car. I pulled out of the garage and headed for the school.

"Why'd you tell him?"

He asked and I smiled to myself.

"My little brother getting beat by a girl and being a sore loser about it? I thought it was pretty funny."

I said and my smile widened a bit when I heard him growl in response.

"Love you too Gaara."

I said as we pulled into the school's parking lot.

* * *

-Naruto-

"So, what do you guys thinks of Sheera, Star, and Saya?"

I asked the others in our usual hang out spot in the mornings before school officially started. We always ate lunch under the huge Sakura tree in the middle of the courtyard and everyone knew this was our spot. Neji, TenTen, and Sakura looked up from their cardgame to look at me.

"Sheera seems really smart, and Star seems extremely entergetic."

Sakura said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but what about Saya?"

I asked.

"She seems pretty cool except for the unexplainable hatred for vampires."

Sasuke said and I nodded in agreement. We were all wondering why she harbored such hatred towards them, but we didn't know her well enough to ask.

"So, do you think we could let them join our group?"

I asked hopefully. It was nice to hang out with someone who liked to pull pranks and goof off like Star, and Saya seemed like a lot of fun as did Sheera.

"What is this, a gang or something?"

Sasuke asked and I glared at him until he sighed.

"I've got no problem with it."

He said and I smiled before turning towards TenTen, Neji, and Sakura.

"No problem here."

Neji and TenTen said in unison.

"I see no problem in it."

Sakura said and I turned to look at Kiba and Hinata.

"I already like Saya, and her sisters seem alright to me."

Kiba said and I smiled at him before turning towards Hinata.

"S-Sure."

She said quietly and my smile widened before turning to look at Shikamaru who was lying on the ground under the tree.

"Shikamaru?"

I asked and he groaned.

"Shikamaru."

I said a little louder and he opened an eye to glare at me.

"If I say yes will you let me get some sleep?"

He asked and I nodded.

"Then yes."

He said and I smiled.

"Alright then, it's settled. Sheera, Star, and Saya are offically part of our group."

I said with a big smile.

"A-Aren't you g-going to ask T-Temari and the o-others?"

Hinata asked softly and my smile fell a bit.

"I'm sure Itachi and them won't care and Temari and Kankuro usually go along with what we decide anyway and Gaara can just deal with it."

Sasuke said and for once I agreed with him.

"Morning guys!"

We all turned to see Sheera, Star, and Saya walking towards us. Star was the one who had called out to us.

"Morning."

We all said together which made the three of them stop and stare at us before they smiled and wove their way into the empty spots around the tree. Star came to stand next to me, Sheera joined the game with Neji and them and Saya laid down next to Shikamaru and crossed her arms behind her head. I smiled to myself at how easily they seemed to fit in with our group.

"Morning everyone."

I turned at the sound of Temari's voice and tensed when I noticed practically everyone turn to look at Saya who was lying next to a sleeping Shikamaru with her eyes closed.

"Yes I know they're coming now stop staring at me dammit."

She said without opening her eyes and we all quickly looked away. Temari and Kankuro joined in a conversation with me and Star while Gaara hopped up on the brick wall in his usual spot and stared out over the campus. I was actually surprised Saya and him didn't argue, but I wasn't going to complain about it. The bell rang and we all moved inside to go to our homerooms. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, Gaara, Saya, Sheera, Star, and I all had the same homeroom and first period while Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru didn't. We said goodbye in the hallway and walked into Kakashi's room.

We all sat down and it was peaceful and everything was going great until Sandy walked down the steps of the raised classroom to stand in the aisle next to Saya.

_Oh Kami no._

I thought as I saw the two interact. Sandy said something that made Saya frown, then she said something that made Sandy put her hands on her hips, and the next thing I know Saya jumps out of her seat and tackles Sandy into the aisle and they both roll down the stairs until they're in the front of the room fighting.

* * *

-Saya-

I was actually trying my best not to cause any more trouble since my sister Sheera chewed me out this morning in the parking lot for knocking out a guy who called Star 'Sweet thang' and asked how much it'd be to have her for the whole day. Though she couldn't deny she would have done the same thing if I hadn't, I was the one who got chewed out for it. I was even going to tolerate the vampires unless they pissed me off. Everything was going fine until homeroom. I was just minding my own business, staring at the wall and ignoring the red haired vampire next to me when Sandy suddenly showed up and blocked my view of the wall.

"You're going to pay for what you did yesterday."

She said and I sat up straight and looked her in her sandy colored eyes.

_So that's why she's called Sandy, not very original._

I thought to myself ignoring most of what she said until she started talking about my family.

"You need to shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

I said and she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it Takimura? Oh wait, that's not even your _real_ last name. You were adopted because your real mommy and daddy didn't love you enough to keep you so they threw you away like the piece of garbage you are."

She said and I growled at her before I jumped out of my seat and tackled her to the floor. We rolled down the stairs and ended up at the front of the classroom with me pinning her bitch ass down.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my family you fucking slut! You don't know shit about me!"

I yelled at her as I hit her repeatedly. She tried to defend herself, but it didn't do much. She reached out and scratched the shit out of my face, but I ignored it and kept hitting her.

"Saya! Saya! Stop it!"

I heard Star shout and looked up to see her and the others in the room were looking down at us and that skank decided to use that time to pull on my hair.

"Yeah, listen to your whore of a sister in a family that adopted you since yours left you to die."

Sandy said and I turned back to her and glared at her before I punched the shit out of her and started to choke her.

"I'm going to kill you you motherfucker!"

I screamed before I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and haul me up off of her. I struggled against their hold, trying to get back to the Genie lying on the floor, but I couldn't get free. I looked back to see who had pulled me off of her and saw it was Kiba.

"Put me down Kiba, I'm going to kill that bitch!"

I screamed as I continued to struggle against him. I managed to get out of his arms only to have a whole bunch of Narutos stop me.

"Don't make me kick your ass too Naruto."

I said and he paled, but didn't move.

"Saya stop it."

I heard Sheera say but didn't listen. Suddenly she walked up to me and back handed me.

"Saya Nicole Takimura I said stop it!"

She shouted and everyone in the room fell silent. I lifted my head to stare up into my sister's eyes and flinched at the look in them. I saw she wasn't mad with me, but she didn't approve of my behavior either. I felt tears stinging my eyes and pushed past my sisters and the ten Narutos and ran out of the room. I didn't stop running until I made it to the roof. I blocked the door and climbed up ontop of the observatory and pulled my knees up to my chest and let the tears fall. I'd beat a bitches ass for saying something about my sisters, but I'd kill someone for saying something bad about my family. It was a touchy subject for me and Sheera and Star knew this. I started to rock back and forth as flashes of that night passed in my head. I sqeezed my eyes shut hoping to stop the images from coming, but that only seemed to make it worse.

* * *

-Sheera-

I sighed as I watched Saya run out of the room. Kakashi decided to come in at that moment and his one visible eye widened when he saw Sandy writhing in pain on the floor.

"Do I even _want_ to know what happened here?"

He asked and I sighed again.

"No, just get someone to take her to the nurse. She'll need it."

I said and he nodded before motioning for Kiba and Neji to take Sandy to the nurse and he left with them.

"I've never seen someone so mad before."

I heard Naruto say as the other nine of him disappeared in a puff of smoke to reveal the original.

"That's because I doubt anyone has ever been that mad. Saya's not our blood sister, our parents adopted her when she was six from an orphanage, but she treats us like her family. We're the most precious thing to her, but the subject of her actual family is extremely touchy. Even my sister, my parents, and I don't know the whole story of how she wound up in that orphanage."

I explained to Naruto and the others since everyone else in the room had moved back to their seats since the fight was over.

"You guys know she's a Siren, but she's the last one of her kind. We're not sure what happened, all she's told us was her kind was hunted down and killed by humans because they blamed them for killing so many of their sailors when it was the vampires who killed them."

I said and they looked at me confused, though Gaara glared.

"So she's denying Sirens ate the sailors and is blaming it on the vampires? That's fucked up."

He said and I shook my head at his comment which made him look at me confused.

"But she's right."

I said and he opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off.

"Sirens don't eat the bodies of their victims, that's not how they feed."

I explained and they all looked at eachother confused before looking back at me.

"Then how _do_ they feed?"

Sakura asked.

"They feed off the youth of a human's soul, but leave them alive."

I said and Gaara looked at me confused.

"But that doesn't explain why she hates vampires so much. What do they have to do with the humans killing her kind?"

Sakura asked and I sighed.

"That I don't know. She won't tell us anything other than that. She hates humans for killing her kind, but she hates vampires even more because somehow they were responsible for the humans killing them."

I said and everyone fell silent except for the other students in the room that were oblivious to our conversation.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

Star asked me and I looked into her amber colored eyes and frowned.

"I don't know, but we should probably let her cool off by herself. If she doesn't show up in Music and Arts class, then we'll go look for her."

I said and Star nodded.

"Why wait so long?"

Naruto asked and I smiled up at him.

"She's a Siren Naruto, she loves to sing."

I explained simply and his blue eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'O' as he understood what I meant.

"The nurse says Sandy will be fine. She's got a few teeth knocked lose, a busted lip and a black eye and will be severely bruised for a couple of weeks, but nothing's broken."

Kakashi said as he came back into the room. I laughed at that and everyone turned to look at me confused.

"She actually held back."

I said and their eyes widened before Kakashi said to go back to our seats.

* * *

-Gaara-

I was confused about what Sheera had said. If humans were the ones who actually killed Saya's kind, then why did she hate vampires? How were my kind responsible for what the humans did?

"Thinking about Saya?"

I looked up to see Naruto walking backwards infront of me.

"You idiot, why would I care about that Siren?"

I asked and he smiled at me.

"Because you like her."

He said and I glared at him.

"I do not."

I said and his smile widened making me want to hit him, but I didn't have to since he tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor.

_Justice._

I thought as I continued on my way to my Study of Human Anatomy class. When I sat down, the chair next to mine was empty and it bothered me. Usually it wouldn't, but it did and that annoyed me. I shouldn't give a damn if that Siren was upset about something that had nothing to do with me, but I was and it pissed me off. She was probably just placing the blame somewhere convient. The class passed and she still hadn't shown up. I walked into the Music and Arts room and expected to see her sitting with her sisters, but she still was nowhere to be found. Naruto, Sakura, TenTen, and the others were all huddled around Sheera and Star and I made my way over to them.

"Alright. You guys know this school better than we do. Search everywhere you can think of. Star and Kankuro can check the Gym, me and Kiba will check the left half of the second floor. Sakura, Sasuke, you guys can check the right half. Naruto, Hinata, you two check out the left half of the first floor, TenTen and Neji the right half. Shikamaru and Temari, do you two think you can check the basement?"

Sheera asked and my siblings nodded before everyone left to do as she asked. Sheera saw me and her eyes widened.

"Gaara!"

She said and I looked at her.

"Can you check the roof?"

She asked and I looked at her confused.

"Why the roof?"

I asked and she sighed.

"She's always had a think for solitary places. If she's not in one of the other places in the school then she'll be up there."

She said and I sighed before agreeing and heading towards the stairs that led up to the roof. This girl was causing a hell of a lot of trouble.

I pushed against the door leading out to the roof, but it wouldn't budge. I growled in annoyance and kicked it and it flew open. I calmly walked out onto the roof and looked around. I didn't see anything and was going to turn around when the wind picked up and I smelled tears.

_You have **got** to be kidding me._

I thought as I looked up ontop of the observatory and saw someone sitting with their knees drawn up to their chest and their head down sitting on top. As I got closer I saw their shoulders shaking and recognized the black and red streaked hair as Saya.

_Great, she's crying._

I thought to myself as I jumped up and landed lightly a few feet infront of her. I waited a couple of minutes, but she didn't seem to notice me.

"You know, you're really making your sisters worry."

I said and her head shot up and she stared up at me with wide eyes and I stared at her in shock and let my emotions show for a bit. She had tears streaming down her face and the look of pain in her eyes was so horrible that it made my heart clench.

"Y...You should find your sisters to let them know you're okay."

I said looking anywhere but into her eyes. Silence followed until I heard her stand up. I looked down at her and watched as she silently walked past me, jumped off the observatory and walked back inside. I waited a few minutes before collapsing to the ground and propping up my knee and running a hand through my hair. I shouldn't have cared if she was crying or if she was in pain, but it hurt to see her like that. I growled in annoyance before standing up and shaking the image of her eyes out of my head, but I couldn't get it out.

* * *

A/N: There, now you know a little about her past, but not all of it. That will be explained in the chapters to come. What was your favorite part? Least favorite? Please review! Please!


	6. Chapter 6

-Sheera-

I sighed as I walked into the school with my younger sister beside me. It was so weird being somewhere without Saya, but ever since we found her two days ago she's locked herself up in her room and won't come out. She refuses to eat and won't go to school. What's worse, is I hear her crying herself to sleep at night so I'm guessing she's remembering her past again.

"Morning girls!"

I heard Naruto say happily and I looked at him before looking away as I took my seat next to Sasuke in homeroom.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Naruto asked and I heard Sakura sigh.

"You dope, have you still not realized Saya's not with them?"

She asked and I sighed before resting my arms on the desk and laying my head down ontop of them.

"Oh, sorry."

Naruto said and I would have normally told him not to worry about it, but right now I didn't feel like it. I hated not being able to comfort my sister, sure she may not be blood, but she was still my sister in my eyes. The only thing that lets me know she's still alive in there is the fact I can hear her crying at night and every morning there's a letter outside her door addressed to her penpal. It seems like Sala's the only person she's talking to.

"So she still won't come out of her room?"

Kiba asked and I lifted my head to see him and the others were crowded around my seat since class hadn't really started yet.

"Yeah."

I said and noticed they all seemed really worried. I smiled sadly at the fact that in just three days we'd managed to make so many friends.

"She needs to get over it. It's all in the past."

We all turned to see Gaara standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What did you say?"

I asked looking at him in shock.

"She's being overdramatic. So what humans killed her kind? It's happened and she's still alive, so she should enjoy what live she has. Not waste it blaming others and crying. It's not like crying will bring them back."

He said and I walked up to him and slapped him causing everyone to go quiet and look at us.

"You know Gaara, you can be a real ass. You don't know the kind of pain she's going through."

I said before pushing past him and walking out of the room.

* * *

-Sasuke-

I watched as Sheera got up and slapped Gaara for what he'd just said. Even I had to admit that was a little harsh. Star got up and followed her sister out of the room.

"That was kinda harsh man."

Naruto said and Gaara just scoffed at him before going to his seat. Kakashi came in and started class. I didn't really know Saya all that much, but I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose my entire family and kind and know I was the last one alive. I couldn't even begin to think the kind of pain she must be feeling. I sighed and listened to Kakashi drone on about human behavior.

* * *

-Temari-

I checked the mail as my brothers went inside and I saw another letter from Saya. I was kinda shocked she was still writing to me when she wouldn't even talk to her sisters. I walked up to my room and sat on my seldomly used bed and started to read the letter.

_'Dear Sala,_

_I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like I can talk to you about what I'm feeling when I can't even look at my sisters. It's good to know you're a Mythical too, even if I don't know what kind. _

_The point of this letter is different from my usual ones. I've kept my past to myself for so long, but something that's happened recently at my new school has made it almost impossible to get it out of my mind, so I've decided to tell someone and since I trust you, I'll tell you because I know you won't judge me.'_

I stared in disbelief at the letter I held in my hands. Saya was going to tell me her past when she wouldn't even tell her sisters? It must really be eating away at her to keep all her emotions locked up. I turned my attention back to letter and kept reading.

_'I suppose the first thing I should tell you is that I'm a Siren, the last of my kind. I'm not sure if you know how Sirens feed, but if not I'll tell you we don't eat our victims. We only feed of the youth of their souls and let them go. Now that you know that I can tell you the rest of what happened to my kind. _

_I had lived the normal life of your everyday Siren up to the age of six. One night, right after I'd fed with my mother and father and let the sailors go back to their boats to return to their homes we heard screams and angry shouts followed by hundreds of footsteps. We knew it was the humans, but we didn't know why they had seeked us out so we waited for them to come to try and find out why. They shouted at us and called us monsters for killing their sailors. The husbands and fathers of so many children. We were confused because we never killed our victims, but the humans wouldn't listen to the clan leader and they killed him. They kiled him in cold blood._

_My mother tried to get us to run, but the men stayed to fight so the women and children could get away, but the humans weren't having it. They came after us first so that we couldn't escape and breed again. They threw nets and spears, and shot us. Everywhere my friends and family were being killed right before my eyes. My mother picked me up and started to run. We managed to get away, but I could still hear the cries of agony and pain from my kind as they were killed. I could smell the blood in the air._

_My mother ran through the forest surrounding the sea that was our hunting grounds, but was cut off by a group of villagers. My mother asked why they thought we were the ones responsible and I'm not sure why, but they answered her. They told her that they found the bodies of their sailors still on their ships as they got back from the Sea returning them. Their bodies were drained of blood and some were torn to shreds so they were no longer even recognizable. There's only one kind of Mythical that feeds that way, and it's not a Siren. My mother tried to explain to them that we don't kill our victims, but they wouldn't listen. They attacked my mother and tried to get to me. They captured us both and brought us back to the shore next to the sea where our kind and the humans were still fighting._

_I saw the bodies of everyone I knew and cared for lying lifelessly on the ground and saw my father surrounded by thousands of men while he tried to fight for his life. Then my mother was taken from my side and killed right infront of me. Before long I was the only one left and they were coming towards me with the intent to kill my kind for good. But then humans started screaming and blood filled the air even more as vampires came out in swarms and feasted. One in particular laughed as the humans tried to get away and explained how it was so nice of them to get rid of the competition for feeding grounds for them and he explained that vampires had killed their sailors and told the humans us Sirens had done so._

_Once the humans were all dead the vampires turned towards me and the one in charge, I believe his name had been Tai, said he wanted me as a slave and told the other vampires to capture me. I was so scared that I didn't know what to do and acted on instinct and sang the one song my mother had taught me to defend myself. The vampires all fell unconcious and I followed shortly after. When I woke up I was in the hospital. When I was released I was put into an orphanage and that's where I stayed until my parents now came and adopted me._

_I've never told anyone about my past Sala, you're the first one to know and I trust you'll be able to understand the pain I feel right now. I can't get those images out of my head. I know I'm worrying my sisters, but I just can't face them right now. I don't know what to do, I need your help._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Saya Nicole Sukioshii Takimura (Maria)'_

I stared at the paper in my hands as my vision blurred and the words became unreadable. I had no idea she'd been through something so horrible. She was right to hate vampires for causing the massacre of her kind, and humans for doing it. What was worse, was the fact that Tai, the one who had wanted her as a slave, was my grandfather.

"Hey Temari, do you think we could order some-hey, what's the matter with you?"

Kankuro asked as he came into my room. I hid the letter and wiped at my eyes. She had been dealing with so much pain by herself for so long. And because of that one experience as a child she hates all vampires, even the ones like my brothers and I that aren't as evil and sadistic as our grandfather. Gaara used to be that way, but he's changed.

"I'm fine."

I said and Kankuro looked at me skeptically.

"Temari, you're crying. Now tell me what's wrong."

He said and I shook my head.

"It's nothing. I just want to go to bed."

I said and he looked like he was going to say something, but nodded and left shutting the door after him.

I moved over to my desk and started to write a letter in response to Saya's. I know she hates vampires, but she needs a friend right now and I was going to be that friend. I was going to let her know that not all vampires are evil.

* * *

A/N: Somewhat of a cliff hanger, and somewhat not. Saya's past isn't so pleasent is it? Oh, and in my story vampires can blush, cry, eat, and all that jazz. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, well you guys know of Saya's past now and Temari's trying to help. Please read and review and tell me what you think. I'll update again when I can.

* * *

-Saya-

It's been three days since my sisters and the others looked for me at school and Gaara found me on the roof. I'd told my penpal Sala about my past, and I had to admit it felt good to finally tell someone, but it didn't make the pain I felt go away. I flinched when I heard the knock on my door.

"Saya, you've got another letter. Sheera and I are going to school now. We love you you know that right sis?"

Star said through the door, but I didn't say anything. I waited until I heard her footsteps on the stairs before getting up off my bed and going over to my door to get the letter from Sala. I moved to sit on my bed and started to read it as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

_'Dear Saya,_

_I had no idea you had such a horrible past with vampires and I never would have guessed you were a Siren. I feel honored that you trusted me enough to tell me something like that, and I'm glad you did because it's not good to keep something like that bottled up inside._

_I didn't have an experience like yours, nowhere close, but I did have one a few years back that made me afraid of my own brother. My youngest brother. He used to be so cold toward everyone, even family. He'd kill mercilessly and not even care. He used to be as sadistic as our grandfather and that scared me. I was literally afraid for my life just being under the same roof as him. My own brother._

_But he met a couple of friends and they managed to change him and he slowly realized what he was doing was wrong and he started to open up, even if it was only just barely. He's still cold and distant, but not nearly as bad as before. He actually sees life as something to enjoy, not destroy._

_I realize you had a very bad experience with some vampires and it must have caused you unimaginable pain, but you also should keep in mind. Not all vampires are like that. Not all are evil and wish to see you harm. If someone like my brother could change, then I'm sure there are good vampires out there. But you'll never know if you constantly judge and blame them for the actions of one individual. _

_All I'm trying to say is why not give them a chance? They may surprise you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Temari Sala'_

I glared at the last paragraph. How could she say that to me? I'd just told her what happened to me and my entire kind and she tells me to try and give vampires the benefit of the doubt!? I balled up the letter and threw it against the wall. I refused to believe vampires could be good. They were all evil and manipulitve and bloodthirsty. They were just as bad as humans, the only difference between them was the fact that humans don't need blood to survive and they have a fucking beating heart.

* * *

-Temari-

I had hoped that telling Saya about how Gaara was a few years back and explained he had changed that she would be able to understand that vampires could change, but I had a feeling that it might take a little more than just words to convince her.

"Sheera, Star, can you two come here please?"

I asked as I walked up to Naruto and the others during lunch. They looked at eachother before looking at me and coming over.

"What is it Temari?"

Star asked and I noticed her usual happy and excited voice seemed dead. I grabbed both of their arms and pulled them farther away from the others, mainly my brothers who could hear us.

"Temari, what's going on?"

Sheera asked and I turned to look at them.

"You know how your sister has a penpal?"

I asked and they looked at me confused but nodded.

"Well _I'm_ that penpal."

I said and they looked at me in shock before confusion.

"That's not possible. If she knew you were a vampire she would never talk to you so much."

Sheera said and I sighed.

"That's it. Until a few days ago we had been using other names and had told eachother we were human. But that's not the point here!"

I said suddenly and they looked at me confused.

"The point is Saya sent me a letter explaining what exactly happened to her in the past and I thought it was right that you two know."

I said before pulling out the letter from my pocket and handing it to Sheera. Her and Star huddled close together as they read it. I saw as tears filled their eyes and streamed down their faces as they read it.

"W-We had no idea."

Star said finally as they both finished reading the letter and gave it back.

"I know some vampires are the way Tai was, but not all of us are. Only the ones that were raised to be that way think like that. Me and my siblings as well as our parents don't think like that and I'd like to show Saya that some vampires can be good. I'm going to continue to write her and I'll eventually tell her what Mythical I am. Please try to get her to come back to school, that way I can tell her in person that I'm her penpal and show her that vampires can be good."

I explained and they both nodded as they wiped away their tears.

"I'm truly sorry for what happened to her."

I said and they both nodded in response before the bell rang and we had to go to class. I sighed as I slid the letter into my pocket and went to my homeroom. I'd tell Saya what Mythical I was once she came back to school.

* * *

-Saya-

"Please Saya! It's been four days, everyone misses you!"

Star yelled from the hallway outside my door, but I ignored her.

"Fine! You've got another letter!"

She shouted angrily before I heard her slide the letter under my door and go back downstairs. I turned over and glared at the envelope on the floor before getting up and opening it to read it.

_'Dear Saya,_

_I know you probably think I have no heart or compassion since I told you to give vampires the benefit of the doubt after you told me-'_

I scoffed and threw the letter into the trash before going back to my bed. Temari had been trying to convince me to give vampires the benefit of the doubt ever since I told her about my past and to be honest it was starting to piss me off.

_Why don't you just try to get along with vampires? The Sabakus don't seem all that bad._

I growled in annoyance at the voices in my head again.

_Would you just leave me the fuck alone? I'm not in the mood to listen to Good and Bad me right now._

I thought and heard Good me sigh.

_**Oh leave her alone. How could you want her to give them the benefit of the doubt after they wiped out our entire kind?**_

Bad me asked Good me inside my head and I tried to tune them out, but it wasn't working.

_Because, living in the past is no way to life._

_**Oh, but I suppose just forgiving vampires so they could hurt her again is.**_

_You don't know that that will happen again._

_**And you don't know that it won't.**_

_Will you both just shut the fuck up!?_

I shouted at them and the voices instantly stopped.

_In the end it's all up to you, but Temari has been talking to you since you were six and has always been able to help you out when you needed it. Just think about what she's saying with an open mind. If you continue to live in the past then you'll miss all the important things happening in the present and the things to come in the future._

Good me said before disappearing. Bad me had disappeared after I snapped at them.

_I can not believe I'm listening to voices in my head. I've got to be going crazy._

I thought to myself as I got up and fished the letter out of the trash and leaned against the wall as I picked up where I left off.

_'...about what happened to you, but just try. I'm not sure what you were taught, but my mother always told me to try and see the good in people no matter their race, sex, or species but on their character and how they act. And you shouldn't lock yourself up in your room and cut yourself off from those who care about you. It's selfish, and if there's anything I've learned about you over the years its that you are **not** selfish._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Temari'_

I groaned as I realized she was right and so was the Good me inside my head. It wasn't right for me to hurt my sisters by locking myself in my room, just like it wasn't right for me to automatically judge all vampires for what Tai did.

"Dammit!"

I yelled as I punched the wall and busted a hole in it. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 7:24.

_Fine, I'll give them the benefit of the doubt dammit._

I thought to myself before I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. My sisters had already left for school. I walked into my room and grabbed my bag, stuffed the note inside, then headed downstairs. I grabbed the keys to my bike and headed for the garage. I threw my bag over my shoulder, threw my leg over the side of my bike and drove out towards the school. Twelve years was a long time to hold a grudge and if I was being honest with myself it did take a toll on me. I stopped as the light changed to red and I sighed to myself as I remembered the talk my mother and I had had the morning before the massacre happened.

* * *

_"Saya. Saya, listen to me."_

_Maria said to her daughter and Saya stopped playing with her cousins to look at her mother._

_"What is it mommy?"_

_Saya asked and Maria smiled at her daughter as she picked her up and hugged her close._

_"You need to know one very important thing for when you grow up."_

_Maria said and Saya looked at her confused._

_"What's that mommy?"_

_"Never judge someone based on their race, their sex, or their species. Judge them on their actions and their character. How they act when no one's looking and how they act when people are. Remember that my dear Saya and live your life by that."_

_Maria said as she kissed Saya in the middle of her forehead._

_"Alright mommy, I will."_

_"That's my girl."_

* * *

"The light's green! Move out of the way!"

Someone yelled from behind me, snapping me out of my memory. I glared at the human in a buisness suit behind me before speeding off towards the school. I'd forgotten what my mother had told me because of what the humans and vampires did. It was just easier to hate them all these years rather than forgive them. I pulled into the school's parking lot and parked my bike under a tree before cutting the engine and standing up. I watched as students milled around and started to greet their friends. I sighed as I made my way to the doors of the school and headed for my homeroom class. It was only 7:55 so I'd be one of the first people there. I ignored the glances and whispers in the hall as I walked to Kakashi's classroom. I walked in and sat down in my seat and propped my feet up on the desk as I closed my eyes and took a calming breath. Temari and my mother were right, I shouldn't judge people based on what they are, but rather what they do and how they act. It was about time I stopped living in the past.

I smiled to myself as I realized I'd finally forgiven vampires for what they did, as well as the humans. Twelve years of hatred gone. I had to admit, it felt good.

"S-Saya!?"

I heard someone asked surprised and opened my eyes to see my sisters standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Yo."

I said simply before smiling at them. Yes, it felt good to finally let go.


	8. Chapter 8

-Star-

"Do you think she'll ever come out of her room?"

I asked Sheera as we made out way to homeroom.

"I'm not sure Star, I'm really not sure."

She said and I sighed. I missed watching as Saya got into fights over me and Sheera. Seeing her smile and laugh. I just wanted my sister back. I never would have thought something like that could have happened, but knowing about it and not being able to comfort my sister was what hurt me.

"All we can do is hope she'll come out of it eventually."

Sheera said as we walked through the door of Kakashi's room. We both stopped as we saw the black and red haired girl sitting in the seat next to Gaara's with her legs propped up on the desk with her hands folded behind her head and her eyes closed.

"S-Saya!?"

I asked in shock and our sister opened her eyes and looked at us.

"Yo."

She said with a smile and Sheera and I raced over to her and attacked her in a hug, almost knocking her out of her chair.

"Thank Kami you're alive!"

I shouted and that made Saya laugh which made me want to cry. Oh how I've missed the sound of her laughter.

"Why wouldn't I be Star? It's only been four days."

She said and I pulled back and stared at her as I wiped at my eyes.

"I...I know, but I was still worried."

I said trying not to sob as I cried that my sister had finally come back.

"Sheesh, don't cry Star. I'm fine see?"

She asked spreading out her arms for me to see she was physically fine.

"I..I know, but..."

I said and she reached out and ruffled my hair.

"I'm fine Star, I've decided to stop living in the past. I'm sorry I worried you two."

She said smiling at me and Sheera and I cried that much more.

"Oi, you weren't supposed to cry even more."

She said and I tackled her in another hug and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. I never wanted to let her go now that she was back.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?"

I heard Naruto say and heard him and the others come into the room, but didn't let go of Saya.

* * *

-Saya-

Star clung to my waist tightly and I could feel her crying into my shirt.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?"

I heard Naruto ask and looked up to see him and the others walk into the room. Their eyes widened before they all rushed forward, minus Gaara, and enveloped me in a group hug.

"Dear Kami let me out of here!"

I screamed as I was swamped with hugs and questions of if I was alright and if I was better now.

"I'm fine, but if you guys don't let me breathe I won't be!"

I shouted and they all backed up to give me room to breathe except for Star who was still clinging to me as if her life depended on it.

"It's great to have you back Saya."

Naruto said with a smile and I nodded at his comment as Kakashi came into the room.

"Oh, Saya you're back."

He said and I smiled at him.

"Alright, everyone take your seats."

He said and Naruto and the others went to their seats, but Star still wouldn't let go.

"Star, you too."

Kakashi said coming over and looking down at her since she was crouched down and hugging me tightly.

"No."

She said and I sweatdropped. She could be such a kid, but she was making me feel really bad for locking myself up in my room.

"Star."

Kakashi said as he leaned down and started to pick her up. I growled at him for touching my sister and he instantly backed away with his hands held up in surrender.

"R-Right."

He said before backing up and starting class like none of that just happened. I sighed and patted Star's head as I heard her whimper again and felt her start to cry. She calmed down, but still didn't let me go.

"Come on Star, I feel bad enough as is."

I whispered to her and she only tightened her grip on me. I sighed and smoothed down her hair and ran my fingers through it to calm her down like I always did. By the time first period was done she'd stopped crying completely, but still wouldn't let me go. I walked out in the hall with her arms still wrapped around my waist and sighed.

"Star, I need to get to class."

I said, but she tightened her grip around me and shook her head.

"I'm not gonna go anywhere."

I said and she glared at me and I chuckled nervously as I got the silent message.

"I swear to you Star, I'm not going anywhere."

I said and she frowned up at me and her eyes started to water again and my will started to crumble when I suddenly felt someone grab me by my arm and pull me out of Star's grip. I blinked in surprise and turned to see Gaara standing right next to me with his hand wrapped firmly, but gently around my arm. I hadn't expected him to help me out.

"T-Thanks."

I said and he looked at me surprised before slowly letting go of my arm and walking down the hall to class. I saw Star start to come towards me and backed away from her.

"Sorry Star, but I gotta get to class! I'll see you in Music and Arts!"

I shouted before turning and running down the hall to get away from my extremely clingy sister. I collapsed in my seat and sighed as I laid my head down on the tabletop. I knew my sisters were worried about me and all, but that was ridiculous.

"Here."

I heard Gaara say and lifted my head to see him push a notebook my way.

"What-"

"You were out for a while and missed a lot."

He said looking in the opposite direction. I looked down at the notebook and saw it was filled with notes for this class. I flipped through the pages and was shocked to see it was in Gaara's handwriting.

_So these are his notes? Why is he letting me copy them?_

I wondered confused, but couldn't help but smile at the small gesture.

"Thanks."

I said before pulling out my own notebook and started to copy them down. By the time Anko assigned us to a lab I was already halfway done.

"Damn, I really missed a lot."

I said as I looked around the room to see everyone dissecting the plants around us. What cutting up plants had to do with human anatomy I will never know.

"You were out for four days."

Gaara said calmly and I turned to look at him with my eyes narrowed before sighing and smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

I said before reading the next part on the lab, but frowned when I saw I didn't understand what to do.

"Hey, do you know what she means by this?"

I asked him as I looked down at the paper. I looked up at him to see him staring at me and for some reason it made my heart beat faster.

"She wants you to cut it down the middle of the stem then section it."

He explained and I smiled at him before picking up the scapel.

"Okay, thanks."

I said before moving over to do so. I noticed he tensed as I got closer to him and chose to ignore it. I guess it would be weird for him seeing as how I'm being nice to him all of a sudden.

* * *

-Gaara-

I didn't get it. When she first shows up here with her sisters she says she can't stand my kind, she skips school for four days and suddenly shows back up and is acting like nothing happened. To be honest it kinda pissed me off. She caused so much commotion with her vanishing act and she's smiling and acting like it's all okay.

"Is there a partciular reason you're staring at me?"

She asked pleasantly and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yeah. I can't stand your attitude. First you hate me and my kind and blame us for shit humans did, disappear for four days, then suddenly show up and your all smiles."

I said and she looked at me in shock before shrugging.

"I decided to let the past stay in the past. It ain't right for me to judge all vampires for what a certain group of them did."

She said and I growled at her.

"Oh what? Now you're some kind of enlightened profit? I don't buy it."

I said and she looked at me in shock.

"I'm just not gonna act like a bitch to you and your siblings because of something someone else did."

She said and I glared at her.

"So instead you're going to pretend to be all happy and smile all the time? I'm sorry, but I'd rather have you be yourself and yelling at me than smiling at me when you don't mean it."

I said before grabbing my bag and walking out of the classroom as the bell rang.

I walked into the Music and Arts room and sat with Temari and Kankuro and crossed my arms over my chest as I propped my feet up on the chair infront of me. She fucking pissed me off with her attitude. I hated when people pretended to be something they weren't.

"Hey Gaara, are you alright?"

Kankuro asked and I glared at him in response.

"Riight, sorry I asked."

He said before looking away. Saya and her sisters walked in and she was smiling again which made me glare at her. She looked in my direction and immediately looked away.

_Seems like what I said got to her, good._

I thought as I heard Orochimaru talk about how great it was to have Saya back and that everyone needed to work on their parts. People broke off into groups to practice, but I noticed Saya sat back and watched everyone.

"I'll be right back, there's something I need to tell Saya."

Temari said suddenly and walked over to her. I watched the two of them and saw Temari pull something out of her bag and show it to Saya who's eyes widened before they narrowed and she started to yell. Though I didn't like the fact she was yelling at my sister, it was better than her fucking smiling while she didn't mean it.

* * *

-Saya-

I was watching everyone else work together and mentally sighed. I'd missed quite a lot.

"Hey Saya, can I talk to you?"

I looked up to see Temari standing infront of me.

"Yeah sure."

I said and watched as she pulled something out of her bag and held it out to me. I looked at it and recognized my handwritting, but more importantly it was the letter I'd sent to Temari that explained my past.

"Why the fuck do you have that!?"

I snapped at her and noticed everyone turned towards us.

"I'm the penpal you've been writing to for the past twelve years. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't even know until a few days ago."

She said and I glared at her. I can't believe I'd told a vampire my biggest secret, but I wasn't upset about that so much as the fact I didn't put it together myself. My penpal's name was Temari, she was a Mythical who was my age. Kami sometimes I was so stupid.

"So what? Did you go around and tell everyone so they'd pity me?"

I asked as I glared at her.

"No, I'd never do that. I showed your sisters because I thought they deserved to know, but I didn't tell anyone."

She said and I glared at her even more for showing my sisters, but I had to admit it was nice to know that I wasn't alone in this anymore.

"Hey, calm down Saya."

Naruto said and I looked up to see him and the others had formed a circle around us. I looked around and stopped on Gaara. He had a small smirk on his face and I growled at him.

"I bet you find this fucking hilarious don't you?"

I snapped and he looked at me boredly.

"At least you're not pretending to smile and be happy like a moron."

He said and I growled at him before tackling him to the ground.

"You know you're a real ass!"

I screamed at him as I punched him in the face. He narrowed his eyes at me and grabbed my arms and rolled us over so that he was pinning me down.

"And you're a weak little girl."

He said and I glared up at him before headbutting him and pushing him off me. I stood up and glared at him and was shocked to see a barely noticable smile on his face and my eyes widened as I realized what he was doing. It wasn't like me to be all smiles about everything, he was right, I was acting like someone else. I smiled before tackling him to the ground again, this time not really trying to hurt him.

"You asshole, why'd you have to go and be all bitchy on me?"

I asked as we rolled around on the ground. I pinned him down and stared down at him with a smile on my face that he returned with a barely noticeable one of his own. I stared into his eyes and my smile widened.

"Thanks."

I said before I felt someone pull me off of him. I fought against whoever it was because I personally didn't like being manhandled. I turned to see it was Naruto and elbowed him in the gut making him let me go.

"Saya stop it!"

Sakura shouted and I smiled at her before bursting out laughing making them all look at me like I'd lost it.

"Umm, is she okay?"

I heard TenTen ask my sisters and I laughed when they nodded.

"She's fine."

Sheera said and I kept laughing for a few more minutes before getting myself under control. I walked over to Temari who was looking at me like I was about to scold her.

"Sorry 'bout that."

I said with a small giggle making her look at me confused.

"I wasn't really upset with you so much at myself for not putting the pieces together."

I said and she blinked a few times in surprise.

"Thanks for putting up with me for so many years and thank you for reminding me of something really important my mom told me."

I said with a smile and she looked at me confused.

"N-No problem."

She said slowly and I looked around to see the whole class staring at us to see what crazy thing I'd do next and glared at them all.

"What? Does this look like a circus to you people!?"

I snapped and they all looked away quickly. I sighed before turning towards my sisters.

"I believe I have some catching up to do, yeah?"

I asked and they both smiled at me.

"It's good to have you back sis."

Sheera said ruffling my hair and I swatted her hand away.

"Yeah, yeah."

I said but smiled at her anyway. To be honest, it was good to be back.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think of this chapter? Favorite part, word, or person? Sorry this one was kinda short, but I wanted to end it there. Review and I'll update when i can.


	9. Chapter 9

-Saya-

It's been about a week since I attacked Gaara in Orochimaru's class and everything went back to normal. I'd found out what kind of Mythical everyone else was. Sakura is a Ogress like Tsunade which is kinda scary to think about. Neji is a Fairy, all Hyuga were. TenTen is a forest Sprite, and Shikamaru could manipulate shadows.

"So when exactly is the concert Orochimaru has us preparing for?"

I asked as I hopped up ontop of the brick wall surrounding the tree in the middle of the courtyard and ignored the glare Gaara sent me. It was a big wall, he could learn to share.

"Next month."

Temari explained and I nodded as I went to bite into my apple only to bite into air. I blinked in surprise and looked around to see Gaara now had my apple and was eating.

"Oi, that was my apple you jackass."

I said and he glanced at me.

"Exactly, _was."_

He said calmly as he took another bite out of my apple and I growled at him before Sasuke tossed me his.

"Thanks."

I said as I caught it and glared at Gaara before biting into it and turning to look at Temari and the others and listened to their conversations as I enjoyed my lunch.

"Did you do the homework for Shino's class?"

Sakura asked TenTen and she nodded before pulling it out to go over with her. Naruto and Star were talking about ramen noodles and Sheera was talking with Neji about something while Shikamaru laid down beneath the tree and tried to get some sleep and Kankuro talked with Kiba about something or another. Hinata stood next to Naruto, but didn't say anything. I smiled at our group of misfits. It was kinda weird how we could all get along, but it was nice that we could.

"Hey!"

I looked up to see Itachi coming our way with Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi behind him along with three others I didn't know.

"Hey Itachi, what's up?"

Temari asked as they reached us. I stayed on the wall and continued to munch on my apple as Naruto and the others started talking with Itachi. I stared at the girl with blue hair to her waist who was wrapped in the guy with orange hair and way too many piercings in his face's arms. Then at the red head in the back that reminded me a little of Gaara, but that was mainly because they had the same color hair.

"Hey, who are you?"

The blue haired girl asked and I smiled behind my apple.

"Name's Saya. Me and my sisters Star and Sheera are sorta new."

I explained simply and she nodded.

"I'm Konan, and this is Pein."

She said introducing herself and the guy who's arms were wrapped around her waist. They were obviously together.

"What kind of Mythicals are you?"

Sheera asked and they looked at her.

"Well Pein's an Illusionist and my body's made up of paper that I can use as a weapon if I want."

Konan explained and I looked at her to see if any part of her looked like paper, but it didn't. Then I remembered the other redhead and turned to look at him only to see him staring at me. I blinked a few times before smiling at him.

"You gonna stare at me all day or you going to introduce yourself?"

I asked and heard Naruto and Star laugh at him.

"I'm Sasori."

He said simply and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I looked him over and had to admit he seemed pretty cute, but wasn't really my type.

"Mythical?"

I asked and he looked at me for a minute before smirking.

"Wizard."

He said and my eyes widened at that. The only Wizard I knew was my dad. I looked down at Sheera to see her eyes had widened too.

"What about you three?"

Konan asked and I instantly went back to eating my apple.

"I'm a Witch, Star here is a Pixie, and Saya...well I'll leave that up to her to tell you or not."

Sheera said and I nodded my thanks to her as I finished the rest of my apple.

"Well?"

Pein asked and I shrugged.

"Don't really know you well enough to tell you."

I said before throwing my apple in the trash across the courtyard.

"Damn Saya, you never miss."

Naruto said and I smiled at him.

"We told you what we were."

Konan said and I turned to look at her.

"Sorry. I'm self concious about what I am."

I said before hopping off the wall and landing on the ground lightly beside Shikamaru's sleeping form.

"That's hard to imagine."

Sasori said and I looked up at him surprised, but shrugged it off.

"Whatever. I"m heading to class, see you guys later."

I said to Naruto and them before grabbing my bag and walking towards the Gym. I could feel someone's eyes following me, but didn't bother to see who it was.

* * *

-Star-

I watched as Saya left, then turned toward Deidara.

"Hey, can you make explosions in the air?"

I asked a little hopeful and he looked at me before smiling.

"Of course, yeah."

He said and I smiled widely up at him.

"Could you do it?"

I asked and he blinked in surprise before smiling and there was suddenly an explosion in the air a few feet away from us. I laughed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"That was awesome!"

I shouted and he smiled at me.

"Really?"

He asked and I nodded.

"Excuse her, seeing explosions and mischief is just in her nature."

I heard Sheera say from behind me and stuck my tongue out at her before quickly running and hiding behind Deidara so she couldn't hit me. He laughed and I looked up at him and blushed.

"That's alright, yeah. I like explosions too, yeah."

He said and I smiled at him before moving to stand next to him as he made another explosion go off.

"Oh I know!"

I said digging through my pockets. I pulled out little disks of clay I'd made the throw off the roof later and smiled up at him.

"Make these explode!"

I said excitedly and he laughed at me before telling me to throw them up and he would make them explode.

* * *

-Sheera-

I shook my head at my sister as I saw her laughing hysterically and jumping up and down every time Deidara made one of the clay disks explode.

"Seems like your sister is full of energy."

I looked over to my right to see Itachi leaning against the wall next to me.

"I suppose. She is a Pixie so it's to be expected and she's my sister so I'm sorta used to it."

I said and he just hn'd in response. I glanced over at Gaara and saw him glaring at Sasori and Sasori glaring back.

_What's up with those two?_

I wondered.

"Those two?"

Itachi said and I turned to look back up at him since he was a few inches taller than me.

"They've known each other since middle school and can't stand eachother. I'm actually surprised they're not at each other's throats. Normally they'd attack eachother as soon as the-"

Itachi explained, but stopped when Temari screamed and we turned to see Gaara and Sasori rolling around on the ground beating the hell out of each other.

"Never mind."

Itachi said and I smirked at him before going over to see Temari pull Gaara back and Pein pull back Sasori. Sasori had a black eye and Gaara had a busted lip.

"Sorry 'bout that. Itachi, let's go."

Pein said as he hauled Sasori away who was trying to get at Gaara.

"Right. Sorry, we'll see you guys later."

Itachi said before following after Pein.

"Deidara!"

Pein said and Deidara stopped blowing things up and looked up at him before running to join them after shouting a goodbye to us. I turned to look at Temari and Kankuro who were holding Gaara back and sighed.

"Do I want to know why you two suddenly attacked each other?"

I asked and Gaara just growled before yanking his arms away from his siblings and disappearing inside the school. I sighed and shook my head before following since the bell was about to ring.

* * *

-Temari-

I changed with the rest of the girls before meeting up with the guys out on the track. I saw Saya standing with her sisters and talking about something that made Saya frown before she looked over at my youngest brother who was sitting under a tree a few feet away from us. She walked over to him and stopped a few inches away and started talking to him. I walked over to Sheera and Star to see what she was doing.

"We told her that Gaara and Sasori got into a fight and she's going to find out why."

Star told me and I sighed.

"Gaara's not going to like her trying to bud into his life."

I said and they smiled at me.

"Saya has a way of getting people to tell her what she wants."

Sheera said and I looked at her confused before turning with her and Star to look over at Saya and my brother to see her crouched down infront of him.

_She's going to get hurt._

I thought, but was surprised when I saw Gaara's eyes return to normal and they continue to talk.

_What exactly are they talking about?_

I wondered before Shikamaru and Naruto got my attention.

* * *

-Saya-

"What's wrong with Gaara?"

I asked as my sisters came out of the changing room. He'd been sitting under that tree for a while and wouldn't even look at Naruto and the others.

"He got in a fight with that Sasori guy a few minutes ago."

Sheera said and I stared at her in shock.

"Really? Did he kick ass?"

I asked and she smacked me upside the head.

"Hey! It's a legitimate question!"

I shouted as I rubbed my head. She rolled her eyes at me and Star smiled.

"I'm gonna go talk to him."

I said before running off before they could say anything. I stopped a few inches away from him, but he didn't look at me. He just kept glaring at the grass infront of him.

"You know, no matter how hard you glare at it the grass isn't going to burst into flames. Belive me, I've tried."

I said and he turned to glare at me and I saw his bottom lip was busted, but it wasn't too bad and looked to be healing already.

"So, if you look like that how bad does the other guy look?"

I asked and saw the corner of his mouth lift into a Gaara smile before going back to normal.

"At least tell me you gave him a black eye."

I said and he stopped glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and moved to stand infront of him then crouched down. I reached out and grabbed his face. I felt him flinch at my touch and rolled my eyes at him again. I gently ran my thumb over his lip and sighed.

"Well, you better have done something to his ass for busting your lip like this."

I said before pulling my hand back and staring at him.

"I gave him a black eye."

He said after a while and I smiled widely at him.

"Thatta boy."

I said and saw him roll his eyes at me.

"So, how come you and Sasori decided to duke it out?"

I asked and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh come on. I'm finally not the only one getting into fights, you gotta tell me. Pleeeaasee!"

I begged and he smiled at me then winced slightly because of his lip.

"I've known him since middle school. We had a project and he tried to make me do all the work while wanting to get all the credit. I tore his paper, he broke the project I almost had finished, I broke his laptop, he cut my hair, and I knocked him out."

He said and I blinked in surprise at him before falling to the ground laughing which made him glare at me.

"I'm sorry, but that's kinda funny."

I said and he kicked my side which made me sit up with a yelp.

"Asshole."

I said smacking his shin.

"Bitch."

He said and I glared at him before laughing again.

"So now every time you two see eachother you fight?"

I asked once I got my laughter under control.

"Pretty much."

He said with a shrug and I smiled at him.

"Next time I wanna watch. I'd like to see you kick his ass."

I said and he looked at me surprised for a minute before he hid his emotions again.

"Why?"

He asked and I shrugged.

"I love watching a good fight just as much as being in one."

I said simply and he just stared at me. I got to my feet and held my hand out to him.

"Come on, let's race."

I said with a smile and he glared up at me before taking my hand and getting to his feet.

"You know I'm going to beat you this time right?"

He said as we made our way over to the track. I smiled at him as I stood next to him.

"You keep thinking that."

I said before we both took off.

* * *

-Sasuke-

I watched as Saya talked with Gaara and noticed how he interacted with her. He seemed more open with her than before. I saw her fall to the ground laughing and him kick her side making her sit up with a yelp. She smacked his shin and I expected him to get angry, but instead he seemed to be smiling.

"You noticing it too?"

I looked over to see Sakura standing next to me.

"It's a little weird seeing him act that way around a girl, but it's also nice in a way."

She said and I nodded in agreement as I watched Saya get to her feet and hold her hand out to Gaara. He took it and got to his feet and they both went over to the track and took off in another race. I shook my head in disbelief before focusing on finishing the laps Guy was having us do.

* * *

-Gaara-

"I can't believe Gaara actually beat you Saya."

Sheera said and I smirked to myself as we all walked through the hall to our last class.

"That's 'cuz his ass cheated."

Saya said with a frown and I smirked at her.

"You're just upset because you lost your balance."

I said calmly and she glared at me.

"That's because you fucking pushed me!"

She shouted and I shrugged at her before walking past her to my last class.

"Fucking asshole!"

I heard her shout after me and smirked to myself. She was rather fun to tease.

* * *

A/N: Alright, there's another chapter. What did you guys think? Favorite part? Favorite word? Anything? Review! please please PLEASE review!


	10. Chapter 10

-Saya-

I yawned as I walked behind my sisters from the parking lot of the school to our usual hangout spot in the mornings.

"Hey Sheera. Star, Saya."

Sakura said as we reached the tree in the middle of the courtyard.

"Morning."

I said as I brought my hand up to try and stifle my yawn.

"Hehe, seems like someone didn't get enough sleep last night."

Kiba said as he nudged me with his shoulder playfully.

"Not now Kiba, I'm too tired."

I said and he frowned but nodded in understanding. I'd learned pretty quickly that Kiba liked me, and as much as I enjoyed the attention, I just wasn't in the mood for it right now. I leaned against the brick wall since I knew I was too tired to keep my balance if I were to sit on it and stifled another yawn.

"Morning guys."

I turned to see Temari and her brothers walk up.

"Morning."

Naruto said with a smile and I shook my head at him.

_How in the world could he be so damn energetic this early in the morning?_

I wondered to myself as I yawned again.

"Did you not sleep well last night Saya?"

Kankuro asked walking up to me and I half-heartedly glared at him.

"Kanki, I may be half asleep right now but if you fuck with me I will still kick your ass."

I said and heard the others laugh at the look of shock on his face, hell even Gaara laughed though he covered it up with a cough.

"How come you're so tired?"

Temari asked and I yawned again so Star answered for me.

"Sheera has a rule that all homework is to be done before we go to bed, but Saya likes to do anything else in the world but homework and stayed up playing video games until twelve and when she tried to go to bed Sheera made her stay up till her homework was done."

Star said with a smile and I glared at my eldest sister.

"Because of her ass I didn't get to sleep till around three and I had to wake up at six because our parents wanted a run down of how school has been so far."

I said as I yawned again.

"So in other words you're running off of three hours of sleep?"

Sakura asked and I nodded before yawning again.

"Alright dammit, go get a fucking cup of coffee or something."

TenTen said annoyed and I smirked at her as I moved to push off from the wall, but I stumbled in my half asleep state and Temari and Kankuro had to steady me.

"Maybe someone should go with her."

Hinata offered and everyone but me nodded.

"I'll go."

Gaara said and everyone looked at him surprised, but I didn't care, I just wanted my fucking cup of coffee. I moved away from Temari and Kankuro, but didn't get three steps before almost falling again, thankfully Gaara caught me before I did and helped me stand. He helped me into the school to the drink machines. I pushed the button for coffee with whipped cream on top and saw Gaara frown.

"What?"

I asked as I leaned against the wall waiting for the cup to fill up.

"You should get a decent amount of rest if you're this uncoordinated in the morning."

He said and I rolled my eyes at him before reaching for my coffee. I almost dropped it, but Gaara caught it. I shivered as his fingers brushed against mine.

"Dammit, pay attention."

He snapped and I pouted at him before I realized he had my coffee in his hand. I grabbed it from him and downed it. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head in disgust at the horrid taste of it, but I couldn't deny that it did the job in waking me up.

* * *

-Gaara-

If I wasn't so worried she'd hurt herself I'd say seeing her act this way was kinda cute. I blinked in surprise at that thought before shaking it away. I watched as she downed her coffee then made a face as if she couldn't stand the taste of it.

"Kami I hate coffee."

She said as she moved, this time without stumbling, and threw her cup away.

"Then why'd you get it?"

I asked and she looked up at me and I saw she was more awake than before.

"Because, despite the fact that it tastes like shit it does the job in waking me up."

She explained and I shook my head at her before following her back towards the doorway leading back outside, only for her to head down the hall instead.

"Where are you going? The others are all outside."

I said and she stopped to look at me from over her shoulder.

"I know this, but I do prefer some time away from my siblings every now and then."

She said before turning back around and walking down the hall and disappearing inside Kakashi's room. I shook my head at her before going back outside to join Naruto and them. Sheera and Star noticed Saya wasn't with me, but didn't say anything on it. When the bell rang we said our goodbyes and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, TenTen, Shikamaru, Neji, Sheera, Star, and I all headed for our homeroom while Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, and Kiba headed to theirs. I sat down in my seat next to Saya to see her with her feet propped up. She dropped them the instant she saw her sisters and I smirked at her. I had noticed that when she was with her sisters she acted like normal, well normal for Saya, but when she wasn't around them she was more laid back.

"Good morning class."

Kakashi said, on time for once.

"Right, well did everyone do their homework?"

He asked and there was an equal amount of voices saying they did and some saying they didn't even know we had homework. Kakashi sighed before starting class anyway.

In my Study of Human Anatomy class it was pretty much the same, though Anko had us do another lab.

"Oh that's right."

Saya suddenly said and I turned to look at her curiously to see her digging through her bag for something.

"I meant to thank you for letting me borrow your notes again."

She said as she held out my notebook with a small smile. I blinked before taking it back from her and putting it in my own bag before going back to the lab. She shrugged before picking up her pencil and leaning over the tabletop of the desk to fill out our worksheet. I couldn't help but stare at her backside as she leaned over the table.

"Gaara, what's the answer to number seven?"

She asked bringing me out of my daze.

"What?"

I asked and she turned her head to look at me making her hair sprawl out across her back and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from moving to run my fingers through her hair and making her shiver at my touch.

"Number seven, what's the answer?"

She asked and I glanced at the paper before answering her. She nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear before writing it down. I shook my head to clear it and finished the lab worksheet and Saya handed it to Anko on our way out the door. I found myself watching the way her hips swayed back and forth as we headed to the Music and Arts classroom.

"Hey Gaara."

One of the girls in the class said as soon as I walked in the door and I turned to see which one it was this time. It was some girl with brunette colored hair to her shoulders and honey colored eyes. I think she was a Water Sprite, but I wasn't sure.

"Hn."

I said with disintrest as I turned to see Saya look at the girl then roll her eyes and walk away.

"I was wondering...if maybe you'd like to work on our parts for the concert together."

She said and I looked at her boredly.

"No thanks."

I said before turning and walking over to my siblings. I heard the girl start to cry before she ran out of the room.

"Made another one cry."

Kankuro said as I took my seat next to him and I shrugged in disinterest and found myself looking over towards Saya. I hadn't been able to stop looking at her all day and I couldn't figure out why.

"Alright, asss you all know the concert iss coming up sssoon."

Orochimaru said as he walked into the room and sat in the chair facing everyone.

"And I've decided to give out sssspecial partsss to the play."

He explained and I heard several guys groan and almost all the girls cheer.

"Alright, the pairsss."

Orochimaru said and I tuned him out as he listed off names of people who would be working together and what they'd be doing until I heard Saya's name.

"Sssaya, you'll be working on the sssnowy foressst ssscene with..."

Orochimaru said trailing off and I couldn't help but wonder who she'd be paired with and found I didn't like the idea of her working with someone else for any reason.

"Gaara."

He said and I looked up surprised and ignored the protests from several girls in the room. I blinked in surprise and turned to see Saya's reaction. She seemed just as surprise, but when she saw me looking at her she smiled softly before going back to talking with her sisters.

"Alright, break off into your groupsss."

Orochimaru said and everyone moved into their groups. I got up and walked over to where Saya was standing with her sisters. Sheera and Star moved off to work together, leaving me and Saya alone.

"So...where do you want to start off?"

She asked and I glanced around the room to see several girls were glaring at Saya and resisted the sudden urge to growl at all of them.

"We can start wherever you want."

I said with a shrug and I heard her sigh before she flipped through the little script in her hands until she found the page she was looking for.

"Alright then, we can work from page four. You know the songs right?"

She asked looking up at me and I simply nodded.

"Great, then let's start."

She said as she leaned against the windowsill and I took a seat across from her.

* * *

-Sasuke-

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at Gaara as he and Saya started working together on the scene given to them. It was so obvious that he was into her, but he couldn't even see it himself. And Saya was as oblivious as he was.

"Sasuke, you ready to try again?"

I looked over towards Sakura and nodded. She smiled at me and I felt a smile tugging at my lips, but supressed it. Sakura had grown a lot since we were kids. She was no longer the little crybaby that would get upset whenever someone mentioned her forehead. She was strong and one hell of a woman. I went over my part with her and when she said we were done she sat down beside me and I glanced back at Gaara and Saya. I almost smiled at the fact Gaara seemed to stare at Saya whenever she wasn't looking, but then frowned when he caught himself doing so.

"So how long do you think it'll take before he realizes he likes her?"

Sakura asked and I turned to look at her in surprise. I thought I had been the only one to notice the subtle changes in Gaara's behavior. She giggled at my shocked look before smiling up at me.

"I pay a lot more attention than you think."

She said and I found myself smiling at her which made her blush and my smile widen.

* * *

-Gaara-

"Look, if you're not going to focus we can take a break for now."

Saya said and I blinked a few times before looking up at her face. I'd been looking at the curves of her body and how tightly her clothes clung to her when she'd suddenly spoken.

"Whatever."

I said as I got to my feet and headed out into the hallway to clear my mind. I couldn't understand why I was suddenly looking at her like that when there were millions of girls literally throwing themselves at me everyday, but Saya was the only one that seemed to stand out.

"Is that pretty little girl in there?"

I heard Sasori's voice and growled as I looked down the hallway to see him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Stay away from Saya Sasori."

I said and he laughed at me as he pushed off from the wall.

"Or what?"

He challenged and I growled at him as he came closer. I'm not sure why, but for some reason I wanted Saya to stay as far away from Sasori as possible.

"That doesn't matter, just stay away from her."

I said and he smirked at me before tackling me to the ground. I growled before grabbing his arms and throwing him against the lockers and getting to my feet. I didn't even have time to look at him before I felt him slam me against the lockers on the other side of the hall.

* * *

-Saya-

I heard a loud bang sound from the hallway and was out the door before anyone else could even blink. I stopped when I saw Sasori and Gaara fighting.

_Sweet a fight._

I thought as I watched, but frowned when I saw Sasori slam Gaara's head into the lockers. I smirked when Gaara hit him in the gut and kicked him away from him, but then bit my lip when Sasori suddenly tackled Gaara to the floor.

"They're fighting again?"

I heard Kankuro's voice from beside me and nodded.

"Wonder what it's about this time?"

I heard Naruto ask and turned to see him and the others had joined me out in the hall while the rest of the class was huddled in the doorway trying to see what was going on.

"Like they need a reason? Those two will fight eachother just because they're in the same room."

Temari said and I frowned as I turned back to watch the two fight. It was then that I heard Sasori say something to Gaara that seemed to piss him off.

"She'll be real fun to play around with."

Sasori said and I suddenly saw rage flash through Gaara's sky blue eyes before he punched Sasori in the side of the face and send him flying into the wall only to be kicked back into the lockers and pinned there by Sasori.

_Okay, that's enough._

I thought before running up to them and grabbin Sasori's raised fist and pulling it back to stop it. He turned and back handed me without looking and I heard everyone gasp in shock. I turned to look up at Sasori and saw him looking at me with wide eyes, as was Gaara. I stared at Sasori for a minute before narrowing my eyes and glaring at him.

"Oh shit."

I heard Naruto and Kiba say before I reached out and grabbed Satsori's wrist again and moved behind Satsori so I was pushing his arm up behind his back at an odd angle. I shoved my hip against his back and rammed his head into the lockers closest and let him fall to the floor unconcious.

"Slap me again and see what happens to your ass."

I said angrily before turning to look up at Gaara. He blinked at me in shock before narrowing his eyes at me.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

He asked angrily and I looked at him confused before frowning at him.

"I was thinking you two had beaten eachother senseless for long enough and I was going to stop it."

I said and he frowned at me.

"I didn't need your help."

He snapped and I glared at him as I put my hands on my hips.

"I never said you did, but to be honest I was getting tired of seeing you two hurting each other."

I said and heard him growl.

"Oh what, so now you suddenly care about the bastard who just slapped you? That's rich."

He said before wiping his mouth where blood was trailing down and pushing past me.

"There's no need for you to be such an ass."

I said to his retreating form and he turned just enough for me to see him glare at me before he walked into the classroom. Everyone moved away as if he was parting the Red Sea. I growled at him before turning around and walking off towards the one place I knew I could go to cool down. The roof.


	11. Chapter 11

-Star-

I frowned as I watched my sister walk away down the hall and Gaara walk back into the classroom. I sighed before walking into the classroom after him. I found him sitting in the chair from earlier with his legs propped up and his arms crossed with a scowl on his face.

"You should apologize to her."

I said as I leaned against the wall.

"Why the hell should I apologize? She was the one who was interfering when I didn't need help."

He snapped and I sighed.

"She knows that and she didn't bud in because she thought you needed help."

I said and noticed he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"She did it because as much as Saya enjoys a good fight she can't stand to see her friends get hurt when she can do something about it."

I explained and he scoffed at me and I sighed before walking away.

_He's hopeless. Fine, let him deal with Saya's anger on his own._

I thought as I walked over towards Sheera and started to go over our part again. I just hoped Saya didn't do anything too bad to him when she finally let him have it.

* * *

-Naruto-

I noticed that Saya stayed up on the roof for the rest of class and all during lunch. We didn't see her again until Gym class. You could clearly tell she was pissed as soon as you saw her. Gaara had been the same way ever since she disappeared. I sighed as I saw both of them completely ignore the other. I moved over to Sakura and the others a few feet away from the two pissed off teens and motioned for them to come closer.

"We've got to get those two to make up."

I said and they all nodded in agreement, but no one seemed to know how.

"Maybe Saya should just apologize."

Kankuro offered only to get hit by Temari and glared at by the girls and Kiba.

"No way, she only interfered because she can't stand to see her friends get hurt."

Star explained and Kankuro grumbled out an apology as he rubbed his head.

"Gaara should apologize."

Sakura said only to be glared at by all the boys except for me and Sasuke.

"No way, he was fighting with Satsori like usual and it was a strike to his pride to have a girl interfere."

Shikamaru explained and I sighed. This was getting us nowhere.

"M-Maybe we can just have them talk it out."

Hinata offered and we all turned to look at her, surprised she'd spoken up. She instantly looked away and pressed her pointer fingers together nervously.

"Hinata has a point, they should talk it out."

I said and she looked up at me surprised and blushed when I smiled at her.

"Alright then. Sheera and I will push Saya towards Gaara and Temari and Kankuro will do the same with Gaara."

Star said and we all nodded before the siblings went off to deal with their pissed off younger siblings. I watched with Sasuke and the others as Star and Sheera pushed an unwilling Saya towards Gaara and Temari and Kankuro did the same with Gaara. They ran and joined us and we all watched as the two teens glared at eachother before they started yelling at eachother. Thankfully the rest of the class was running laps right now. I frowned when I saw that making them talk it out only seemed to make things worse.

* * *

-Saya-

I glared at Gaara after he'd said I shouldn't have worried about him since he could take care of himself.

"Oh what? So I'm not allowed to be worried about my friends?"

I asked and he scoffed at me which made me growl at him.

"You know what Gaara, fuck you."

I said before turning to walk away from him, but I felt him grab my shoulder and turn me around to face him.

"Don't you walk away from me. Not until you apologize for interfering."

He said and I stared at him in shock before clenching my teeth together and taking a deep breath.

"Gaara..."

I said as I closed my eyes. I took another deep breath before slowly letting it out and opening my eyes.

"Oh fuck."

I heard Sheera and Star say in unison, but ignored them and stared into Gaara's eyes. I saw shock in them as he looked into my eyes and I started to sing.

_'"The cycle repeated_

_As explosions broke in the sky..."_

I sang and noticed Gaara's eyes widened and his hands flew up to his head.

"What's wrong with Gaara? Why is Saya suddenly singing?"

I heard Naruto ask confused, but ignored him and kept singing, keeping my eyes trained solely on Gaara.

_"All that I needed_

_Was the one thing I couldn't find..."_

I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back and heard my sisters telling me to stop, but I ignored them and glared at Gaara as he doubled over in pain.

* * *

-Naruto-

I watched confused as Saya suddenly started singing and Gaara seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"What's wrong with Gaara? Why is Saya suddenly singing?"

I asked confused, but no one answered me. Sheera and Star grabbed Saya by her waist and pulled her back, but she kept singing and Gaara doubled over in pain as he clutched his head.

"What's going on!?"

I asked and Sheera turned to look at me as Saya continued to sing.

"Saya's a Siren so she's using her power to hurt Gaara with the song she's singing now."

She explained and I looked at her confused.

"But we all hear the song and nothing bad's happening to us."

I said and heard Sheera sigh as her and Star pulled Saya back again, but still she kept singing.

"She can single in on one person to inflict pain to if she wants. This is why I told Gaara to apologize to her."

Star explained as she and Sheera tried to cover Saya's mouth. I turned to look at Saya as she continued singing.

_"We're building it up_

_To break it back down..."_

I looked from Saya to Gaara who was curled up on his side on the ground, holding his head.

"Stop it!"

Temari screamed, but Saya didn't listen.

"Dammit he's sorry Saya, now stop it!"

Temari screamed and Saya turned to look at her and her eyes widened when she saw the tears in Temari's eyes. She stopped singing and pulled away from her sisters before walking over to Gaara who was still on the ground, but the look of relief on his face was evident. We watched as Saya crouched down next to him to say something in his ear before standing up and disappearing into the school.

"That is one scary ass power."

Kiba said and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

-Gaara-

When Saya suddenly started to sing I wanted to laugh at her. What could her singing possibly do? I got my answer when I felt pain suddenly coursing through my entire body. I'd never felt anything like it before and I never wanted to ever again. Saya finally stopped singing and the pain went away. I mentally flinched when I heard Saya's voice whisper in my ear.

"I'm sorry I considered you my friend and was actually worried about you. But if it upset you _that_ much, then forget about it. It won't happen again you asshole, I can garuntee you that."

She said before I heard her walk away. I couldn't move, I was too afraid the pain would come back again.

"Gaara, are you okay?"

I heard Temari ask as she and Kankuro came over to me. I sat up with their help and looked at our friends. I glanced over at Saya's sisters to see them shaking their heads at me.

"Now you've done it."

Star said and I looked at her confused.

"I told you to apologize. Saya is very protective of family and considers her friends part of her family."

She explained and I stared at her in shock as I realized what she meant.

_Oh fuck._

I thought as I remembered what Saya had said before walking off.

"That's still no reason for her to attack my brother like that."

Temari said, but I stopped her.

"No Temari, she's right."

I said as I pushed away from them and slowly got to my feet.

"What?"

She asked confused and I turned to look up at my older sister.

"It'd be like Gaara or Kankuro getting into a fight right infront of you and telling you you'd be in the wrong if you broke it up. How would that make you feel?"

Sheera explained then asked and Temari looked at her in shock before realizing what she meant.

"You need to fix this Gaara, before she decides she really does hate you."

Star said and I sighed before walking into the school after Saya.

I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find her. So I decided to check the one place she might be, the roof. I didn't have to look hard. I saw her leaning against the wall across from the doorway as soon as I opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?"

She asked coldly without looking at me and I sighed as I walked up to her. I stopped a few feet away from her when she turned and glared at me. Her eyes had gone back to green and I mentally sighed in relief.

"Well!?"

She snapped and I flinched a bit at the tone in her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry alright."

I said and saw her eyes widen before they narrowed.

"Who sent you up here to apologize? Sheera? Star?"

She asked and I growled at her.

"No, I came up here to apologize because..."

I said, but trailed off. Hell, I didn't know why I bothered apologizing to her, but there was just something about the thought of having her mad at me that I couldn't stand.

"Because what?"

She asked and I ran a hand through my hair before looking up at her again.

"Because I can't stand you being mad at me."

I said and saw her eyes widen in shock before she looked away.

"I know I probably hurt your pride when I stepped in..."

She said and I looked at her confused, but waited for her to continue.

"But my friends are important to me and I don't like seeing someone hurting them, even if I know they can take care of themselves."

She said before finally turning to look at me. I didn't really know what to say so I just nodded and that seemed to satisfy her because she flashed me a smile that made my heart beat just a little bit faster.

"Think we can go back down now? It's kinda chilly up here."

I said and she laughed at me as we headed for the door which made me look at her weird.

"You're a vampire that's worried about the weather."

She said and I had to admit, it was rather silly, but I just wanted to head back to the others before I wound up saying something else to piss her off again.

"Can you promise to never do that thing again?"

I asked before we reached the others and she turned to look at me.

"Only if you promise never to make me worry about you again."

She said and I looked at her in shock at her statement. She really had been worried about me. That was new.

"No promises."

I said and she frowned.

"But I'll try."

I said quickly and she smiled at me before turning and running to join the others. I followed at a slower pace and noticed the smiles I got from Saya's sisters.

_She's tempermental and crazy, but I can't stand it when she's mad at me._

I thought as I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe it, but someone else had managed to make their way into my life that I now couldn't stand to lose.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. This was mainly to kinda explain how Saya could single in on someone when using her powers, that and to show that Gaara really did care about his friendship with her. The song used was Burn It Down by Linkin Park. Please review and I'll update again tomorrow, maybe. Review and there's a higher chance I'll update.


	12. Chapter 12

**ABOUT A MONTH LATER**

-Saya-

"You'll ssstand here, and you here, and..."

Orochimaru said as he walked around behind the curtain on the stage telling students where to stand. The concert/play/opera was about to start.

"Where he heck isss Sssaya?"

He asked looking around and I glared at him.

"I'm right here."

I said and he turned to look at me.

"Well what are you doing over there? Get over here."

He said and motioned me forward. I only stayed put and glared at him. The asshole made me wear a dress. I wasn't that big a fan of dresses unless _I_ picked them out, and I sure as hell didn't pick out this frilly, girly looking pure white dress.

"Sssaya!"

He snapped and I glared at him but pushed off from the wall and walked to where he wanted. I saw my sisters and the others standing in the back, waiting for when they had to come on. I saw Naruto and Sasuke staring at me in shock. Shikamaru looked surprised as well, but somehow managed to look half asleep at the same time. Neji seemed to approve and I didn't really want to dwell on the look Kiba was giving me at the moment. Kankuro was giving me the thumbs up and Itachi, Pein, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori were all smiling at me. I looked at Gaara to see him staring at me, but didn't show any emotion on his face aside from boredom. I sighed before turning my attention to Orochimaru's voice as he introduced himself, then told the audience to enjoy the concert.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

The audience erupted in cheers and applause as the curtain fell back into place, but I ignored them all and made a bee-line for the dressing room to get the fuck out of this dress when I was suddenly grabbed by both of my arms. I turned to see my sisters and frowned.

"No! I'm not going to see them in this dress!"

I shouted, but they didn't listen to me and hauled me off towards the stairs. I tried to get away from them, but when my sisters wanted to, they had more strength than I did.

"Where's Sheera and Star taking Saya that she doesn't want to go?"

I heard Naruto ask as he and the others followed.

"I'm not sure, but my mom's here."

I heard Kiba say and frowned before letting my sisters drag me off towards the audience. When they stopped I looked up only to be enveloped in a hug by my adoptive mother and father. When they finally stepped back I looked up at them. My father, Gale, had short cut white hair that seemed to stick up in almost every direction and golden eyes. He had a black tattoo in some ancient language under his left eye, but it looked really good on him. My mother, Serena, had long pink hair to her waist that framed her pale face. She had amber colored eyes just like Star and had a womanly figure that drove men wild. I frowned as I was once again reminded of the fact I didn't fit in in their family. Sheera looked like Gale, and Star looked like Serena. I know I'm adopted and shouldn't look like either of them, but it still hurts seeing just how much I don't really belong in this family.

"You girls did such a good job!"

Serena yelled as she hugged Star tightly.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

I said as I crossed my arms under my chest and shifted my weight to my left leg.

"You look rather nice in that dress."

Gale said and I blushed at the comment.

"Thanks dad."

I said and looked away. I saw Naruto talking with a woman with blonde hair, then a little ways away Itachi and Sasuke were talking to people that looked like them.

_Everyone's parents are here._

I thought sadly and quickly looked away from the laughing, smiling families as they reminded me of the fact that mine were taken from me.

"Saya, I know it's not the same..."

I heard Gale's voice and turned to look at him.

"But we love you as our own, you know that don't you?"

He asked seriously and I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel a little sad that they're not here."

I said and he smiled at me sadly before opening his arms in invitation of a hug. I smiled before going up to him and wrapping my arms around him.

"Here they are."

I heard Naruto's voice and turned to see him walking towards us with the blonde haired woman from before.

"Who's this?"

Serena asked and I smiled.

"This is our friend Naruto."

I said and both our parents blinked in surprise.

"This your mom Naruto?"

I asked as I pulled away from the hug with Gale and he nodded.

"Yeah."

He said and him, me, Sheera, and Star started talking while the adults introduced themselves. I learned Naruto's mom's name was Kaiya. I saw Shikamaru and Sakura and motioned them to come over. Their parents followed. Sakura's mom's name was Mebuiki and Shikamaru's mom's name was Yoshino while his dad was Shikaku. Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara joined us next, followed by their parents. I listened to the adults introduce themselves and learned everyone's names. Sasuke and Itachi's mom's name was Mikoto while their father's name was Fugaku. TenTen's mom's name was Tenshei. Neji's dad's name was Hizashi who was the brother of Hinata's father Hisashi. Hinata's mom's name was Hiashi who was Neji's aunt, while Hiari was Neji's mother. I also met Hinata's little sister Hinabi. She seemed like a brat to me. Kiba's mom was interesting, her name was Tsume and seemed really affectionate which made it funny to see him try and avoid hugging her. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara's parents were the ones that caught my attention though. Hell, anything about Gaara caught my attention lately and I didn't know why. Their mom's name was Karura and she seemed really nice and sweet, their father's name was Yondaime and to be honest he seemed like a complete ass, but as I listened to him talk with the other adults I realized he wasn't so bad.

"So, Saya is yours?"

Someone, it sounded like Yoshino, asked my parents and I looked up to see them nod.

"She has quite a lovely voice for one so young."

Yoshino said and I smiled softly at the compliment.

"Yes, but she doesn't look like either of you."

Yondaime said and my smile fell and I looked away from the adults and distracted myself with listening to the conversation Star was having with Naruto about something.

* * *

-Gaara-

I noticed Saya smiled a little at Yoshino's comment only for it to disappear and her to look sad as soon as my father mentioned the fact that she didn't look like either one of her parents. I noticed that myself, but even I knew better than to say something.

"Mom, dad, I..I'm going to go change."

Saya said to her parents before disappearing from view.

"She's quite the looker."

I heard my father say before he nudged me. I glared at him and he chuckled nervously before going over to cower behind my mother. I noticed Sheera and Star were looking at where Saya had disappeared and I sighed before breaking away from the others and going back behind stage. I passed by one of the dressing rooms and stopped when I heard someone talking to themselves.

"It's not my fucking fault I look nothing like them, how can I when I'm not even theirs?"

I blinked in confusion as I realized it was Saya. What was she talking about not being theirs? Did she think her mother and father weren't her real parents?

"You know, it's rude to listen to someone else's ramblings."

I looked up to see Saya standing in the doorway of the dressing room in her normal clothes. I had to admit she looked good in that dress, but she also looked good in her low riding blue jeans with a few tears in them, and the black off the shoulder halter top she was wearing now.

"Hn."

Was all I said in response and she shook her head at me.

"Well, at least this crazy things over and done with."

She said as we walked back towards the stairs leading back to the middle of the auditorium. I looked at her face and saw she seemed sad as she looked at her sisters and her parents. I just didn't get it, why did she not think she was their child?

Before I could say anything she turned to me with a smile.

"Come on, we should get back."

She said before grabbing my hand and pulling me after her back towards our friends and parents. We mixed in with our friends and picked up on the conversation. I noticed Saya didn't let go of my hand like I thought she would have, but instead she seemed to tighten her grip on it every time she looked at her parents and how everyone else reacted to their own parents. I didn't really mind, I kinda like the feel of her hand in mine, so I just let it be.

* * *

-Temari-

I noticed that Saya seemed a little more closed off since the concert last night and I knew why because she still wrote me like we had before. She had told me it was because she saw how everyone interacted with their parents and she kept being reminded of the fact that she could never do that with hers. I sighed as I walked towards the tree with my brothers in tow. I saw Sheera and Star off to one side with everyone else while Saya was lying down ontop of the brick wall, staring up at the sky. I walked over to Sheera and Star and pulled them to the side.

"Hey, you've noticed Saya's change right?"

I asked and they both nodded.

"I think it might be time to let everyone else know about her past, that way we can all help her."

I said and they looked at eachother before looking back at me and nodding. We walked back to our friends and I noticed Gaara was missing, but we couldn't wait for him. I'd tell him later.

"Alright guys, we have something really important to tell you that you can't tell anyone else."

Sheera said seriously and they all nodded. Even Itachi and Deidara were hanging with us today.

"It's about Saya's past."

I said and they all listened closely. I turned to look at Sheera and she nodded before continuing to explain everything that Saya had written in her letter to me. At the end of it they were all staring at us in shock.

"No wonder she hated vampires so much in the beginning."

Sakura said and I nodded.

"Who would do such a thing?"

Hinata asked, but no one said anything in response.

"Don't treat Saya any differently, she hates being pitied. But now you guys know why she was acting differently after having met all our parents. Its because it reminds her of the fact she can't be that way with hers."

I explained and they all nodded, but Naruto frowned.

"But what about Gale and Serena? She has them."

He said confused and I sighed.

"She does, but it's not really the same Naruto. It's like living half your life with your real parents, then suddenly being taken away and telling you to call some complete stranger your mother and father."

Star explained and Naruto's eyes widened as he understood what we meant. The bell rang and we all made our way to class. I sighed as I saw Saya still seemed to be out of it, but there really was nothing I could do.

* * *

-Gaara-

I walked into Kakashi's class and sat down. I started to pull out my homework from the night before, but cursed as I realized I'd left it at home.

"Something wrong?"

Saya asked and I turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I left my homework at home."

I said with a frown. Saya frowned along with me before suddenly smiling.

"Well, Kashi's usually always late. If you want I can take you over to your house to get it."

She offered and I looked at her surprised.

"Why would you be willing to do that?"

I asked and she smiled at me.

"A chance to ditch class and find out where the famous Gaara no Sabaku lives? Come on, I wouldn't miss that for the world."

She said and I found myself smiling at her and shaking my head.

"Fine."

I said before grabbing my bag and heading for the door with Saya right behind me.

* * *

-Sakura-

I saw Gaara and Saya walk out of the room together and smiled. I wasn't sure where they were going or why, but they had gotten closer together. Which was more than I could say for me and Sasuke. I had figured out my little crush on him when we were kids hadn't gone away, if anything it had grown with the years. I looked at Sasuke to see him talking with Naruto and Star about something and sighed.

"Something wrong Sakura?"

He asked looking at me and I blushed.

"N-No."

I said and he looked at me for a few more seconds before looking away. There were times when he did things, like just now, that made me wonder if he did like me. I just hope I didn't wind up getting hurt if I ever did tell Sasuke how I felt.

* * *

-Saya-

I walked to the parking lot with Gaara beside me and couldn't help but notice the glares I got from every woman in the school. I rolled my eyes at them before walking over to my bike. I dug my keys out of my pockets only to see Gaara staring at my baby with a look of shock in his sky blue eyes.

"What? Don't tell me you don't like motorcycles."

I said and he up at me.

"No, I just didn't think you did."

He said and I smiled at him.

"You don't know very much about me do you?"

I asked and he looked at me confused.

"Come on."

I said as I threw my leg over the side and sat down.

"You'll have to tell me how to get there."

I said as I put the key in the ignition. I turned to look at Gaara to see him still standing beside me.

"What? Get on already."

I said and he looked at me. Something flashed in his eyes, but it passed too quickly for me to tell what it was, then he got on the bike behind me.

"You may want to hold on to me."

I said as I back out of my parking spot slowly. I heard him scoff at me and smirked.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

I said before revving the engine and speeding out of the parking lot of the school. I felt Gaara almost fall off the back of my bike, but he caught his balance and I felt him rest his hands on my hips to steady himself. I tried my damndest not to blush at the feel of his hands on my hips, but it didn't really work so well when I felt his grip tighten just a bit as I went around a curb.

"Alright, so tell me where to go!"

I shouted over the engine. He looked at me and nodded before telling me how to get to his house. I smiled at him before kicking it into fourth gear and speeding down the road and weaving in and out of traffic. I squeaked a bit when Gaara's hands went a little lower on my hips, but didn't push him away.

* * *

-Gaara-

I didn't think I'd need to hold onto Saya to stay on her bike, but she proved me wrong when she suddenly sped out of the parking lot. I almost fell off the back, but caught myself before I did and rested my hands on her hips to stay upright. I noticed she liked to drive faster than I did, which was something considering I loved to go as fast as I could when I got to drive my bike. I hadn't been expecting Saya to own a Harley Davidson VRSCF V, but I should have known with it being Saya. I tightened my grip on her hips as she went around a curb.

"Alright, so tell me where to go!"

She shouted over the engine and I looked at her before nodding and telling her how to get to my house. She kicked it into fourth gear and weaved in and out of traffic. I'm not sure why, but girls who could handle motorcycles and had tattoos were extremely hot to me. Saya could definitly handle a bike, and she didn't have any tattoos that I knew of, but the more time I spent with her the more I realized I wanted to be with her. I normally never noticed any of the girls, even when they were throwing themselves at me, but Saya was different. She had a temper from hell, a bad attitude that could match my own though I had more control over mine. She could take care of herself, but she also worried about her friends. Not to mention she had an amazing body that I was starting to notice more and more. Her hips were wide, but weren't huge and her breasts weren't huge, but they sure as hell weren't small either. I moved my hands a little lower on her hips and noticed she squeaked when she noticed, but she didn't push me away and that made me smirk at her as she pulled onto my street.

She pulled to a stop infront of my house and I got off the back of the bike reluctantly.

"Damn, I knew you guys were rich and all, but _damn_."

Saya said as she swung her legs over the side of her bike after having put the kickstand down and sat on it facing my house. I shrugged at her comment before heading inside to get my homework from my room. I was about to head back outside when I remembered I'd let Temari borrow my notes for Anko's class and they were probably still in her room. I walked down the hall and pushed open my sister's door before walking inside. I looked around and saw my notebook sitting on the table next to her bed. I shook my head at my sister's forgetfulness and went to pick it up. As I did I saw something sticking out from my sister's jewelry box. Normally I didn't bother with my siblings' private lives and such, but I noticed the handwriting on whatever was showing and recognized Saya's. I opened Temari's jewelry box and pulled out the piece of paper there. I sat on Temari's bed as I read over it. I was shocked to learn that Saya was the penpal my sister had been writing to for the past twelve years, but that's not what really caught my attention. What did was what Saya was telling Temari in the letter I held in my hands. I read over what had happened to Saya and her kind and how the humans had mercilessly killed them, then how the vampires showed up when only Saya was left and killed the humans after thanking them for getting rid of competition for feeding grounds. I growled when I saw my grandfather's name and saw that he had wanted to keep Saya as a slave. When I read that she'd been put in an orphanage and adopted by Gale and Serena her reaction to everyone's parents and what she had said suddenly made sense now.

_No wonder she hated my kind._

I thought as I put the letter back in Temari's jewelry box and headed down the stairs.

_I had no idea that she had been through something like that. How she can even stand to be around me and my siblings is a mystery to me._

I thought as I got to the door. I looked through the window and saw her still sitting on her bike, facing my house, playing with a strand of her hair as she waited on me. I wanted to find my grandfather and kill him for what he did to Saya. It was because of him and the older vampires that Saya had once thought all vampires were evil and untrustworthy. I had to thank my sister for somehow convincing her that not all of us were. I'm not sure how, but I knew Temari had something to do with it.

I walked through the door, closing it after me and walked back towards Saya. She smiled at me as I got to her.

"Ready to go?"

She asked and I nodded. She could smile at me even after what happened to her. This girl was simply amazing. I had no idea she'd been through so much. I'd gone through a pretty rough part in my life when I thought killing was the only way to survive, but what I had gone through was nothing in comparison to the pain she had been put through. Naruto and the others had found me after middle school and helped me change, Saya had kept all that bottled up inside her and was dealing with it by herself until just a month and a half ago.

"Hellooo? Earth to Gaara, anyone in there?"

I blinked a few times to see Saya waving her hand infront of my face. She smiled at me when I frowned at her.

"Good, you've come back to us."

She said and I looked at her like she was crazy which only seemed to make her smile even more.

"Come on, if we wait any longer Kashi might actually get there before we do."

She explained and I found I couldn't help but smile at that. I got on the bike behind her and held onto her hips as she pulled away from the curb and sped back towards school.

Saya pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine just as Kakashi started walking towards us.

"Oh shit!"

Saya hissed and I looked at her confused as to why she was freaking out.

"If he sees us here he'll think we're cutting his class."

She explained and I understood now why she was freaking out. I'd seen Kakashi upset once before because someone tried to cut his class. Let's just say you don't want to see a troll angered.

"So, what do you suppose we do? He's getting closer."

I said calmly and she glared at me before glancing back at Kakashi. He was almost to us. I heard Saya mumble to herself before I felt her suddnly grab the front of my shirt and pull me forward. My eyes widened a bit when I felt her lips slam against mine as she kissed me. I didn't know why the hell she was suddenly kissing me, but found I didn't really care as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my head down to her level. I reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me as I kissed her back. She gasped in surprise and I smirked against her lips as I deepened the kiss. I pulled back when Kakashi had passed by and looked at her to see she was blushing and her green eyes were looking at me in disbelief.

"Why did you...?"

She trailed off and I just looked at her, but was mentally smirking.

"You're the one who kissed me."

I said and she blushed even more.

"That was so Kakashi wouldn't see our faces as he passed!"

She snapped and I smiled at her.

"And that's why I did it. He wouldn't have believed it if I just sat there and did nothing."

I explained calmly and Saya blushed again, but didn't say anything.

"Unless you want to get in trouble for being late to class anyway, I suggest we get going."

I said as I got off her bike. She looked up at me and cursed before suddenly shoving her keys in her pocket, grabbing my hand, and running into the school, down the hall, passed Kakashi who was talking to Anko with his back to us, and into the classroom. We got to our seats and sat down seconds before Kakashi entered the room. Saya was breathing heavily, and I myself was slightly out of breath, but couldn't help but laugh as Saya laid her head down on the tabletop of our shared desk and sighed as Kakashi started class. She turned and glared at me, and I simply smirked at her which made her roll her eyes and smile back at me. She truly was remarkable.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty then. I don't know about you guys, but I liked this chapter. They learn of her past, and Gaara finds out by himself. Then there's the fact that they 'fake' kissed so Kakashi wouldn't see them. Tell me which part was your favorite in a review. Review and I'll update again. I've got quite a lot planned for this story, so stay tuned and review!


	13. Chapter 13

-Saya-

I walked from the parking lot with my sister behind me when some random girl came up to me and slapped me.

"What the hell, bitch?"

I asked her and she went to slap me again, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Saya, don't start fights this early in the morning."

Sheera said and I sighed at my sister, but didn't look away from the girl infront of me.

"I didn't start shit, she randomly came out of nowhere and slapped me. I just wanna know why."

I said and tightened my grip around the girl's wrist making her whimper.

"B-Because you kissed Gaara."

She said and I froze for a second before letting the girl go and pushing her away. She took the hint and ran.

"Saya..."

Sheera and Star said together and I tried to walk off and ignore them, but they grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to look at them.

"Talk."

They said in unison and I shivered. Kami it was creepy when they did that.

"Remember how I left with Gaara yesterday?"

I asked and they both nodded.

"Well, I took him to his house to get his homework that he forgot. When we came back Kakashi was walking by and you know how scary he is when he's angry at kids trying to skip his class."

I explained and they both nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"Well, I sorta...kinda...might have kissed Gaara so he wouldn't recognize us as he passed."

I said and both their eyes widened in shock.

"Do you like him?"

Sheera asked and I blushed.

"Hell no!"

I shouted and she looked at me skeptically.

"I don't! Sure he's cool to hang with, has a pretty fucking hot body, and we pick and play, but I don't like the fucker."

I said and Sheera and Star looked at eachother and nodded, seeming to have a silent conversation between the two of them before they turned back to look at me.

"You like him."

They said simutaimiously and I face palmed.

"Oh just forget it."

I said before turning and walking into the school. I got slapped three more times, and got called several names, but each girl that did it got smacked upside the head by me and pushed on their way. I wasn't in the mood to kick anyone's ass today. But my cheek was starting to hurt from all the slaps I was getting.

I walked into Kakashi's class with my sisters and couldn't help but smile as I saw Sakura and Sasuke talking with eachother, Shikamaru was asleep at his desk, Neji was reading a book with TenTen, and Gaara was sitting at our desk staring at the wall with a bored expression on his face. This was everyday activity for our friends in class.

"Remember Saya, mom says to be home by ten tonight."

Star said as we got to my desk since it was the closest to the front of the room.

"Yeah, yeah."

I said boredly, but flinched when Sheera whacked me upside the head.

"Ow dammit!"

I snapped and glared at my sister.

"What? Have I not gotten beaten enough today!?"

I snapped and she whacked me again.

"I swear, if you keep doing that I'm going to wind up with serious brain damage."

I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh please, you're already braindead."

Naruto said suddnly joining the conversation. I glared at him.

"Like you're one to talk Naruto. You've got about as much brain activity in that little blonde head of yours as a sea slug."

I said and he laughed at me before realizing what I'd said.

"Hey!"

He yelled and me and my sisters laughed at him.

"I'll be home by ten, I promise."

I told Star seriously, ignoring Naruto as he mumbled about friends insulting him when he's wasn't paying attention or something like that.

"Alright."

She said before she and Sheera took their seats. I sighed before plopping down in my own and pushing back against the desk until my chair balanced on two legs.

"You have a curfew now?"

I heard Gaara ask and turned to look at him.

"No, it's just my mom wants me to be home by ten so we can talk about some things."

I said with a shrug and noticed he was looking at my right cheek, which seemed to have a huge ass bullseye painted on it with the words 'slap me here' that I couldn't see, and his eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything.

"Good morning class!"

Kakashi said as he came into the room. The conversations around the room all died down and we all turned to look at him to see what he'd say next. Kakashi was probably one of the coolest teachers I've ever had, and I respected him for that, even if he was always late and extremely lazy.

"Well, as you all know it's getting quite close to Halloween."

Kakashi said and everyone nodded.

"And you all know that the Halloween Dance is coming up in the next couple of weeks and it's girls' choice."

Kakashi said and for a second I went deaf from all the cheers from the slutty little bimbos in the room and I could tell they were all staring at Gaara before I felt them glaring holes into the back of my head. I turned around and growled at them which made them all look away.

"Fucking jealous ass whores, it wasn't even a real fucking kiss."

I mumbled to myself as I subconciously rubbed my abused cheek.

"Now that that's been announced, let's start with how humans would go about asking their intended mates on dates."

Kakashi said and I stifled my laughter.

"What's so funny Saya?"

Kakashi asked and I laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but humans don't refer to the ones their interested in as their intended."

I explained and noticed everyone was listening to our conversation.

"Oh? What do they refer to them as then?"

Kakashi asked and I sighed.

"Well, say a human girl likes a human guy, they do like we do and ask them out on dates after they flirt with eachother to show they're interested. Though if the guy doesn't act on it the girl can choose to move on to someone else."

I explained and heard 'oohs' and 'aahs' from several people in class.

"Anything else?"

Kakashi asked and I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. I didn't like being the center of attention.

"Not that I'm gonna share."

I said and he nodded before moving on.

"Fucking nerd."

I heard someone say from a few seats behind me and sighed and slouched in my seat at their comment. See, that's why I usually don't open my mouth.

Class passed relatively quickly and as soon as the bell rang my desk was swamped with girls and I was grabbed, scratched, and tossed away from my chair as the girls fought with eachother to get to Gaara who remained seated and perfectly safe. They all wanted to get to him, but they were all too afraid to even touch him.

"Damn those bitches are insane."

I said as I got to my feet and dusted myself off.

"You can say that again. It's always been like this."

Naruto said as him and the others came over and joined me. We walked to the door and I saw Gaara looking extremely irritated, but didn't show it anywhere but his eyes.

"Should we help him?"

I asked, but Naruto and the others shook their head.

"No. The last thing you want is all those girls turning on you."

Sakura said and I nodded before sparing Gaara one last glance before following Sheera and them out the door and into the hall.

I hopped up on the windowsill as Naruto and our friends gathered around in a loose circle. Itachi and Deidara showed up, followed by Sasori who smiled at me and I returned it with a glare. I still didn't like him for hurting Gaara.

"The Halloween Dance is in about a week right?"

Itachi asked and everyone nodded.

"You all got dates already?"

He asked and several people blushed and looked away from each other. I laughed and rolled my eyes at the obvious couples in my group of friends. Hinata and Naruto were practically in love with eachother, but wouldn't admit it. Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to acknowledge her. Temari was too prideful and Shikamaru was too lazy to do anything. Neji and TenTen were both too afraid of losing their friendship. Then there was me, Sheera, and Star. I could see Star liked Deidara, but I wasn't too sure if he liked her in return. Sheera liked Itachi enough to talk to him, but she seemed too uptight for someone like him. And then there was me. I frowned as I realized I didn't really have anyone I liked or could be paired up with. Sasori was cute, but he was out of the question. Tobi was too childish, Kisame had fucking gills. Gills! And Pein was already taken. Sure there was Kiba, but I didn't see him that way.

"I'm going to take that as a no."

He said and I smiled at him.

"Well, it is girls' choice, so things might get interesting."

Sheera said, trying to break the awkward silence, but it wasn't really working.

"Oh come on already! If you're all so worried about it then pair up. Naruto go with Hinata, Sasuke with Sakura, Neji with TenTen, Shikamaru with Temari, Sheera with Itachi, and Star with DeiDei."

I said and everyone blushed.

"There is no way I'm letting my cousin go out with an idiot like Naruto!"

Neji shouted suddenly and everyone started naming ridiculous reasons why they wouldn't or couldn't go out with who I'd said.

"I never said they had to go out, I just said pair up for the dance. You know, go as friends? You lot are the ones who said something about dates."

I said and they all shut up and blushed.

"What about you sis?"

Star suddenly asked and I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

I asked confused.

"I mean, who are you going to go with?"

She asked and I rubbed the back of my head. I was hoping they'd stay focused on their own problems and not start up on mine.

"She can go with me."

Sasori said and I glared hatefully at him.

"Sure."

I said sweetly which caused everyone to turn and stare at me in shock.

"Just as soon as hell freezes over and humans learn to walk on air."

I said and they all burst out laughing as Sasori glared at me and walked away.

"But seriously Saya, who are you going to go with?"

Naruto asked and I sighed.

"To hell if I know, I don't even like dances all that much."

I said and saw the sad looks from everyone.

"You can go with me!"

Kiba said excitedly and I looked at him before frowning.

"I don't know Kiba, I don't really know how to dance all that well."

I lied quickly and saw the looks my sisters shot me, but thankfully they didn't say anything.

"That's alright sis, we can teach you before the dance."

Star said and I glared at her for butting in.

"Yeah. Please Saya?"

Kiba asked and I frowned.

"I thought it was girls' choice?"

I asked and they all froze at that.

"I'll go with you Kiba, but just as friends."

I said as I hopped down from my spot and push past them all and headed to my next class. I'm not sure why, but for some reason I didn't really want to go to the dance with Kiba. I felt like there was only one person I wanted to go with, but I didn't know who that was and I suppose going with Kiba was better than going by myself.


	14. Chapter 14

-Gaara-

I resisted the urge to growl in annoyance as yet another girl came up to me and asked me to the dance next week. I ignored her and walked into my Study of Human Anatomy class only to see dog boy sitting in the seat infront of Saya. I growled and sat down in my seat.

"So, who won the honor of going to the dance with you this year?"

He asked once he realized I'd sat down. I growled at him and he turned his attention back to Saya.

"Rude much."

I heard her say and glared at her.

"Oi, just 'cuz you're irritated doesn't mean you gotta take it out on me and Kiba."

She said and I sighed when I realized she was right.

"So when do you want me to pick you up for the dance?"

Dog boy suddenly asked and my jaw clenched and I glared at him again.

"Uh, Kiba, I'll get back to you on that."

Saya said suddenly, looking at me then back at dog boy.

"Huh, how come?"

He asked and I growled and moved to lunge at him, but Saya was suddenly sitting in my lap straddling me and pushing me back in my seat after having pushed dog boy into the aisle. I growled at Saya and tried to push her off of me, but she growled at me in response and pushed me back harder than before.

"Cool it Gaara."

She said and I glared up at her until I saw the worry in her green eyes, then I started to calm down.

"I'm only going with Kiba as a friend, nothing more."

She said and I calmed down completely.

"Hey! Get off Gaara you bitch!"

Someone yelled and Saya and I both turned to see a small group of girls standing in the aisle of the desks all glaring at Saya. I realized she was still straddling me and mentally smirked, but stayed calm on the outside as Saya carefully got off of me and sat in her own seat.

"You know, I'm sick and tired of people attacking me when I haven't even done anything."

Saya said with a frown and I looked at her confused, then noticed her cheek again.

"First some random bitch shows up and slaps me, then three others do the same thing and I constantly get called names just because you bitches are jealous of something you _think_ you saw."

Saya said and I looked at her confused, but the look in her eye told me to play along.

"So Amanda telling Sora who told Samantha that told Cindy and Kara who told Tiffany that told me and Sandy that you and Gaara were kissing in the parking lot was a lie?"

One of the girls asked and I heard Saya sigh.

"Look alright, I'm only going to tell you bitches this once so listen up."

Saya said and I looked at her, curious to see what she was going to say.

"I have not, I did not, and I will not kiss a guy I don't like and I just don't see Gaara that way."

Saya said and for some reason her saying that hurt.

"Now leave me the fuck alone and stop obsessing over my friend before I decide to jump over him and kick your ass for pissing me off."

She said and the girls all paled and ran away. Once they were gone I turned to look at her and heard her sigh and lean forward on the desk and prop her head in her hands.

"So what was that?"

I asked and she turned to look at me through a curtain of her hair.

"I'm not going to get into a lot of fights and confrontations with jealous bitches for a guy I'm not even dating. That kiss wasn't even a real kiss, it was just so we didn't get caught by our teacher."

She said and I frowned at her. For some reason hearing her say that upset me. I scoffed at her before pulling out my notebook and writing down the notes as Anko wrote them on the board in the front of class.

"Gaara, are you alright?"

Saya asked and I ignored her.

"Gaara?"

She asked again and I shut my notebook and got up just as the bell rang and left before she could say anything else.

* * *

-Saya-

I stared after Gaara confused. He was fine until those bitches showed up, now he's angry with me. I groaned as I made my way out into the hallway to meet with my sisters and the others. I noticed instantly that Gaara wasn't there and frowned. He also wasn't in Music and Arts class or at lunch. Temari and Kankuro had gone to look for him and called Naruto to tell us they had found him at home and they were gonna talk to him.

"Sheera, Star, can I talk to you two?"

I asked my sisters after Naruto hung up from his call with Temari and Kankuro and they both nodded before following me a few feet away from the others. I explained all that happened and what was said between me, the bitches, and Gaara then told them how he reacted and I saw them both frown.

"Saya, Gaara likes you and got jealous that Kiba was going with you. You managed to calm him down, but when you said what you did you upset him because he likes you."

Sheera explained and I burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious. There's no way Gaara likes me."

I said as I held my stomach, but neither of my sisters were laughing.

"You can't possibly be serious."

I said as I straightened back up and looked at them.

"How can you not see it?"

Star asked and I blinked in confusion.

"See what? We just pick and play, nothing more. There's no way he likes me."

I said confused and heard both my sisters sigh.

"You like him too, that's why seeing all those girls throw themselves at him always irritates you."

Sheera said and I scoffed at her.

"Yeah right. I just can't stand bimbos selling themselves like whores."

I said and both my sisters sighed.

"Fine, find out for yourself, but we're telling you you pissed him off by what you said."

Sheera said before her and Star walked back over to the others. I leaned against the wall confused.

_Gaara likes me? That can't be right._

I thought, but then remembered how his hands had gone lower on my hips and how he always seemed to get upset when Kiba flirted with me, and whenever I was around he'd alway tease me and would wind up smiling at him.

_Okay, he may enjoy teasing me and all, and he **may** in some miniscule way like me, but do I like him?_

I wondered and shook my head at the ridiculous idea.

_There's no way I could like him, he's just so...Gaara._

* * *

_A/N: This one was short and didn't end off on a pleasant note, but it was needed. Please review and I'll update when I can._


	15. Chapter 15

-Saya-

Gaara had avoided me for the rest of the week and to be honest it was starting to piss me off. He would hang with our friends and be in class, but any time I tried to talk to him he'd ignore me completely or glare at me whenever our eyes met. He'd only talk to me when it was absolutely necessary and that was when Orochimaru had us do a small drama play in the class. He avoided me in the halls and in Gym class, and any other chance he got. If he really wanted to play this way, then we'd play.

I got up from my bed and took a shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my closet. I walked to the end of my closet where I kept the things I hated to wear the most and smiled at them as I ran my fingers along the various types of fabrics. I stopped at the one that would fit the occasion of the Halloween Dance and entice the boys.

"You want to play Gaara? We'll fucking play."

I said to myself as I grabbed the dress and got ready.

* * *

-Sasuke-

I sighed as I walked into the gym with Naruto and the others. Sakura had her arms wrapped around mine and I didn't really mind. She was wearing a beautiful dark pink dress that clung to her nicely. We were given the option of dressing up for Halloween but we all decided since we were already Mythicals that there was no point. Hinata was wearing a lilac colored dress and was holding Naruto's hand. TenTen and Temari were in dresses as well. I was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and some jeans, the guys were wearing the same just in various colors. I leaned against the wall while Sakura talked with Temari about something. Naruto and Neji took the girls out on the dancefloor and after a while Naruto made his way over to me and Sakura.

"Is Gaara and Saya still upset with each other?"

He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Gaara's been avoiding her and Saya seems to be getting pissed because of it."

I said and Naruto nodded.

"There's Sheera and Star with Itachi and DeiDei."

Sakura said pointing towards the door. We turned to see Itachi and Deidara in dress clothes, but nothing really formal with Star and Sheera on their arms. Sheera was wearing a beautiful black dress that stopped at her knees and Star was wearing a white dress that stopped a little above her knees.

"Wonder when Saya will get here."

Naruto said and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but Gaara's brooding in the corner."

I said and we all turned to look at Gaara who was wearing a blood red dress shirt and a pair of black pants leaning against the wall looking like he hated the world right now.

"I just got a text from Kiba saying him and Saya are on their way."

Sakura suddenly said and we all nodded. I started to pull Sakura out onto the dancefloor because I could see how much she wanted to dance when Naruto said something.

"Is that Saya!?"

He asked shocked. I looked at him to see him staring across the Gym, we followed his gaze and my jaw dropped as I saw Kiba and Saya walk into the room.

"What the hell is she wearing?"

Naruto asked as Kiba and her walked across the floor and over towards us. The people dancing stopped and stared as they walked by. Kiba was wearing a gray dress shirt and black pants with his arm wrapped around Saya's waist. She was wearing a gothic styled dress. It was a rich deep red color boardered in black lace. It bared her shoulders and hugged her slim waist rather snugly. It ended just below her knees and showed off her pale skin wonderfully. With the added effect of the lighting in the Gym and her dark hair, she looked like a goddess. They reached us and Saya smiled at us.

"Hey guys."

Saya said and we all stared at her in shock.

"That dress is...something else."

Sakura said and Saya's smile widened.

"I know right? I thought it would be perfect considering this is a Halloween Dance."

She said and I couldn't help but stare at her. If it had been anyone else wearing this dress it would have made them look like a slut, but on Saya, it just made her look gorgeous. I glanced over towards Gaara and saw him staring at Saya in shock before he glared at her.

_Seems like Saya knows exactly what she's doing._

I thought with a smirk.

"Come on Kiba."

Saya said tugging on Kiba's arm to get his attention.

"I want to dance."

She said and Kiba smiled down at her before taking her out onto the dance floor.

"Looks like things are going to get pretty interesting."

I said before taking Sakura out onto the dancefloor.

* * *

-Saya-

I felt Kiba's arms wrap around my waist and pull me close, but I didn't blush or anything like any other girl would have in this situation. Kiba was cute and really sweet, but he was not my kind. I kinda felt bad for using him, but I was going to give him a chance which is why I agreed to go to this dance with him.

"You look beautiful."

Kiba whispered in my ear and I smiled at him since I didn't know how to really respond. The song ended and Kiba and I walked over to the refreshment table laid out and Kiba got me some punch. I heard Kiba start to talk with Naruto and leaned against the wall as I sipped on my punch.

"Saya."

I heard someone say and turned to see Sasori dressed in a black dress shirt and a pair of dark jeans standing next to me. I wanted to snap at him and tell him to get lost, but then remembered the fact that Gaara couldn't stand him and mentally smiled.

"Hello Sasori."

I said plesantly and he blinked in surprise at me.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?"

He asked with narrowed eyes and I laughed a bit.

"Truth be told I don't really have a reason not to be nice to you. Sure, you beat up one of my friends and backhanded me."

I said and noticed he flinched at the reminder.

"But other than that you really haven't done anything bad to me."

I said and he flashed me a smile.

"So, think we could get to know each other?"

He asked with another smile and I smiled back at him.

"I wouldn't mind talking to someone until Kiba decides to dance with me again."

I said and he seemed to be okay with that since he started telling me a bit about himself and actually seemed rather interested in me as well. I learned he was eighteen, lived here his whole life. Lost his mother when he was fifteen to a drive-by shooting done by humans, his father had trained him to use his powers. In middle school he met Itachi and the other members of the Akatsuki, which was the name of the little gang they'd formed, and all the things they'd done as kids. I found I couldn't help but laugh when he told me about the time him and DeiDei got busted by the cops for trying to lift a T.V from an appliance store.

"You're kidding."

I said as I laughed.

"I'm not. Deidara was seriously about to cry he was so worried someone was going to try and make him their bitch."

He said and I laughed that much harder and almost fell forward, but Sasori steadied me.

"That's hilarious."

I said with a smile and Sasori did the same.

"So what about you? What was middle school like for you?"

He asked and I stopped laughing and my smile fell a bit.

"My middle school life wasn't nearly as fun as yours."

I said sobering up and he frowned down at me as he noticed the change in my demeanor. Kiba had run off somewhere, I think him and Kankuro said something about going to the room next door with some girls to do body shots. I didn't mind, Sasori was surprisingly good company.

"What do you mean?"

He asked sounding worried and I sighed.

"Let's just say my past wasn't the best. I grew up to hate humans and v-"

I started but stopped myself. I didn't know Sasori like I did the others, was I really about to tell him about my past?

"And what?"

He asked and I shook my head.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

I said finally and set my empty cup down on the table and looked out over the dancing crowd of teens. I smiled sadly as I saw my friends all dancing with each other. Hinata was blushing madly, but her and Naruto seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sakura and Sasuke were surprisingly making out in the corner, so I guess they finally admitted their feelings for each other. Neji and TenTen were dancing pretty close together a few feet away from Shikamaru and Temari. I was surprised Shikamaru would actually dance, what with him being such a lazy-ass, but I guess his feelings for Temari were greater than his love for naps. Even my sisters seemed to be enjoying themselves. I looked around the room at the other couples and smiled even more until I saw a patch of red and saw Gaara leaning against a wall staring directly at me. I blushed and started to look away until I saw someone walk up to Gaara. I recognized the dirty blonde hair of Sandy and mentally scoffed at her for trying to get Gaara to dance with her since I knew he'd just blow her off, but I was shocked when he nodded his head and walked out onto the dancefloor with her. My jaw dropped when he turned them so that Sandy's back was to me and he was looking directly at me. He smirked at me before he buried his face into Sandy's neck.

"That asshole."

I said to myself, but Sasori heard me.

"What? Who?"

He asked and I closed my mouth and glared at the dancing figures of Gaara and Sandy before turning to Sasori with a sweet smile.

"It's nothing. It appears that my date has disappeared and I'd really love to dance. I know it's a lot to ask, but, would you mind?"

I asked sweetly and bat my eyelashes a couple of times. That seemed to do the job because he blushed and nodded before taking my hand and leading me out onto the dancefloor. We stopped and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I blushed slightly when I felt exactly how close together we were, but ignored it and kept dancing. I saw the shocked looks on Naruto and my friends' faces, but I ignored them and smiled sweetly up at Sasori who seemed to be having the time of his life. I felt his hands slip from my waist to my ass and I squeaked in surprise before glaring up at him.

"Sasori, watch where you put your hands."

I said and he moved them back up, much to my relief. Sasori was nice to talk to and seemed like a great guy, but I was not into him like that.

We continued to dance and his hands slipped lower again and I shuddered in disgust.

"Sasori."

I warned and he smiled down at me.

"Oh come on."

He said as his hand moved around towards my front and started to head towards the hem of my dress.

"Sasori, stop it."

I said as I tried to push away from him, but I was suddenly trapped in his arms. I didn't want this, but I couldn't stop him. I shut my eyes and pushed against Sasori's chest with all my might, but still couldn't get away from him and his hand slipped under my dress and started to slide up my leg, then the feeling of his hands on me suddenly disappeared and I felt someone pull me back and I felt my back press against something firm.

"I do believe she told you to stop."

I heard someone say in a cold, emotionless voice and opened my eyes to see Gaara standing behind me, glaring hatefully at Sasori who held his hands up in surrender with a smile plastered on his face as he looked down at me.

"I'll see you around."

He said before turning and walking away. I looked up at Gaara and opened my mouth to say something when he suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the throng of people and out into the hallway, but he didn't stop there. He kept going until we reached the roof, then he finally let go of my wrist.

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

He snapped at me and I flinched at the tone of his voice.

"I didn't expect something like that to happen."

I said looking up at him and he glared down at me.

"What the hell did you _expect_ to happen wearing something like _that_!?"

He snapped at me as he motioned to my dress. I glared up at him and squared my shoulders.

"What the fuck do you care!?"

I snapped at him and he looked at me surprised.

"What?"

He asked and I glared at him.

"You heard me! What the fuck do you care? You seemed mighty happy dancing with Sandy."

I said and his eyes narrowed at me.

"Yeah, well you didn't seem to mind dancing with Kiba and Sasori until he started to get a little too touchy feely."

He said back and I growled at him.

"I only came to this stupid dance because I didn't want my sisters to come by themselves and Kiba asked me to come as a friend."

I said and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Right, and you can't see he likes you more than that?"

He asked and I sighed in aggrivation.

"Yes I know Kiba likes me like that, but that's not the point!"

I snapped at him and he looked down at me, the anger still very evident in his eyes.

"You know what, screw this."

I said throwing my arms up in the air.

"Thank you for stopping Sasori from violating me, but I'm not going to stand here and be yelled at."

I said before pushing past him and heading for the door to go back into the school only to have him grab my wrist and make me stop.

"Gaara let me go."

I said, but he didn't listen. I tried to pull my arm back, but his grip wouldn't relent.

"Gaara..."

I warned as I tried to pull my arm back again.

"I'm sorry."

He said and I froze in disbelief. I slowly turned around to face him and saw him looking down at the ground between us.

"W-What?"

I asked shocked and he lifted his head and looked me in the eyes.

"I said I'm sorry."

He repeated and his grip around my wrist loosened and my arm fell back at my side. I stared at him in shock, I hadn't expected him to apologize, hell, I wasn't even really apologizing for since I had been the one to piss him of somehow.

"For what?"

* * *

-Gaara-

I had watched as Saya danced with Kiba and I resisted the urge to kill dog boy seeing as how I had no right to stop them since Saya wasn't my girl. When she started talking with Sasori I dug my nails into the palm of my hand to stay put. I saw her laughing and seeming to enjoy the bastard's company and it pissed me off to no end. Sandy came up to me at that moment and asked me if I'd like to dance. I was going to blow her off, but decided why the hell not? I moved us around so I could stare directly at Saya. Her eyes met mine and I smirked at her before burying my face in Sandy's neck. I felt her shiver in my arms and tried not to feel repulsed. I looked up after a few minutes and growled when I saw Saya dancing with Sasori. I ignored Sandy's ramblings about how she's loved me for so long and glared at the two of them. I growled again when Sasori put his hands on Saya's ass. She said something and he put his hands back on her hips, but then he did it again. I heard her warn him, but he moved his hands around to the front of her dress and started to slide his hand underneath the fabric. I pulled away from Sandy and started walking towards them. I heard her tell him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. I was going to kill that asshole. I saw Saya try to push away from him, but couldn't get out of his grip. I walked up to them and pulled Saya away from Sasori and against my chest as I glared at Sasori.

"I do belive she told you to stop."

I said coldly and he backed off. When he was gone I grabbed Saya's wrist and pulled her after me out of the Gym and up to the roof. Once there I turned on her and snapped at her. What the hell had she been thinking dancing with someone like Sasori? What the fuck was she even doing wearing something like that? She yelled back at me about dancing with Sandy and I flinched at that. She yelled at me some more and moved to go back into the school, but I grabbed her wrist and stopped her. I was tired of this. I hated it when we fought.

"Gaara let me go."

She said as she tried to pull her arm back, but I wouldn't let her go. I couldn't, not so she could go back down there and dance with some other guy for them to try what Sasori had.

"Gaara..."

She said as she tried to pull away again. I needed to fix this.

"I'm sorry."

I said as I looked at the ground and felt her freeze.

"W-What?"

She asked in disbelief and I lifted my head and stared into her green eyes.

"I said I'm sorry."

I repeated and she looked at me confused and I let go of her wrist.

"For what?"

She asked and I sighed.

"For everything."

I said and heard her sigh.

"I should be the one apologizing and I would if I knew what I'd done wrong."

She said and I looked away as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Gaara, tell me what I did to piss you off so badly."

She said and I sighed before looking up at her again.

"It hurt me to hear you say what you did to those girls in Anko's class."

I said softly and saw her look at me confused before her eyes widened in shock and her mouth formed a small 'o' as she understood what I was talking about.

"But why would it? It was true and-"

She said and I cut her off.

"That's just it, it wasn't."

I said and she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

She asked and I sighed.

"When you kissed me, I kissed you back."

I explained and her eyes widened again before narrowing.

"Gaara, the only reason I kissed you was so as not to be caught by Kakashi. You said you kissed me back so it would be believable."

She said and I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair again.

"Why did you get so upset when I told those girls that I hadn't kissed you?"

She asked, but I didn't respond.

"Why did you get so upset over a kiss that wasn't even real?"

She asked and my eyes snapped up to hers.

"That's just it, it was a real kiss."

I said and she looked at me confused.

"No it wasn't Gaara."

She said and I frowned at her.

"I kissed you back, I don't just kiss random girls."

I said and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You only did that so that Kakashi would believe there were two teens making out. It wasn't a real kiss."

She said and I growled at her before moving towards her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Gaara what are you-"

She started to ask, but I cut her off as I pressed my lips against hers. I pulled back after a while when I realized she wasn't responding and stepped back. I saw she was blushing and her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"It was real."

I said before walking past her and heading back down into the school. I ran a hand through my hair roughly as I realized I loved the black and red haired Siren on the roof, but apparently she didn't get the message.

* * *

-Saya-

I stood there completely shocked when Gaara stepped back from me.

"It was real."

He said before walking past me and disappearing back inside the school. I blinked a couple of times before frowning.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

I screamed to the sky before falling to my knees where I was. I shook my head in confusion as I thought over what just happened. I lifted my hand to my lips and stared at the roof in confusion.

_What the hell just happened?_


	16. Chapter 16

**A FEW WEEKS AFTER THE HALLOWEEN DANCE**

-Saya-

It was like it had never happened. Gaara acted the way he used to before he suddenly got pissed and never even mentioned what happened up on the roof, but that didn't stop me from thinking about it. He'd kissed me, twice. Then there was what he said up on the roof before disappearing.

_It was real._

I shook my head confused as his words played over in my mind. What had he meant by that? Did he mean the kiss? I groaned in frustration as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Is everything alright Saya?"

I looked up to see Sheera and Star standing infront of me.

"No."

I said and they looked at me confused.

"I'm confused as hell."

I said finally and they waited for me to elaborate, when I didn't they sat down on either side of me.

"About what?"

Star asked and I sighed. I then relayed everything that happened the night of the Halloween Dance. Between Sasori and me, then when Gaara dragged me up to the roof, us yelling at each other, him suddenly kissing me, what he said, and how he's acting now.

"Saya it's so obvious I'm surprised you can't see it."

Sheera said and I looked at my older sister confused.

"What?"

I asked and heard her sigh.

"He kissed you the first time, but said it was to make it believable so you thought the kiss wasn't real. Then he gets upset when you say that, then winds up kissing you again and telling you the first kiss was real. He has all but told you flat out that he likes you."

She explained and I stared at her in shock.

"But that makes no sense."

I said which made them look at me confused.

"Why would he like someone like me when there are so many other girls in this school that are so much prettier?"

I asked and both my sisters face palmed.

"Is he going to have to spell it out for you before you finally get it? He likes _you_ Saya. Not one of the other girls that constantly throw themselves at him, he likes _you_. And if you'd actually pay attention then you'd realize you like him too."

Sheera said and I blinked in confusion.

"What do you-"

I started, but she cut me off.

"I'm talking about the fact that he's the only person I know that can make you blush. He ticks you off so easily, but he can also make you smile just as easily. You get jealous when girls throw themselves at him, and it was because of that jealousy that you even danced with Sasori. You saw Gaara dancing with Sandy so you wanted to make him jealous in return by dancing with the guy he hated."

She explained and my eyes widened as I realized she was right.

"What do I do now?"

I asked hoplessly and they both sighed at me.

"You're going to have to figure that one out on your own, but you might want to set some people straight because they think they have a shot with you."

Sheera said and I looked at her confused to see her motioning towards Kiba.

"Okay."

I said and they smiled at me before getting up and going back over towards the others. I groaned as I got to my feet and ran a hand through my hair.

_I can't believe I like Gaara. But does he really like me?_

I wondered, but I couldn't quite see how he could like me when he could have any girl he wanted. But then why did he kiss me twice already?

Before I could think about it any further the bell rang and we had to get to class. I'd just see if my sisters were right or not before doing anything myself.

* * *

-Gaara-

I looked at Saya as Kakshi droned on about something. She wasn't paying attention to Kakashi, she seemed to be deep in thought and I sighed to myself.

_Great, it seems like all I managed to do was confuse her._

I thought before turning to look at the wall.

_I guess the best thing to do is just to act like none of it happened._

I thought with a frown, but I didn't want to force anything on her, so if I had to I'd just let things go back to the way they were before we kissed on her bike.

* * *

**ABOUT A MONTH LATER**

-Saya-

It was so weird. Gaara and I had gone back to the way things had been and it was confusing me even more. If what my sisters had said was true then wouldn't he be trying to get closer to me? Maybe he didn't really like me after all, but then why did he kiss me? I groaned as I walked into Kakashi's class and sat down in my seat next to Gaara. He glanced my way and I fought the blush that wanted to rise to my cheeks until he looked away. Ever since my sisters pointed out that I liked him I could barely even look at him without blushing.

"Morning class!"

Kakashi said as he walked in and I had never been so glad to see him.

"Well, as you know Christmas is coming up."

He said and I blinked in surprise. I had been so focused on Gaara that I'd almost forgot that Christmas was coming up.

"But more importantly the Winter Formal is about a week away, and this time it's guys' choice."

He said and there were cheers from the guys and groans from the girls. I stared down at the tabletop of the desk in shock before glancing at Gaara from the corner of my eye.

_Guys' choice? Does that mean he'll ask me or is he going to go with someone else?_

I wondered and groaned. I hated being so confused. Kakashi went on until first period started then started to talk about more human behavior that I already knew about so I tuned him out. About thirty minutes into the class Kakashi suddenly left saying something about Tsunade needing him and said it was a self study. The class broke out into conversations about the dance and I heard several guys asking girls to the dance. Some saying yes, others saying no. Sandy suddenly showed up right beside Gaara and looked at him expectantly.

"Do you want something?"

He asked boredly and she blinked at him in surprise.

"I thought...maybe you wanted to ask me to the..."

She said trailing off with a blush.

"To the Winter Formal?"

He finished for her and she nodded. I found I was holding my breath as I waited for Gaara's response.

"You thought wrong."

He said after a while and Sandy looked at him with teary eyes before turning and walking away. I sighed in relief that he wasn't going with her, but then I couldn't help but wonder who he was going to go with.

Class ended and I walked out into the hall and stood with my friends. I heard Naruto ask Hinata to the dance, she told him yes. She'd started to get over her stuttering, which was rather nice. Sasuke and Sakura were too busy making out to say anything, but I had a feeling that they would be going together. When Neji and TenTen joined us they were holding hands so I guessed they finally hooked up. Deidara and Itachi showed up and started talking with my sisters and they wound up asking them to the dance and they both said yes. After a while I couldn't stand being around them and I headed for Anko's class. I sat down in my seat and propped up my feet. I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling.

_Who is Gaara going to ask to the dance?_

I wondered and frowned as I realized I was hoping he'd ask me, but of course that'd never happen. My sisters say he liked me, but he hadn't done anything in the past month to show it. Ever since he kissed me on the roof on the night of the Halloween Dance he's gone back to the way things were before and it was confusing the hell out of me.

"Hey Saya."

I looked up between my legs, that were propped up against my desk, to see Kiba crouched in the seat infront of me. A few of his friends were standing or sitting around him.

"What's up Kiba?"

I asked, though I had an idea as to what he was going to ask. Gaara came in and sat down next to me. He glanced at Kiba before looking away.

"I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to go to the Winter Formal with me?"

He asked and I sighed.

_I knew it._

"Kiba, you're a sweet guy and all, but I just don't see you that way. I'm sorry."

I said and he frowned, obviously hurt but he nodded his head and moved away, but his friends stayed. I looked at them curiously.

"Well if you won't go with him, how 'bout me?"

One of them asked, then all the others did as well. I looked at them all confused, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go with any of them, but-

"Sorry guys..."

Gaara said before I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me against his chest possessively.

"But she's already going with someone."

He said and tehy all looked at him in shock.

"What? Who!?"

They all asked and I waited for his response too, because last time I checked I wasn't going with anyone.

"Me."

He said and my eyes widened, but the boys all left. Gaara let me go and I sat up. I turned to look at him confused, but he continued to stare at the wall.

"Gaara, what was-"

I started, but he cut me off.

"Do you want to?"

He asked and I blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

I asked and he turned to look at me.

"Would you like to go to the Winter Formal with me?"

He asked and I blushed before smilng at him.

"I'd love to."

I said and he blinked a few times before giving me a small smile in return before turning towards the front of the room as Anko walked in and started class. Maybe he did like me after all.

* * *

-Gaara-

I walked into my Study of Human Anatomy class to see dog boy once again talking with Saya. I sat down and heard him ask her to the Winter Formal. I found I was holding my breath to see what she'd say. I mentally smirked when she turned him down and told him she didn't see him that way. He left, but his friends stayed which made me frown. They all asked her if she'd go with them instead and she seemed lost. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her against me and told them she was going with me. They left and I let her go. She turned to look at me confused, but I looked away.

"Gaara, what was-"

She started, but I cut her off.

"Do you want to?"

I asked and she blinked in confusion. I'd already said she was going with me, I might as well actually ask her.

"Would you like to go to the Winter Formal with me?"

I asked and noticed she blushed before smiling at me.

"I'd love to."

She said and I blinked at her in surprise as my heart sped up, before smiling slightly in response before turning towards the front of the room as Anko walked in and started class. She'd said yes. That simple fact was enough to make me smile for the rest of the class.

* * *

-Saya-

I walked into Music and Arts class with Gaara next to me. We hadn't really spoken after I'd accepted his invitation to the dance, but I didn't mind the silence. We just basked in each others' presence. I walked over to my sisters and told them what happened and they squealed in delight which got several looks from the others in the room, but they didn't seem to care.

"Finally! Now you two can start going out and-"

Star started, but I cut her off.

"Woah, who said anything about dating? He just asked me to the Winter Formal."

I said and she frowned at me.

"Saya, he likes you, you like him. Why can't you two date?"

She asked and I sighed as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't like to date him, I'm just saying he might realize he doesn't actually like me."

I said and both she and Sheera sighed, but let it drop. I glanced over at Gaara who was talking with his siblings who seemed to be congratulating him on something. He looked up and our eyes met and I blushed before looking away. There was no denying it, I definitely liked Gaara, but question was, how long until he realized he didn't really like me?

* * *

A/N: a lot of shit has happened, but they both realize they like each other and the others are slowly pairing up. They are slowly getting there, but I was tired of always having Gaara and my OC's get together so easily so I decided to draw it out a bit. I'm sorry if it's driving you guys insane. If it's any conselation I want them together just as bad, if not worse, than you guys. I've got some things planned, so don't worry. Review!


	17. Chapter 17

-Saya-

In no time it was the night of the Winter Formal. Star and Sheera had helped me pick out the perfect dress and we left early so we could meet up with the rest of the girls.

"So, you and DeiDei huh?"

I asked Star and she blushed.

"It's not like that!"

She denied and I smiled at her.

"Whatever, just be safe and don't give away the goods until you know he loves you."

I said seriously and she looked at me surprised before nodding and smiling softly.

"It's kinda ironic how you can give such great relationship advice, but you and Gaara can't even admit you like each other. Sure Gaara's showed it, but he still hasn't said it, and you're just thick headed."

Sheera said and I blushed, but kept quiet.

We made it to the Gym and I smiled at how it was decorated to look like a winter wonderland. It was really nice, not cheesy and cheap, but actually nice. We stood by the wall and in no time Sakura, TenTen, Temari, and Hinata showed up.

"Hey girls."

TenTen said and we smiled at her and the others.

"Hey. Where's Sasuke and the guys?"

Star asked and before any of them could say anything Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji walked into the room. They came over and joined us. Sasuke wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist which made her blush. Neji leaning down and kissing TenTen, and Naruto just slipping his hand into Hinata's. Shikamaru moved to lean against the wall beside me and I saw Temari give him a sad look before looking away and forcing a smile.

_Seems like she wants him bad._

I thought with a sad smile. I heard the door open and looked up hopefully ony to see it was Itachi and Deidara.

"Relax, he'll be here."

I heard Temari whisper in my ear and I blushed as I realized it had been so obvious.

"Believe it or not, but my brother really does like you."

She said and I just smiled at her, though I didn't believe her. I still couldn't see how he could like me. I had nothing to offer him. I was just a plain looking seventeen year old who was loud mouthed, hot tempered, and would kick a bitch's ass if need-be. I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist from my right side and turned to see Gaara smirking at me. I blushed and looked away.

"You look beautiful."

He whispered in my ear and I felt my face heat up even more and the fact that his arms were wrapped around my waist didn't help.

"Wanna dance?"

He asked as he pulled back and I just nodded. He moved his hands from my waist and held his hand out to me and I placed mine in his with a small smile and he led me out onto the dancefloor, never taking his eyes off of me. When we stopped I looked up at him uncertainly until he wrapped his arms around my waist again and started to lead in a slow dance. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and followed him in the dance.

* * *

-Temari-

"You think they'll ever hook up?"

TenTen asked as she pulled back from her liplock with Neji.

"Maybe. Gaara's finally seemed to realize his feelings for her, but Saya's just so hard headed."

Sakura said and we all nodded in agreement at that. I watched them dance and saw a side of my little brother that I had never seen before. And I smiled as I realized it was because of Saya. I turned around and looked at Shikamaru who was leaned against the wall and sighed. I wanted to dance, but I didn't want to ask him to do something he didn't want to do.

"Something wrong?"

He suddenly asked looking me in the eyes. I blushed and looked down.

"No."

I said softly and squeaked when I suddenly felt him grab my hand. I looked up at him confused but he just walked past me and pulled me along after him onto the dancefloor.

"What-"

"You wanted to dance, right?"

He asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my arms up to wrap around his neck.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd want to-"

I started, but stopped when he smiled down at me. He was only a few inches taller than me, just the way I liked my guys.

"Just shut up and dance with me."

He said and I blushed before leaning my head against his shoulder and slow danced with him.

* * *

-Sheera-

I smiled as I saw my sister dancing with Gaara. She was blushing and he seemed to be enjoying himself. I still couldn't believe she couldn't see it.

"Look at that bitch."

I heard someone say and turned to see a dirty blonde haired girl, whose name I believe was Sandy, standing in a group of other girls all staring at Gaara and my sisters with hateful looks in their eyes.

"She's only dancing with him so she can say he took her to bed."

One of the girls said. She had brunette colored hair to her shoulders and I glared at her.

"She thinks she's sooo special because Gaara asked her to the dance. She probably begged him and said she'd sleep with him if he did, the whore."

Sandy said and I growled before moving out of Itachi's arms and walking straight up to the bitch. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look at me.

"What do _you_ want?"

She asked with a frown as she placed a manicured hand on her hip and looked up at me in distaste.

"You do realize that's my sister you're talking about right?"

I asked as Itachi came up behind me.

"I'm so sorry."

The brunette said sincerely and I cocked an eyebrow at her as she continued.

"I know it must be so hard to live with such a slut, however do you manage?"

She asked and I glared at her before moving and punching her in her pretty little face. The other girls screamed in shock as they knelt down beside the girl I'd just knocked out.

"You bitch!"

Sandy said before she slapped me. I glared at her before punching her as well. She flew into the DJ table and the song playing suddenly stopped and everyone whined. I glared down at Sandy and her friends.

"You can say whatever you want about me, but don't you _dare_ say shit about my sisters."

I said angrily and moved to finish the job when Itachi suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back. I looked up and saw Saya and Gaara staring at me in shock as well as Naruto and the others, then the Gym doors closed after us cutting off my few and Itachi continued to drag me down the hallway.

"Let me go dammit! I'm going to kill those bitches."

I said, struggling against his hold, but he didn't listen. I heard him kick open a door and walk in somewhere before he picked me up and set me down. I looked around and saw we were in Kurenai's classroom and he'd set me down on her big ass desk.

"Itachi, why did you stop me?"

I asked with a huff as I crossed my arms under my chest. I saw him smirk at me before pulling a chair from one of the other desks and sat down in it. He reached up and ran his thumb over my cheek and I winced slightly since it was still tender from where Sandy had slapped me.

"Because despite the fact that I would have loved to see you kick their asses..."

He said as he stopped stroking my cheek, but left his hand there cupping my cheek.

"It would be really bad if you were suspended."

He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know..."

He said and I looked up at him and blinked when I saw he was suddenly standing right infront of me, standing between my legs since they hung off the edge of the desk.

"Seeing you snap like that was kinda hot."

He said before stepping closer to me and leaning his head down towards mine. I opened my mouth to say something, but whatever I had been about to say flew out the window as soon as I felt his lips against mine.

* * *

-Saya-

I stared in shock at where Itachi and my sister disappeared. I didn't even know Sheera had it in her to knock a bitch out.

"Well that was shocking."

I said after a while as the DJ started playing again and I heard Gaara laugh as he wrapped his arms around my waist again and pulled me into another dance. I blushed and tried to look away, but Gaara grabbed my chin gently and turned it so I was facing him. He leaned his forehead against mine and I blushed again.

"Don't look away from me, please."

He whispered quietly and I blushed even more, but nodded as he pulled away. The song changed and Gaara led me into that one as well. I laid my head against his shoulder when another slow dance came on and found myself smilng sincerely. I couldn't remember the last time I had been so happy, but for some reason I knew it wasn't going to last, but I did know one thing. I was going to enjoy it while I could.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

-Star-

I shook my head at my sister as I saw her dancing to Let the Bodies Hit the Floor. She was one of the few people I knew that could literally dance to any song and make it look good.

"Saya, sis wants us to come down for dinner."

I said from my place in Saya's doorway and she turned to look at me as she continued to dance.

"Alright, I'll be down after this song."

She said and I rolled my eyes at her and pushed off from the doorjam and headed down the stairs. Saya came down the stairs just as Sheera set the table.

"It's kinda hard to believe that it's already Feburary."

Sheera said as we started to eat.

"You're telling me. I swear, just yesterday it was fucking September."

Saya said and I smiled at her before remembering something.

"You know that the finals are coming up right?"

I asked and Saya dropped the chicken leg she'd just picked up and she stared at me in shock.

"Say what!?"

She yelled and I laughed at her as Sheera shook her head and sighed.

"I'm not ready for the finals!"

She yelled and I smiled at her.

"Well, that's okay sis. Just know that if you don't pass them that you'll have to wake up early and go to summer school while Sheera and I hang out with Naruto and the others and enjoy our summer."

I said sweetly with a smile as I bit into my chicken.

"Bitch, for a Pixie, you're ass is evil."

Saya said and I just smiled at her compliment and continued eating.

"If you're that worried about it we can have a study group. I'm sure you're not the only one who could benefit from it."

Sheera said and Saya looked at her like she was her savior.

"Really?"

She asked and Sheera nodded.

"Yeah. I'll bring it up tomorrow and see whose house could be free and big enough for all of us."

She said and Saya smiled thankfully at her before going back to her food. The rest of dinner was filled with random chatter between the three of us about random things, but it was good enough for us.

* * *

-Saya-

I followed my sisters to our usual hang out spot and smiled at everyone as I hopped up onto the brick wall. It was so weird how my friends seemed to slowly pair up. Naruto and Hinata were together, Neji and TenTen, Sasuke and Sakura, my sister and Itachi. Star and DeiDei were still in the awkward 'I-Like-You-But-I'm-Not-Sure-If-You-Like-Me' phase, which was kinda cute. Then Temari and Shikamaru are pretty much like me and Gaara. Temari likes Shikamaru, Shikamaru likes her, but neither will move to change their relationship from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. Though when it comes to me and Gaara I know I like him, I've been told he likes me, he's kissed me twice, but no matter how I look at it I just don't see how he could like me. I don't want to do anything because I'm afraid if I try to push it that he'll realize he really doesn't like me and will decide to stop being my friend.

"Hey, what do you guys think about a study group for the finals in a couple of months?"

Sheera suddenly asked and everyone looked at her before quickly agreeing.

"Great, but where could we possibly go that there would be enough room for all of us?"

She asked and they all frowned in thought. We could always invite them to our house, it was big enough, but I'm not sure how Sheera would react to that so I kept my thoughts to myself.

"We can do it at my house."

Temari suddenly said and I blushed at the thought of being inside Gaara's house.

"That's perfect!"

Sheera said and they decided we'd have a study group at Temari's house in about a month's time. Itachi and Deidara showed up, with Pein, Konan, and Sasori following.

"Hey there sweetness."

Sasori said to me as he came to stand between my legs that were hanging down from the brick wall.

"Get lost."

I said as I narrowed my eyes at him and he just smirked at me as he stepped closer. I jumped when I felt his hand grip my thigh and start to go higher.

"Sasori."

A cold voice said from beside me. I turned to see Gaara sitting next to me, glaring hatefully at Sasori.

_When the fuck did he get there?_

I wondered before listening to the conversation going on between the two.

"Sasori, get lost before I tell Sheera and the others what happened at the Halloween Dance and they all decide to tear you limb from limb."

I said suddenly and Sasori glared at me before turning and walking off. I sighed in relief before running a hand through my hair.

"Why does he have to be such a creeper?"

I asked myself and blushed when I heard Gaara's laughter from beside me and rememberd he'd suddenly showed up out of nowhere.

"So what's this I hear about a study group set for a month from now at my house?"

He asked and I smiled at him as I turned my body to face him and gripped the brick wall with my legs so I wouldn't fall off.

"Well, Naruto will need help with the finals and we wouldn't want any of our friends to have to go to summer school, so Sheera brought up the idea and Temari offered up your house to house all of us."

I said calmly, though on the inside I was trying not to spazz out as I looked at how the blood red tee shirt seemed to hug him tightly to expose the body beneath without actually showing it. The black jeans that seemed to hug him like a second skin and how his hair seemed to stick up more in a couple places than the other. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from gaping at him. Had he always looked so fucking hot?

'Are you sure it's only Naruto that needs help?"

He asked with a smirk and I glared playfully at him.

"I may need a little help, but I am not as bad as Naruto."

I said crossing my arms under my chest and Gaara nodded his head in agreement.

"No, you're right. You're not as bad as Naruto..."

He said trailing off and I glared at him warily. Where was he going with this?

"You're worse."

He said with a smirk and I gaped at him for saying that before I lunged at him and knocked him off the brick wall to the ground.

"Take that back!"

I shouted with a smile and he laughed from beneath me before grabbing my arms and rolling us over so that he was pinning me down.

"Never."

He whispered in my ear and I resisted the urge to shiver at the sound of his voice and focused on glaring up at him instead. I brought my leg up and kicked him off of me as I got to my feet and tackled him again.

"Do those two ever quit?"

I heard Naruto ask, but ignored him as I continued to play-fight with Gaara.

* * *

-Star-

I watched as my sister and Gaara fought with eachother on the ground. I could clearly see the smiles on both of their faces and found myself smiling as well.

"I don't think so. They're only doing it because they can't seem to admit to eachother that they like them."

Sheera said and we all just watched the two of them. Gaara pinned Saya down and she tried to throw him off, but he wouldn't relent. I could see his feelings for my sister flash in his eyes before he closed them and got up just as the bell rang. Saya got to her feet and ran after Gaara who had started to walk to class. She pushed him and laughed at him before running ahead of him into the school, leaving the rest of us behind. I felt bad for Gaara, but he had chosen my sister and I couldn't help if she was extremely thick headed. He'd just have to be patient and hope she realized he really did like her. Though I was starting to wonder what it would take to convince her.

* * *

A/N: It's starting to get better see? They've both realized they like each other, but neither will do anything more. Saya because she's afraid Gaara will realize he doesn't really like her, and Gaara because...well even I haven't really figured that one out yet. Same with Temari and Shikamaru. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and I'll update when I can.


	18. Chapter 18

-Sasuke-

"Ugh! I give up!"

Saya screamed before she chucked her mathbook across the room. I heard it land somewhere in the kitchen and turned back to look at her.

"Saya, come on, it's not that hard."

Sheera said, but Saya crossed her arms and huffed as she leaned back against the couch in Gaara's living room.

"For you guys! But for me it's fucking impossible!"

She shouted before glaring in the direction she'd tossed her mathbook. We were all sitting around in Gaara's living room studying for the finals coming up in the next couple of weeks. BlueDevil High did things differently than most High Schools. One example would be the fact that summer started in March for us and ended in June when normally it wouldn't start til around July and ended in August.

"Come on Saya, at least _try_ to do this next problem."

TenTen said as she pushed her notebook in her hands. Saya sighed, but took it from her and pulled her knees up to bare down on. We all went back to what we had been doing before Saya's outburst when she suddenly cried out again and the notebook went flying into the kitchen as well.

"I give up!"

Saya said before she crossed her arms again. I heard TenTen sigh before going over to sit beside Neji who was sitting on the other couch next to Temari and Shikamaru. Hinata and Naruto were sitting on the loveseat, while me and Sakura were lying on the floor with an English book between the two of us. Kiba had flaked out on us and Kankuro seemed to have disappeared as well. My brother was sitting in the recliner with Sheera on his lap with a Human Anatomy book propped open on her lap, and Star and Deidara were sitting next to each other on the couch next to Saya. Gaara was sitting by himself at the computer desk, ignoring us all but he turned to look at Saya after she'd thrown TenTen's notebook into the kitchen and yelled. I watched as he got up and walked over to Saya, grabbed her wrist and pulled her over the back of the couch, and dragged her out of the room and into the kitchen. We all stared after them in confusion.

"What do you think they're doing?"

TenTen asked, but before any of us could say anything we heard Saya's voice yelling from the kitchen.

"I don't understand it! No matter how long I look at it I just don't get it!"

There was silence where I guess Gaara said something, then Saya yelled again.

"You don't get it! It's impossible for me to understand it! Just drop it and let me fail. It's not like anyone's going to miss me during summer-Ow dammit, that hurt you asshole!"

Saya shouted and we all looked at each other confused as to what just happened and waited to see what Saya would say next, but there was sudden silence. After a few minutes we all got up and moved towards the doorway of the kitchen to see what was going on and were shocked to see Gaara and Saya sitting at the island in the kitchen with Saya looking at the notebook opened up infront of her with a math book open on the island between them.

"Try it."

Gaara said as he placed a pencil down infront of Saya. She glared at him, then at the paper, then opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Gaara glared at her.

"Fine, but I'm telling you it's pointless."

She said as she picked up the pencil and started to work on the problem. We all watched as Saya's eyebrows drew together in concentration before she frowned and slammed her pencil down after a few minutes.

"I don't get it!"

She yelled pointing at the notebook and frowning at Gaara.

"What don't you get?"

He asked calmly which surprised all of us.

"How exactly is twelve supposed to be divided by three after it's already been subtracted by a negative number and multiplied to the fourth power and divided again to equal seven?"

Saya asked confused and Gaara picked up the pencil and moved closer to Saya and looked down at the notebook.

"No wonder, you added your numbers wrong."

Gaara said before he started to erase what Saya had put. Saya looked down surprise and we all watched as he wrote something down.

"If you add these four numbers this way, then you won't get the negative number. Then once you have that you divide the positive number by the three, then add it to the variable here to multiply it to the fourth power, then divide it again to get the three that you can divide into the twelve and you should get four."

Gaara explained calmly and we saw as Saya's eyes widened as she seemed to get it.

"Holy shit, how'd you do that?"

She asked and we all sweat dropped at her stupidity.

"It's not all that hard. Look at this one."

Gaara said pointing to the next one and Saya did as he said.

"Do you see what you need to do?"

He asked and Saya frowned for a minute before nodding slowly.

"You gotta find the reciprocal of negative twenty-three and twelve, then add the sum of the two numbers to the variable and divide."

Saya said and Gaara nodded before he handed her the pencil.

"Try it."

He said and watched as Saya tried it, but she seemed to be stumped.

"What is it?"

He asked and we watched as Saya bit her lip before answering.

"I don't see how I got a negative fourteen."

She explained and we watched as Gaara looked at it and explained the proper way to do it and had her try again.

"Seems like Gaara knows what he's doing."

Itachi said and we all nodded before making our way back into the living room to study for ourselves and leaving Saya and Gaara to study by themselves.

* * *

-Saya-

I couldn't believe it, the way Gaara explained things made it so much easier to understand.

"Alright, last one."

Gaara said as he took the notebook from me and wrote down the problem.

"It's kinda a hard one."

He said before sliding the notebook towards me and handing me the pencil. I nodded before looking at the problem. I did the steps like Gaara had showed me and mentally smiled when the numbers started to add up correctly. I divided the variable, then multiplied it by the two and got what I thought was the right answer.

"You done?"

He asked and I nodded a little unsure.

"Check the answer in the back of the book."

He said calmly and I did as he said and flipped to the end of the math book to look up the problem I'd just done. My eyes widened as I realized I'd done it right.

"Holy shit."

I said in shock and turned to look at Gaara who was staring at the wall boredly.

"Thank you!"

I shouted before launching myself at hm and wrapping my arms around him in a hug as I tackled him to the kitchen floor.

"Oi, get off me."

He said as he struggled to push me off him, but I only tightened my grip.

"No. You helped me finally understand how to do it, so I'm thanking you."

I said as I buried my face into his stomach. I felt him tense, but he didn't push me away. After a while I let him go and moved so I could look down at his face. I smiled down at him and stared into his eyes.

"Thanks."

I said before climbing off of him and moving to rummage through the cabinets in his kitchen.

"What are you doing now?"

He asked as he got to his feet. I smirked at his question as I continued to look around his kitchen until I opened the cabinet beneath the sink. I smiled as I found what I was looking for. I grabbed the bottle of Bicardi and held it up with a smile.

"Math was the only thing I needed help with, and we've studied for the past four days straight."

I explained when he looked at me confused.

"I say it's about time we celebrated."

I said before running past him into the living room.

"Oi! Enough studying, let's have a drink!'

I said and they all looked up at me.

"I wouldn't mind a drink or two."

TenTen said and Neji agreed. Naruto looked at Hinata and they both slowly nodded. Itachi and DeiDei didn't seem to have a problem with it either. Shikamaru shrugged and said as long as it got me to be quiet, and because he agreed Temari agreed. Sheera was looking at me disapprovingly and I smiled at Itachi pleadingly and he got the message and convinced her to have a few drinks. Star said she would as long as she got to go first, which Sakura protested to since she wanted to drink first. That made Sasuke agree and so that only left Gaara. I turned to see him leaning against the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed looking at me.

"Oh come on, pleeeaasee?"

I asked and he glared at me. I pouted at him and gave him my best Saya-wants look, which was better and waaay more effective than the puppy-dog look and he sighed as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Whoo! Temari, call Kankuro and have him get his make up wearing ass over here."

I said as I moved and jumped over Naruto to sit on the couch. They moved the books and things away and we all sat around with the bottle of Bicardi on the table infront of us with shot glasses set out.

"Okay, until Kankuro gets here we can just drink to the fact that me and my sisters managed to make such great friends this year."

I said as I picked up my shot of Bicardi and held it up in the air as a toast. Everyone else did the same and took their shots. I shook my head at the taste of it as it went down my throat and tried not to cough. I had only drunk a couple of times before, but I wasn't a light weight when it came to alcohol. The door suddenly burst open to reveal Kankuro holding up a bottle of Whiskey and a grocery bag filled with something I couldn't see.

"About damn time you guys decided to have some fun."

He said before shutting the door after him and coming to join us.

"Oooh, I know."

I said suddenly, getting everyone's attention.

"We can play Never Have I Ever."

I said with a smile and Kankuro returned it.

"That is a wonderful idea."

He said before we all moved to sit in a circle around the wooden coffee table in the middle of Gaara's living room. Sasuke and Sakura sat next to eachother with Neji and TenTen next to them. Temari and Shikamaru sat next to Naruto and Hinata who sat across from Sheera and Itachi. Deidara and Star sat to the left of Kankuro who sat on my right side while Gaara sat on my left. Kankuro explained the rules and said that if we did it we had to tell when, where, how long ago, and who with if we could.

"Alright, let's start this off."

Kankuro said with a smile.

"Never have I ever kissed a member of the same sex."

He said and threw back a shot which made several people look at him weird.

"I got drunk."

Was his only response.

"Alright, never have I ever lied to my siblings."

He said really starting it off and him, me, Gaara, Temari, Sheera, Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, Star, and Neji all took our shots.

"Okay, my turn."

I said with a smirk and saw my sisters look at me warily.

"Never have I ever run around the house in nothing but my birthday suit."

I said and laughed when both my sisters threw back their shots along with Shikamaru and Kankuro. I had a feeling Kankuro was just drinking for the hell of it, but Shikamaru having done it was kinda shocking.

"I was too lazy to find clothes."

He said with a shrug that made Temari blush and everyone turned towards my sisters. They blushed and glared at me which made me smirk at them.

"Saya made a bet with us when we were thirteen and we lost. The consequence was to go a full day around the house completely naked."

Sheera explained and I laughed out right as I remembered that day.

"Alright, alright. Gaara, it's your turn."

Kankuro said, getting us back to the game.

"Never have I ever..."

He said trailing off and we waited. He looked at Naruto and Sasuke with a smirk before continuing.

"Caught my parents having sex."

He said and I laughed when both Naruto and Sasuke's faces turned beat red as they threw their shots back. I was shocked to see Temari, and Hinata do the same.

"Never have I ever..."

The next person said continuing the game. It went on like that for a while until we ran out of Bicardi. Neji was a lightweight and TenTen passed out shortly after him. Sasuke and Sakura weren't too far behind, and Star and Sheera were getting pretty drunk.

"Okay, we'll do it with Whiskey now."

Kankuro said with a smile and we all nodded before continuing the game. I learned quite a bit about my friends by the time the Whiskey was gone and Temari, Shikamaru, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura passed out. Only me, Gaara, Kankuro, Star, Naruto, Hinata, Sheera, and Deidara were still able to play.

"O-Okay, this game is g-getting boring."

Kankuro said in between his hiccups. He was the experienced drinker and he was getting drunker than me, my sisters, and Gaara were. Hinata and Naruto were already smashed and Deidara couldn't stop swaying in his seat.

"Anyone up for body shots?"

Kankuro asked holding up a bootlegger.

"Sure!"

Hinata shouted and I looked at her confused to see her strip off her shirt and lay down infront of Naruto who was giggling madly. Kankuro moved over to her and poured some of the bootlegger into her belly button and Naruto was all too happy to drink it up. I laughed as Hinata's face lit up as Naruto licked her stomach.

"Okay, we'll use shot glasses from now on."

Kankuro said and when we all shouted protests he held up his hand and said we'd keep going the way we were.

Kankuro passed out the bootleggers to all of us while he downed the one in his hand. As soon as he did he passed out.

"Hahaha, he passed out before we did."

I said giggling hysterically. I looked around and blushed as I saw Star doing a body shot off of Deidara. With the guys we decided to use shot glasses since some had happy trails going on.

"Saya! You too!"

Naruto shouted suddenly getting my attention and I looked up just in time to have Naruto grab my arm and pull me over to him and Hinata. He held up a grape bootlegger and I rolled my eyes at him before reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head and lying down on the ground.

"You're ass...had better use a...shot glass."

I said in between my laughter and Naruto just nodded before putting a small shot glass on my belly button and filled it up. I laid perfectly still while he leaned down and picked up the shot with his teeth. Hinata laughed once he was done and moved to kiss him. Naruto was all too happy to return it. I laughed at them before grabbing the grape bootlegger and walking over to Sheera. I handed it to her and she downed it before smiling up at me and passing out on the couch. I looked around and laughed when I saw it was only me, Deidara, Star, and Gaara left. I saw a green apple bootlegger on the coffee table and moved to get it only to have it snatched up by a pale hand before I could grab it. I glared up at whoever just stole my drink and saw it was Gaara.

"Give it back."

I said and he shook his head.

"Make me."

He said and I glared at him before tackling him to the couch. I straddled his waist and clawed at the drink he held in his hand, but he kept it just out of my reach. I pulled back and stared down at him as he smiled up at me before suddenly getting an idea. I leaned down and quickly pressed my lips against his and kissed him. He froze in surprise before I felt him kiss me back.

* * *

-Gaara-

I saw Saya go after the green apple bootlegger on the table and grabbed it before she could. She tackled me to the couch and straddled my waist. She was only wearing her black sports bra, but I didn't mind. Her sister and Deidara were too busy making out in the corner and Hinata and Naruto were doing the same on the floor. Saya was drunk, but not to the point where she couldn't function. I was pretty close to that point myself. She clawed at me, trying to get the drink from my hand and I smiled up at her when she sat up and stopped trying to get it. I had to admit, I liked the feel of her straddling me. She suddenly leaned down and I felt her press her lips to mine. I froze in shock before kissing her back. I felt her press her chest against mine and I couldn't help but moan into her mouth as her hand trailed up my side and down my arm. I felt the drink in my hand disappear and she suddenly sat up. I stared up at her confused to see her smiling down at me with the bootlegger in her hand. I moved to get it back from her, but she pinned my shoulder down and held me in place while still sitting on my waist. She brought the bottle to her lips and drank about half of it before looking back down at me. She smirked at me before leaning down again and pressing her lips to mine. She pulled back before I could respond and drank the rest of the bootlegger before dropping the bottle to the floor and leaning down and pressing her lips to mine again. I was slightly shocked when she probed open my mouth and liquid filled my mouth, but then I smiled as I realized she was sharing the rest of the bootlegger with me. I swallowed the alcoholic beverage before plunging my tongue into her mouth and continued to kiss her. It was kinda sad how neither of us were probably going to remember this in the morning, but right now I didn't really give a damn.

I felt her smile against my lips and moved a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me. She moaned and I growled low in my throat as I broke the kiss and trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck and back to her mouth. I stared up into her eyes and she smiled at me before kissing me again. Yeah, I didn't care that we might forget all this in the morning, because right now I was going to enjoy every minute of this.

* * *

A/N: What's funny is I actually had a study group like this and end just like this. It was rather fun actually. Hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry if you didn't. Review and I'll update as soon as the ideas come to me. Love you all, but I'll love you more if you review.


	19. Chapter 19

-Saya-

I opened my eyes only to shut them quickly because the light hurt them. I buried my face in my covers only to realize they weren't my covers, but the crook of someone's neck. It was then that I realized I was lying ontop of something, a _breathing_ something. I slowly sat up and my eyes widened and my mouth dropped open in shock as I realized I had been lying ontop of Gaara. he suddenly shifted and I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from moaning at the sensation that went through my body because he'd shifted his hips. I blushed profusely as I realized I was straddling a sleeping Gaara.

Despite the siutation, I couldn't help but take advantage of it as I looked down at the peaceful look on his pale face. His head was turned to the side making his hair fall across the other side of his forehead leaving his kanji tattoo exposed. i looked at the dark rings surrounding his eyes that added to the air of mystery he always seemed to have about him. I found myself staring at his slightly parted lips and suddenly remembered the heavy make-out session we'd had. I blushed heavily before carefully climbing off of him without waking him.

I walked over to my sisters and silently woke them up. We grabbed out stuff and slid outside onto the porch. I turned to Sheera.

"We need to get home, now."

I said and she blinked at me for a few seconds before nodding. I felt the familiar comforting feeling of her powers wrap around all of us. One moment we were standing outside on Gaara's porch, I blinked, and when I opened my eyes we were all standing in the middle of Sheera's room back at our house.

"Thank you, now go to bed."

I ordered her before turning and pushing Star out of the room, into hers, then going down the hall to my own. I stripped out of my clothes and collapsed onto my bed. I crawled under the covers and curled up on my side. My bed wasn't nearly as comfortable as Gaara was and-I frowned and shook my head to clear it of that kind of thinking. He wasn't mine and he probably wouldn't even remember it when he woke up, but if he did I had no idea how I was going to face him.

* * *

-Gaara-

I woke up and opened my eyes to stare up at the ceiling in the living room. The light hurt my eyes, but it wasn't anything unbearable. I slowly sat up and instantly regretted it as my head started to pound. I looked around as I held the side of my head and saw my siblings and friends all passed out in various places around the room, but I noticed instantly that Saya and her sisters were nowhere to be seen. Flashes of my dream came back to me and I frowned in confusion.

_Had it really only been a dream?_

I wondered silently. I'd dreamed Saya and I had made out on the couch last night after getting rather drunk, but I couldn't remember if it actually happened or not. My pounding headache told me it didn't, as well as the fact that she wasn't here, but the taste of green apple bootlegger mixed with a hint of cinnimon had me wondering.

"Oh my head."

I looked over towards Naruto as he and Hinata woke up. She was still shirtless from body shots last night and when Naruto saw this his face lit up worse than hers did. I laughed as they scrambled away from each other in their embarassment. Temari and Shikamaru woke up next only to disappear upstairs mumbling something about it being too loud and going back to bed. Sasuke and Sakura woke up, followed by Neji and TenTen. TenTen looked a little sick and I barely managed to point to the direction of the bathroom before she dsappeared from view. Kankuro was still passed out on the floor by the coffee table so we left him. Itachi and Deidara had woken up shortly after Naruto and Hinata did.

"So much for studying."

Sakura said and we all laughed at that, but most stopped because of headaches. I got up and went into the kitchen to get the bottle of Aspirin for me and my friends. I didn't really need it since my headache was already starting to disappear, one of the perks of being a vampire. We can get drunk, high, and bleed, but we heal quickly.

"Thanks man."

Naruto said as I tossed him the bottle to pass around.

"Does anyone remember what happened last night? It's a little hazy for me."

Sakura said and we all sat in silence as we remembered different parts of the night.

"I remember playing Never Have I Ever, then running out of Bicardi..."

Neji said trailing off.

"Then Kankuro pulled out a bottle of Whiskey and we kept going until that was gone..."

Sasuke continued then trailed off himself.

"Once that was gone, I remember him saying something about body shots, but that's all I remember."

Sakura said and I turned to Naruto and Hinata since they had still been awake at that point.

"I-I remember agreeing to do body shots."

Hinata said with a blush as everyone turned to look at her. That week she'd spent with Saya really had helped her out with her stuttering problem.

"I remember that, yeah."

Deidara suddenly said and I turned to look up at him and Itachi.

"I don't remember shit, I was too busy making out with Sheera."

Itachi admittedly shamelessly and I saw Sasuke shudder slightly. I guess thinking about your older brother making out with one of your friends would be rather awkward.

"Speaking of that little sorceress, where is she?"

Itachi asked looking around.

"He's right, yeah. And where's Star, yeah?"

Deidara asked and I shook my head at them. They were only just now realizing the three sisters were gone.

"I do remember something rather interesting though, yeah."

Deidara suddenly said looking at me and I looked at him confused and slightly curious.

"I remember seeing you and Saya on the couch with her straddling your waist, yeah."

He said and I blinked in surprise as everyone turned to look at me for some sort of confirmation.

"She was trying to get the bootlegger from you, yeah."

He continued and I just nodded and waited for him to continue, hoping he'd be able to help me figure out if my dream had been real or not. I remember our fight over the bootlegger, but after that I couldn't remember anything.

"After that I kinda got distracted, yeah."

He said and I mentally groaned. I guess the only person who could answer my question is Saya herself, but she isn't here right now and I had a feeling that if she _did_ remember last night that she wouldn't willingly tell me what happened.

"I think we should all get some sleep."

Sakura said as she helped Sasuke to his feet. We all nodded and I watched from my place on the couch as Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi left, followed by Naruto, Hinata, and Deidara. Neji waited until TenTen came out of the bathroom before helping her out the door. I could hear Shikamaru and my sister asleep upstairs and didn't really feel like moving from where I was so I just laid back down on the black leather couch and stared up at the red ceiling.

_Just what happened after she got the bootlegger back from me? Did she really kiss me and share the rest of it with me or had that been a dream?_

I wondered and frowned annoyed. I wish I could remember, but there was nothing I could do about it until I saw Saya again on Monday morning. At least we had been smart enough not to get drunk on any other night except for Saturday. I sighed and closed my eyes before falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

-Saya-

My sisters had slept all day yesterday while I'd only slept until three. I'm not sure why, but I never got a hangover when I drank and it wasn't all that easy to get me drunk, but I had gotten drunk Saturday night with the rest of them. I was silently dreading seeing Gaara today because I was a little worried if he remembered that night or not. If he did, then I was fucked, but if he didn't then I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him what happened. There was no need to make our relationship, whatever kind it was, more awkward.

"Morning guys."

I said with a small smile as we reached Naruto and the others by the tree.

"Hey Saya."

Naruto said in greeting before wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist. She blushed, but didn't pull away. They were so cute together and it seemed that Neji was finally getting over being so protective of her, either that or TenTen was doing a marvelous job of distracting him. I glanced at them to see them making out and decided it was the second one.

"Morning, yeah."

I heard Deidara say as he and Itachi came up and joined us. I leaned against the wall and watched as Itachi and Deidara both wrapped their arms around both of my sisters' waists and kissed them lightly on the lips. I blushed as that reminded me of my make-out session with Gaara and quickly looked away to see Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara walking our way.

"Morning guys."

I said with a smile and Temari and Kankuro returned it as usual, but Gaara seemed to be deep in thought so I left him alone.

"You know Kanki, considering you've been drinking longer than we have I'm surprise you passed out before me, Hinata, Naruto, DeiDei, Star, and Gaara."

I said with a smirk and he blushed and looked away.

"I had a few drinks before you guys called me."

He mumbled and I laughed as I shoved him playfully.

"Sure you did you light weight."

I said and he glared at me, but I could tell he was playing.

"Where did you three disappear to?"

Temari asked suddenly getting mine and everyone elses' attention.

"When we woke up you three were gone."

She said and I smiled sheepishly up at her as I scratched the back of my head. My sisters couldn't remember, so it was up to me to answer.

"Sheera and Star got wasted and once Star got sick I decided to take us home. I told Gaara we were leaving, I guess he didn't remember."

I lied quickly and they all turned to look at Gaara for confirmation and he just shrugged.

"I guess I did, I can't really remember much."

He said before looking at me and I shivered. I could tell he had something he wanted to ask me, but ignored it for now.

"Well how 'bout from now on we don't drink so much that we forget what happened the night before?"

Sakura suggested and we all nodded in agreement.

The bell rang and we all moved to head into the school when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back from the others and into an empty classroom. I blinked in surprise and looked up to see Gaara staring at me with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"You know, if you wanted something all you had to do was ask."

I said with a smirk as I crossed my arms under my chest and leaned my hip against one of the desks and looked up at him. He frowned before closing his eyes and sighing.

"Do you remember what all happened that night?"

He asked and I flinched, but he didn't see it since his eyes were still closed.

"Only bits and pieces."

I lied softly and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"What do you remember?"

He asked softy and I shivered as I remembered tackling him to the couch.

"Never Have I Ever, Bicardi, Whiskey, Bootleggers, and Body shots."

I said simply with a shrug and noticed he narrowed his eyes at me just a bit. He could tell I knew something.

"Anything else?"

He asked stepping closer to me and I resisted the urge to blush.

"I think I might have tackled you for a green apple bootlegger, but that's about all I remember."

I said with a sheepish smile, hoping he wouldn't ask me anything else. He stepped closer again and put his hands on the desk behind me on either side of my hips, pinning me there. I blushed when I realized he was standing right infront of me, barely an inch of space between us.

"Nothing else?"

He asked as he leaned in and ghosted his lips over my neck. I shivered and tried to keep my heart from racing, but I couldn't help it. Having him this close after making out with him like I had, then waking up to him moving his hips it was incredibly hard not to wrap my arms around his neck and pick up where we'd left off when we'd both fallen asleep on the couch.

"N-No."

I said softly as I felt his lips pass over the one spot on my neck that could make me a puddle in the floor.

_Please step back. Please step back. Please step back._

I begged in my mind, because if he kept this up I was going to lose it Thankfully, or not so, he stepped back and look me dead in the eyes. I could tell he knew I knew something and wasn't sharing. In one quick movement he smirked at me, then he was gone.

_Fucking vampiric speed._

I thought to myself as I fell to my knees. He's never acted that way with me before, but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't liked it. I couldn't deny it, I had felt it with how he'd kissed me the other night and how he openly advanced on me earlier trying to get answers from me, he liked me. I couldn't believe he did, but he did. That simple fact made my heart skip a beat, but then I frowned as I realized he still hadn't acted on his feelings for me. He may like me and I may like him, but he hasn't tried to ask me out or anything and that was kinda sad to think about, but at least I knew the truth.

* * *

A/N: Yes, she finally realizes he does like her. I mean, she'd have to be a complete dumbass not to after what's all happened. Things are going to get fun, I promise. I updated, now it's your turn to do your part and review in that pretty little box below. Come on, you know you want to.


	20. Chapter 20

-Saya-

So far I'd managed to pass all my tests, but I was starting to freak out about my math final during lunch. My sisters tried to calm me down, but it wasn't really helping.

"It's no use. I'm going to freak out and I'm gonna fail."

I said as I buried my head in my arms as I knelt with my back against the brick wall surrounding the Sakura tree in the courtyard.

"Saya..."

Sheera said, but I ignored her.

"Gaara!"

I heard my sisters yell simutainiously, but still ignored them. Not even the thought of Gaara could help calm my nerves.

"What?"

I heard him ask as his footsteps came closer.

"It's Saya. She's freaking out about her math final and we can't seem to calm her down."

Star said and I continued to mumble to myself about failing. I knew I would and then I'd be stuck in summer school and wouldn't be able to have any fun with my sisters and our new friends.

"Yeah, and? What do you want me to do about it?"

He asked and I felt tears in my eyes as I started to freak out even more.

"We don't care _what_ you do just help her."

I heard Sheera say before I heard both of my sisters' footsteps disappear. I could feel Gaara standing infront of me, but still didn't look up. I was too focused on the fact that I was going to be all alone and suffering during summer while my friends and sisters were having the time of their lives.

"Saya...?"

I heard Gaara ask warily and I lifted my head enough to just stare at him and I saw his sky blue eyes widen a bit and the tears fell down my face.

* * *

-Gaara-

I'd planned on going straight to Gym after lunch, but Sheera and Star suddenly called my name and dragged me over to where they were. I noticed Saya sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest with her head down and frowned.

"What?"

I asked as we stopped infront of her.

"It's Saya. She's freaking out about her math final and we can't seem to calm her down."

Star said and I heard Saya mumble to herself about failing and looked at her sisters boredly. This really had nothing to do with me.

"Yeah, and? What do you want me to do about it?"

I asked and tensed when I smelled tears. It wasn't coming from either Sheera or Star, so that only left one person.

"We don't care _what_ you do just help her."

Sheera said before they both walked away, leaving me alone with Saya. I mentally sighed and ran a hand through my hair before turning to look down at Saya.

"Saya...?"

I asked warily, wondering exactly how bad her nerves were right now. She lifted her head enough so that I could see her eyes and my own eyes widened when I saw the tears streaming down her face.

_Damn women and their tears._

I thought angrily before crouching down infront of her.

"What exactly has you so stressed out?"

I asked as I reached out and wiped away her tears before taking my hand back.

"I-If I fail-"

"You won't."

I cut her off and she frowned at me.

"You don't know that!"

She whined and I sighed at her.

"If you get stuck, just remember what I showed you to do."

I said calmly and she blinked at me.

"You do remember that right?"

I asked and she nodded slowly as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Despite the fact she was crying and freaking out right now, she still managed to look hot.

_Focus Gaara._

I told myself and listened when Saya started to speak.

"Take my time, read the problem, and calmly go through how it can be solved."

She said and I nodded.

"See? If you just stay calm, then there's no reason to freak out."

I said and she looked like she was about to cry again.

"How 'bout this?"

I offered and she looked at me to continue.

"You manage to pass, and I'll convince my parents to let us go to our Beach House for the whole summer."

I said and her eyes brightened considerably.

"Really!?"

She asked excitedly and I was a little shocked at her change in attitude. Did she really like the beach that much?

"Yeah."

I said and she smiled at me.

"Only if you pass though."

I said with a smirk and her smile fell for a bit and I thought she was going to start crying again, but breathed a sigh of relief when she got a sudden serious look on her face and nodded once.

"Alright Gaara, but you better keep your end of the deal."

She said sternly and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Come on, we should probably get to Gym for Guy's final."

I said as I stood up. I turned back towards her to see her stand and dust herself off. I couldn't help but stare at the way the black pants hung around her hips rather low and the black Skillet tee she was wearing clung to her slim waist and showed off her chest rather nicely. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail exposing her pale, slender neck and she had her purple hoodie on over top of her shirt, but left unzipped so you could see her shirt. Even in such boyish clothes she still looked hot as hell.

"What do you think his final will be?"

She asked, pulling me out of my thoughts as she walked up towards me and started to head for the Gym. I stayed a few feet behind and found myself watching the sway of her hips as she walked. Did she even know the kind of effect she had on me?

"Probably just a lap test."

I said answering her question and she turned around to look at me and I met her eyes and saw she was smiling at me.

"Want to make it a race?"

She asked me and I smirked back at her.

"If you don't mind losing again."

I said as we walked into the Gym.

"Oh please."

She said as we stopped in the doorway.

"You won't beat me this time."

She said with a smile before turning and walking away towards the girl's locker room. I shook my head before heading to change.

* * *

-Saya-

I smiled my whole way to my Math class. I'd beaten Gaara and he didn't seem too pleased. It wasn't my fault I was faster than his sexy ass. I blushed as I realized I'd just called Gaara sexy, though I'd be lying if I said he wasn't. I sat down in my seat in the back of the class as Shino passed out the test. He told us to begin and I took a deep breath before flipping open the test booklet. I couldn't fail now, not when I had a chance to go to the beach.

Miraculously, we all managed to pass all of our finals. I even passed my Math final with an above average test score. I was waiting for the clubs to get out so I could walk home with everyone at once. Naruto, Shikamaru, Itachi, and Deidara were all standing around the tree while Sakura and Hinata were in the flower arranging club, TenTen and Temari were in the fencing and archery club, Neji was in the karate club, and Sasuke and Gaara were in the art club. I'd been slightly surprised that Gaara liked to draw, but found I could actually see him sitting against a wall somewhere and sketching the scene before him. Sheer and Star were in the astrology club and they all wouldn't be getting out for at least another five minutes.

"I'm kinda bored."

I said from my place on the brick wall above Naruto and the others.

"Well get over it, the clubs still have five more minutes."

Itachi said and I groaned as I hopped down off the wall.

"Well I'm gonna go walk around. Text me when they let out so the girls and I can go shopping for bikinis."

I said over my shoulder and smirked at the flushed faces on all of their faces. As soon as I'd told Gaara I'd passed my Math final he'd told the others his plan of spending all summer at his and Temari's parents' Beach house. They were all for it.

"Okay, but don't get lost or we're gonna go to the beach without you!"

Naruto yelled after me as I walked across the courtyard.

"Yeah, yeah!"

I called back over my shoulder and kept walking. I wasn't really looking where I was going and suddenly ran into someone.

"Oh, my bad I'm so-oh it's you. Never mind."

I said as I realized I'd run into Sandy. We were still standing in the courtyard, but we were almost to the school's doors.

"So, you're going to go to the beach with Gaara?"

She asked with her hands on her hips. I noted the sour tone in her voice and mentally scoffed at her.

_Jealous much?_

"I'm going with my friends and him yes."

I said and she frowned at me.

"Well don't get any ideas, he's mine."

She said and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I'm sorry, but somehow I really doubt Gaara'd be into you."

I said as I held my sides. I heard her huff as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"And why is that?"

She asked haughtily and I stopped in my laughter to answer her seriously.

"One, because you're a stuck up little bitch. Two, because you're a slut. And Three, because I'm pretty sure Gaara doesn't like touching something that's been around more than a five dollar bill."

I said and she gaped at me in shock before narrowing her sandy colored eyes at me.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not gender confused!"

She said and I looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

I asked and she smirked at me as she placed her manicured hands on her hips.

"You heard me. At least I _know_ I'm a girl, but you dress so much like a boy that I'm surprised girls don't mistake you _for_ one."

She said and I stared at her in shock.

"Then again, you are ugly anyways, so I guess it's understandable."

She said and I stared at her for a few seconds as what she just said to me registered in my mind.

_Oh no the hell she didn't._

I thought before glaring hatefully at the dirty blonde haired Genie infront of me before reeling back and punching the living shit out of her, knocking her out flat.

"Bitch!"

I hissed at her unconcious form as I felt tears stinging my eyes at her comment. I heard Naruto and the others calling my name, but ignored them and ran inside the school and up the stairs towards the roof. I jumped up onto the observatory and sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my knees and tried to fight the tears that wanted to fall as her words repeated over and over in my mind.

_Gender confused._

I was **not** gender confused.

_Dress so much like a boy._

I can't help it if boy clothes have more of the things I like to wear.

_You are ugly anyways._

At that the tears fell down my face. I wasn't ugly...was I? I'd had guys say I looked good in a certain outfit or comment on my boobs, but they'd never asked me out or commented on my hair, my eyes, or my face. Did that mean I really was ugly? Is _that_ why Gaara hadn't asked me out yet? Was I so ugly that he couldn't stand the thought of dating me? I buried my head in my arms as the tears continued to fall down my face. It made so much sense now, why Gaara wouldn't ask me out. I knew there was no possible way he could like me, someone as ugly as me.

* * *

-Naruto-

I watched as Saya knocked out that Sandy girl, but then she ran away inside the school before Itachi, Deidara, or I could reach her. I noticed the sad look on her face and cursed as we ran over to where Sandy was lying on the ground.

"Naruto! What's going on? Why did Saya suddenly run away and why is Sandy knocked out on the ground?"

I looked up at the sound of Sakura's voice and frowned when I saw the worried looks from Sheera and Star.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened. Saya said she was bored and was gonna walk around, but then she ran into Sandy. They talked a bit, then Saya suddenly punched the hell out of Sandy and knocked her out, then she just bolted inside the school."

I explained and saw Sheera and Star look at each other before running inside the school.

"Did any of you hear the conversation?"

TenTen asked as her and the others reached us.

"No, they were too far away, yeah."

Deidara said and I saw everyone frown. I turned and looked towards the school wondering what Sandy had said that could have upset Saya so much.

* * *

-Sheera-

"I can't find her anywhere."

Star said as we met up in the middle of the second floor. We'd checked everywhere we could think of for her. The Music and Arts room, Kakashi's room, the Gym, and even the Auditorium. All the places she was most likely to go and not, but we still couldn't find her.

"Where could she be?"

I wondered outloud before my eyes widened and I stared at Star who had the same look on her face.

"The roof!"

We said together before running up the steps and bursting through the door and running out onto the roof. We looked around, but we couldn't find our sister anywhere. Then we heard the soft whimpers coming from above and turned to see Saya sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest and her shoulders were shaking as she cried.

_Fuck._

I thought before Star and I climbed ontop of the observatory and knelt down next to our sister.

"Saya."

I said, but she didn't respond.

"Saya, sweetie, what's wrong?"

I asked softly and she stopped crying and lifted her head to look at me.

"S-Sheera?"

She asked and I nodded. She suddenly launched herself and me and wrapped her arms around my neck as she cried into my chest. I rubbed the back of her head soothingly as she cried.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie."

I said softly as I held my sister. I'd only seen her like this once before and that was when we were all seven and she'd woken up from a nightmare about the night her kind was killed. That was the time Star and I learned that she blamed vampires for her life and said they'd hurt her more than anyone else ever could. After that night she'd kept herself locked up in her room if she ever cried and I only heard her, never saw her. It hurt to see my usually so collected and strong youngest sister look so hurt and vulnerable.

"What's wrong sis?"

Star asked and Saya mumbled something into my chest, but we couldn't understand her.

"You'll have to speak up sweetie."

I said. I only ever called Saya 'sweetie' when she was really upset. I called Star 'princess' to calm her down. They were the only ones who saw this side of me, they were my sisters after all.

"I'm ugly."

Saya said and I froze.

"What? Who told you something as ridiculous as that?"

I asked as I pushed Saya back to stare at her.

"S-Sandy, and it's true."

She sobbed and I looked at her in shock.

"What in the world makes you think that you're ugly? And why would you even listen to a slutty little bitch like her anyway?"

I asked as I reached out and wiped her tears away.

"B-Because she's right. I dress like a boy instead of a girl and it has to be t-true, why else won't anyone ask me out?"

She asked and I blinked at her before laughing at her question.

"Saya, sweetie, the reason most guys won't ask you out is because they're afraid you'll kick their ass if they try anything and you know you would. Sandy only said that because she was jealous of you."

I explained, but she didn't seem to believe me.

"If that's true, then what about Gaara?"

She asked and I looked at her confused.

"Gaara's not afraid of me, but he apparently doesn't like me as much as you two think he does. He thinks I'm ugly too."

She said as more tears slid down her face. I sighed, at a loss of what to say.

"That's not true sis."

Star said suddenly, making Saya look at her.

"If he thought you were ugly he wouldn't tease you to see your reaction. He wouldn't stare at you as you pass. He wouldn't have asked you to the Winter Formal and called you beautiful. He doesn't think you're ugly at all Saya, and that's because you're not. You're beautiful and unique and one of the most amazing girls I know and I'm not just saying that because you're my sister."

Star said and I stared at her in shock. I agreed with everything she said, but I didn't know Star could be so serious.

"B-But..."

Saya said and I saw Star frown which shocked me even more.

"Get a grip Saya! The _only_ reason Sandy said any of that was because Gaara likes you and not her. She's jealous of you so she said whatever she could to try and break you down. You believing her and crying is only letting her win, and the Saya I know wouldn't let some bimbo-slut tear her down like that."

Star said and Saya stared at her in shock before suddenly smiling at her.

"Thanks Star."

She said as she wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, both of you."

She said as we all got to our feet.

"No problem sis."

Star said as we all walked back into the school and headed for the courtyard.

"What do you say we go shopping for bikinis that will make the boys drool?"

I asked and saw Saya and Star smile widely at that.

"Definitely."

They said in unison as we reached the others. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but I shook my head at him and he closed it again. I noticed Gaara was staring at Saya and his eyes narrowed when he took in her slightly puffy eyes, but he didn't say anything. I'd have to tell him what happened later. Saya may act like she's invincible and can take out whatever you throw at her, but she is extremely self concious and it's one of her biggest flaws. But that's also what made Saya Saya, and I loved her for it.

"Let's go shopping!"

Star suddenly yelled and all the girls cheered in delight while all the boys groaned, but a glare from us girls had them instantly agreeing. This was going to be a very entertaining summer.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you guys didn't like. But I had to include that bit. I have school now so I may not be able to update as much as before, but I will try. Saya may be badass, but her self esteem is extremely low. Please review! PLEASE!


	21. Chapter 21

-Saya-

The shopping trip with the girls helped me to forget about what Sandy said because as I stared at my reflection I couldn't deny the woman in the mirror was beautiful, but the woman who had stared into the mirror didn't feel it.

"Alright."

temaris said, getting everyone's attention. We'd stopped at a Pizzeria for lunch.

"Pack tonight and we'll pick you guys up at the park around eight thirty tomorrow morning."

She said and we all agreed and ignored Naruto's protests.

We finished our lunch and headed home. Us girls were keeping what our bathing suits looked like as secret fromt eh boys, and it was driving them insane. I followed my sisters back home and headed to my room without bothering to change out of my clothes and just collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

-Sasuke-

I ignored Naruto as he rambled on about random things as Hinata, Sakura, Itachi and I walked towards the park. I saw Hinata smile as Naruto started talking about ramen and shook my head at my distant cousin. How in the world she could fall for an idiotic knuckle head like Naruto I would never know, but I could see he cared for her so I wasn't going to mess with it, that and I saw how happy it made Hinata and as long as she was happy then I was fine with it.

"I can't wait to get there."

Sakura said from beside me, suddenly gaining my attention. I turned to look at my pink haired girlfriend and couldn't help but smirk to myself. She was gorgeous in my eyes. Her pale skin, pink hair down to her shoulders, and bright emerald eyes. Her hot temper and caring nature for those she considered her friends. She was simply perfect and she was mine. I slid my hand down to hers and wrapped my hand around hers. She blushed, but smiled.

"Look! Deidara, Shikamaru, Neji, and TenTen are already there."

Naruto said and I turned away from Sakura to see Naruto run towards them with Hinata behind him. We reached them and exchanged 'hellos' before starting conversations as we waited for the others. It was only 7:40, but Temari was known for not keeping to a schedule. Which was bad since Saya, Sheera, and Star hadn't shown up yet.

For once, Temari had actually kept to the time she'd said and pulled up in a huge white van at 8:00. We all piled in and Temari turned around in her seat to look at us.

"Where's Saya and the others?"

She asked and I shrugged.

"We don't know, yeah."

Deidara said and I heard her sigh.

"Dammit, don't those girls know to get here on time?"

Temari asked and I heard Gaara scoff from his place in the back of the van since Temari had been saving the front seat for Shikamaru. Those two so obviously liked each other, but Shikamaru was too lazy to do anything and Temari was too prideful. They were a lot like Saya and Gaara, though I wasn't really sure why those two didn't just admit their feelings to one another and go out. Everyone else had paired up except for those four.

"Look! There's Sheera and Star!"

Hinata shouted which shocked us all. That week she'd spent with Saya had changed her. They refused to tell us what happened, all I knew was Saya had kicked Sheera and Star out of the house and kidnapped Hinata. When they showed up at school they'd always disappear together and we'd barely see them, when Saya finally joined us again with Hinata at her side we noticed immediately that Hinata seemed bolder and less shy. She still stuttered, but only when she was extremely nervous. But it was still a shock to hear the once shy and quiet Hyuga princess speak louder than a small whisper.

We all turned and looked out the doors of the open van to see Sheera and Star running towards us with bags in their hands. I noticed the looks on their faces and realized they weren't running to catch us before we left, they were running _from_ something.

"Start the engine! Go!"

Sheera shouted as she hopped into the back of the van followed shortly by Star. Itachi caught Sheera and Deidara caught Star.

"What is going on?"

Temari asked turning to look at the two Takimura sisters.

"There's no time for that! Just drive!"

Sheera shouted and we all looked at the scared expressions on both her and Star's faces.

"But what-"

"Sheera, she's coming!"

Star suddenly shouted pointing a finger out the door of the van with wide, amber eyes.

"Oh shit."

Sheera said before she held her hand up towards Temari and the van suddenly started to speed down the road.

"What the hell are you doing!? We still have to wait on Saya!"

Temari screamed as she tried to stop the van, but Sheera was making it go with her powers.

"No! We don't want to die!"

Star said as she buried her face into Deidara's chest.

"What exactly did you two do?"

Sakura asked slowly, but before either of them could answer we heard Saya's screaming.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

They both flinched and clung to their boyfriends as the van kept going. I saw Saya running after the van and Sheera made it speed up.

"Dammit Sheera, stop it! We're not leaving without Saya."

Temari said, but Sheera looked at her like she was crazy.

"You don't understand, she's going to kill us!"

She said and we all looked at her again.

"Why?"

Hinata asked and we all waited for the sisters to answer us.

"We sorta...kinda woke her up an hour early and told her it was her turn to do the grass."

Star said and we looked at them confused. Why the hell would that make Saya want to kill them?

"So?"

Naruto said not getting it.

"Saya is **not** a morning person. She even dangled our father out the window at nine years old for waking her up on a Saturday to come eat breakfast."

Sheera explained and we all paled at that.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean she should try to kill you."

TenTen said and we all waited for them to tell us the rest.

"Well, to wake her up Star stole her bikini and I told her she couldn't come with us until she mowed the lawn. She did, and we gave her back her stuff, but I had been mixing some potions last night in the bathroom and accidentally knocked some into some of the bottles in the bathtub and thought I'd gotten them all, but I missed her shampoo bottle and it fucked up her hair."

Sheera explained and we all looked at her in shock.

"Fuck up her hair how?"

I asked slowly, but before either of them could answer there was a loud thud from the top of the van making all the girls scream and all of us jump.

We waited to see what it was and Saya suddenly flipped in from the roof of the van. She was wearing a pair of cut off denim shorts and a shirt of sorts, but I couldn't see what kind because the hoodie she was wearing was zipped up completely with the hood drawn, shadowing her face completely except for her eyes which were ablaze with rage. In one fluid motion she shut the doors behind her and moved towards her sisters.

"I'm going to _kill_ you both slowly and make you wish you'd never been born."

She said hatefully and I shivered in my seat at the amount of malice in her voice.

"I-It was an accident! We're sorry!"

Sheera and Star shouted in unison as they stared up at their youngest sister in pure fear. Saya growled before she lunged at the two of them. They screamed and flinched expecting the worst, but Saya never reached them. We all looked up to see why and were shocked to see Gaara had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist holding her back.

"Gaara let me go right now or I swear to Kami I'll kick your ass."

Saya said darkly as she struggled against Gaara's grip, but he just looked at her blankly.

"No. We're going on a trip to the beach with all of our friends, _alive._"

He said, stressing the last part before picking her up with the one arm around her slim waist and hauled her to the back of the van. He threw her in the seat non-too-gently and sat down next to her. The moment she could Saya tried to get up and attack her sisters, but Gaara's arm snaked around her waist again and pulled her down into his lap.

"Stay put."

Gaara said glancing at her and Saya glared at him before moving to get up again. Gaara pulled her back down and stared into her eyes.

"Stay."

He said seriously and her eyes widened at him before narrowing, but thankfully she stayed put. We all blinked in surprise at what just happened before turning away from the pissed off Siren. Sheera gave Temari control of the van again as she and Star moved as far away from their sister as they could. It was silent for a while as we all got lost in our own thoughts until Naruto spoke up.

"I still want to know what happened to Saya's hair."

He said suddenly and we all glared at him before we heard Saya's growl but she stopped when Gaara tightened his grip around her waist.

_This is going to be one hell of a summer._

I thought as I watched Saya settle to glaring at her sisters since Gaara wouldn't let her up.

_One hell of a summer indeed._

* * *

_A/N: Short, but I found it entertaining. Sorry if you guys didn't. Please review anyway, and what happened to her hair will be revealed soon. Though you guys can help by picking a color. Put it in your reviews. Green, Purple, Pink, or Blue?_


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: See, I was gonna wait and see what the rest of you guys chose for colors, but my friend Ookami picked two colors that fit so perfectly so I decided to use them. Sorry, but thanks for your opinions anyway. I updated, hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review and I will try my hardest to update.

* * *

-Sheera-

I could feel Saya glaring at me and Star and I clung tighter to Itachi. It had been an accident and it might possibly wash out, eventually. Temari slowed to a stop and hopped outside and opened the door. I saw Saya try to lunge for us, but thankfully Gaara's arm around her waist kept her in place. Normally, I'd think it was cute that Saya was sitting in Gaara's lap, but right now I was just thankful that Gaara was keeping her from skinning us alive.

Star and I scrambled out of the van first, followed by Itachi, Deidara, and the others. Temari led the way to the really big beach house, but I didn't look at it, I was just focused on getting far _far_ away from my severely pissed off sister.

* * *

-Saya-

I tried to lunge at my sisters once we stopped, but Gaara wouldn't let me. I frowned and watched as my sisters all but jumped out of the van followed by the others. When they were all out I turned to look at Gaara since he still wouldn't let me up.

"What exactly did they do to your hair?"

He asked looking up at me and I glared at him.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

I said as I crossed my arms under my chest.

"Then show me."

He said and before I could do anything he pulled back my hood.

* * *

-Gaara-

I blinked in surprise as I pulled back Saya's hood. Her usually black and red streaked hair was now blue and purple. It was a very dark blue, almost black but you could tell the difference. The streaks in her hair that had once been a dark, blood red were now a dark, royal purple. I would have thought those two colors wouldn't mix well, but matched with Saya's pale skin and forest green eyes I had to admit she looked hot as hell. I had liked her old hair, but I loved her hair now.

"I know it looks horrible."

She said since I hadn't said anything. I shook my head and reached up and held a strand between my fingers.

"Gaara, don't lie to me, I know it looks bad on me."

She said and I looked her in the eyes.

"I like it."

I said simply before letting go of her hair and starting to stand up. She scrambled out of my lap and out of the van. This was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

-Saya-

I was confused about Gaara's actions. I'd been too focused on my anger towards my sisters to really care that I'd been sitting on his lap, but now that I was standing outside the van I blushed at the realization.

"Come on, we should get inside."

Gaara said from behind me and I nodded before turning to look at the beach house that we'd be staying in all summer. My mouth fell open in shock. It was huge! Bigger than his house back in town.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

He said calmly as he walked past me. I snapped my mouth shut and glared at him as I followed him towards the house.

We walked inside to see everyone standing around arguing about something.

_Exactly how long were we out there?_

I wondered as Gaara shut the door behind us, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone but my sisters stared at me in shock, Naruto looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Anyone says _anything_ about my hair and they'll wake up bald, naked, and hanging upside down from the roof."

I said simply and they all instantly looked away.

"I'm getting something to eat."

I mumbled before walking into the kitchen. I looked around and grabbed an apple from the fridge before walking back into the livingroom, ignored the fighting teens, and headed upstairs.

"Saya, where are you going?"

Sakura asked as I got halfway up the stairs. I turned to see everyone staring up at me.

"To find a room."

I said blandly before biting into my apple and turning back around.

I heard them all running towards me and screamed when they ran past me up the stiars.

"What the fuck's going on!?"

I shouted and Hinata answered me.

"We're all trying to find a room we like, that's why we were arguing."

She explained and I nodded slowly before jumping over everyone and running down the hall to the room at the end of it.

"This room is MINE!"

I screamed before shutting the door afterwards. I turned and fell back on the bed and continued eating my apple until the door opened. I looked up to see Naruto in the doorway.

"What?"

I asked warily.

"Your hair is-"

I glared at him and chicked the rest of my apple at him. He stumbled back into the hall, pulling my door shut behind him.

"Dumbass."

* * *

A/N: This was mainly to explain they got to the beach house and that they all scrambled to get rooms. Of course Saya got first choice. Review and I'll update soon.


	23. Chapter 23

-Saya-

I woke up and sat up in the rather soft bed and looked around the room. I hadn't really looked at it when I'd claimed it yesterday. I'd just picked it because of where it was. The walls were a dark blue and the floor was covered in tan colored carpet. The bed I was sitting in was along the farthest wall across from the window looking out over the beach. There was a small dresser in the corner across from me and a closet across from it. All in all, I loved it.

I left my room after having changed into a pair of shorts and a black tanktop. I walked down the hall and could hear everyone else was still asleep. We had all been tired from the trip over and once we'd found the rooms we'd wanted, we passed out. I walked into the kitchen and yawned as I looked arund to see where everything was. Then I pulled out a pot, a frying pan and a skillet. Normally I wouldn't be up this early, but I'd fallen asleep early so my sleeping pattern was screwed up.

"What is that heavenly smell?"

I heard Naruto's voice from the living room as I heard him come down the stairs. He started to push open the door and I threw a knife at his head, missing him by an inch.

"What the fuck!?"

He yelled wide eyed.

"Out of my kitchen bitch."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"But this is Gaara and Temari's house."

He said and I reached for another knife.

"Alright! Just stop throwing knives at me!"

He yelled before walking back out of the room. I finished the food and moved it into the dining room with a huge ass table. Naruto reached for a piece of bacon and I popped his hand.

"No touchy."

I said and he glared at me.

"Why not?"

He asked as he pulled his hand back.

"Because the others aren't here."

I said and he pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then wake them up 'cuz I wanna eat."

He whined and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine."

I said before taking a deep breath.

"OI! WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS MOFOS OR YOU GET NO BREAKFAST!"

I yelled and glanced at Naruto to see him smiling at me and shaking with laughter. I smiled when I heard the others open their doors and come down the stairs. When they were all standing in the doorway of the dining room I smiled at them.

"Do you _have_ to be so loud? I think you may be worse than Guy."

Neji said and I glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up and eat."

I said and they all moved to sit around the table. I noticed my sisters were fidgetting in their seats every time I looked at them.

"Oh calm down, I won't get you back just yet."

I said and smiled when they both paled.

"Saya, stop terrorizing your sisters."

Temari said and I glared at her before smiling and starting to eat my pancakes. I'd made bacon, sausage, grits, pancakes, and eggs with some home-made biscuits.

"Holy shit! These are awesome!"

TenTen shouted and I rolled my eyes at her and went back to my breakfast.

"It _is_ good."

Itachi said and I ignored him.

"Who cooked this, yeah?"

Deidara asked and I slowed in eating the last of my pancakes.

"Saya."

Naruto said with his mouth full. I blushed when everyone turned to look at me in shock and swallowed the last of my pancakes.

"What? I'm not allowed to cook breakfast?"

I asked and they all looked away. My sisters knew I could cook, but I so rarely did so.

We finished breakfast in comfortable silence and I stood up.

"Alright."

I said and everyone looked at me.

"Hinata and I will cook and the boys will do the dishes."

I said since I knew the Hyuga could cook her little fairy ass off. When the boys started to complain I grabbed the spoon from the jar of jelly and threw it down the length of the table at them. They all ducked and it flew over Sasuke's head and embedded itself into the brick wall.

"It won't kill you to do the dishes, but _I_ will if you don't."

I said slowly and they all looked at me before slowly nodding.

"Good. Now me and the girls are going to get changed, then we're going down to the beach."

I said before walking away from the table with the rest of the girls following.

* * *

-Sasuke-

I blinked after the girls before glancing at the spoon sticking out of the wall.

"How the hell did she do that with a spoon?"

Naruto asked as Neji and Itachi gathered up the dishes.

"Its a _spoon_!"

He said and I sighed before turning to look at Gaara.

"Your girlfriend is crazy."

I said and he glared at me.

"She's not my girlfriend."

He said, but I could have sworn I heard him say 'yet' under his breath. I shook my head and helped with the dishes since Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, and Deidara weren't doing anything.

* * *

-Sakura-

Saya had dragged us all into her room which was the second biggest aside from Gaara's, the lucky bitch. We were all changing into our bikinis. I was wearing a dark pink bikini, Hinata was wearing a lilac colored bikini,TenTen had on a light brown bikini, Sheera had on a black and white striped bikini, Temari had on a dark green bikini, Star had on a white bikini with pink stars on it, and Saya had on a black and red bikini. I blinked in surprise when i saw the tattoo on Saya's lower back, her left and right shoulder blades, and on the upper part of her right thigh.

"Saya, when did you get the heart tattoo on your thigh?"

Sheera asked and we all looked at the heart made out of sand. It was the tan color of desert sand and had the bottom half of the heart dripping down and connecting to some sand tattooed below it.

"Oh that?"

Saya asked and we all waited for an explanation.

"About a week after the Halloween Dance. You like it?"

She asked as she moved to show it off better. It stood out against her pale skin, but in a good way.

"Sis, is that a belly ring?"

Star asked and Saya turned around and I saw a belly button ring in Saya's navel. The top bead was a blood red and the bottom bead was black.

"Yep."

Saya said with a smile.

"When the hell did you get that!?"

Sheera shouted and Saya's smile widened.

"The day we got out of school."

She said and I smiled at the disapproving look Sheera was giving her sister.

"You know you probably scared the shit out of the boys."

TenTen said and we all laughed as we remembered the looks on the boys' faces as Saya threw the jelly spoon at them.

"Your boyfriend isn't gonna be happy you put a hole in teh wall."

I said and she blushed slightly.

"He's not my boyfriend."

She said and we all laughed at her making her huff as she puled on her Slipknot t-shirt and cut off shorts. We all followed her downstairs to the living room.

The boys came out of the kitchen and dinning room and met us.

"Dishes are done?"

Saya asked with narrowed eyes.

"yes."

Neji said slowly and Saya suddenlys miled.

"Good. Now get your asses upstairs, get changed into your beach clothes, and meet us outside on the beach in five minutes."

She said and they mumbled to themselves as they went.

* * *

-Saya-

I barely managed to keep pace with my sisters and our friends as we walked closer and closer to the beach. I've always loved the beach and me being a Siren was a _big_ reason for it.

"Saya..."

I heard my sister say and turned to look at Sheera and the others.

"Don't cause any trouble."

She said and I frowned.

"Define trouble."

"Don't get into any fights."

TenTen said and I sighed.

"Fine."

I said and they all looked at me skeptically.

"I'll be good, now let's go!"

I shouted the last part before grabbing Temari and Hinata's hands and running down the beach till I found the perfect spot.

"Strip."

I said and they looked at me confused.

"I said strip bitches. We're going swimming."

I said and they smiled at me before pulling off their shirts and stepping out of their shorts. I did the same and followed them to the water and officially started our summer vacation.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and I'll update soon. TeeBeMe, you know what's coming up or you should. Love you all, and I will love you even more if you review.


	24. Chapter 24

-Saya-

I laughed as I ran through the water away from Hinata and Temari who were mercilessly splashing me. I got splashed and got soaked enough that my hair fell infront of my face.

"Alright, I'm getting tired. Let's rest a bit."

Hinata said, a little out of breath and Temari and I both nodded in agreement before following the Hyuga princess over to where the boys had set up beach towels under some umbrellas. I laid down on a empty towel and sighed as I stared up at the sky.

"We should put some sun screen on so we don't get burned."

Sakura said and we all agreed as she pulled some bottles out of her bag. The boys took off their shirts and applied it to their tonned chests and arms and legs. I blushed slightly as I saw Gaara pull off his shirt. I focused on the color of the boys' swimtrunks. Naruto was wearing black trunks trimmed in a bright orange, Sasuke was wearing black trimmed in blue, Itachi was wearing black trimmed in gray, Deidara was wearing blue trimmed in yellow, Neji was wearing brown trimmed in lilac like his eyes, Shikamaru was wearing dark green trimmed in light green, and Gaara was wearing black trimmed in red.

"Here Saya."

Star said and I looked up just in time to catch a bottle of sun screen she'd tossed at me.

"Thanks."

I said as I sat up and rubbed some into my arms, legs, and stomach. I frowned when I realized I wasn't going to be able to get my back.

"Sasuke...I can't reach my back, would you mind...?"

Sakura said holding up the bottle in her hand and batting her eyes at her boyfriend. I saw him blush, which was shocking since he barely showed any emotion, before moving over towards her as she laid down on her stomach. I looked over towards the others to see Itachi helping Sheera, Deidei helping Star, Naruto helping Hinata, Neji helping TenTen. Hell, even Shikamaru's lazy ass was helping Temari. I frowned and looked down at the bottle in my hands.

"Need help?"

I looked up at the sound of Gaara's voice to see him looking at me. I blushed and slowly nodded.

"Lay down."

He said as he took the bottle from me. I was hesitant to do so, but I'd rather not get sunburned this summer. I burned, I never tanned.

I laid down on the towel and rest my head on my arms after having pulled my hair back so none of the sun screen would get in it. I shivered when I felt it touch my skin, but shivered again when I felt Gaara's fingers gently rub it into the skin on my back. I felt him get closer and closer to the one spot on my back that effected me and prayed that I wouldn't react. I silently gasped when I felt his fingers brush over the hot spot on my back and quickly bit down on my bottom lip to keep from making any noises.

"I didn't know you had so many tattoos."

He said and I tensed. Did he not like my tattoos?

"I like tattoos on a girl."

He said and I relaxed some as he continued to rub in the sun screen.

"Why'd you get the wings on your shoulder blades?"

He asked as I felt his fingers brush over each tattoo and I couldn't help but shiver. He was clearly done with the sun screen, but I couldn't bring myself to turn around and look at him.

"Well, everyone has a good side and a bad side to them. I wanted a constant reminder that a person could wind up going either way, so I got an angel wing and a demon wing on each of my shoulders."

I explained and we fell into silence, but I could feel his fingers sliding down my back, along my spine and I bit my lip again when he passed over my hot spot again. I felt his fingers trail along the tattoo on my lower back.

"And this one?"

He asked softly and I tried my best not to shiver as his finger traced the tribal design of the tattoo there.

* * *

-Gaara-

I was shocked to see Saya had tattoos. Tattoos on girls were hot as hell, same with peircings and I'd seen earlier that she had a belly ring, and the tattoos only added to the effect. I was glad she didn't have some girly ass tattoos, but then again seeing as it was Saya I didn't think she would have any anyway. She had an angel and a demon wing on each of her shoulders and I listened to her explain why she'd gotten them. I found myself trailing my fingers along her spine down to the tattoo on her lower back.

"And this one?"

I asked softly and noticed she shivered again as I traced the design of the tattoo. It looked like a tribal tattoo with a sun and a moon in the middle. Normally girls with tattoos on their lower backs made them look like tramps, but on Saya it was just fucking hot.

"The moon effects the rise and fall of the tides, the sun effects the life that lives within the sea. They're both in perfect harmony and the fact that I was taken from my natural home I thought it would be the best way to keep it close to me at all times."

She explained and I started to regret asking about it, until I realized she was smiling as she looked out at the sea. Her forest green eyes had a certain far away look in them, almost as if she was remembering something. I looked over the rest of her body and froze when I saw her last tattoo. It was a heart. It was a tan color, much like the sands of the desert in Suna. It looked like the sand of the heart was falling away back to the sands in the desert below. I trailed my fingers over it and notice Saya shivered again.

"And what about this one?"

I asked and looked up at her as she turned to look at me.

"It reminds me of someone."

She said and I noticed she had a small blush on her face, which only made me curious as to who that tattoo reminds her of.

"Hey Saya!"

We both turned at the sound of my sister's voice.

"Wanna come with me to get some ice cream?"

Temari asked and I glanced at Saya to see her smile.

"Sure!"

She said before getting to her feet and walking over towards Temari. I watched as they both hooked arms and walked away towards the ice cream stand a few feet away.

"You've got it bad man."

Someone said as they sat down next to me. I turned my head to see it was Naruto.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I said and he smiled at me.

"Dude, you like Saya like I like Hinata."

He said and I looked at him.

"And like how Sasuke likes Sakura, Neji likes TenTen, Deidara likes Star, Itachi likes Sheera, and Shikamaru likes Temari."

He said, listing off our friends. By the time he'd finished I was glaring at him.

"What's your point?"

I asked and his face suddenly changed serious.

"She likes you man. You like her, what the hell is keeping you from asking her out already?"

He asked and I sighed. I personally didn't even know the answer to that question.

"If you wait too long, she'll think you're not interested and move on to someone else."

Naruto said and I glared at him again making him laugh.

"Just saying."

He said before he got up and went over to Hinata who was playing a game of volleyball with TenTen, Sakura, and the others. Shikamaru was laying in the shade of the umbrella next to me and I sighed as I stared out over the ocean.

_Would she even say yes if I asked her?_

I wondered as I looked at the waves crashing against the shore.

"Gaara!"

"Shikamaru!"

I looked up at the sound of Saya and my sister's voices to see them running towards us. Shikamaru had opened his eyes at the sound of his name.

"What?"

I asked as they reached us. They both put their hands on their knees for support as they bent over trying to catch their breaths. I had a rather nice view down the front of Saya's bikini and had to restrain myself from jumping on her. She wasn't my girl so I couldn't do that.

"We need your help."

Temari said after they both stood up. At that Shikamaru sat up.

"What with?"

He asked and they both looked at eachother before blushing.

_Oookay._

I thought as I looked up at Saya.

"We...kinda need you guys to act like our boyfriends."

* * *

A/N: And there's another chapter. I gotta go to bed sadly, though the weeks almost over and I might be able to update more over the weekend, but school is brutal. Friggin Algebra II first thing in the morning, then U.S History CP, and Psycology after that, then French II all in one day when I'm used to doing nothing but typing. It's not easy to adapt. But it's necessary since I wanna graduate High School. Anyway, please review and I will try my best to update soon. Love you all, but I'll love you more if you review.


	25. Chapter 25

-Gaara-

I blinked in surprise at what Saya had just said.

"Why?"

I asked slowly.

"Well, Saya and I had gotten some icecream then got invited to play volleyball..."

Temari said trailing off.

"We won and as we were coming back two guys came up to us and won't leave us alone."

Saya said, picking up where my sister left off.

"You two are so troublesome."

Shikamaru said and I had to agree. Saya alone caused a lot of trouble, but her _and_ my sister together was like putting a ribeye in a dog pound and letting all of them out of their cages.

"It isn't _my_ fault you guys said I couldn't get into any fights. If you hadn't I would have just knocked them out and we wouldn't be asking for a favor like this."

Saya said as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"What exactly do yo uneed us to do?"

Shikamaru asked with a yawn.

"Just pretend to be our boyfriends so those guys will leave us alone."

Saya said and I looked over towards Shikamaru who just shrugged before getting to his feet. I stood up as well and we both followed the girls as they dragged us by our hands.

"Oh, you're back."

I heard someone say and Saya stopped pulling me, but didn't drop my hand. I looked over at the two boys looking at Saya and my sister. One had blonde hair to his shoulders with blue eyes, but he looked like a retard. More so than Naruto. The other one had black hair cut short with his bangs hiding one of his dark brown eyes.

I didn't like the way the black haired boy was looking at Saya. I took my hand out of Saya's and wrapped my arms around her slim waist as I pulled her back against me.

"Who are these blokes?"

The blonde boy asked and I saw Shikamaru narrow his eyes at him.

"These are our boyfriends."

Temari said and I growled at him unti lI felt Saya move her hand to one of mine and lace her fingers with mine.

"Prove it."

The blonde boy said and we looked at him confused.

"What?"

Temari asked.

"Prove that these blokes are really your boyfriends and not just some random guys you asked to pretend to be your boyfriends."

The blonde said and I saw Shikamaru full out glare at him.

"How?"

Saya asked and I glared at the black haired boy when he smirked at her.

"Kiss them."

He said and I felt Saya stiffen in my arms.

* * *

-Saya-

_Kiss them!? We can't kiss them, it'd be weird._

I thought as I stared down at my feet.

_Sure i've kissed Gaara before, but-_

My thoughts got cut off by Gaara and Shikamaru's responses.

"So troublesome."

Shikamaru said before grabbing Temari and pulling her close to him before capturing her lips in a kiss.

"No problem. I've been trying to find an excuse to kiss her all day."

Gaara said before I felt him grab my chin and tilt my head back. My eyes widened and he smirked down at me before I felt his lips claim mine.

It wasn't like the first time we'd kissed, or when he'd kissed me on the night of the Halloween Dance. It was a rather rough kiss, but I found I didn't really mind. I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I was about to give it to him when someone cleared their throat We pulled back from eachother and turned to look at Temari and Shikamaru.

"What?"

Gaara asked and I smiled at the sound of annoyance in his voice.

"You _do_ realize those guys have been gone for about five minutes right?'

Shikamaru asked and I blushed as I realized we'd gotten a little carried away.

"Your point?"

He asked and I blushed again as I felt one of his hands trace the tattoo on my lower back.

"Hey Guys!"

We all turned at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Let's play a game of volleyball!"

He yelled with a smile as he ran over to us.

"Too troublesome."

Shikamaru said before grabbing Temari's hand and walking back over to the beach umbrellas and lying down.

"Who's playing?"

I asked and he turned and smiled at me.

"Sheera, Itachi, Star, Deidara, me, and Hinata."

He said and I smiled before turning to look up at Gaara.

"Wanna play?"

I asked him and he looked down at me before smirking. This was going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: Slightly short, and no they're not together just yet, but they did kiss! Please review and I'll update soon.


	26. Chapter 26

-Naruto-

Hinata had asked me to go see if Gaara and the others wanted to play volley ball with us. After I asked if they wanted to play I noticed Gaara's arms wrapped around Saya's waist.

_Did I miss something?_

I wondered as Saya ran ahead of us back towards Hinata and the others.

"What's with you and Saya?"

I asked Gaara as we headed back towards the rest of our friends.

"Not really sure."

He said and I looked at him confused, but let it go when we reached our friends.

"You four are going down!"

Saya yelled as she stood next to Hinata. I saw Sheera and Star pale, but Itachi adn Deidara were smiling.

"We'll see about that, yeah."

Deidara said before tossing the ball up into the air and hitting it over the net.

Hinata moved and hit it before it hit the sand and hit it up into the air.

"Saya."

She said and I watched as Saya moved under the ball and smacked it over to the other side and scored the first point.

"Boohya bitches!"

Saya said as Sheera and Star dived for the ball but it slipped past them.

"One to nothing, first one to fifteen wins!"

I shouted before I served the ball.

* * *

-Gaara-

I couldn't help but watch Saya as she moved around on our half of the court. Her and Hinata were a remarkable team. Hinata would knock the ball up into the air and Saya would jump up and spike it down onto the other side. I wound up biting the inside of my cheek to keep from groaning at the sight of Saya jumping up and down with Hinata in joy as they'd just scored another point. My eyes followed her bouncing breasts and I felt myself grow hard.

_That woman is going to drive me insane._

I thought as I looked anywhere but at her.

"Ha! We win!"

I heard Saya yell and looked up to see Itachi and Deidara frowning while Sheera and Star looked like they'd just come back from running a marathon. Both had hands on their knees, slightly bent over and out of breath.

"We want a rematch, yeah!"

Deidara shouted and Saya stopped celebrating with Hinata and turned to look at him.

"No problem Deidei, I'll still whoop yo ass."

Saya said and I couldn't help but laugh to myself at her.

"Me and Itachi versus you and..."

Deidara said and trailed off. Saya moved towards Hinata, but Deidara shook his head.

"No way, you and that fairy are one scary ass team, yeah."

He said and I smirked at Saya's shocked expression.

"You and Gaara, yeah."

Deidara said and my smirk fell and Saya turned to look towards me.

"But-"

Saya started, but Deidara cut her off.

"If you're not up for it that's fine too, yeah."

He said and I saw Saya frown at him.

"Just give me a few minutes."

She said before pushing past him and over to me.

"What do you want?"

I asked and she just grabbed my wrist and pulled me away a bit.

"Alright. I've gotten back at my sisters, now I just wanna kick Deidei and Itachi's asses. You are athletic despite your apathy to practically everything."

She said and I frowned at her.

"Not the best way to ask for my help."

I said and she ignored me.

"But you also have a rather competitive side to you which I find extremely ho-helpful."

Saya said, quickly changing what she had originally been going to say and I noticed she had a faint blush on her face making me all the more curious as to what she'd just been about to say.

"So help me kick their asses and I'll owe you one."

She said and I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"And I can call on this 'favor' any time I want and you'll do _anything_ I want?"

I asked and she narrowed her eyes at me, but nodded.

"Alright."

I said and she smiled brightly before grabbing my hand and pulling me back over to the volley ball court.

"Alright, let's play!"

Saya yelled and Deidara smiled at her before serving the ball.

I couldn't really concentrate when everytime I saw Saya move I turned to look at her and saw the way her hips moved as she ran to get under the ball, or how her breasts bounced as she jumped to spike it.

"Dammit Gaara, pay attention!"

I heard Saya snap as she slapped me on my arm, bringing me out of my thoughts. I glared at her for hitting me until I realized I'd just cost us a point.

"If we lose you ain't gettin shit."

She said as she picked up the ball and hit it over the net towards Itachi and Deidara.

_To hell if I ain't. You're torturing me here, I'm gonna make you owe me._

I thought before mentally shaking my head and focusing on the game. When we win I could always have Saya strip for me or something.

* * *

-Saya-

I wasn't really sure what Gaara was so focused on thinking about, and to be honest, I was probably better off not knowing, but I didn't care. His ass just cost us a point.

_He better take this shit seriously._

I thought as I watched Deidara serve the ball over the net. I ran over to the ball and hit it up in the air and moved to smack it over the net, but slipped on the loose sand and fell on my ass.

_Fuck._

I thought as I saw the ball head towards the ground, but Gaara came out of nowhere in a dive and knocked it back up into the air before spiking it over the net and into the sand on the other side. I blinked in surprise before I saw a hand held out infront of my face.

"Come on, you wanna win this thing right?"

He asked looking down at me and I smiled up at him before taking his hand and letting him help me up.

"Definitely."

I said before turning to face Itachi and Deidei just as the ball was hit over the net. I ran backwards and hit it over towards Gaara who set it up high as I ran towards the net. I jumped and spiked it down into the sand on the other side between Deidei and Itachi. I laughed when I saw both dive for it and miss.

"Yeah!"

I shouted as I high fived Gaara. He blinked in surprise, but smiled just slightly before we turned back to the game. It was first to ten and the score was currently two to one. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Fourty minutes and several points later I was leaning over with my hands on my knees a little out of breath and I was glaring at Itachi and Deidara. They looked like hell. I glanced over at Gaara and saw he was only slightly out of breath and smirked. The score was nine to nine, and it was Itachi and Deidara's serve. I straightened up when Deidara hit it over the net and ran forward. I hit it up in the air and Gaara sent it over the net to the other side. It almost hit the ground, but Deidara had dived for it and got it last minut, sending it into the air for Itachi to hit. It went high up and I ran backwards to stay under it. I hit it up and smacked it as hard as I could to send it over the net before I tripped over my own feet and fell back. I landed on something soft and turned to see I had fallen on Gaara.

"My bad."

I said with a blush as I tried to regain my normal breathing. I could hear Deidara and Itachi's curses from the other side of the court, but tuned them out as I felt Gaara's arms around my waist as he helped me sit up as he did the same. He smirked at me and I blinked in confusion.

"Seems like we won."

He said and I turned to see Deidara on his knees in the sand looking close to tears and Itachi looked like he wanted to deflate the volley ball and burn the net.

"So we did."

I said before standing up. I turned and held my hand out to Gaara who stared at it before taking it and letting me help him up. The sun was starting to set and I wanted to go inside. Seemingly knowing what I was thinking Gaara spoke up.

"Let's head inside. We have all summer to enjoy the beach."

He said and everyone nodded before grabbing their things and we all headed back towards the house. Everyone raced for the bathrooms to take showers and change into normal clothes. There were only two bathrooms in the whole house. One upstairs and one downstairs. Sheera and Star got there first and the rest of us had to wait. Star finished first and I dashed up the stairs along with just about everyone else other than Gaara and Shikamaru. I made it up the stairs, but then someone grabbed my leg and I fell on my stomach. I turned and growled at whoever had ahold of my leg and they instantly let go. I scrambled to my feet and dove into the bathroom just as Star stepped out. I shut and locked the door and smiled at my friends on the other side.

_'Haha bitches.'_

I thought before stripping out of my bikini and stepping into the shower. I washed the sweat and sea water from my body and relished in the feel of the hot water as I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo.

* * *

-Gaara-

After everyone had showered and changed we all sat around in the living room trying to decide what to do next. Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and I took up the couch while Deidara and Itachi took up each loveseat. The girls were all standing around the room. Hinata and Sakura were by the bar connecting the kitchen to the living room. Temari was leaning against the wall next to where we'd hung a picture over the hole Saya had made at breakfast. Sheera and Star were sitting cross legged on the floor playing some kind of slap game, and Saya was over by the T.V muttering to herself. I listened closer and heard her going through how to set up the DVD player to the surround sound. When she finished she turned to us with a smile.

"Who's up for a movie?"

She asked and everyone quickly agreed.

"Alright. Scary, Action, Adventure, or Romance?"

She asked. I noticed her green eyes were filled with excitement for all of them except for the last one and that made me smirk. I didn't think she would be much of a Romance kind of girl to begin with. With the protests of the guys for no romance and the protests from the girls aside from Temari for no action we were stuck between a scary movie and an adventure move.

"We'll put it to a vote. But girls, think about it very _very_ carefully."

Saya said and I looked at her confused at the seemingly silent message she had sent the girls in the room.

"Now, all those in favor of an Adventure movie?"

Saya asked and Deidara, Neji, Itachi, and Naruto raised their hands.

"All those in favor of a Scary movie?"

Saya said with a smile and raised her hand along with all of the girls, Sasuke, Neji, me, and surprisingly Shikamaru. I hadn't thought he'd care, but apparently I was wrong.

"Alright then, Scary movie it is."

Saya said with a smirk.

"But which one?"

Naruto asked and Saya froze.

"Let Saya pick! She's knows the best ones."

Star said and I blinked in surprise. Did Saya like Scary movies? I thought girls hated them because of the blood and gore, surely Saya was the same way, right?

"Just get settled and I'll put the movie in."

Saya said as she went over to the shelf of movies and started reading through the titles. I watched her as she moved. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black shorts that stopped mid thigh. I saw her select a movie, pop it in and grab the remote. She stopped when she saw there was nowhere for her and the girls to sit.

"Where the fuck are we suppose to sit? The floor?"

She asked with her hands on her hips.

"You could always sit on someones' lap, yeah."

Deidara said and the same look passed on each of the girls' faces before they all shrugged and moved around the room to sit on someones' lap. Sakura on Sasuke's, TenTen on Neji's, Temari on Shikamaru's, Sheera on Itachi's, Star on Deidara's, and Hinata on Naruto's. I glanced at Saya and saw her biting her bottom lip as if debating with herself whether or not to sit on the ground or on my lap. She moved past the couch and I was going to ask what she was doing before the lights suddenly cut out and I saw her come back to the couch. I could see perfectly fine in the dark and I couldn't help but notice the blush on Saya's face as she moved towards me.

"Do you mind?"

She asked softly and I just opened my arms for her in silent invitation. She flashed me a small smile before she moved forward and sat down on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her stiffen before slowly relaxing. She hit play on the remote and the movie's main screen popped up.

"Saw V?"

Sakura asked and Saya nodded as she hit play and threw the remote at Deidara.

"Hey, yeah!"

He shouted and I felt more than heard Saya laugh in my lap.

_This girl is going to wind up killing me._

I thought as I tried not to focus on how it felt to have her bounce up and down with laughter on my lap.

"It's starting, shut the fuck up."

Star said and I blinked in surprise as did everyone else other than Sheera and Saya, they simply shook their heads.

_I guess she likes scary movies too._

I thought before turning my attention to the movie. I liked Saw movies, they had a rather interesting plot and the 'games' Jigsaw wanted to play were always bloody and painful. I may not enjoy killing as much as I had when I was younger, but that didn't mean I was completely innocent. My mind was still as fucked up as ever.

All the girls jumped when the screen showed the five people trying to get a key to unlock their collars. All they had to do was work together and unlock them, then squeeze into the safe little cubbies, they could fit two people. I heard Saya make a small sound when they got to the room with a girl dead in the bathtub and Jisaw's voice explaining the next 'game' via taperecorder. I tightened my hold on her waist just slightly trying to comfort her and I noticed she blushed, but kept her eyes glued to the screen.

* * *

-Saya-

I hadn't seen this Saw movie yet, so when everyone fought eachother for the keys to their collars I jumped. It was stupid, but I did. Then when they got to the room with the girl in the bathtub I had wanted to laugh, but stifled it so no one would look at me weird. I felt Gaara's arms tighten around my waist just a bit and blushed and kept my eyes on the T.V as the guys made it through the Shock Challenge and entered a room with a large, glass container. The door shut behind them and Jigsaw's voice came on and explained the next 'game'.

" Hello and welcome. This journey has been one of discovery and hopefully, you've descovered the whole is greater than the sum of its parts. The human body, for instance, is an astoundingly durable creation. It contains approximalety ten pints of blood. Yet it is still able to operate with just half of that. The device before you is one of sacrifice. A sacrifice of blood. In order to open the door, the breaker must be filled to the marked level. A level that is of no coincidence. This amount can came from any one of you. But that does not matter. What does matter is time. For in 15 minutes, if the breaker is not filled, the bombs will explode and the doors will be sealed forever. So now I ask you: How much blood will you give in order to survive?"

Jigsaw's voice asked from the taperecorder before it cut off. I smirked to myself as I realized they had all needed to work as a team to live through this, but the human race was a very selfish race and so they all immediately took to the old saying of 'Survival of the Fitest' and thought only of themselves.

As Brit and Mallick stuck their arms into the machine with the saws I saw all the curls curl up with their boyfriends. I waited until it showed the blood slowly filling up the pint before turning and burying my face in the crook of Gaara's neck and closing my eyes tightly. I didn't mind the movie right now, hell if anything I loved parts like this. I'm not sure why, but when it came to Saw movies the gorier the better. Despite me not caring, I couldn't pass up the opritunity to get closer to Gaara. I mean, when else would I have a legitamate excuse to be doing what I am now?

"It's over."

Gaara whispered in my ear and I slowly turned my head back towards the screen and saw that the two had been found by the detective. I kept my eyes on the screen and my head on Gaara's shoulder. The movie ended and Temari got up and put in something else. She'd put in Red, about the ex CIA agents that had to run for their lives because they were considered Retired Extremely Dangerous. I found myself yawning not even five minutes into it. I'd already seen it and it was a good movie, but I hated watching movies I'd already seen.

"Tired?"

Gaara asked softly so as not to disturb the others.

"A lil."

I admitted as I yawned again, and I was. I'd gone swimming, played three games of volley ball, had to deal with random guys hitting on me and my best friend, got kissed by Gaara, watched a movie with my friends, and I had woken up earlier than I was used to. I'd had a full day.

"Then go to sleep."

He said and I pulled back to look down at him.

"I don't want to be a burden."

I said and he flashed me his signature smirk which made my heart beat a little faster.

"You won't be."

He said and I stared at him for a while before slowly laying my head back down on his shoulder and trying my best to keep my eyes open.

"Go to sleep."

He said and I found I couldn't really argue. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him.

"Night babe."

I said, already slipping away into the world of dreams and I barely heard his whispered reply of 'Night'.

* * *

A/N: Movie idea was borrowed from a friend, but I used a different movie and made it my own in a way. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I sure as hell did. Review and I'll try to update again.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I garuntee you guys will like this chapter. If you don't, then I really have nothing to say to you. Be sure to review.

* * *

-Gaara-

"Night babe."

I heard Saya whisper and I was shocked at what she'd called me until I realized she'd said it in a half-asleep state, but that didn't stop my heart from speeding up just slightly as I whispered 'Night' back to her as I heard her breathing shallow and even out to a rythmic pattern. I absent mindedly watched the movie, but was mainly focused on how Saya's body seemed to mold against mine just perfectly. I tensed when she snuggled up closer to me in her sleep and I could feel her cool breath blow across the side of my neck and I mentally groaned. This girl was driving me insane.

"Gaara, did Saya fall asleep?"

I looked up at the sound of Itachi's voice and nodded.

"You gonna carry her to her room or do you want me to do it?"

He asked and I shook my head as I got up with Saya in my arms.

"I'll take her."

I said before moving towards the stairs. The others didn't say anything as they went back to the movie. I made my way up the stairs and down the hall to the room she'd picked for hers during our stay here. I pushed open the door with my foot and silently stepped inside. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Saya had somewhat made the usually blank walled room her own by adding posters of her favorite bands and a framed picture by her bed.

I walked over towards the bed and gently laid Saya down. I hovered over her and stared down at her sleeping face. Her hair was covering part of her face and I moved my hand up to brush it behind her ear. Her lips were slightly parted and I couldn't help but remember the kiss we'd shared earlier today.

"You have no idea of what you do to me."

I whispered to her, knowing she couldn't hear me. It was still hard for me to believe that one simple Siren had managed to do what so many other Mythicals and Humans had been trying to do without even trying. I was interested in her because she was different. She didn't flaunt her body, and damn did she have a body, like the other girls trying to get my attention did. She didn't idolize me like a prized poodle, she treated me like a person. She had a short temper and a rather foul mouth, but I liked my girls a little feisty. She had a peircing and tattoos, but they weren't stupid things like butterflies or shit like that. They held meaning to her. She loved her family and protected them, she cared for her friends and didn't take shit from anyone. She was strong and independent, but she was also shy and really helpless at times. In the span of only a few months the now blue and purple haired girl lying beneath me had managed to steal my heart and make a permanent impression on it. I loved her, and that thought both excited and scared me.

I sighed before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to her slightly parted lips. Just as I was going to pull away I felt her lips move against mine and her arms wrap around my neck and pull me closer. Before I could kiss back she broke the kiss and opened her eyes and stared up at me.

"You know, it's not nice to kiss people when they're sleeping."

* * *

-Saya-

I somewhat woke up when I heard the door to my room squeak open a little. Mine was the only one that squeaked. I tried to go back into a deeper sleep as I felt whoever was carrying me lay me down on my bed when I felt them brush a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You have no idea of what you do to me."

I heard the familiar sound of Gaara's voice whisper and my heart skipped a beat. I could feel him staring down at me and felt him hovering over me, but kept up the ruse of me being asleep. After a while I heard him sigh before I felt him lightly kiss me. I could tell he was about to pull away, but I'd be damned if I was going to let him kiss me and just walk away. So I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I could feel he was too shocked to react and broke the kiss and stared up at him.

"You know, it's not nice to kiss people when they're sleeping."

I said with a smile and he stared down at me in shock.

"H-How long were you awake?"

He asked and I smirked up at him.

"Exactly what _do_ I do to you?"

I asked him and my smirk widened when I saw him blush just slightly before I saw his eyes narrow at me. He suddenly moved so that he was completely on the bed, but he kept himself hovering over me with both of his hands on either side of my shoulders. I looked up at him confused and saw him smirk down at me before he leaned down and kissed me. I felt his body press down against mine, but he was keeping the majority of his weight off of me so he wouldn't crush me. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I gave it to him. He was kissing me because he wanted to. It wasn't to tease me, wasn't to prove something, it wasn't to confuse me, it was because he _wanted_ to and that meant he liked me. I smiled to myself before moving my arms around his neck again, since my arms had fallen when he moved, and tangled my hands in his hair as I kissed him back. I felt his tongue explore my mouth before he coaxed mine into a small tango-like dance as we fought for dominance. He won when I felt him move above me and I gasped into his mouth. He broke the kiss and we both took in the much needed air as we stared into each others' eyes. I blushed as I realized he was still lying ontop of me and we'd just kissed. But I couldn't help but wonder what this made us now. Were we still only friends, or were we something more now?

As if sensing what I was thinking about Gaara captured my lips in another kiss that I quickly returned. He pulled back too quickly for my liking and I pouted making him laugh.

"We've got all summer doll."

He said and I blushed at the nickname, and realized he'd answered my unspoken question. I smiled up at him before leaning up and kissing him. I felt him smirk into the kiss before returning it. I felt like I was on cloud nine and angels were fucking singing in the background. He broke the kiss again and smirked down at me. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid. I'd seen the signs of my friends liking each other clear as day, but I couldn't see them between me and Gaara, but it didn't matter anymore because he was mine now and I was his. And like he'd said, we had _all_ summer to enjoy our new found relationship, but I had no qualms of starting it now and apparently from the way Gaara captured my lips in another kiss, neither did he.

* * *

A/N: Shorter than my others, but this one is probably the best so far. Or maybe not, I'm not sure. Point being, they're finally together! You know you guys love me, show me the love and review in the pretty little non designed box below. You know you want to, you can hear it silently calling your name. Oh, forget that, I'm begging you here. Review, please!


	28. Chapter 28

-Saya-

I pulled on a red tank top and a pair of denim shorts before heading downstairs. Everyone else was already up and they were seated around the living room.

"Morning guys."

I said and they all greeted me without turning away from the T.V. I sighed and shook my head as I made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the bowl in the fridge and hopped up onto the counter, swinging my legs as I bit into my apple. The door pushed open and Gaara walked into the kitchen. I blushed as soon as I saw him and looked away. We'd spent the majority of the night making out, no words were said between us until the others had started coming up the stairs. Then he'd kissed me one last time, said goodnight, then left my room. Now, I didn't know how to react around him. I wanted to smile at him and say goodmorning, then go up to him and hug him, but I wasn't sure if that was out of line or no. So I just stayed seated on my spot on the counter and continued to eat my apple while looking anywhere but at Gaara.

"What? No good morning?"

He asked and I turned to look at him only to gasp as I saw him standing right infront of me. I stopped swinging my legs so I wouldn't hit him and he moved closer, standing between my legs.

"G-Good morning."

I said with a blush and he smirked at me.

"You don't need to be so embarrassed."

He said as he leaned in close and rest his forehead against mine. I stared into his eyes and tried to see what he was thinking, but as usual, he was hard to read.

"Just act the way you want, nothing more, nothing less."

He said before he turned and took a bite out of my apple and stepped back.

"Hey! That was mine!"

I shouted at him and he simply smirked at me. I glared at him, but then smiled as I realized Gaara had helped me get over my unease, just like he had before.

"And? What are you going to do about it?"

He asked and I playfully growled at him before launching myself from the counter at him. I tackled him to the floor and he instantly rolled us over so that he was hovering over me. He smirked down at me and I glared up at him before kissing him on the cheek making him freeze. I used that moment to flip us over and straddle his waist to pin him down. I took another bite out of my apple that I still had in my hand while he glared up at me.

"That wasn't fair doll."

He said and I smirked down at him as I swallowed my bit of apple.

"All's fair in love and war babe."

I said before leaning down and kissing him to make up for it. Apparently I was forgiven because his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him and his tongue found its way inside my mouth again.

* * *

-Gaara-

I couldn't help but smile as I kissed Saya. Her mouth tasted like the green apple she had been eating. I couldn't believe I was actually kissing her after so long, and she was kissing me back. She'd put me through so much and we'd fought over the stupidest of things. I'd learned of her past and she opened up to us. We picked and played, and it took her forever to finally figure out I liked her-albeit it took me a while to figure out I liked her too-but there was no denying it anymore and we had all summer to enjoy our new relationship.

I broke the kiss to let her breathe and stared up at her. She was blushing and I smiled up at her before moving to sit up. She stood up and I followed shortly after. She moved and sat back up on the counter as I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the cookie jar from ontop of it. I reached in and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie and happily started to eat it as I leaned against the wall next to Saya.

"Haha, I never would have pegged you for a cookie lover."

She said with a giggle and I looked at her just as she threw away her apple and turned to look at me. I simply took another bite from my cookie.

"What was that sound earlier?"

Sheera asked as she and the others walked into the kitchen. They all sat around the dining room table and Saya and I glanced at them before glancing at each other.

"Saya tripped and almost fell."

I said simply as I finished the last of my chocolate chip cookie and started debating on whether or not I wanted to get another one.

"It wasn't my fault you came out of nowhere and surprised me."

Saya said, playing along with my lie. It wasn't that I wanted to hide our relationship, quite the opposite. I didn't care who knew, but Itachi had become rather protective of Saya, Star, and Sheera. He'd given Deidara hell for accidentally leaving a bruise on Star's arm, and I personally didn't want to hear him bitch at me to never hurt Saya. That and Saya's sisters were downright scary when they wanted to be.

"Okay you two."

Temari said wearily and we just smirked at each other before turning back to look at the others.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?"

Hinata asked and everyone was silent as they thought about it.

"We could always go to the boardwalk."

Temari suggested and everyone looked at her.

"What's so special about the boardwalk?"

Naruto asked sounding bored and I moved over closer to Saya.

"They've got movies and shops and an arcade."

Temari said and I heard Saya squeal at the word arcade and I looked at her surprised to see her forest green eyes were wide with excitement.

"I wanna go!"

She yelled and everyone other than her sisters stared at her in shock.

"Okay, we can go now if you want-"

Temari started to say and Saya suddenly hopped off the counter, ran over to my sister, grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. I stared after them in shock.

"I take it Saya likes arcades?"

I asked Sheera and Star without looking at them and they both laughed.

"More than she likes apples."

They said in unison and I couldn't help but smile before we all followed after Saya and my sister.

* * *

-Sheera-

We walked into the arcade and I looked around for my sister.

"Look, there she is."

TenTen said and I looked to see her pointing at a particular blonde standing next to the only person with blue and purple hair in the entire arcade. I shook my head as I saw them playing Dance Dance Revolution 2. We made our way over to them just as the song ended and Temari practically fell to the floor, but Shikamaru caught her.

"Aww come on! There's still another two songs."

Saya whined and Temari groaned.

"Sorry Tem, I should have warned you about Saya's addiction to arcades. She loves them."

I said with a laugh and Temari sent me a half hearted glare since she was too tired to do it full force.

"Come on."

Shikamaru said before picking Temari up and carrying her bridal style to a set of tables and set her down to rest. I smiled when I saw how red Temari's face was, and it wasn't from the game she'd played with my sister.

"Star! Get your pink haired explosion loving ass up here and dance with me."

Saya said and I heard Star laugh at her before she did as Saya said. I noticed Naruto and the others had moved off to other parts of the arcade and only me and Gaara were still standing behind my two sisters. I glanced at him and was shocked to see the way he was looking at Saya. Normally I could see how he felt for my sister in his sky blue eyes, but he tried to keep them hidden. But now, I could clearly see it and he looked happy instead of sad like he usually did. That's when it hit me and I couldn't help but smile.

_It was about damn time._

I thought as I turned and watched my sisters start the next song.

"You better treat her right Gaara."

I said casually to him while keeping my eyes trained on my younger sisters and felt him tense beside me.

"I'm glad you two finally hooked up, but I swear to you, if you hurt her in _any_ way I will find you no matter where you are and I _will_ hurt you."

I said turning to look at him and saw his eyes take on a serious look.

"I won't hurt her."

He said and I smiled at him.

"Good."

I said before turning back to look at my sisters.

"Sheera! Get up here!"

Saya and Star shouted at the same time and I sighed at them both before going up and joining them.

* * *

-Gaara-

I watched as Star and Saya started to dance to the song playing from the game. I'd never really seen Saya dance this way. I'd only seen her slow dance, and despite how good she looked doing that, she looked a thousand times better dancing like she was now.

"You better treat her right Gaara."

Sheera suddenly said and I tensed.

_How the hell did she know?_

I wondered and she continued.

"I'm glad you two finally hooked up, but I swear to you, if you hurt her in _any_ way I will find you no matter where you are and I _will_ hurt you."

She said turning to look at me and I looked at her seriously.

"I won't hurt her."

_I'd never hurt her._

I thought to myself and she smiled at me.

"Good."

She said before turning to look at her sisters.

"Sheera! Get up here!"

Saya and Star shouted in unison and I heard Sheera sigh before joining them. I noticed they had attracted a crowd, but nothing too big. When the song ended Sheera stepped off and said she was gonna go find Itachi. Star came over to me and stared up at me intently.

"Wha-"

I started to ask, but she cut me off.

"I may be small and seem like I can't do much, but I promise you, if you hurt my sister you're going to wish you had never even met me."

She said seriously and I shivered. It was so rare to hear Star be serious that when you did you knew she meant business. I just nodded and she suddenly smiled at me before running off after saying she was going to go find Deidara. I shook my head at what just happened before turning to look back up at Saya who was starting another song. She moved her hips and did the moves perfectly. I couldn't help but smirk at the way she moved effortlessly. I noticed she'd attracted a much larger crowd than before and frowned when I heard some of the guys in the crowd talking about her.

"Look at her ass."

One said.

"No man, look at her tits."

Another said and I growled.

"I wonder if she's taken."

The first one asked and I glared at the crowd.

"A hot thing like her, there's no way she's single."

Another said and I was having a very hard time staying put and not ripping their throats out. It wasn't until the first one spoke up again that I lost it and pulled Saya away from the game.

"Gaara!"

She whined, but I kept pulling her along with me trying to keep from going back and killing the little twerp who had the nerve to say he was getting turned on by watching her dance.

"Gaara you're hurting me!"

Saya said and I instantly let go of her arm.

"What was that about anyway? I was having fun dancing."

She said and I glared at the wall while keeping my jaw clenched tightly so as not to do anything rash.

"Babe, look at me."

Saya said and I ignored her.

"Babe."

She said and I felt her hands reach up and cup my cheek and forcing me to look at her.

"What got you so upset?"

She asked and I looked into her forest green eyes and took a deep breathe before slowly letting it out in a low hiss.

"You were drawing a lot of attention and I didn't like what the guys watching you said."

I said through tight lips and she frowned up at me.

"Babe. We just got together last night and I couldn't be happier, do you really think I'd even consider going out with someone else?"

She asked and I frowned at her.

"That's not the point."

I said and she looked at me confused.

"Then what is?"

She asked and I sighed.

"I don't appreciate other guys talking that way about you."

I said and she smiled up at me.

"Then ignore them."

She said and I opened my mouth to say something else, but she leaned up and pressed her lips to mine and I decided it wasn't that important. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me and felt her smile into the kiss. She pulled away and smiled up at me.

"Come on, I wanna play another game."

She said and I couldn't help but smile and shake my head at her. She laced her fingers with mine before pulling me along after her towards some random game. I found myself completely relaxing as she put her money in and used her free hand to try and move the claw within the machine to get a certain black and sand colored suffed racoon. When it fell out of the claw I heard her curse and try again. After the third try she was pouting at the machine and looked like she was about to cry.

"Here."

I said and moved towards the machine and put a dollar in. She moved back and watched as I moved the claw easily towards the back of the machine and snatched up the raccoon with ease. She watched as the claw got closer and closer to the drop down shoot and started bouncing up and down excitedly. When it dropped down I reached in and pulled it out. I held it out to her and she squealed happily as she took it from me and hugged it to her chest.

_Is she really that happy that I got her a stuffed raccoon?_

I wondered as I saw her hugging the stuffed animal tightly then she suddenly moved forward and pecked me on the lips quickly before stepping back.

"Thank you."

She said before smiling widely as she clutched the raccoon to her chest.

_I guess so._

I thought and found myself smiling at her before lacing my fingers with hers again and starting to walk around the arcade. Seems like this summer was going to be fun after all.

* * *

A/N: I thought this was a cute chapter, what do you guys think? REVIEW! Review or no updates!


	29. Chapter 29

-Saya-

I couldn't stop smiling as I hugged the little stuffed raccoon to my chest. It wasn't just because it was cute, though that had a part in it, but it was because Gaara had gotten it for me. We walked around the arcade, not really doing anything but enjoying each other's company in silence, but I didn't mind. Gaara wasn't really one for words most of the time.

"Saya! Gaara!"

We both looked up at the sound of our names to see Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto at a certain game. Sasuke and Naruto were currently holding guns and shooting at a screen. I read the name of the game and my smile widened.

_Left 4 Dead._

I thought as Gaara and I walked over to them. I noticed instantly that Sakura and Hinata's eyes landed on mine and Gaara's entwined hands and blushed.

"Sleepover. Tonight. Your room."

Sakura mouthed to me and I just nodded before turning to look at Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was kicking Sasuke's ass in the game, though then again it didn't realy look like Sasuke wanted to be playing anyway.

"Haha! I win."

Naruto said as the screen flashed his name as the winner.

"I'm the undefeated champ!"

Naruto shouted and I smirked up at him.

"Care to see if that's really true?"

I asked and he turned to look at me confused.

"You play?"

He asked and my smirk widened.

"Phf, you probably don't even know how to hold the gun."

Naruto said and I narrowed my eyes at him before turning to Gaara.

"Hold this for me babe."

I said before handing him the raccoon and moving to stand on the platform next to Naruto. I picked up the wireless gun and spun it around my middle finger twice before gripping it properly.

"Winner buys the other cheesecake."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"Why cheesecake?"

He asked and I sighed.

"Because I like cheesecake, that's why."

I said and he just blinked at me before turning to start the game.

"Hope you don't mind playing as a boy."

Naruto said as the game started and he started shooting in random directions. I rolled my eyes at him and held the gun up towards the screen and held it steady as I made my character move. Naruto was shooting the zombies, but he was also shooting civilians.

"Ha! That cheesecake is gonna be mine, you haven't even shot anything yet."

Naruto said and I simply ignored him before shooting the first zombie that popped up.

"What's going on?"

I heard my sister Sheera ask and heard her, Star, Itachi, and Deidara join us.

"Naruto challenged Saya to a shooting game."

Sakura informed them as I starting shooting the zombies that had surrounded my character with ease while Naruto was having a little trouble.

"He's an idiot. Saya is a master whizz at practically every video game ever created."

Star said and I smirked when I heard the surprised responses of my friends, Naruto simply scoffed at the comment and continued to shoot wildly.

"Zombie Barrage!"

The game called out and suddenly both mine and Naruto's characters were completely surrounded by a massive horde of zombies. Naruto started shooting wildly, missing most of the time. I rolled my eyes and aimed perfectly and shot my little gun. The zombies went down since I always aimed for the head. Easiest killshot. My score shot up and easily surprassed Naruto's and kept going.

"Eeek!"

Naruto squealed as a zombie popped up on his side of the screen suddenly and I moved and shot it off his character, drenching him in it's blood.

"Gross."

I heard Sakura say and smiled at her before killing the rest of the zombies.

"Winner, Sasuke."

The game called and I put the game controller back in it's place and stepped down off the platform and over to Gaara, ignoring the surprised looks from everyone but my sisters. Even Gaara seemed shocked. I took the raccoon from him and laced my fingers with his before walking away.

"You owe me a cheesecake Naruto, and make sure it's a _strawberry_ cheesecake!"

I called over my shoulder without looking back.

* * *

-Sheera-

I laughed at the look on Naruto's face as he stared at the screen that showed Saya's score. He looked like he wanted to cry and Hinata comforted him. I turned to look back at my sister and Gaara and saw they had moved over towards a dart game where you had to throw the darts and pop a certain amount of colored balloons to get the prize. The arcade here was sorta a mix of a carnival, an arcade, and an amusement park, but it sure was fun.

"Why are they holding hands?"

I heard Itachi ask and turned to look at my boyfriend. I saw his onyx colored eyes narrow at the two and sighed.

"Calm down Tachi, you know they've liked each other for a while. They're allowed to be happy."

I said and he turned to look at me in surprise.

"You mean those two are now...?"

He said trailing off and I nodded at him.

"If he hurts her I'm going to kill him."

He said and I laughed at him before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Star and I have already talked to him so don't worry. And besides, I don't think he'd hurt her."

I said and he looked like he wanted to argue, but stopped and nodded.

"Good, now let's go over there. I wanna ride the ferris wheel."

I said pulling on his hand and he laughed at me before doing as I asked.

* * *

-Hinata-

I couldn't believe it. Gaara and Saya had finally got together, I was so happy for them. Now if only we could get Temari and Shikamaru together, then we'd all be happy. I sighed and that caused Naruto to look at me.

"Something wrong Hina?"

He asked me and I shook my head.

"No, just thinking."

I said and he nodded before his eyes widened and he ran over to a ramen restaurant. I shook my head at him before following after my boyfriend.

"Aren't you suppose to be buying Saya a cheesecake?"

I asked and his head fell and he walked away from the ramen restaurant and headed for the bakery a few feet away. I smiled sadly at him as I followed.

* * *

-Temari-

I was walking beside Shikamaru as we hunted for the rest of our friends. We passed Sasuke and Sakura and I tapped the pinkette on her shoulder.

"Have you guys seen the others?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. Hinata and Naruto went off to buy Saya a cheesecake because she beat him in a game. Itachi and Sheera went towards the ferris wheel. Star and Deidara are over playing whack a mole with Neji and TenTen, and Gaara and Saya are over towards the dart games."

She said and I nodded. How she managed to keep track of everyone while making out with Sasuke I would never know.

"Oh, there's a sleepover tonight in Saya's room. Bring your pj's and any stashed junkfood you may be hiding."

She said and I blinked at her in surprise before nodding and walking away with Shikamaru behind me.

"What's with girls and sleepovers?"

Shikamaru suddenly asked and I looked at him as we sat down at an empty table in the food court.

"It's fun and we get to spend time with only us girls. I'm sure you guys have had nights like that."

I said and he just nodded before he laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes. I blushed when I felt his leg move and brush against mine.

_It was just an accident. It was just an accident. It was just-_

I stopped repeating the mantra in my head when I felt his leg move again so that it was pressed against mine and stayed there. I looked over at Shikamaru, but his head was still down and his eyes were still closed.

_Is he playing with me?_

I wondered then narrowed my eyes at him and smirked before reaching over and running my fingers through his hair, gently pulling it from its spiky ponytail and letting it fall free. It was slightly past his shoulders, but didn't make him look like a whimp. I ran my fingers through his now loose hair and blushed heavily when I heard him moan, but continued anyway. I squeaked when I felt his hand land on my leg and move higher up to my thigh. I looked down at his face to see his eyes were still closed, but he was smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him before removing my hands from his hair and putting it on his leg and moving towards his upper thigh as well. I felt him shudder and smirked until I felt his hand dip down between my thighs. I stopped and blushed again. I looked up at him and saw his eyes were now open and staring at me with a lazy smirk on his face.

_To hell if I'm going to let him win this little game._

I thought before moving my hand up further and passing over his crotch and going down his other leg. I heard him growl and smirked until his hand shot up to my neck, tangled in my hair and pulled my face down towards his. My eyes widened and I gasped in shock when I realized he was kissing me. I recovered and slowly relaxed before kissing him back. He raised his head and wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him as he deepened the kiss. I blushed when I realized I was sitting in his lap, straddling him, but he didn't seem to mind all that much. He broke the kiss and stared down at me.

"You really shouldn't tease me like that."

He said and I blushed even more which only made him smirk at me before kissing me again.

* * *

-Saya-

I frowned as my stomach growled. I hadn't even realized we'd been here for over four hours, but apparently my stomach had.

"Hungry?"

I heard Gaara ask and looked over to see him holding a blue thing of cotton candy in his hand.

"That's not really food, but I'll take it."

I said as I reached out for it. He pulled it out of my reach and I frowned up at him until he held it up infront of my face. I blushed as I realized he wanted me to eat it that way, but did as he wanted. I smiled as the blue razzberry flavored cotton candy melted in my mouth and saw Gaara take a bite as well. We'd moved on to the more amusement park-like part of the boardwalk. They had stands filled with food and games, rides of all kinds and shops galore.

"Where do you want to go next?"

I asked him and he just shrugged as he laced his fingers with mine. Taking that as a sign that I could lead him wherever, I started to head for to ferris wheel. We'd gone on every other ride already, well, except for the haunted boat ride, but I was saving that for last. The sun was starting to set and seeing the sunset from the ferris wheel would be beautiful.

"Two please."

I said to the girl at the gate leading to the ride and she nodded before handing us two tickets. I saw her eyes widen when she saw Gaara munching on the rest of the cotton candy and saw her blush and start to twirl her blonde hair around a manicured finger.

"Hi there."

She said to him and I glared at her.

_Oh hell no you don't._

I thought before grabbing Gaara by the front of his shirt, growling at the human who was trying to flirt with my boyfriend, and pulling Gaara along after me through the gate and into one of the compartments on the ferris wheel.

"You okay doll?"

Gaara asked as we moved up so the other compartments could be filled. I was glaring out the window at the little human whore below.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I said without looking at him and could feel him frowning at me.

"Doll."

He said, much closer this time and I turned to see him sitting right next to me instead of across from me like before. I blushed as I realized how close he was.

"She pissed me off flirting with you like that."

I said and he smirked at me which made me glare at him.

"Now you know how I felt when those guys were talking about you."

He said and my eyes widened as I realized he was right. We hadn't even been going out for a full day and we'd already learned we were quite possessive of one another.

"Don't worry about it doll, you're the only one I've got eyes for."

He said softly as he leaned his face down towards mine and I blushed at his comment before I felt his lips press against mine in a soft kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. It changed from a soft kiss to a rougher one, but I didn't mind. I wasn't all that into soft, mushy kisses. I liked to feel the passion of the other person when I kissed them, and with Gaara I wasn't disappointed.

We broke apart to breathe and he smiled at me which I returned. I noticed we were at the highest point of the ferris wheel and we stopped.

"Gaara, look."

I said looking out the window of our compartment and saw the sun was starting to go down beneath the horizon, painting the sky a series of reds, oranges, purples, and pinks. It was beautiful.

"This why you wanted to ride the ferris wheel?"

He asked and I nodded and continued to watch as the sun sank lower and lower beneath the horizon. Gaara suddenly pulled me towards him and I looked up at him surprised until his lips crashed against mine again. I smiled against his lips before kissing him back. I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

A/N: Finally some TemarixShikamaru action. I included some other people too. Hope you guys enjoyed. I actually went to the beach with some friends and the boardwalk there was literally just like this. It had an arcade that was full of stands and shit that you'd find at a carnival or something, then some rides like an amusement park a lil further down and shops everywhere. It was lots of fun. Anyway, REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 30

-Saya-

I wasn't really able to watch the sunset, but I wasn't really complaining. Once the ferris wheel came back down and the door opened Gaara helped me out. I smirked at the dumbass girl as we walked by and I saw her face fall when she saw our linked hands.

_Haha bitch, he's mine._

I thought as Gaara led me somewhere.

I was just enjoying being close to Gaara when I heard a voice that I'd hoped I'd never hear again.

"Hello Saya."

I stopped, our joined hands making Gaara stop as well. I turned to see the _last_ person I wanted to see. He was tall, but shorter than Gaara. He had black hair cut so his bangs hung down to cover one brown colored eye while leaving the other exposed. He'd lost some of the baby fat around his face and I could tell he'd put on a couple pounds of muscle, but he had nothing on Gaara.

"What, not even gonna say hello back?"

He asked with a smile and I glared at him before tightening my hold on Gaara's hand and pulled him along after me as I walked away.

"Doll, who was that?"

Gaara asked and I ignored him.

_He isn't suppose to be here._

I thought as I continued walking.

"Doll."

He said and pulled on my arm to get me to stop.

"It was just someone I _really_ don't like."

I said and he waited for me to elaborate, but I wasn't gonna. He narrowed his eyes at me before turning and heading for the arcade. I instantly missed the feel of his hand around mine and it felt like it was hard to breathe knowing he was mad at me now, but I couldn't tell him who that was, but I did need to talk with my sisters, and soon.

* * *

-Sheera-

Me, Itachi, Star, Deidara, and the others were all sitting in the food court to wait til Saya and Gaara came back. When they did show up it was quite obvious they were at odds with each other.

"Here's your cheesecake Saya."

Naruto said as he held out the wrapped box to her. She whispered thanks as she took it from him then made her way over to me and Star. I noticed that Gaara was glaring at Saya and wanted to know why.

"Let's get back, I'm starving and Saya's food is way better than the stuff they're selling here."

Naruto said and we all got up and headed back to the beach house.

"Sheera, Star, would you two mind helping me with dinner?"

Saya asked once we got inside and the tone in her voice let me know she asked so she could tell us something.

"Sure."

I said before star and I followed Saya into the kitchen. Once the door was shut I turned to Saya, but she just started making dinner. I sighed before starting to dice tomatoes while Star shredded some lettuce.

"Saya, why is Gaara upset with you?"

I asked and noticed my sister tense.

"Because I wouldn't tell him something."

She said as she continued to cook the hamburger meat.

"Like what?"

Star asked and Saya cut off the eye and poured the hamburger meat into a bowl and popped the taco shells into the oven before turning to look at us.

"He's back."

She said and we looked at her confused.

"Who?"

I asked and sh elifted her head completely and looked us in the eye.

"Jayden, he's back."

* * *

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun! Short as hell I know, but I liked it. Who is Jayden and how does he know Saya? Why won't she tell Gaara who he is? Is he a human or a Mythical? And why did Saya have such a strong reaction to him? Well...if you review I'll update and you'll find out. Follow the arrow and review.

000000

000000

000000

0000000000000000

00000000000

00000

0


	31. Chapter 31

-Saya-

It was silent for a few minutes after I'd said his name before Sheera lost it.

"What!? That bastard isn't suppose to be allowed anywhere _near_ you!"

She shouted and I sighed.

"I know Sheera."

I said as the timer beeped and I took out the first dozen taco shells and replaced them with the second batch.

"Are you sure it was him sis?"

Star asked and I turned to look at her and just nodded.

"Okay, do you know what he wanted? He didn't try anything did he?"

Sheera asked and I shook my head.

"No. All he said was hello and when I ignored him he said something smart about me not even saying hello back, but I just pulled Gaara away and found you guys. I don't want to tell him about Jayden, but I can tell Gaara doesn't like the fact that I'm keeping something from him."

I said and heard my eldest sister sigh.

"Saya, he's going to need to know. He has a _right_ to know."

She said and I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair and leaned back against the counter.

"I know, I just can't...how am I suppose to tell my _current_ boyfriend that my _ex-_boyfriend raped me when he got drunk?"

I asked and noticed neither of them said anything. It had happened a while back, when I was fourteen actually. My sisters had tried to convince me to life my life instead of living in the past. I'd ignored them as usual until I met this boy one day at school. He seemed cool and wasn't like the other humans. It was then that I realized he was a Mythical like me and my sisters. We'd started going out and it was going fine, until the night he called me over to his house. It wasn't the first time I'd gone over to find no one else home. We'd often make out on his couch and drink a little, so I had thought that's all we were gonna do. When I got there Jayden was already pretty smashed, but said he wanted to have a few drinks with me. At the time I couldn't handle much so I was pretty out of it rather quickly and when he started kissing my neck I'd thought it was just harmless as usual, but then he started tugging at my clothes and wouldn't listen to my pleas to stop. He was a lot stronger than me and easily overpowered me. I had tried screaming, but he covered my mouth with his and he ripped my innocence away from me. He'd passed out before he came and I ran from the house back to my own. My sisters were horrified when they saw me and I begged them not to tell anyone. They agreed and we acted as if nothing had happened for about a week, then Jayden tried calling me and wouldn't leave me alone at school even with my sisters constantly by my side. So finally Sheera got tired of it and told our father. He's a very powerful Wizard sure, but he's also a very powerful lawyer and he made a Mythical Contract with some council members after telling them what happened to me and Jayden was forced to leave the country. The girls at school had blamed me on making him leave and started calling me a whore and everything. When one of them called me a no good, low down, ugly piece of orphan trash I'd lost it and Sheera had to use her powers to get me off of her and that's why we had to move.

"Saya!"

I blinked a couple of times coming out of my reviere to see Star jumping up and down and pointing at the stove. I turned and saw smoke start to come from it.

"Shit."

I cursed before cutting it off and opening the door. I reached in and pulled out the pan, but forgot to put on an ovenmit and cursed even more as I dropped the hot pan of taco shells to the floor.

"SAYA!"

Sheera and Star yelled in unison as they crowded around me.

"I'm fine. Would you guys mind cleaning that up?"

I asked as I moved over to the sink and thrust my hands under cold water. The door to the kitchen suddenly swung open to reveal Naruto and the others.

"What's going on? Why were you two yelling?"

Sakura asked and I ignored them and focused on my hands, they stuck like a bitch, but I knew they'd heal by the end of the night. Being a Siren meant I could use the minerals in water to speed up the rate I healed at.

"Saya burned her-"

Star started, but I cut her off.

"I almost burned a few of the taco shells."

I said as I shut the water off and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out as I turned the handles to cut off the faucet.

"Dinner's ready you guys. Mind taking the food into the dining room? I've got to go upstairs and do something right quick."

I said and didn't give any of them a chance to respond before slipping past Naruto and heading through the living room towards the stairs. I passed Gaara on the way since he was in the back and I saw his sky blue eyes go from narrowed to wide in shock as he caught a glimpse of my burned hands. He opened his mouth to say something, but I was already up the stairs and in my room before he could do so.

* * *

-Sheera-

Dinner was awkwardly silent. Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke had moved the food from the kitchen to the dining room while me and Star set the table. Saya came back downstairs and I noticed her hands were wrapped, but so did everyone else. They tried asking her what happened, but she just ignored them. We all ate in silence and it felt like there was a huge ass elephant in the room in a purple tutu and a coconut bra doing the Macarena.

"Alright, well boys have dishes. Girls, I do believe Sakura orchistrated a sleep over in my room. So grab your stuff and meet me there."

Saya said as she got to her feet and walked out of the room. The awkward silence dragged on even after she had left the room.

"Get moving!"

Star shouted, effectively breaking everyone out of their daze and the awkward silence, then she turned to look at me. She had a serious look in her amber colored eyes that was there so rarely.

"I know, but we'll talk to her later."

I whispered to her and she nodded before we both headed up the stairs with the rest of the girls to get our stuff from our rooms and headed towards the end of the hall for Saya's room. Sakura knocked twice before pushing open the door.

"Welcome ladies."

Saya said with a huge fake smile and stepped back to show she'd set her room up with bean bag chairs, movies piled on the desk in the corner, and a huge ass pile of junkfood on the floor infront of the T.V.

"Let's get things rolling."

She said and we all walked in with TenTen shutting the door behind her.

* * *

-Saya-

I knew my sisters were worried about me right now, but this slumber party was suppose to be fun, not about me and my asshole of an ex-boyfriend.

"Okay girls."

I said effectively getting everyone's attention. Sakura, and Hinata were sitting with their backs against my bed. Temari and TenTen were sitting in the middle of the floor with my sisters sitting infront of them. I sat on my bed since it was my room.

"I do believe the main thing we need to be talking about is boys, not our nails and hair and all that stupid jazz."

I said and they all smiled at me.

"Okay, well what about you and Gaara? You two were pretty close earlier today. You were even holding hands."

Sakura said and I smiled as I remembered that before he got all mad at me.

"Well..."

I said drawing it out, making them wait in anticipation.

"We're dating."

I said finally and Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, and even Temari let out girly squeals of joy. Sheera and Star would have too if they weren't worried about something else.

"I saw Temari and Shikamaru making out in the foodcourt earlier today, what was that all about?"

TenTen suddenly said and we all turned to look at Temari to see her blush a deep red and hide her face in the pillow she clutched to her chest.

"Tell us. Tell us. Tell us."

We all started to chant together and it would have been creepy if it hadn't been us.

"I'm not really sure what kind of relationship we have, but I do know Shikamaru can kiss like a God."

She said and her face turned a deeper red as we all burst out into giggles, even Sheera and Star which meant they were starting to forget about Jayden for now.

"Alright, enough talk! Movie time!"

I shouted and jumped up over to the movies.

"No scary movies!"

Hinata shouted and I nodded.

"Don't worry, this time it's all romance and cheesy hotties being complete gentlemen."

I said and she smiled brightly at me.

"Then, there's gonna be hot supernatural hotties kicking ass, saving the damsel in distress, and ravaging her until she screams his name to the heavens."

I said as I held up one of my favorite movies. TenTen, Sakura, and Temari smiled up at me at this and I popped the cheesy movie in first just for Hinata's stake. I moved over to my bed while the rest of the girls got settled on the floor. Sheera walked over to my lightswitch and cut it off as Star got up on the bed next to me on my right, then Sheera joined us on my left.

"Why don't you want to tell him?"

Star whispered to me and I groaned. I didn't really like cheesy movies, but I didn't really want to talk about this right now, but I couldn't ignore it anymore.

"We only just got together. What if after I tell him he becomes disgusted with me and leaves?"

I asked, voicing the main reason I didn't want Gaara to know what happened.

"Saya, Gaara wouldn't do that."

Sheera said and I looked at her doubtful.

"How do you know that?"

I asked and she sighed.

"I just do, Gaara isn't that kind of guy."

She said and I wanted to argue, but I couldn't. She was right, Gaara wasn't that kind of person, but that didn't make the small bit of worry in the pit of my stomach disappear.

"Do you want us to be with you when you tell him?"

Star asked and I sighed as I moved towards the head of my bed and picked up the stuffed raccoon Gaara had gotten me earlier today. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged it close.

"No, I should tell him myself."

I said as they moved to sit on either side of me.

"Saya, you know Star and I are always gonna be here for you right?"

Sheera asked and I nodded.

"I know. But him leaving me isn't the only reason I'm hesitant to tell him about Jayden."

I said and Sheera and Star looked at me confused.

"What else?"

Star asked and I took a deep breath.

"Because I don't want to see Gaara get hurt."

I said and heard both of them sigh.

"Saya, he knows how to take care of himself. You have to trust him and tell him, you upset him with keeping him in the dark. He probably thinks Jayden is competition for him or something."

I looked up with wide eyes at the sound of Temari's voice and saw her in shock.

"How much did you-"

I started, but she cut me off.

"Only the part where you were afraid Gaara'd get hurt. I'm not too sure who this Jayden is, but you need to tell my brother whatever kind of past relationship you had with him or he'll think you're hiding something from him. Gaara's spent enough years of his life thinking people were conspiring against him to get rid of him. You remember when I told you what he was like a few years ago?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Well, not too many people liked him back then and thought it would be best to kill him. It took him forever to trust people after that. I'm still not even sure how Naruto managed to get him to change, but I'm glad he did. Gaara is still wary to trust anyone, so don't abuse the trust he's given you okay?"

She asked me with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Okay Temari, thanks."

I said before moving to get up off the bed, but I stopped when I felt Sheera and Star start to follow me.

"I'll be fine guys."

I said and they looked at me before nodding and moving further back up the bed. I hugged the stuffed raccoon closer to me before walking out the door and heading back downstairs to find Gaara.

* * *

A/N: Her past really does suck doesn't it? I've got some ideas planned out on a sheet of paper and am writing whatever pops into my mind. Sorry if you guys don't like this, but I like how things are going. I don't like stories that have a constant laid back feel, there has to be a lil drama. Anyway, review ppl and tell me how much you hate her ex-boyfriend.


	32. Chapter 32

-Saya-

I didn't see Gaara downstairs and Neji told me he'd gone up to his room after all of us girls disappeared upstairs. Sighing, I walked up the steps and stopped infront of Gaara's door. I took a deep breath before knocking three times.

"Go away."

I heard Gaara's voice say from the other side and flinched. I could hear the anger in his voice and sighed.

"Gaara, I'm coming in."

I said before pushing open his door and sliding inside shutting it after me.

"Saya, leave."

He said without turning to look at me and I sighed again and held the stuffed raccoon closer to my chest.

"No, I need to tell you something."

I said and that got his attention.

"What?"

He asked curiously and I looked anywhere but his eyes.

* * *

-Gaara-

I couldn't believe she was hiding something from me. I was her fucking boyfriend and she was hiding shit from me. I tensed when I heard someone knock on my door and growled to myself when I realized who it was.

"Go away."

Hoping she'd listen.

"Gaara, I'm coming in."

Was the response I got instead.

"Saya, leave."

I said without turning to look at her. I didn't want to look at her and know she was keeping secrets from me. I didn't like people keeping things from me. I had trust issues, so sue me.

"No, I need to tell you something."

She said and that got my attention and I turned to look at her.

"What?"

I asked curiously and I noticed she looked away from me. I sighed before running a hand through my hair.

"Well come on in."

I said and she simply nodded and walked over to my bed. She sat down a little ways away from me and I noticed she had that stuffed raccoon I'd gotten her clutched to her chest. It was when I saw the bandages around her hands that I remembered seeing them look like she'd burned them.

Without saying a word I moved so I was sitting right next to her and gently grabbed one of her hands. I heard her breath hitch, but she didn't pull her hand back. I unwrapped the bandages around her hand and glared at the pink skin on the palm of her hand.

"So you did burn yourself."

I said and she simply nodded.

"Does it hurt?"

I asked and she nodded.

"But I'll be fine, I can heal it anytime."

She said and I looked at her confused until she got up and walked into the bathroom connected to my room. When I heard the sound of the faucet being cut on I followed her. I stood in the doorway and watched as she unwrapped her other hand and stuck her hands palm up under the water. The water seemed to glow and wrap around her hands and I watched as the pink hue of her skin faded to leave pale, flawless skin behind. She shut off the water and dried her hands on a towel I had hanging up in the bathroom and held her hands up for me to see.

"See?"

She asked and I blinked in surprise before nodding.

"What did you want to tell me?"

I asked as she walked past me and sat back down on my bed. I followed and looked over towards her to see her still avoiding my eyes.

"First I want to let you know I'm sorry for not telling you when you asked."

She said and I just waited for her to continue. It'd do me no good to interupt.

"You asked me who that guy was, well his name is Jayden Markus and he's a Mythical like us. He's an Ogre to be exact."

She said and I blinked in surprise. That was unexpected.

"How did he know you?"

I asked and frowned when I realized the jealous tone in my voice.

"You won't like the answer."

She warned and I just looked at her until I heard her sigh and she continued.

"He was my ex."

She said and I tensed.

"How long ago?"

I asked slowly so as not to lose my temper.

"Four years."

She said and I relaxed a little and looked at her.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?"

I asked and noticed there was something else she wasn't telling me.

"What is it?"

I asked and she finally looked me in the eyes.

"Gaara, what I'm about to tell you is either going to disgust you and make you want to leave me."

She said and I opened my mouth to say I'd never do that, but she held up a hand and stopped me.

"Or make you want to murder Jayden. I'm afraid to tell you because either of those scenarios scares me. You leaving me and the possiblility of you getting hurt."

She said and I looked at her confused and curious as to what she could possibly be about to tell me.

"You know about my past with my kind and all."

She said and I nodded.

"Well my sisters tried for years to convince me to go out and live my life, not stay in the past. Well I did one day after meeting Jayden."

She said and went into a long story of how she met hmi at school, how he was different from the other humans, then how she learned he was a Mythical like her and her sisters, then how they started to date. Thankfully, she skipped over some details that I personally didn't want to hear about. I could barely stand to hear her tell me about her going out with another guy, but I did because I could tell there was something really important she was leading up to.

"He'd called me over to his house and when I got there it was empty as usual. We got to drinking, though he was already smashed, and he started kissing my neck. I thought it was harmless at first till he started to take off my clothes."

She said and I stiffened. She wasn't about to tell me she had sex with her ex right? I really don't want to hear that.

"I _really_ don't want to hear about you having sex with some other guy."

I said through clenched teeth as I got up and started to walk away from the bed.

"Gaara wait!"

She called out, but I ignored her and started to head for the door. How could she possibly think I'd just sit here and listen to her tell me shit like that?

"I was raped!"

She shouted and I froze.

"What?"

I asked in shock, staring wide eyed at my closed door.

_She didn't just say what I think she said._

I thought.

"I was raped."

She said again, quiter this time and I turned around to see her sitting in the middle of my bed with her knees drawn up to her chest and the raccoon cradled in her arms.

* * *

-Sheera-

"Do you think she'll actually be able to tell him?"

Star asked me as Sakura popped in another movie. During the credits her and the others talked about their favorite bands and silly things like that.

"I don't know, but I just hope she'll be okay."

I said and Star didn't say anything in response, but I knew she felt the same way I did.

* * *

-Saya-

"Wha...I mean how...who?"

Gaara struggled to speak, but finally managed to get his question out as he made his way back over to his bed and sat down next to me.

"Jayden."

I whispered quietly, but I knew he could hear me.

"I was only fourteen and I wasn't as strong as I am now. He easily over powered me and took me on his couch without caring about anything but his own primal urges. Thankfully he passed out before he..."

I trailed off as I felt tears stinging my eyes. It was hard enough to have to relive the memory to tell someone, but this was Gaara. I didn't want him to know this part of me and feel disgusted by me. I didn't want him to leave me.

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

He said suddenly and I looked up surprised and saw pure hatred in his sky blue eyes.

"The reason I reacted the way I did was because when my father found out he made a contract with the Mythical Council saying Jayden isn't allowed to be in the same town as me, so when I saw him I freaked out and just wanted to get away from him. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I was just so afraid you'd hate me after you learned the truth and-"

I said, but stopped when he suddenly kissed me. He pulled back and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Saya I could never hate you. What happened to you couldn't be helped."

He said and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders at the fact that he wasn't going to leave me.

"But if I ever see him again I'm going to kill him."

He said seriously and I smiled at him. I could tell he was serious. I'd heard him say he was going to kill Naruto and the others millions of times, but he was always playing or wasn't being serious. But right now, I could hear the malice and promise of pain in his voice and felt touched that he cared so much about me to go through so much trouble. I smiled up at him and frowned when my eyes started to droop.

"You should get some rest."

He said and I shook my head.

"I'm fine."

I said and heard him chuckle.

"No you're not Saya, you're practically falling asleep where you are. Lye down."

He said and I was going to protest, but with everything that's happened today the invitation of sleep was too tempting to pass up, so I did as he said and moved so that I was under the covers on his bed. I whined when he got up.

"I'm only cutting out the lights."

He said with a chuckle before the lights flicked off and he was suddenly back on the bed next to me. I instantly curled up beside him and felt his arms wrap around me.

"Thank you for not leaving me."

I whispered as my eyes drifted close.

"I'd never leave you Saya."

I heard him whisper before I felt him press a kiss to my forehead. I heard him whisper something else, but I was out before I could actually hear what he said.

* * *

A/N: I"m not all that good at comfort chapters. But here's another chapter for you guys. Review because you love me and I update so quickly. I'll try my best to update again sometime soon. Love you all very muches, but I'll love you even more if you follow the pretty little arrow and review.

000000000

000000000

000000000

000000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

0


	33. Chapter 33

-Saya-

Gaara seemed to be more open with our relationship now. I wasn't sure if it was because he just didn't give a damn who saw or because of what I'd told him two weeks ago. Temari and Shikamaru had finally made it offical and had started dating. It was kinda odd how everyone had paired up, but it was also kinda nice.

I reached up and started playing with the necklace around my neck. It was just a simple silver chain, but it had two dog tags hanging from it. It was Gaara's and he gave it to me when we'd all gone back to the boardwalk last week.

* * *

-No one-

Saya and Gaara had walked away from Naruto and the others to enjoy some time alone. Their fingers were laced together as they walked down the sidewalk. Saya saw a jewelry store and pulled Gaara inside. He watched silently as she browed around the shop looking at all the necklaces, rings, and other bits of jewelry. It was then that he realized he'd never seen her wearing any jewelry. No rings, no earrings, not even a necklace. The only thing she constantly wore was the black and red beaded belly ring.

"Hey, how much for this bracelet?"

He heard her ask the salesclerk and saw her point to a bracelet that seemed to be woven together with three different colors of thread.

"Fifteen dollars."

The salesclerk said and Gaara frowned. Fifteen dollars for a bracelet made from colored string seemed like a ripoff to him.

"Thank you and have a nice day."

The salesclerk said and Gaara blinked in surprise when Saya pulled him out of the store with the bracelet in her hand.

"Why did you buy that?"

He asked as they stopped at the docks.

"I liked it."

Saya said with a shrug before grabbing his right wrist and sliding the black, red, and green braclet on it.

"Why?"

Gaara asked confused as he looked at how the colored threads weaved together to wrap around his wrist.

"Because it reminded me of us. The red is like your hair, the green is like my eyes, and the black stands for eternity."

Saya explained and Gaara looked at her for a second before smirking at her.

"You're so special."

He said as he ruffled her hair making her frown. She fixed her hair and sat down at the end of the pier and let her feet hang down over the side. Gaara stared at her from his spot behind her before reaching up to the necklace he always wore and lifted it up over his head and walked over to Saya. He slipped it over her head and sat beside her.

He watched her look down at the two dog tags curiously. She looked at the one that had the kanji for love carved on it first, then looked at the one with his full name carved on it.

"I've had them since my mother passed away."

He said and Saya looked at him confused since she'd met his mom at the concert they did in school.

"My father married my mother's twin sister and she took on her name so my siblings and I would have a mother growing up, but I knew it wasn't her the moment I saw her."

He explained and Saya held the dog tags gently in her hand.

"Are you sure you want to give me these?"

She asked as she turned to look at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm positive."

He said before he tilted her head up and kissed her.

* * *

-Saya-

The sound of someone knocking at the door brought me out of my reviere. We all turned to look at the door until TenTen got up and answered it. I felt someone grab me from round my waist and pull me across the couch. I blinked in surprise and looked up to see Gaara smirking down at me. I blushed as I realized he'd pulled me into his lap yet again, but didn't care once he leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

-TenTen-

When no one got up to answer the door I did. I blinked in surprise when I saw two tall, tan, blonde haired beach bums in the doorway. Very toned _shirtless_ beach bums.

"'Sup."

The one with blue eyes said with a smile.

"Hi..."

I said slowly wondering what they wanted.

"There's a beach party tonight at nine, you and your friends should totally come."

The other one said and I blushed as I saw him check me out.

"I'll tell them. Thanks for stopping by."

I heard Neji's voice from behind me before the door was suddenly slammed in their faces.

_Uh-oh._

I thought before turning around to see my not too happy boyfriend.

"I don't like blondes."

I said with a shrug and I saw him wanting to keep frowning at me, but as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck he cracked a smile and I kissed him.

"Oi! Stop making out and tell us who was at the door!"

Temari yelled and I sighed as Neji and I broke apart.

"There's a beach party at nine and we're invited."

I said and blushed when Neji's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Really? Where at?"

Naruto asked and everyone looked at him for a second before Saya smacked him upside the head.

"You dumbass. The beach, where else?"

Saya said and we all shook our heads at him. It was Naruto, that was the only way to describe him, but that's what made us love him.

* * *

A/N: Short, but I updated. Please review! FOLLOW THE ARROW AND REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!

000000000000

000000000000

000000000000

0000000000000000000000

00000000000000

00000

0


	34. Chapter 34

-Sheera-

I smiled up at Itachi as he pulled me out onto the beach to dance. I looked around and saw all my friends having fun. Sakura, TenTen, Neji, and Sasuke were all by one of the bonfires barely staying awake. Hinata and Naruto were dancing a little ways away. Star was watching little explosions Deidara was making, and Temari and Shikamaru were lying along the beach towards teh water staring up at the sky. I smiled until I saw saya dancing by herself. One look told me she was drunk.

"Something wrong?"

Itachi asked, but I didn't look away from Saya. I frowned when a familiar black haired boy showed up and started dancing with Saya.

"Very."

I said when I saw Jayden move closer to my drunk sister.

* * *

-Saya-

People were so nice. They kept giving me drinks as soon as I ran out. After a while I felt like dancing, so I did.

"Hey there cutie."

Someone said and I looked up to see Jayden looking at me with a smile on his ugly little face.

"Jay, go away."

I said, but he ignored me and started dancing with me. I ignored him until he moved closer and put his hands on my hips. I frowned up at him and tried to pull away, but me being drunk andhim tightening his grip made it impossible for me to get away.

"I miss you cutie."

He said and I opened my mouth to say something, but he stopped me by pressing his lips against mine. I was too drunk and too shocked to do anything.

Suddenly, I was yanked back and I tried tos ee who had done it when I heard Gaara's voice.

"Hold her."

He said before I was pushed towards someone. The world seemed like it was spinning, but I whirled around to see Hinata holding me steady.

"Hey, I was enjoying myself."

I heard Jayden say and frowned. When I heard Gaara's growl I turned towards him and Jayden in time to see Gaara deck the shit out of him and Jayden fall back on his backside holding his nose.

"Really? You just broke my nose."

Jayden said and I laughed.

"She's not even that great of a lay."

Jayden said and I stopped laughing and stared at him in shock before Gaara got in my way and blocked my sight of Jayden.

* * *

-Gaara-

I was going to let Saya handle herself, but apparently she was drunker than I'd thought since she was letting that bastard near her. When he kissed her I lost it and walked over to them. I grabbed Saya around her waist and yanked her back. I gave her to Hinata to hold while I turned towards the one Saya had described to be Jayden.

"Hey, I was enjoying myself."

He said and I growled at him before punching him square in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"Really? You just broke my nose."

He said and I heard Saya laugh.

_Just how drunk is she?_

I wondered briefly until I heard Jayden say something.

"She's not even that great of a lay."

He said and I glared at him before I grabbed the front of his polo shirt and pulled him up from the ground.

"I mean, she just laid there and took it. So borning."

He said with a smirk on his face and I growled at him before punching him again. He cried out when I hit his broken nose and struck out trying to hit me. He managed to land a hit and I felt my lip split, but that only made me angrier.

"Stay the _fuck_ away from Saya."

I said as I continued to hit him. I smelled his blood and felt it covering my hands, but ignored it. He laughed from beneath me and I growled at him. I went to hit him again when I was suddenly pulled off him.

"Let me go."

I said to Naruto and Itachi as they held me back, but they ignored me.

"No Gaara, you need to calm down."

Temari said as she and Shikamaru came over.

"No. I'm going to _kill_ that bastard."

I said as I thrashed against Naruto and Itachi's hold.

"Get him out of here before my brother gets loose. He really will kill him."

Temari said to some of the party goers that had stopped to watch the fight. I tried getting out of Naruto and Itachi's grip as Jayden was taken away, but they just wouldn't relent.

Once he was gone they let me go and slowly backed away like they were afraid I'd snap. I growled at the both of them and they ran to hide behind their girlfriends. Naruto doing this brought my attention back to Saya who was staring at the ground. I frowned at her and walked up, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her along after me as I headed back to the beach house.

"Gaara, you're hurting me."

She whined as we walked inside, but I ignored her and pulled her up the stairs after me, down the hallway to my room and tossed her onto my bed as I shut the door.

"Oww. Was that really necessawy?"

She asked, messing up her words in her drunken state.

"Yes. Why the hell didn't you push him away!?"

I asked and she frowned before looking down at her wrist and rubbing it where I'd held it.

"Dammit Saya answer me!"

I snapped at her and her head shot up and she glared at me, completely sober now.

"How the fuck was I suppose to know he'd suddenly show up and kiss me!?"

She snapped back and I growled at her before I moved and pinned her to the wall across from my bed.

"You know what he did to you, you should have pushed him away or at least tried to walk away!"

I yelled at her and she glared at me.

"I was drunk!"

She snapped back at me.

"And that makes everything okay? He was drunk when he raped you! Does that excuse _him_!?"

I yelled at her and noticed she flinched.

"no."

She whispered quietly and I sighed.

"Then why didn't you push him away?"

I asked just as quietly.

"I tried! When he grabbed my hips I tried to pulle away but I couldn't!"

She yelled and I growled at the thought of someone else touching her.

"Well you didn't try hard enough because he _kissed_ you!"

I snapped at her and she glared up at me again.

* * *

-Saya-

I glared up at Gaara after he snapped at me.

"Its not like I _wanted _him to kiss me!"

I shouted and winced slightly as he tightened his hold on my shoulders. I looked up into his sky blue eyes and shivered at the emotions shown there. I could see he was angry, but I could also see worry and what looked like fear in their sky blue depths.

_Was he afraid something might happen to me again?_

I wondered and my eyes widened as I realized he was. I felt really bad for not trying harder to push Jayden away, but when I'm drunk I can't do anything.

"I'm sorry."

I whispered quietly and looked away. I fel thim freeze.

"What?"

He asked confused and I looked up at him again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't push him away."

I said and he looked down at me, all the anger gone from his eyes.

"Saya I-"

He started to say, but I leaned up and cut him off as I kissed him. I heard him hiss in pain and I started to pull back when his arms moved from my shoulders to my waist and pulled me closer against him as he returned the kiss with a passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. I smirked when I heard him growl deep in his throat before he deepened the kiss. I could feel his bottom lip was split, but he didn't seem to be bothered with it. I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened for him. He slid his tongue inside and started to explore the territory of my mouth that he already knew so well, but I didn't mind.

* * *

-Sheera-

"Do you think those two will be alright?"

Naruto asked as we all sat around the big bonfire. Sakura, Sasuke, TenTen, and Neji had passed out. Shikamaru and Temari had just laid back down by the water and went to sleep. Naruto had his arms around Hinata's waist, Deidara had his around Stars, and Itachi had his around mine.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure they'll be fine."

Itachi said and I stayed quiet and stared into the flames.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure Jayden's not going to bother our sister again."

Star said and I couldn't help but smile at that thought. She was right though, I had seen the fear in Jayden's eyes when Gaara said he was going to kill him despite him laughing at him.

_There's never a boring day around these guys, but I wouldn't have it any other way._

I thought to myself before leaning into Itachi's chest and closing my eyes.

_Definitely wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

A/N:And there we go. Jayden got his ass kicked, you know you guys enjoyed that part. I personally like how this chapter came out. Sorry if you guys didn't. Anywho, follow the arrow and review. Come on, I had Gaara kick Jayden's ass just for you guys, well and Saya and 'cuz he's a jerk, but you get the point. Please review!

**00000000**

**00000000**

**00000000**

**000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000**

**000000000**

**00000**

**00**


	35. Chapter 35

-Saya-

I laughed at my friends as they all sat around the living room. The majority of them sporting a huge hangover from the party last night.

"I'll get you guys some Aspirin."

I said as I moved out of Gaara's arms and headed for the kitchen. I shook my head at the multiple groans I got from most of my friends. I got the Aspirin from the medicine cabinet and was about to go back into the living room when Naruto's phone started to vibrate from the counter. I picked it up, but the call had already ended. I saw it from his parents and hit the play button to see what they had to say.

_"Hello sweetie, how's your summer going so far?"_

Naruto's mom's voice asked from the phone and I tried not to laugh. It was cute how his mom talked to him, but it was also really embarrassing too.

_"I know you didn't want us to do anything major for your birthday in two days and we respect that, so your father and I are just going to wish you a happy birthday. We love you sweetie, bye."_

I blinked in surprise as the call ended.

_Naruto's birthday is in two days and he didn't tell us?_

I felt slightly hurt that one of my best friends wouldn't tell me his birthday was coming up.

_Well, just for that Naruto you're going to have one of the best surprise birthday parties ever if it's the last thing I do._

I thought before making my way back into the living room. I tossed the bottle of Aspirin to Sasuke who took it and passed it around to Sakura, TenTen, and Neji. I sat back down on the couch next to Gaara and he instantly wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and rest my hand on his arm and fingered the bracelet I'd given him. I saw Sheera and Star looking at me and I could tell they knew I was up to something.

"Saya."

Sheera said and I looked up at her innocently.

"Yes Sheera?"

I asked sweetly and she narrowed her eyes at me, she had let her hair down out of its pigtails and moved her bangs so her eyes were visible because Itachi said he loved to look into her eyes.

"What are you up to now?"

She asked and I pretended to be shocked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I said and she just narrowed her eyes at me even more. I flashed her a smile and glanced over at Naruto to see he was deep into a conversation with Hinata.

"Group meeting!"

I yelled and everyone looked at me confused, but got up to go into the dining room where we always had our discussions. When I saw Naruto moving towards there I pointed at him.

"Not you."

I said and he stopped and looked at me confused.

"What? Why?"

He asked and I smirked at him.

"Because I say so. Now sit your blonde little booty down before I tie you up and make it so you can't move."

I said and he pouted before plopping back down in his seat. I smiled and grabbed Gaara's hand and dragged him into the dining room. Once I was sure everyone was there and Naruto wasn't trying to listen in I turned to them all.

"What's this all about Saya?"

Itachi asked and I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you asked Itachi."

I said and noticed he looked at me like I was insane.

"Naruto's birthday is in two days and we're going to throw him a surprise party."

I said and everyone looked at me in shock.

"What? Naruto's birthday's in two days?"

Sakura asked, the Aspirin having kicked in quickly.

"He never told any of us."

TenTen said and my smile grew.

"That's because he doesn't want to make a big fuss, but I don't care. He's gonna have a kickass surprise party and he's gonna like it."

I said and I saw Sheera shaking her head at me.

"Alright. Sakura, TenTen, and Star, you guys are going to be in control of the decortations. Temari, Shikamaru, and Deidei, you three will be working with where it's gonna be and anything else I ask. Neji, Sasuke, and Itachi, you guys are gonna be in control of food and if you fuck it up I'll make the rest of your summer a living hell."

I said and noticed they all paled considerably and my smile grew into a smirk.

"What about you and Gaara?"

Sakura asked.

"Gaara and I will be working on entertainment."

I said and they all nodded.

"W..What about me?"

Hinata asked and I turned to look at her and smirked.

"You my dear Hinata are the main part in this."

I said and she looked at me confused.

"You will be spending all your time with Naruto and keeping him away from what we're doing. He absolutely can _not_ find out what we're doing until it's time."

I said and she blushed.

"H..How am I going to do that?"

She asked and my smirk grew.

"I'm sure you'll think of...something."

I said and her blush darkened and I looked back at everyone else.

"Alright people, you've got your roles. Now move your asses before I kick you out the door myself."

I said and they all did as I said and left me and Gaara still standing in the dining room.

"You know you're insane right?"

He asked me and I smiled sweetly.

"I know, but you love me anyways."

I said teasingly. I blushed when he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Yes I do."

He said and my breath hitched and I stared at the wall in shock. I knew Gaara liked me, but I'd never heard him say he loved me. Okay, he didn't acutally say it just now, but it was close enough!

His laughter brought me back to my senses and I pouted at him. He smirked at me before kissing me. He pulled away too quickly for my liking and I frowned up at him and he just laughed at me.

"Come on, we've got a job to do."

He said before taking my hand and leading me out the door.

* * *

A/N: Short and random, but it took me forever to actually get the inspiration to sit down and type this so you guys better appreciate it. Show that appreciation and review! Follow the arrow, you know you want to.

**00000000000**

**00000000000**

**00000000000**

**00000000000000000000**

**000000000000000**

**00000000**

**0000**

**0**


	36. Chapter 36

-Hinata-

Naruto didn't seem to even care that everyone was leaving, he was too interested in the game he'd started to play once Saya had said he couldn't join us in the dining room. I was a little shocked to learn that Naruto's birthday was coming up so soon and he hadn't told any of us. I was curious as to _why_ he hadn't mentioned it, but I knew if I asked then he'd get suspicious and then it would ruin Saya's plans.

"No dammit!"

Naruto shouted as his character got knocked off screen by another one of the computers. I smiled at how upset he seemed before he got a look of determination on his face, then a really huge smile when he knocked the character out of the ring.

"Hey Hina, you wanna play?"

He asked suddenly turning to look at me. I blinked in shock and smiled as I took the spare controller from him. We started to play and Naruto smiled widely when I knocked one of the characters out of the ring. Naruto had made sure I knew how to play at least one video game well and it was the one we were playing right now, Smash Brothers. I glanced over at Naruto and smiled. Saya may be crazy and tempermental sometimes, but she always had her friends' best interests at heart. It was because of her that I was actually able to talk to others without stuttering so much, and that I'm able to be around Naruto without freezing up and passing out from him just looking at me. I remember clearly every word she'd said to me when she'd kidnapped me that one weekend. She'd kicked her sisters out of her house and literally picked me up from the courtyard of the school and carried me all the way to her house.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

-Hinata-

Saya grabbed me and plopped me down on the couch in her living room. I looked around and had to admit she had a pretty nice home.

"Alright."

She said and I looked up at her slightly scared. Why had she kidnapped me like that?

"You like Naruto, that much is obvious as hell."

She said and I blushed and looked down.

"But he also likes you."

She said and I looked up at her in shock.

"H-h-he does?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, but if you keep acting the way you do you two will _never_ get together."

She said and I frowned and looked away. I didn't want that, I wanted to be with Naruto I just didn't know how.

"W-w-what d-do I d-do?"

I asked and she smiled at me.

"First off, we're going to cure you of your stutter."

She said and I looked at her confused.

"H-How are y-y-you going t-to do that?"

I asked and her smile widened and I felt fear rise in my system and started to run for the door only for her to grab me by the waist and pull me back.

"Come on Hinata, we have a whole weekend to ourselves."

She said as she dragged me up the stairs. I tried to get out of her grip, but she just wouldn't relent.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

-Hinata-

Over the course of that weekend she'd put me through several scenarioes, took me to so many places, and made me speak infront of so many strangers that she all but cured my stuttering problem. At first it seemed like it was helpless because I could barely get a word out and kept passing out when someone looked at me for too long, but she just wouldn't let me quit and by the time Monday came around I was able to hold a normal conversation with people without feeling nervous or shy. When Naruto talked to me though I felt like I wanted to run and hide behind the nearest object, but one look from Saya had me remembering what she'd told me.

_'It doesn't matter how much you _**_want_**_ to change, if you do nothing to change then you won't. Its as simple as that.'_

It was because of her that I had managed to talk to Naruto without blushing like an idiot and he asked me out. I was really grateful to her for that, though I do still stutter when I'm really nervous.

"Hey Hina, I'm hungry."

Naruto's voice brought me back to the present and I smiled at him.

"You want me to make you some ramen?"

I asked and his eyes widened at the sound of his favorite word in the world.

"Please!"

He all but shouted and I laughed at him before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

-Saya-

Gaara and I walked around the boardwalk trying to find some form of entertainment for Naruto's party, but we weren't really having any luck. I'd found one band, but they wound up not being all that great. Gaara had gotten the guy at the Music shop to tell us where the manager for another band was and we visited him, but his band had a gig that night so they were out. Even the band that usually played free lance on the sidewalk was busy.

"Dammit, how hard can it be to find one fucking band that isn't busy two days from now!?"

I shouted aggrivated as I leaned my elbows on the picnic table Gaara and I were sitting at.

"Calm down doll, I'm sure you'll be able to pull something off."

Gaara said as he pushed my hair out of my face. I sighed and laid my head down on my arms.

"I'm not so sure anymore."

I mumbled, but knew he still heard me. He was going to say something when my phone rang. I sat up and fished it out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

I asked.

"Hey Saya, yeah. We found a place for the party, yeah."

Deidara said from the other end and I smiled.

"That's great! Where is it?"

I asked and he told me where it was before saying he and the others were going to set it up. I said goodbye and hung up the phone. I saw Gaara looking at me confused and filled him in.

"That's good. Now Sakura and them can start to decorate it and Neji and them can get the food."

He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but we still need to find the entertainment."

I said and he opened his mouth to say something again, but my phone went off. I saw who it was and answered it.

"What's up Sakura?"

I asked.

"I heard from Deidei that they found a place, what kind of decorations do you want? Streamers, balloons, and stuff like that or...?"

She asked trailing off and I thought about it.

"Yes to the streamers, yes to the balloons, and yeah, pretty much stuff like that. Though I'd recommend using orange since that knucklehead is obsessed with it, as well as black, blue, and lilac."

I said and heard TenTen ask why lilac.

"Because, that's the color of Hinata's eyes."

I said simply and heard 'ohs' coming from the three on the other end of the line.

"Well we'll get right on that, bye."

Sakura said before hanging up. I was about to put my phone away when it rang again, this time it was Neji.

"I'm quite popular today, what do you need?"

I asked and saw Gaara roll his eyes at my comment and smiled.

"We wanted to know what kind of food you wanted so we couldn't possibly screw it up."

He said simply and I had to give him points for swallowing his pride and asking for my help. That and he was scared I'd do something really horrible to him, which was true if he managed to fuck this up.

"It's Naruto, keep it simple. Get pizzas and chips, dip, sodas, a veggie plate because I like broccoli, and some candy."

I said and heard Neji tell the others what I said.

"Be sure there's ranch with those veggies!"

I yelled suddenly remembering I liked ranch with my broccoli.

"Yeah yeah."

Neji said and I frowned.

"I'm not kidding, you forget my ranch and I'll fucking castrate your fairy ass."

I said and heard a weird squeak-like sound coming from the other end of the phone and smirked victoriously.

"Later Neji."

I said innocently before hanging up my phone and putting it back in my pocket.

"I've said it once and i'll say it again, you are insane."

Gaara said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Yeah, but I'm the good kind of insane."

I said and felt his chest vibrate as he laughed at me.

"Don't you think we should get back to looking for a band to play at Naruto's party?"

He asked after a while and I shook my head.

"We've got two days and I'd much rather stay where I'm at at the moment."

I said and I didn't have to look up to know he was smirking down at me as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. We could start looking again in a few hours, we did have two days to do this in after all.

* * *

A/N: You found out what Saya did to help Hinata. this was short, but I updated. Please keep your hands and feet within the cart at all times and follow the arrow the box below where we will take your reviews on the chapter.

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**0000000000000000000000000**

**00000000000000000000**

**000000000000**

**0000000**

**00**


	37. Chapter 37

**-**Saya-

I looked around the club that Deidara and them had found to host the party in. It was pretty cool. Deidei had said it was suppose to be a night club, but they had somehow talked the manager into loaning it to us for the night. In the two days we had to prepare for the party tonight everyone else had managed to do what they needed except for me and Gaara. We hadn't been able to find a band able to play tonight and it was really putting a damper on my spirits.

"Is this fine Saya?"

I looked up at Sakura's question to see her and TenTen hanging the last of the streamers.

"No. You should do the streamers in a braided fashion."

I said and they looked at me confused. I shook my head at them before hopping down from the stool I'd been sitting on and walked over to them. I took the orange, black, and lilac colored streamers from them and after stapling one end to one wooden beam of the club, walked over to the other side and stapled the orange streamer. Then I went back to the first beam and started to wrap the black streamer around the orange one, then did the same with the lilac one, making a crisscross pattern.

"Oh, that looks a lot better than what we were gonna do."

TenTen said when I finished.

"Do the same to the rest of the place, then when you finish with that help Neji and them bring the food in and set it up."

I said and they nodded before moving to do as I said. Temari and Shikamaru came into the room carrying a table, followed by Itachi and Deidara, then Sasuke and Gaara. I leaned against the bar and watched as they maneuvered the tables into the big double doors of the club.

"Saya, where do you want the tables, yeah?"

Deidei asked and I frowned as I thought about where the best place to put them would be.

"Itachi, you and Deidei can put yours down against that wall."

I said pointing to the far left wall. They both nodded and moved over to do as I said.

"Shika, you and Temari can put yours against that one."

I said pointing to the far right wall, they did the same as Itachi and Deidei.

"And Sasuke."

I said and he looked at me, waiting for me to tell him and Gaara what to do.

"You two can set your table down between those two to make a box-like shape."

I said and they both nodded before moving to do as I said.

"Sakura! Do you think you can find something to cover these tables with?"

I asked looking up at her to see her and TenTen finishing up with the last of the streamers.

"I'm sure I can find something to do the job."

She said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks."

I said and she left to go do that.

"Saya!"

I turned at the sound of my name to see Neji having issues carrying all the food items. Like an idiot, he was trying to carry the bags of chips, the jars of dip, the plate of veggies, and the bowl the chips went in all at once. He tripped over his own feet, but regained his balance. He caught most of it, but the jars of dip and the ceramic bowl the chips went in.

"Shit."

I cursed before diving for them. I collided with the ground and grit my teeth as I slid along the concrete floor, but I caught the jar of dip and the bowl.

"Holy shit, Saya are you alright!?"

I heard Temari yell and I opened my eyes to see her and the others had run over to me. I sat up and groaned at the throbbing in my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I said as I got to my feet with the help of Shikamaru.

"Neji you dolt!"

TenTen snapped at him and he looked down at his feet.

"It's fine TenTen, nothing's broken and I'm not bleeding. Bruised maybe, but nothing I can't handle."

I said and she looked at me and looked as if she wanted to argue, but let it drop.

"Come on Neji, we still need to set everything up."

I said and he lifted his head to look at me and I flashed him a small smile when I saw the guilty look in his eyes. After a while he smiled in return and followed me over to the tables that Sakura had covered with black, orange, and lilac colored table cloths.

"Okay. The pizzas can go on the black table along with the sodas when we buy them. The veggies, and plates, napkins, and such can go on the orange table. And the chips, dip, and candy can go on the lilac table."

I said and he nodded before moving the stuff to where I said. He set out the plastic plates, the colored napkins, and plastic cups next to the veggie plate. I set the chip bowl down on the lilac table and opened the bags of chips and started to pour them in. Then I opened the jars of dip and emptied them into smaller bowls for people to spoon out when they wanted it.

"Hey, Shika, did you and Temari get the candy?"

I asked and he nodded as Temari came in carrying a big bag of candy. I smiled as her and Shikamaru poured it into a bowl and set it down next to the chip bowl.

"Alright. The pizzas should be delivered here in the next hour, Itachi, when they get here I'll leave them to you."

I said and he nodded.

"Star and Sheera should be here any minute with the sodas and ice."

I said, checking things off on the list in my mind. I felt like I was missing something, but I couldn't think of what.

"Hinata still has Naruto at the house right?"

I asked and everyone nodded at me.

"What am I forgetting?"

I asked myself as I sat down on the stool again.

"The entertainment."

Sasuke said and I groaned.

"Shit, I'd forgotten about that."

I said and ran a hand through my hair.

"Did you manage to find anyone?"

Sakura asked as she and Temari sat on the stools next to me.

"No. Everyone was either booked or just didn't want to preform for some random kid's birthday party."

I said and they frowned at that.

"What are we going to do? We have everything except the entertainment."

I said and we all fell into a thoughtful silence until Star and Sheera came in trying to carry all the sodas.

"Um...a lil help would be appreciated."

Sheera said and Deidei and Itachi ran over to them and took most of the sodas from them and set them on the table I'd said they'd go. Sheera and Star thanked them and looked at me.

"What's wrong sis?"

Star asked as they walked up to me.

"I wasn't able to get the entertainment. I knew I should have let one of you guys plan this, I suck at things like this."

I said as I leaned forward on the bar.

"What are you talking about? You're doing an amazing job. You're telling us what to do and how to do it so that things turn out amazing. And how you managed to catch the things Neji dropped so they wouldn't break."

Sakura said and I scoffed at her.

"I just didn't want to have to clean up broken glass."

I said and heard her sigh.

"She's right though Saya. You have this whole thing envisioned in your mind and you're making it a reality. So what if you couldn't find an actual band, just think of an alternative."

Temari said and I sighed, but did as she said.

Everyone got real quiet as I tried to think of something to do, when I suddenly got an idea. I whirled around in the stool to face my sisters.

"I know what we can do!"

I shouted with a smile and everyone looked at me for an explanation.

"Well?"

Sasuke asked and I looked up at him and smiled wider before looking back at my sisters.

"You remember the time we were nine and our parents entered me into that talent show for the young and talented?"

I asked and they both nodded.

"You remember how I refused to perform unless you and Star performed with me?"

I asked and I saw understanding dawn in their eyes.

"You really think that'll work?"

Sheera asked and I nodded.

"Absolutely. I mean, why pay for a band that will play things we don't really care about when we can do it ourselves and make it epic?"

I asked and they both smiled at me.

"Will someone explain to the rest of us what's going on?"

TenTen asked and I looked up at her.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait just like Naruto. It's a surprise."

I said with a smile and she frowned at me.

"Alright!"

I said as I hopped down off the stool.

"It's almost seven. Go home, and get ready. Be here by six forty-five and get in your positions. I'll get Hinata and Naruto and text you when we're on our way."

I said as I grabbed Sheera and Star by the arms and headed for the door.

"Wait, Saya!"

I heard Sakura call after me, but ignored her.

"Six forty-five!"

I shouted over my shoulder as I dragged my sisters out the door.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if you guys don't like this chapter. I thought it was pretty alright. And yes, I know it's pretty obvious what Saya was thinking, but let's just let the others be slow okay? Please follow the arrow and review or the next chapter I make will have a not too happy note at the bottom. Love you all muches, but I"ll love you more if you review.

**000000000000**

**000000000000**

**000000000000**

**00000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000**

**00000000000**

**000000**

**000**

**0**


	38. Chapter 38

-Gaara-

I looked around the club that had been given to us for the night and couldn't help but smirk at how it had turned out. Saya had really outdone herself.

"Did you see them on your way here?"

Sakura asked me as I came walked through the door. I simply shook my head and she sighed.

"It's six fifty-four, where are they?"

She asked and I shrugged before going over to where Saya said I should be when they bring Naruto in. We waited a few more mintues and it was going on six fifty-nine when I got a text. I pulled out my phone and saw it was from Saya.

_'Sorry we're running late babe, Naruto freaked out when I put a blindfold on him.'_

I shook my head at her. Of course that idiot would freak out when she tried to put a blindfold on him, what did she think? He'd just sit there and let her do it?

_'We're pulling into the parking lot right now. Get ready.'_

I didn't even bother replying and put my phone back in my pocket. I looked up to see the others looking at me expectantly.

"They're on their way in."

I said simply and they all scrambled to their places. I heard the door to the club open and moved further behind the table I was knelt down next to.

* * *

-Saya-

"Can I please take the blindfold off?"

Naruto asked for the millionth time and I groaned as I sped down the street towards the club.

"No dammit, now shut up."

I snapped. Naruto was annoying me. I'd gone through all the trouble of setting up a surprise party for him, got the others to help, and even let him be all alone with Hinata for the past two days, and all he wants to do is bitch about a blindfold.

"But I can't see."

He whined and I turned into the parking lot of the club a little sharper than was necessary. I texted Gaara to tell him what was going on before slamming on the brakes and parking the car. I turned around in my seat and glared at Naruto.

"That's the point of a blindfold you idiot."

I said and sighed as I realized I was being mean to the birthday boy. I ran a hand through my hair before getting out of the car, Hinata and Naruto following.

"Come on Naruto, just follow me."

I said as I took his sleeve and pulled him towards the club. Hinata had her hand on his upper arm to help me guide him. We got through the door of the club and down the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

Naruto asked and I ignored him. No reason to snap at him even more than I already have.

We continued to lead him down until we got to the bottom step and onto the main floor of the underground club. I moved to stand behind him and undid the knot keeping the blindfold together as Hinata moved over towards the lightswitch. I nodded to her and she flipped on the switch just as I pulled the blindfold away from his eyes.

"SURPRISE!"

We all yelled in unison as everyone jumped out of their hiding places.

* * *

-Naruto-

One moment I was sitting in the living room with Hinata playing Smash Brothers, and the next thing I know Saya bursts into the room and puts a blindfold over my eyes. Then I'm forced into a car and Saya won't tell me where we're going or let me take the blindfold off. I'm surprised she got Hinata to go along with this. Her and Saya then lead me somewhere, I knew we went down some stairs, but that was it. I asked where we were going, but again, I got no answer. I felt the knot holding the blindfold on loosen and when it was taken away the lights of wherever we were cut on and everyone jumped out of nowhere and yelled 'surprise'.

I blinked in surprise and looked around the room we were in. Streamers and balloons were everywhere as well as food and drinks. When I saw the cake on one of the tables I knew what was going on.

"How did you guys know?"

I asked confused and I saw everyone was looking past me. I turned to see Saya scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

_I should have known._

I thought with a smile. I hadn't wanted to say anything because I didn't want them to go through any trouble for me, but it looks like that couldn't be helped either way.

"Thanks guys."

I said and they all smiled at me.

"No problem, now lets get this party going."

Sasuke said and I nodded before walking further into the room and going over to one of the tables.

Everyone ate and danced to the CD player plugged into the speaker system in the club I'd been told had been rented for this occasion. Sasuke tried to shove my face in the cake, but I'd managed to get away only to have Saya shove her piece of cake in my face. I'd said I was gonna get her back and she just laughed it off. I danced with Hinata and couldn't believe how much my friends cared about me. I never would have thought in a million years that they would do something like this for me, but I was glad they had. When the song ended I went to get something to drink. When I noticed the cups of ice on one of the tables I smirked evilly as I thought of a way to get Saya back for earlier.

I looked around and saw her dancing with Gaara. I picked up a few pieces of ice and walked over to them. Gaara noticed me and stepped away from Saya, ending their dance. She looked at him confused before turning to look at me.

"Oh Naruto, what do you need?"

She asked and I almost felt bad for what I was about to do, until I saw a little bit of frosting still in my hair.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you've done."

I said and she looked at me confused until I moved towards her and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"You're welcome Naruto, but there's really no reason to-aaah!"

She squealed when I dropped a couple of pieces of ice down the front of her shirt and stepped back.

"I _told_ you I'd get you back for earlier."

I said with a smile and she glared at me before shivering.

"I'm going to get you for this Uzumaki."

She said, but I just laughed at her. But when she growled at me I moved back over towards Hinata where I knew it was safe.

* * *

-Saya-

I can't believe that jackass just did that to me, after everything I did for him. I shivered as the ice started to melt and the water ran down the front of my shirt.

"Get it out. Get it out. Get it out. Get it out!"

I shouted and Gaara rolled his eyes at me before walking closer to me and running his hand up my shirt. I shivered, but this time not from the ice. I tried not to blush as I felt his fingers brush across my skin as he reached up and got the ice out of my shirt. I looked up at him to see him smirking down at me and couldn't help but blush now. He removed his hand and before I could even think of something to say his lips descended on mine in a bruising kiss, but I didn't mind. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, he did the same after he wrapped his arms around my waist. I shivered again at the feel of his cool hands on my waist. Despite his cool body temperature I could feel the heat radiating off of him and wanted to get even closer to him. The sound of someone clearing their throat had us break apart and see Deidara looking at us.

"Yes?"

Gaara asked without removing his arms from around my waist.

"Well, we were just about to have Naruto open his presents, yeah."

He said and Gaara leveled him with a glare.

"Your point?"

He asked and I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Well, Saya said she wanted him to open her present first, yeah."

He said and I sighed as I remembered saying that.

"Alright."

I said and he turned and walked back over to the others. I looked up at Gaara and pecked him on the lips lightly before stepping out of his arms.

"Come on, this is suppose to be Naruto's day."

I said and heard him groan in annoyance, but that only made me smile at him as I led him over to the others. Hinata forced Naruto to sit down in a chair and everyone gathered around him.

"Okay, your first gift is from me."

I said as Gaara and I reached them.

"Really? Is it going to kill me?"

He asked and I smiled at him.

"No."

I said and I heard him sigh in relief. I rolled my eyes at him before nodding to Itachi who moved and opened the back door of the club to reveal a truck outside with the door open to reveal nothing but ramen noodles.

"You got me ramen?"

Naruto asked in shock.

"A lifetime supply of ramen."

I corrected him and he did a really loud squeal-like thing before he jumped up and hugged me before starting to run towards the truck.

"Hold it ramen boy."

I said as I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back to his seat. He pouted and his eyes watered as he looked at the ramen with a longing look in his eyes.

"Oh calm down, it'll be there when we're done."

I said and he continued to frown, but looked away from the ramen. When he did Itachi closed the door again.

"Okay, now for the rest of your presents."

I said and everyone else gave him their presents for him. Sakura and Sasuke got him chopsticks from his favorite restaurant, Ichirukas. Neji and TenTen got him a video game he'd wanted. Shikamaru and Temari got him a movie that he'd said reminded him of ramen. Itachi had gotten him a book about ramen. Deidara got him a coloring book with pictures of ramen, you get the point. You'd think he wouldn't like any of the gifts, but no, he was simply exstatic about it all. Hinata's present to him was a kiss which ended with both of them blushing madly. Gaara had given him a phone with the wallpaper of him and Hinata, though the screensaver was of a bowl of ramen.

Finally, it was mine, Sheera, and Star's turn for our final gift. We made our way up to the stage in the corner of the club and I signaled for Sasuke to dim the lights. Sheera used her magic to make orbs of light float about the room and shine on us.

"Alright, the last present for the birthday boy."

I said into the microphone and everyone turned to look at us surprised. I guess they hadn't figured out we'd be the band, though I'd decided instead of playing all night we'd save it for just one song as a present to Naruto.

"Happy Birthday Naruto."

I said to my best friend before nodding to Star and Sheera who started the song we'd agreed on. Sheera was on guitar, Star was on drums, and I had a bass guitar in my hands after I'd set the microphone back on the stand.

_"The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts is_

_Here and now_

_My universe, will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came"_

Sheera used her magic to get the keyboard to start playing the way we needed it to and I continued singing.

_"You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky_

_You fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see_

_You and me..."_

I sang and smiled when I saw Naruto had gotten Hinata to dance with him. I'd chosen this song for them specifically because to be honest, that's exactly how they were. Hinata had loved Naruto for a long time and Naruto eventually started to love her back. I was glad I'd been able to help them get together. I'm sure both of them are glad to have the other in their lives.

_"Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time?_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me I can make you,_

_Make you glad you came..."_

My smile grew when I saw Sasuke and the others pulling their girlfriends out onto the dancefloor to dance. Itachi, Deidara, and Gaara were all standing apart from the dancing couples watching us as we performed. I smiled at Gaara before continuing the song.

_"The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts is_

_Here and now_

_My universe, will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came..."_

I nodded to my sisters and Sheera smirked before making it so that the instruments would continue to play on their own. We jumped off the stage and walked over to our guys. They wrapped their arms around us and we started dancing. I stared up at Gaara with a smile on my face as the CD player picked up where I'd left off. I turned to look at Naruto to see him smiling at Hinata before he leaned down a kissed her.

"Happy birthday Naruto!"

I shouted and he turned to look at me with a small blush on his face before looking away. I giggled at him until Gaara grabbed my chin and made me turn to look at him again. I opened my mouth to say something, but his lips crashed against mine making talking impossible. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Happy birthday Naruto._

I thought before kissing Gaara back as the song continued.

* * *

A/N: Probably not the best ending, but I liked it. Please review. I personally don't feel like doing the arrow anymore, it might come back and it might not, but I do know one thing. I'm out, I gotta go to bed. Love you all, later. I do not own the song that was used here, it belongs to The Wanted, it's Glad You Came.


	39. Chapter 39

-Star-

Its been six days since Naruto's party, and I believe we were all getting bored with how much things had mellowed down.

"Hey Saya, can you take me to the store to get more ramen?"

Naruto asked, breaking the silence that had settled around us.

"Oh come on, there is _no_ way you ate all that ramen already."

Saya said and Naruto just smiled sheepishly at her.

"You've got to be kidding me. Naruto, that was a lifetime supply of ramen. It was suppose to last you a _lifetime_, how the hell did you manage to eat all of it in only six days?"

She asked in shock.

"You're forgetting who we're talking about here, yeah."

Deidara said and Saya just sighed and rubbed her temple. I giggled at my sister and snuggled into Deidara's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. It was still hard to believe that not too long ago my sisters and I were on our way to our new High School and didn't know anybody, then we suddenly wind up meeting Naruto and the others and now look at us. It's like we started a chain reaction. Our friends got together, then we did.

I glanced over at Saya to see Gaara's arm wrapped loosely around her waist while his other rested on the arm of the couch.

"So is that a no?"

Naruto asked.

"NO!"

We all yelled in unison, he'd been bugging everyone for the past ten minutes to take him to the store since he couldn't drive, he only just now told us why he wanted to go.

We all lapsed back into silence except for Naruto who was crying about how no one loved him anymore.

"Hey, I've got an idea."

TenTen said and we turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue.

"We can go out."

She said with a smile.

"Where to though? We've been to the Boardwalk already, gone to almost all the parks and movies, and its too late to go to the beach."

Temari said and TenTen frowned.

"We could always go to a club."

Saya said.

"We don't know where one is."

Sakura said and I saw my sister smile.

"Did you forget where we had Naruto's birthday party? That place is a club and the manager _did_ say we could come back any time we wanted."

She said and I smiled at the thought.

"Let's go, it sounds like fun."

I said and Saya smiled at me.

"It's settled then. We leave in ten minutes."

She said before pecking Gaara on the lips and jumping up from the couch and disappearing upstairs. I shook my head at my sister before following the rest of the girls upstairs to get ready.

* * *

-Saya-

I was about to walk into my closet when my bedroom door suddenly opened. I turned to see Sakura and the rest of the girls standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

I asked looking at them.

"Umm, we were wondering if we could..."

TenTen started, but trailed off.

"Browse my closet to find something sexy to wear to the club?"

I finished for her and they all nodded in unison. I smiled before motioning them to come in and close the door after them. We all piled into my closet and once the door was shut behind us started browsing the clothes I'd brought. You would be amazed with how much I can fit into a small little suitcase.

"Alright girls, we've got five minutes. Find the outfit you want, strip, dress, and go make your boys drool."

I said and they all laughed at me. I browsed the various items of clothing I had hanging up in the walk-in closet and sighed. I couldn't find anything I wanted to wear. I didn't want to look like a skank, but I didn't want to look like a church lady either. The mere thought made me shiver.

I looked around at what the other girls were wearing and smiled to myself. Sakura was wearing a pair of black leather pants that hugged her curvy hips perfectly and a pink top that came down in a low 'V' shape in the front. Showing just the right amount of clevage and a pair of black sandal-like heels to top it off. Her pink hair had grown out past her shoulders and was now halfway to the middle of her back. She, like the other girls, had already done their hair for the night. Hers was curled into ringlets and framed her face quite nicely. TenTen was in a tight, white dress that stopped mid-thigh. It had small, short sleeves and the neckline hung down low, enough to make you see was was there, but not all of it. It was a wonderful contrast to her darker skin. Her hair, usually done up in buns, was down and flowing down to the middle of her back and she was wearing a pair of white heels. Temari was in a pair of black dress pants and a black one-strap top with her hair let loose and framing her face. She didn't need heels, so she was wearing a pair of black ballet shoes. Hinata was in an off the shoulder azule colored dress that stopped a few inches past her midthigh. She had black bracelets around both of her wrists and a pair of black heels strapped to her feet. Her hair was parted differently and had been curled slightly. Star had on a pink dress with the strings tied around her neck. It stopped just above her knees and had a bow-like belt tied around her slim waist. She had on a pair of pink pumps and her hair was spiked as usual, but seemed to have glitter in it. Sheera was wearing a short, black brazier-type dress that stopped midthigh and a gray jacket over it with a silver necklace hanging round her neck. She had on knee high, black leather boots that suprisingly looked good on her. Her hair was let down and looked as if it had been scrunched and dried so it was wavy, but not exactly curly.

I sighed, I had no idea what I was going to wear. The rest of the girls had found sexy outfits to wear and I couldn't find a single thing I liked and I was running out of time.

"Saya, let me do your hair."

Temari said and I looked at her in shock before nodding. She walked over to me and started messing with my hair. I wasn't sure what she was doing with it, but I'm sure it was better than just letting it hang loosely around my face. When she finished she stepped back and turned me around to look at myself in the mirror leaning against the wall. My blue and purple streaked hair was straightened and reached down to my hips. I smiled at my image before turning and hugging Temari.

"Thanks."

I said as I stepped back.

"No problem. You should find an outfit quick, we'll wait for you downstairs."

She said before she and the rest of the girls left after saying thanks for the clothes. I turned to my now empty closet and sighed again before browsing through the clothes again. I was about to give up on finding an outfit when something red caught my attention in the back. I walked over to it and smiled as I took it off the rack.

"Perfect."

I said as I looked over the outfit. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: I would include pictures of what their outfits look like, but the pics on google are too different from what I described. Sorry, use your imagination, and yes the majority of the girls curled their hair. Please review.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Alright, because I love you guys and I almost have over 145+ reviews I'll make this chapter extra long to make up for the previous one that was really short. I hope you guys enjoy, and I'd like to thank TikiTaviTovo for reading the first half of the last chapter and helping me realize I was flipping out over nothing. So, thanks Tavi.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM NARUTO. ALL I OWN IS BLUEDEVIL HIGH, SHEERA, SAYA, STAR, THEIR MOM AND DAD, JAYDEN-though no one likes him-SANDY-the bitch we all love to hate-THE CLUB THE GUYS ARE GOING TO AND ANYTHING ELSE I WIND UP ADDING INTO THIS CRAZY, YET LOVED STORY OF MINE.**

Disclaimer's over, now enjoy the story. Follow the instructions at the bottom of the screen when done reading and you may recieve a prize. One _you_ as the reader can choose to open or not. Love you all, now here's what you're really looking for.

* * *

-Gaara-

The girls came down the stairs one at a time and I glanced over their outfits briefly. They all looked rather good, but it was enough to drive my friends insane when they saw their girlfriends. Sasuke was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt, while Itachi was in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt. Naruto was in a black and orange shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. Neji was wearing a tan dress shirt and a pair of khaki colored pants, that surprisingly didn't clash with his shirt. Deidara was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of red jeans with holes here and there. Shikamaru had on a pair of dark green cargo pants and a white dress shirt with the top button undone. I had on a pair of black jeans, as per usual, with a chain hanging from the side. I'd pulled on a black long sleeve shirt and a black short sleeve shirt with a white tribal design on the front.

"You girls ready to go?"

Itachi asked as all the girls joined them. They all nodded and started to leave when Temari said they had to wait on Saya.

"No you don't."

Saya's voice said from the stairs and I turned to see her coming down the stairs. My eyes widened and my jaw slackened at the sight of what she was wearing. She had on an auburn red skirt that went down to her knees with a split running up the left side to her thigh and a shoulderless top the same color, but it left her stomach exposed. Her hair was straightened and fell around her shoulders and framed her face. She looked like a Goddess decending the stairs and I wanted nothing more than to go up to her and-

_Bad Gaara, Saya probably doesn't even want to go that far._

I stopped my thoughts and mentally shook my head as Saya joined me at the foot of the stairs.

"_Damn_ Saya."

Sakura said and Saya giggled at her comment.

"Come on."

She said before leading the way out to the jeep in the garage. Saya hopped into the driver's seat and I climbed into the passenger side.

"Alright guys, buckle up."

Saya said before she backed out of the garage and sped down the street. I gripped the edge of my seat in surprise at how fast she drove down the street, easily avoiding the other cars. I could hear the others screaming for her to slow down and couldn't help but smirk. I liked going this fast, I just didn't think Saya did on anything other than a motorcycle. I guess I was wrong.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the club the others scrambled out of the car as quickly as they good.

"LAND!"

Naruto yelled like the idiot he was and I watched as Saya walked over to him and smacked him upside the head.

"It wasn't _that_ bad. You guys act like I couldn't control what I was doing."

She said with a huff as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left leg. I couldn't help but be drawn to her thigh as the skirt moved and the split showed a little more than before.

_Kami, she's going to wind up killing me._

I thought before following the others into the club. The bouncer stopped us and asked if our names were on the list. I was about to step in when Saya and her sisters looked at each other and smiled. Then they all moved up to the bouncer and surrounded him on every side. I blinked in surprise when I realized what they were doing.

"Won't you _please_ let us in?"

Sheera asked innocently as she bat her lashes up at him. I noticed he tensed.

"Pretty please?"

Star asked moving closer to him and he stiffened when she ran her hand up his arm.

"We came all this way."

Saya said with a small pout of her lips and that seemed to do the trick as the bouncer unhooked the rope and let the girls go through. When we tried to follow however, he stopped us.

"Hey!"

Naruto shouted and was about to say something when Saya came back and got the bouncer's attention again.

"Oh, they're with us."

She said with an innocent smile and I frowned when I saw the bouncer blush, but he let us through so I didn't do anything. I _did_ wrap my arms around Saya's waist once we got inside though, and that was enough to calm me down.

I looked around at the flashing lights and bodies of different people mashed together as they danced. I scanned the crowd and saw the others had already gone to do their own thing. I felt someone pulling on my hand and looked down to see Saya was dragging me over towards the bar. I groaned as I remembered the last time Saya had gotten involved with alcohol.

"Calm down, I'm not getting any alcohol."

She said to me over the music as she pulled me up to the bar. She sat down in a stool and I sat in the one next to hers. I saw the bartender openly gawk at her and growled at him. He looked up at me in shock before quickly looking away.

"What can I get you?"

He asked without looking at her and I mentally smirked.

"A Virgin Bloody Mary please."

Saya said and the bartender looked at her for a minute.

"How old are you?"

He asked and I saw Saya frown for just a split second before she pulled a card out of nowhere and showed it to the bartender.

"Sorry, you just didn't look twenty-two."

He said with a smile and Saya waved him off as he turned to fix her her drink. I looked at her confused and she flashed me a smile before I saw her slide the fake I.D into the waistband of her panties. The fact that I could see them made me have very interesting thoughts about my girlfriend.

"Thanks."

Saya said to the bartender as he handed her her drink, snapping me out of my thoughts. I watched as she swiveled around in the stool she was on to face the dancefloor as she sipped on her drink. I couldn't help but glance at her. I knew she was hot, but seeing her in those clothes was doing very bad things to me and my self control.

"Hey Gaara, you wanna go dance?"

She asked turning to look at me and I blinked in surprise before looking up into her green eyes.

"No."

I said simply and noticed her frown.

"Aw come on, please?"

She begged as she put her glass down.

"No."

I said a little more firmly and she started to pout. I was about to give in when Hinata came out of nowhere and dragged Saya out onto the dancefloor.

_Thank Kami. I don't think I could have taken it much longer._

I thought to myself and ran a hand through my hair. I loved the fact I was finally with Saya and I didn't want anything to mess that up, but damn if she wasn't making it hard on me not to drag her sexy little ass into the nearest closet and screw her.

_I need a drink._

I thought before I turned and ordered a shot of Bicardi.

* * *

-Saya-

I was hoping to dance with Gaara, but he was being so stubborn. Thankfully Hinata came to my rescue and dragged me out onto the dancefloor. The song changed from something slow to one I recognized immediately. It was You're Gonna Love Again by NERVO. I _loved_ this song. Hinata smiled at me as we both started to move our hips as the song actually started to get into it. Hinata may seem like an innocent little girl, but she is far from it. Especially when it comes to dancing. She was almost as bad as me, but I wasn't complaining. It wasn't often I found someone I could dance with that didn't mind getting so close if we were just friends. I was just getting into it when I felt someone grab me from round my waist and pull me away from the crowded dancefloor.

"Hey!"

I shouted until I realized it was Gaara. He plopped me down in the stool by the bar and I frowned up at him.

"What was that for? I was having fun."

I said and he frowned at me and simply glared at where we'd come from. I followed his gaze to see several guys were staring at me, the lust in their eyes very _very_ obvious. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Gaara.

"Oh come on, do you really think I couldn't take care of them?"

I asked and he leveled me with a glare.

"No more dancing."

He said and I stared at him in shock.

"What!? That's not fair!"

I snapped and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"And neither is making me watch as other guys look at you like that."

He said and I growled at him.

"Well it's not _my_ fault you won't dance with me."

I said and heard him growl in response.

"No more dancing, that's final."

He said and I glared at him.

"And just what makes you think you can order me around?"

I challenged and he smirked at me making me falter.

"Your debt to me."

He said and I cursed under my breath.

_Dammit, I'd forgotten about that._

I thought and sighed.

"Fine. I won't dance anymore."

I said defeatedly and sat on my stool next to Gaara and watched as everyone else continued to dance. I saw how much fun they were having and felt sad for not being able to dance, but I'd promised Gaara that I'd do whatever he asked if we won that volleyball game, and we had. I wasn't going to break a promise, but that didn't mean I was going to be happy about it.

* * *

-Gaara-

I glanced at Saya to see her staring at the dancing people intently from her seat next to me. Her body language screamed that she wanted to jump up and join them, but she was obviously holding herself back because of her debt to me. I saw her lip tremble just slightly and her eyes take on a longing look in their green depths and I cursed myself for not being able to see her like that before I grabbed her hand and pulled her back out onto the dancefloor.

"Wait, Gaara, I thought you said I couldn't dance anymore."

Saya said confused as I stopped and turned to look at her.

"You can't dance with anyone _other_ than me."

I said and she looked at me confused before smiling widely up at me as the song changed. I recognized it since I'd heard Saya listening to it once before. It was Wait Your Turn by Rihanna.

I noticed the way Saya started moving her hips and had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from groaning. She was definitely going to be the death of me.

"Don't just stand there silly."

She said to me and I glared at her until she moved and started to move her body against mine as she danced. The feel of her hips brushing against me was enough to make me go hard. I heard Saya gasp in surprise before I saw a smirk flash across her face and she continued to dance. I groaned when she moved a certain way and heard her laugh at me which made me glare at her. I grabbed her by the waist and started dancing along with her, moving against her in the same way she was against me. I heard her gasp as I started trailing kisses along her neck and smirked against her skin. I could feel her heartbeat speed up, but I couldn't tell if it was from dancing or what we were doing, but I didn't really care. She turned around in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck as she pressed herself closer to me and moved her hips along with the music. I closed my eyes and moaned at the sensation and she giggled at me before I felt her lips against mine. I kissed her back fiercly and heard her moan into the kiss. I smirked before pulling away and staring down at her.

"You're going to be the death of me someday."

I whispered to her and she smiled up at me before I felt her move her hips again and I growled low in response and I opened my eyes to see her smiling up at me. I narrowed my eyes at her before claiming her lips in another heated kiss as our little _dance_ continued.

_She is definitely going to be the death of me._

* * *

A/N: There you guys go. Hope you enjoyed, because I sure as hell enjoyed writing this chapter. Review guys. Reviewers get sneak peeks!


	41. Chapter 41

-TenTen-

I looked around the living room as I walked down the stairs and frowned when I saw Saya wasn't there.

"Hey guys, where's Saya?"

I asked adn Shikamaru and Neji turned to look up at me from over the back of the couch.

"I think she's still asleep."

Shikamaru said and I frowned again. Saya liked to sleep in, but she was usually always up before me.

I sighed before going back up the stairs and heading for Saya's room. I'd let her borrow a CD and wanted it back. I knocked twice on the door before pushing it open.

"Saya?"

I asked as I looked around the room. I saw her lying in bed, asleep and groaned.

"Saya, wake up. I need to know where you put my CD."

I said as I walked over to her.

"Mts mom my mesk."

She mumbled into her pillow, but I couldn't really understand her.

"What?"

"Its on my desk!"

She yelled and I narrowed my eyes at her before turning towards her desk. I sweatdropped when I saw the mess there.

I shifted through it, but my CD wasn't there.

"Saya, its not here."

I said and turned to look at her only to see a vase coming towards my head. I hit the floor and it smashed into the wall behind me. I looked up at Saya to see her glaring at me.

"What the fuck is your problem!?"

I yelled and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"you come in here, waking me up with all your complaining and want to know what my problem is?"

She asked and I could hear the anger in her voice.

"All I want is my CD back."

I said as I stood up and I saw Saya's eyes narrow again, but this time something told me I should move _before_ she does.

"Your CD? Well fuck you _and_ your CD!"

She yelled before she reached over the edge of her bed, grabbed a CD case and hurled it at me.

I dodged it only to have her throw more at me. I ran for the door and turned in the doorway to look back at her.

"You crazy ass bitch, what the hell's wrong with you?"

I asked and she screamed at me before hurling another CD in my direction. I caught it and saw it was my CD. I heard something and looked up to see Saya started to pick up her radio. I paled and ran down the stairs. I wasn't sure what the hell was wrong with her, but I didn't want to stick around to find out.

* * *

-Hinata-

TenTen came running down the stairs with a scared look on her face.

"TenTen? What is it?"

Neji asked and she just shook her head before turning to look at Gaara.

"Your girlfriend is insane."

She said and I looked at her confused.

"And that's news how?"

He asked boredly.

"What happened TenTen?"

Neji asked again. As she finished explaining I headed up the stairs and went to Saya's room. I cautiously pushed open the door and saw Saya sitting on her bed looking about her room that looked like a disaster area.

"S-Saya?"

I asked, a little scared of how she'd react. I flinched when she looked up at me.

"Hinata, my room's trashed."

She said slowly and I blinked in surprise. TenTen said she'd been bitchy, but right now she looks like she needs a hug.

"Can you help me clean it up, please?"

She asked softly and I couldn't do anything but nod.

I helped her clean her room and put it back in order, then waited for her to get dressed. Then we both walked down the stairs to join the others. I noticed TenTen tensed when she saw Saya, but Saya ignored her and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you okay Hina?"

Naruto asked once saya was gone and I nodded.

"She was looking around her room sadly and asked me to help her clean it up. She wasn't violent at all."

I said and TenTen looked at me confused.

"What the hell's going on?"

She asked and I just shook my head since I didn't know.

"Morning Star, yeah!"

Deidara shouted and we all turned to see Sheera and Star coming down the stairs.

"Ugh, do you _have_ to be so loud?"

Star asked with a frown which made us all do a doublte-take. Star _not_ liking loud noises, there was just something wrong with that.

"Morning beautiful."

Itachi said to Sheera as he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her into his lap. She stared up at him and we all waited for her to respond.

_Maybe its only Star and Saya that are acting weird today._

I thought when nothing happened, until Sheera suddenly latched onto Itachi's shirt and started to beg him not to leave her for Karin.

"Just what's going on here?"

Sakura asked, but no one answered because no one kne what was going on.

"Saya's been awfully quiet, why don't you go check on her Gaara."

Temari said and I saw Gaara nod before getting up and disappearing into the kitchen.

It was quiet aside from Sheera's pleas for Itachi not to leave her until a loud thud from the kitchen got our attention.

"Get the fuck off of me dammit!"

We heard Saya scream from the kitchen and Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, TenTen, Temari, Shikamaru, and I ran to the kitchen to see what had Saya screaming like that only to stop in the doorway when we saw her and Gaara on the floor with him ontop of her, trying to bite her.

"What the...?"

Sasuke asked confused. We watched as Saya struck out and somehow managed to knock Gaara out. She pushed him off of her and sat up.

"Fucking bloodlusting vampires."

She mumbled to herself. I looked her over, but saw no blood anywhere on her to explain Gaara's loss of control.

_Just what the hell is going on here!?_

* * *

_A/N: I'll give a special prize to anyone who can guess why the girls are acting weird. Hope you guys enjoyed the update, things will get a lot more interesting from here if they go how I want them to, so lets hope they do. Review please._


	42. Chapter 42

-Saya-

I was going to get some food when the door to the kitchen opened. I turned and saw Gaara standing there.

"Morning babe."

I said and turned back to what I was doing. I felt him come up behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"You know, you're making the others freaked out."

He said and I shrugged making him smirk. I felt him tense and turned to look at him.

"Babe, you okay?"

I asked, but he didn't move.

"Your scent is...different."

He said and I looked at him confused until I realized he could probably smell the change in my scent now that I was on my period.

"It's nothing big, it'll be back to normal in a couple of days."

I said and slipped out of his arms to get the milk out of the fridge for my cereal. Just as I got to the door something collided with me and I landed on the floor with a grunt.

I looked up to see Gaara above me.

"Babe, mind getting off me?"

I asked and my only response from him was a low growl. He leaned down and buried his nose in the crook of my neck. I heard him inhale deeply and realized he was sniffing me.

"Okay, you're starting to creep me out babe."

I said and he stopped. I jumped when I felt something warm and wet slide across my neck. I shivered when I realized it was his tongue. It wasn't until I felt his fangs graze my skin that I realized what he was doing.

_Shit, i forgot he's a vampire. And me smelling like blood probably just made him lose control._

I thought angrily to myself. How could I forget that?

"Babe stop."

I said while pushing against his chest, but he only growled at me. When I felt his fangs on my neck again I realized his bloodlust was in control.

"Get the fuck off of me dammit!"

I screamed, but still he wouldn't stop so I did the only thing I could and knocked him out. I pushed him off of me as I sat up.

"Fucking bloodlusting vampires."

I mumbled to myself before I realized the others were all standing in the doorway looking at me confused.

"What the hell is going on with you guys?"

Sakura asked and I sighed as I got to my feet.

"Charlie."

I said and they continued to look at me confused and I sighed.

"We're on our periods you idiots."

I said and the girls got understanding looks on their faces while the boys blushed.

I rolled my eyes at them and got the milk from the fridge, grabbed my cereal and sat down at the counter and started to eat.

"You may want to move him and tell Itachi and Deidei why my sisters are acting the way they are."

I said as I continued to eat.

* * *

-Temari-

We left Saya in the kitchen and Sasuke and Naruto carried my brother over to the couch and laid him down. I noticed Deidara was in the corner mumbling to himself about something and Itachi was comforting Sheera.

"Where's Star?"

I asked and noticed Deidara flinched.

"Deidara tried to make her laugh with one of his explosions, but she yelled at him to stop being so loud, grabbed a book and disappeared upstairs."

Itachi said adn I blinked in surprise.

"Do you have any idea as to what's going on? I'm starting to freak out, and what happened to Gaara?"

He asked, finally noticing my unconcious brother.

"Star, Sheera, and Saya are all on their periods and its messing with how they act."

I explained and he blushed a bit. Guys were so weird. They could be immature brats and talk about sex with no problem, but the simple mention of a girls' menstrual cycle had them blushing like idiots.

"How long til they're back to normal?"

He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. It could be anywhere from two days to seven. Mythical women have weird periods."

I explained and he blushed again as he nodded.

"So what happened to Gaara?"

He asked and I sighed.

"He lost control when he smelled Saya's change in scent and she wound up knocking him out."

I explained and he nodded again.

Silence filled the room and I relished in it. This summer was one none of us was going to forget. I heard Gaara groan as he came to and turned to see him sit up on the couch and hold his head.

"What? Why am I on the couch?"

He asked and I smiled softly at him as I sat on the arm of the couch.

"Because Saya knocked you out when you lost control of your bloodlust."

I explained simply and he blinked in surprise at me.

"But why would I-Oh."

He said as he remembered.

"Do you think you'll be able to control yourself now or am I going to have to lock you away in your room?"

I asked seriously and he shook his head.

"I'll be fine, I just wasn't expecting it."

He said and I nodded understandingly.

"You okay now?"

I heard Itachi ask suddenly and turned to see Sheera had stopped crying and was wiping her eyes as she pulled back from Itachi's chest.

"Sorry 'bout that."

She said and I smiled as I saw Itachi shake his head and wipe away the rest of her tears for her.

"It's okay, I'm never going to leave you."

He said and I saw Sheera's eyes start to water again before she flung herself at Itachi and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to say she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a guy like him.

"So, how long do you think they'll be like this?"

Sakura asked as she, Hinata, and TenTen came and joined me.

"I'd say about another day or so."

I said and they all nodded.

"Though I have a feeling that Saya's might last a few days longer."

I said now that I thought about it and noticed my brother paled. I felt bad for him, Mythical women on their periods were unpredictable and acted very strange, but having to deal with your bloodlust during it was probably torture for him.

"This is going to be a long week."

Hinata said and we all simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

A/N: Short, but I ran out of ideas. Sorry if you guys no like, but don't blame me, blame my mind. It went on hiatus without telling me first. review and i'll update when i can.


	43. Chapter 43

**-THREE DAYS LATER-**

-Itachi-

It was weird seeing Sheera like that, but it made me realize how much she didn't want to lose me. It scared me to see Star so serious and I think she might have given Deidara nightmares, but I was glad she and Sheera both were back to normal. The same couldn't be said for Saya though, and I think Gaara had become paranoid of his own girlfriend, as had everyone else in the house. Sheera and Star helped us when they could, but if Saya wanted to find you there was no where you could go to hide.

"Hey Itachi."

I tensed at the sound of Saya's voice and turned to see her standing behind the couch smiling down at me.

"Yes?"

I asked slowly. We'd all learned _very_ quickly not to piss Saya off while she was on her period. Her mood could change quicker than you could blink and she became an outright bitch if you pissed her off. She'd set Naruto's hair on fire because he took the last bit of mac n' cheese one night. It didn't burn much because Hinata was able to put it out, but that wasn't the worst of it. Saya had asked to borrow Sasuke's Ipod to play Fruit Ninja, he'd said yes because the last time he'd said no she duct taped him and left him tied up in the closet on the second floor from lunchtime til Shikamaru had found him on the way to the bathroom in the middle of the night. It was fine until she lost. She chucked the Ipod across the room and it went out the window. Sasuke hadn't been too happy and voiced his opinion which resulted in Saya tackling him to the floor and using him as her punching bag. I'd never heard my brother cry like that and I never wanted to again.

"Can I braid your hair?"

She asked innocently and I looked up at her in shock.

_She wants to braid my hair?_

"Why?"

I asked and tensed when I saw her eyes narrow briefly before going back to normal.

"Because its long and pretty and Neji's being a pussy and won't let me near him after I put him in a dress."

She said and I shivered at the memory. She'd gone upstairs to talk to TenTen about something only to walk in on Neji and TenTen making out. She wouldn't leave and Neji pushed her out into the hall and shut the door in her face. That pissed her off and she wound up walking in, dragging Neji to her room for a few hours. We heard screaming and maniacle laughter, but none of us would go up to see what was going on. When Saya finally opened the door she dragged a shaved legged, curled hair, make-up covered, dress wearing Neji behind her for all of us to see. She made him twirl around to show off the dress and we'd all burst out laughing.

"Sure."

I said, afraid of what the punishment would be if I said no. She smiled widely at me before pulling a brush out from behind her back and plopping down on the couch next to me.

_What the? Did she already expect me to say yes?_

I wondered, but one look at her as she started to brush my hair so she could work with it told me she had.

"I'm sorry I've been so mean to everyone."

Saya suddenly said as she started to braid my hair. She sounded so sad. The other thing about Saya being on her period was that when she wasn't being bitchy she was all sad. The kind of sad that made you feel as if someone had just run over her puppy and it made you want to give her a hug. There was a time right after she'd shrunk all of Sasuke's clothes that she was sitting on the couch bawling, asking for us to forgive us and no one could console her except for Gaara. She'd wound up falling asleep in his arms and he carried her up to her room. It was weird seeing Saya like this, but thankfully it would all go back to normal soon.

"It's fine Saya, no one blames you."

I said and felt her hands stop messing with my hair. I moved a hand behind my head and felt the tight braid she'd left there.

"I still feel bad."

She said and I turned to look at her. She had tears in her green eyes and I didn't know what to do.

_Please don't cry. Please don't cry. Please don't cry._

"Hey guys what's-Itachi, why is your hair braided and why does it look like Saya's about to bawl again? Do we need to get Gaara?"

Sakura asked as she and Sasuke came into the room. She looked ready to bolt up the stairs to find the redhead.

"No, it's fine."

Saya said as she wiped her eyes and got up. Once she left the room I turned to look at Sasuke who nodded before I reached up and let my hair out of the braid Saya had put it in.

"She wanted to braid my hair and I let her so as not to be tortured in some way."

I explained as Sakura and Sasuke sat down on the couch across from me. They nodded in understanding as I finished and let my hair fall back free.

"So why was she about to cry?"

Sakura asked and I sighed.

"She said she felt bad for everything she's done."

I said and her mouth formed a silent 'o' and looked away.

"Though her pranks are hilarious when they're done on someone else."

Sasuke said and I smiled at him. He was right. When she'd caught Naruto's hair on fire that was funny, but when she'd put Neji in a dress that was hilarious.

"I just wonder how much longer it'll be before Saya goes back to normal."

Sakura said and we all fell silent as we wondered that ourselves. We'd just have to wait and find out, and hope that none of us died before that happened.

* * *

-Saya-

I shut my door after me and walked into my bathroom. I looked at my reflection and sighed. I looked horrible. I rubbed my eyes before turning away from the mirror. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I washed my hair and body quickly before stepping out and wrapping a towel around my waist. I walked out into my room and into my closet. I grabbed a pair of black cargo pants and pulled on a black bra before looking for a shirt to wear, but I didn't like any of the ones I had. I frowned before an idea came to me. I smiled to myself as I wrapped the towel tightly around my chest and walked out of my room. I crept down the hall to Gaara's room and listened for anything inside. When I didn't hear anything I slipped inside and looked around. His room looked like mine, though it was larger. The colors were different, but I loved it. I spotted the chester drawer in the corner of the room and walked over to it. I pulled open the third drawer and smiled when I saw the shirts folded inside. Believe it or not Gaara was a neat freak when it came to his clothes. I rummaged through his shirts before finding one I liked. I walked over to the full length mirror leaning against the wall and let the towel fall to the floor around my ankles before holding the shirt up and seeing how it looked on me. I smiled and pulled it over my head. I looked down at myself and smiled. The black long sleeve shirt's sleeves went a little past my wrists, but I didn't mind. The red slipknot shirt over it was a nice mix and they both hugged my waist and was tight across my chest. I looked at my reflection and my smile grew. I grabbed the towel and slipped out of his room and headed back to my own. I hung the towel up before heading downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Gaara leaning against the counter munching on a cookie. I noticed him glance at me as I walked by him to the fridge and mentally smiled. I opened the freezer and pulled out the tub of Cookies 'n' Cream icecream and walked back over towards Gaara and pulled open the drawer next to him and pulled out a spoon.

"Why are you in one of my shirts?"

He asked and I paused and looked up at him.

"Because I didn't like any of mine so I borrowed one of yours."

I said before moving over to an empty part of the counter and hopping up. I swung my legs back and forth as I opened the lid to my favorite kind of icecream only to find it was empty. I frowned at the empty container of icecream I held in my lap.

"What's wrong doll?"

Gaara asked and I looked up to see him looking at me.

"Get everyone in here."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"What?"

He asked and I looked him dead in the eyes and repeated what I'd said.

"Get everyone in here, _now."_

I said and he left the room only to come back a few seconds later with everyone else. Once they were all inside I looked at them all.

"I'm only going to ask this once, so you better speak up."

I said and they looked around at eachother confused before looking back at me.

"Who ate the last of my icecream?"

I asked holding up the empty Cookies 'n' Cream container. I noticed Hinata paled and I glared at her.

"So you did it."

I said as I set the empty container on the counter and hopped down. I walked over to her and noticed she was shaking. Everyone was looking at me warily, but I ignored them and kept my eyes trained solely on Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry Saya, I can't g-go get you s-some more."

She said and I made her look up at me. I looked at her pupiless eyes for a few seconds before smiling at her.

"It was good wasn't it?"

I asked and she looked at me confused before slowly nodding.

"Hey, do we still have some NuttyBuddys?"

I asked turning towards Naruto and he looked at me with wide eyes before nodding and walking into the cuboard and coming out with a pack of my favorite chocolate covered peanut butter snack. He tossed it to me and I smiled widely before opening it and walking out of the room. I sat down on the stairs and started to eat my snack. I was tired of icecream anyways.

* * *

-Gaara-

When Saya left the kitchen Hinata fell to her knees and started to shake. Naruto held her to calm her down and we all made our way out of the kitchen and back into the living room. I saw Saya sitting on the stairs eating her NuttyBuddy. I shook my head at her before sitting down at the end of the couch. I wasn't sure how much longer Saya would be on her period, but I really hope it would end soon. Her scent was constantly driving me insane, but I knew better than to let my bloodlust take over since the last time. Naruto brought Hinata in the living room just as Sasuke and I started to play Smash Brothers. She seemed a lot less shaken up as they both sat down on the couch. I couldn't blame her, Saya was scary as hell right now and extremely unpredictable.

"Hey Gaara..."

I looked up over the back of the couch at the sound of my name to see Saya standing at the top of the stairs fumbling with the hem of my shirt. I mentally groaned at how tightly it hugged her and how good it looked on her. Not only was her period driving my bloodlust insane, but the fact I couldn't get anywhere near her was also starting to bug me.

"Yes Saya?"

I asked as I looked up at her.

"Can you come here?"

She asked softly and I looked at her confused before moving to look at Naruto. I handed him my controller and got up. I walked up the stairs and followed Saya to her room. I stopped at her door and watched as she crawled into her bed.

"What'd you need?"

I asked as I tried not to look at the way her backside looked as she crawled under the covers.

"I wanna snuggle."

She said and I looked at her in shock.

_She what? She can't be serious._

I thought, but I saw the pleading look in her eyes and found myself walking further into her room until I was standing on the opposite side of the bed she was on. She patted the side of the bed next to her and I rolled my eyes before moving to lay down next to her. I froze when she moved and wrapped her arms around my waist. I relaxed when she laid her head on my chest and stopped moving. I tried not to breathe too deeply because I knew her scent would drive me crazy if I did. I heard her yawn before she snuggled closer to me and closed her eyes. I heard her breathing shallow as she fell asleep. I sighed heavily and carefully took a breath. I was shocked when I wasn't assaulted with a strong scent of Saya's blood. It was still there, but it was fading.

_I guess it's finally over._

I thought to myself and carefully wrapped my arms around Saya and pulled her closer to me. I heard her mumble something in her sleep and smiled down at her before closing my eyes as well. It had only been two months since school let out and so much had already happened, and summer wasn't over yet.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Slightly longer than before, so please review. You cant' say you guys wouldn't like to snuggle with Gaara if you had the chance. I know I sure as hell would.


	44. Chapter 44

-Hinata-

I felt a little bad for Itachi, Deidara, and Gaara. Everytime they saw their girlfriends after the first couple of days when they'd gotten over their periods they would tense up and expect the worst. Itachi never wanted to see Sheera cry again, Deidara never wanted to hear the words 'too loud' from Star, and Gaara hoped Saya never turned into a bi-polar bitch again. Truthfully, we all hoped that never happened again. Thank Kami Mythical women only get their periods once every four months.

"So what do you guys want to do today?"

Sakura asked and I saw almsot everyone shrug.

"There's a pool out back right?"

Saya asked suddenly and everyone looked at her confused.

"Yeah, but the ocean's practically in our front yard."

Neji said.

"Yeah, but I'm getting tired of all that salt water and all those other people."

She said, and I had to admit, having all those guys staring at me while I swam and the sand and salt water was getting old.

"So what, we have a pool party with just the thirteen of us?"

Temari asked and Saya's smile grew.

"Exactly."

She said and I smiled when all the other girls did happy squeals before getting up and disappearing upstairs.

"You have a bunch of random ideas Saya."

Shikamaru said as he, Neji, Saskue, and Itachi got to their feet.

"I know."

She said with a huge grin before kissing Gaara quickly on the lips and disappearing upstairs.

"I suppose we should all get ready, yeah."

Deidara said as the rest of us stood up.

"Hinata! Get your fairy little butt up here so we can put you in a sexy bikini and give Naruto a nosebleed!"

I heard Saya yell from upstairs and blushed at what she'd said. I glanced at Naruto to see he was blushing slightly as well.

"I'm going to kill her."

I heard Neji say with a sigh and flashed him a small smile before speeding up the stairs and disappering inside Saya's room.

"'Bout time. I was about to get and get you myself."

Saya said and I looked up tos ee ehr and the others already dressed in their bikinis.

"Now hurry up and put this on."

She said holding up a lilac two piece bikini and I blushed even more before taking it from her and walking into the bathroom. I'd learned last time that if I didn't change into my bathing suit then Saya would do it for me.

I finished and walked out for Saya to look at it. She motioned for me to turn so she could see all of it and once I was done she looked at me intently.

"W-Well?"

I asked, her constant staring making me feel uncomfortable. She suddenly smiled at me and I mentally flinched.

"You look _hot_."

She said and I blushed at her comment.

"Now lets go give our boys some heartattacks."

Shes aid with a giggle before grabbing her towel, wrapping it around her waist and heading out her door. I shook my head at her before grabbing a purple towel and following after her.

* * *

-Sasuke-

We were all sitting on the edge of the pool, waiting for the girls.

"So, how far have you guys gotten with your girls?"

Itachi suddenly asked and I choked on the coke I'd been drinking.

"Hahahah, I'm going to guess that means the farthest you've done is kiss."

He said as he stopped laughing.

"Well how far have _you_ gone with Sheera?"

Naruto asked and we all turned to look at Itachi.

"Not that far yet, but we're getting there."

He said with a smile and I shook my head at him. That was _not_ something I wanted to think about.

"What about you Deidara?"

Naruto asked and he looked up surprised.

"Huh?"

"How far have you gone with Star?"

Naruto asked and I saw Deidara turn red though thankfully the girls came in at that moment and he didn't have to answer.

I turned around to look at Sakura and them only to feel something push against my back, sending me into the pool. As I resurfaced I heard laughter and looked up to see Sakura and the rest of the girls standing where me and the guys had been sitting. I glanced to both sides and saw Itachi and the others had been pushed in as well. I glared up at my girlfriend before swimming to the edge of the pool. She tried to step back when she realized what I was planning to do, but it was too late. I grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her into the pool.

* * *

-Sakura-

When I resurfaced I glared at Sasuke before laughing and swimming closer to him and kissing him. I pulled back when I heard splashes and saw Itachi and the others had gotten revenge on their girls for pushing them in, though Saya seemed to have dodged Gaara's attempt and was still standing on the edge of the pool.

I saw Gaara tell Saya to come here with his hand and she narrowed her eyes at him, but moved closer to the edge where he was. He motioned for her to lean down and she did so warily. I watched as they got closer and closer and just as their lips were about to touch I saw him smirk and pull Saya into the pool. I couldnt' help but laugh at that until Saya resurfaced. She brushed her hair back out of her eyes and glared at me and everyone who was laughing at her before she glared at Gaara.

_Uh-oh._

I thought as I watched to see what she'd do now.

* * *

-Saya-

I glared at everyone laughing and they stopped instantly, then I turned and glared at my smirking boyfriend.

_Asshole._

I thought before splashing him. I smiled when it hit him in the face. He frowned at me before smirking mischieviously. I looked at him warily before he started splashing me mercilessly. I dove under the water and swam to the bottom of the pool. I heard him stop splashing and looked up to see he was gone.

I was about to head back up to the surface when Gaara suddenly appeared right infront of me. My eyes widened and I tried to swim away, but he grabbed my ankled and pulled me back to him. I glared up at him as I tried to get away and he moved so he was pinning me down on the cement floor of the bottom of the pool. I looked up at him confused as to what he was doing until I felt his lips crash against mine. I returned the kiss eagerly and felt Gaara move his body closer to mine and I moaned when i felt him fully pressed against me and felt him smirk against my lips. I blushed and lightly bit his lip in retaliation, but regretted it when he moved and ground his hips against mine.

I moaned again and felt him slip his tongue inside my mouth. It was moments like this when I was glad I was a Siren since they could breathe underwater, and apparently the rumors of vampires not _needing_ to breathe to live was true since Gaara wasn't breaking our kiss and heading for the surface for air.

I felt him press himself even closer to me and I found it still wasn't close enough. I brought my hands up and tangled them in his hair as I pulled him closer to me still and felt him smirk against my lips again.

* * *

-TenTen-

"Umm...do you think they're okay?"

I asked after neither Saya or Gaara resurfaced.

"They're fine. Saya is a Siren and can breathe underwater."

Sheera said and I turned to look at her.

"And we vampired don't actually need to breathe."

Temari said and I turned to look at her.

"Then why haven't they resurfaced?"

I asked and they both smirked at me.

"Take a wild guess."

They said in unison and I blushed as I realized what was keeping Saya and Gaara.

"Well while we wait on the lovebirds yeah, what say you all to a little game of marco polo, yeah?"

Deidara asked and we all smiled at him and agreed. Naruto wound up being it and we all scattered to different sides of the pool as the game began.

Some time within the game Saya and Gaara joined us again, but after the guys kept accidentally hitting our boobs when they were it we all decided to play something else. Sheera, Star, Itachi, and Deidara decided to play chicken. Saya got Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara to agree to play pool volleyball with her. And Temari and Shikamaru got out and sat down on the lounge chairs and decided to take a nap. I looked around at all my friends and couldn't help but smile.

"What's got you so happy?"

I heard Neji ask as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a quick kiss.

"I was just htinking about how much has changed since Saya and her sisters came to BlueDevil High."

I said and he smiled down at me.

"I know what you mean, but I'm glad they did."

He said as he tilted my head up and kissed me. I smiled against his lips before kissing him back. I was glad they came too.

* * *

A/N: And there's the next chapter. Sorry if you guys don't like it, I don't think it sounds right either but hopefully you guys disagree. Please review and thank you FairyLilly1 for allowing me to use your idea of the pool for inspiration. Please read and review, and i'll update soon. love you guys, later. .


	45. Chapter 45

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

-Star-

I bounded down the stairs and smiled when I saw everyone was downstairs except for Saya.

_Perfect._

I thought as I moved and sat next to Deidara.

"Morning Star, yeah."

He said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my head.

"Morning Deidei."

I said with a smile as I leaned against him.

Everyone went back to what they were doing and it was too quiet for my liking.

"We've been here for roughtly about two months right?"

I asked and TenTen turned to look at me.

"Yeah, why?"

She asked and my smile widened.

"We've all had fun yeah?"

I asked and giggled at the fact I sounded like Deidei.

"Yeah."

Sakura said slowly as her, Sasuke, and Neji turned to look at me.

"And its mainly because of who?"

I prompted and saw Naruto and the others turn to look at me.

"Saya."

They all sid slowly and I nodded.

"So we should thank her."

I said and saw Sheera, Hinata, and Sakura smile at me.

"How?"

Naruto asked curiously.

"We can take her out to dinner and a movie of her choice. It doesn't have to be anything big, just a small token of appreciation because if we're being honest, none of us would have hooked up if it hadn't been for her."

I said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, when do we do this?"

Naruto asked.

"Tonight. We can go to one of the restaurants on the boardwalk and go to the theater afterwards and let her pick the movie."

I said and they all smiled at me.

I heard Saya coming down thes tairs and leaned back in my seat.

"Don't say _anything_ to her about tonight."

I warned them and they all nodded in understanding before going back to what they'd been doing beforehand. I saw Saya stop at the bottom of the stairs and look around the room warily.

"Morning."

She said slowly and everyone said morning without turning away from what they were doing like usual. I watched as Saya's eyes narrowed for a second and I thought she knew we were hiding something until she shrugged and walked into the kitchen. It was almost impossible to keep something from saya. She just had an inept ability to tell when someone was hiding something, though I doubted if even she was aware of it half the time.

* * *

-Saya-

_They're hiding something from me._

I thought as I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the cookie jar from ontop. I set it down on the counter and filled it back up with more chocolate chip cookies. I grabbed one before putting the jar back where it belonged and leaning against the counter as I nibbled on my cookie.

The door to the kitchen opened and I saw Gaara walk in.

"Hey mabe."

I said around the cookie in my mouth as he walked up to me. He put his hands on either side of the counter behind me, pinning me in place. He smirked at me before leaning down and bit off the end of the cookie hanging from my mouth.

"Hey, that was my cookie."

I said with a pout and he flashed me a fanged smile before leaning forward and capturing my lips in a bruisin gkiss.

Before I could return the kiss he pulled back and looked down at me.

"Better?"

He asked and i growled up at him before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his head down to my level and kissing him myself. I felt him smirk against my lips and growled at him again which only resulted in him wrapping his arms around my waist and stepping closer to me. I felt my butt hit the edge of the counter and gasped when he tightened his grip around me. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and knew he was about to slip it inside my mouth when someone cleared their throat from the doorway. We broke our kiss and turned to see Itachi and Neji in the doorway.

"I understand you two like eachother..."

Itachi said and trailed off.

"But can you please refrain from fucking where we make our food?"

Neji finished and I blushed before smirking at them both.

"You know that's funny coming from guys like you."

I said and they looked at me confused. I could see Gaara was curious about what I meant as well.

"What do you mean?"

Itachi asked and my smirk widened.

"A pair of pussywhipped lil' pansies."

I said and saw both pale and their eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

Itachi asked and I laughed at him before grabbing Gaara's hand and walking into the livingroom. Truthfully, I had just been guessing when I said that, but it would seem Sheera and i need to chat.

* * *

-Itachi-

"How in the world did she know?"

Neji asked and I just shook my head.

"Its Saya man, she just knows."

I said and saw Neji pale even more before he left and went to go sit next to TenTen. I peeked through the little window above the island seperating the kitchen from the living room and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Saya wasn't there, until I saw Sheera was gone as well.

_Oh Kami help me._

* * *

-Sheera-

"What'd you want to talk about Saya?"

I asked my sister as she shut the door to her room and joined me on her bed.

"When were you planning on telling me you and Itachi slept together?"

She asked and I blushed a deep crimson.

"H-He told you?"

I asked, a little shocked that Itachi would do that.

"No, I just happened to make a wild guess and it turned out to be right. Neji and TenTen are in the same boat."

She said and I stared at her in shock. How she always seemed to find things out like she did sometimes creeped me out.

"So..."

She said and I looked at her to tell her I was listening.

"What's it like?"

She asked and I smirked at her.

"Well..."

* * *

A/N: Shorter, but that's all I had. I thought it was good enough. Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm not fully sure where I want this story to go or how long I'm gonna drag it out. Also, I may not really include a detailed sex scene between any two pairs, then again I might. Its undecided. Anyway, please review and keep an eye out for any other updates. Love you all muches, and I'll update when I can.


	46. Chapter 46

-Sakura-

"Where in the world are we going?"

Saya asked and I smiled at her as Hinata and I pushed her towards the restaurant. Sasuke held the door and I handed a still blindfolded Saya off to Gaara and he started to pull her towards the table. When we were all seated, Star nodded and Gaara untied the blindfold and we all watched as Saya looked around in confusion.

"Why are we here?"

She asked and Naruto smiled at her.

"Do we need a reason to go out?"

He asked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You do when you have Deidei, Sasuke, and Shika tackle me in the hallway, blindfold me, and toss me to the girls to be tortured and shoved into a dress."

She said with a hateful hiss at the end when she said dress. It ahd been absolute _hell_ trying to put that dress on her.

Naruto chuckled nervously and everyone else was too afraid to try and say anything to her. Thankfully, Gaara knew how to calm Saya down. I watched as he leaned over and whispered something to her. When he pulled away Saya was blushing like a tomato and I was wondering what exactly Gaara had just said to her.

* * *

-Saya-

When the blindfold was taken off I saw we were in a restaurant, my favorite restaurant. I mentally smiled when I realized my friends had blindfolded and dressed me up to take me out. I would have thanked them since I knew they were doing this to thank me since Naruto sucked at coming up with excuses, but I was still pissed that I got tackled and forced into a dress. Even if it was really pretty.

I tensed when I felt Gaara lean in to whisper in my ear.

"Be nice Saya, they're trying to say thank you. And besides, you look really good in that dress."

He said and I almost smiled until he spoke again.

"Though i bet you'd look better in nothing at all."

He said and pulled away. I blushed and glanced at him to see him smirking.

_That ass._

I thought, but couldn't help but imagine me on Gaara's bed in nothing but my underwear and him pushing my legs apart and then-

"Saya, are you okay?"

I turned to see Sheera looking at me and I blushed heavily at what I'd just been thinking. Ever since I talked with my sister about sex earlier my mind and imagination have been going crazy with fantasies.

"I-I'm fine."

I said and she looked at me skeptically before looking over the menu. I did the same to distract myself. I glanced over at gaara to see him still smirking at me. Kami was I glad he couldn't read minds.

* * *

-Gaara-

I grabbed Saya's hand as we all walked out of the restaurant. Halfway through dinner she'd decided to forgive the others for what they did and was actually enjoying herself.

"What movie do you guys wanna watch?"

She asked and everyone said she could pick. I wasn't shocked when she picked The Hills Have Eyes 2.

We all filed in and sat in different places throughout the theater. Saya dragged me to the middle of the theater and we sat down. I could hear some guys commenting on how the purple and black off the shoulder dress hugged Saya's waist and growled at them.

"Calme down babe."

She said as she laced her fingers with mine. I took a deep breath and focused on the movie as it started to play. I smiled when almost everyone in the theater jumped at one part, but Saya didn't even bat an eye. I heard Naruto and Hinata leave as soon as the movie showed the cannibals. Sakura and Sasuke left after she screamed when the first person got killed. Temari left, simply because Shikamaru kept tyring to go to sleep. Sheera, Itachi, Neji, and TenTen left when there were only two people left alive. I could hear Star talking with Deidara about explosions and laughed a bit which made Saya turn to look at me. I shook my head and told her not to ask. She smiled and shook her head at me before turning back to the movie. It was then that I remembered when we were all watching Saw, Saya had buried her face in my neck and looked away from the gore, and yet right now she was practically smiling at it.

I smiled to myself when I realized why she'd done it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her out of her seat and into my lap.

"Gaara, I wanna watch the movie."

She whined and I smirked down at her before tilting her head up so she could look at me and pressed my lips against hers. She started to pull away until I growled in disapproval, then she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. If needbe I'd rent the movie for her to watch later.

* * *

**-THREE DAYS LATER-**

-Saya-

I smiled at the girls as we all sat down in the food court of one of the biggest stores on the boardwalk.

"Kami I needed this."

Sakura said as we all set our bags down at our feet.

"Its hard to believe that Summer is practically over."

Hinata said and my smile fell.

"Yeah, but there's a huge festival and fireworks show at the end."

Star said and I smiled again. She was right, and that was actually the main reason for this girls days out. It got too quiet for my liking, so I decided to change that.

"Ok. I know about TenTen and Sheera's little bedroom escapades."

I said and they both blushed.

"So now I want info on the rest of you bitches."

I said and noticed Temari and Sakura looked away from me making me smirk.

"You two."

I said pointing to them both, making them flinch.

"Talk."

I said and they explained how Sasuke was quite caring inb ed and Shikamaru was anything _but _lazy.

"Unbelievable. Looks like only Hinata, Star, and I are the pure ones left in our little group."

I said wrapping my arms around their shoulders.

"A-Actually..."

Hinata said and I turned to look at her and saw she was blushing.

"N-Naruto and I s-slept together a f-few n-nights ago."

She said, her face steadily going redder in color.

"Holy shit! Hinata got laid!"

I yelled as I hugged her.

"Way to go Hina!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

Temari snapped at me and I flinched at the sound of her voice.

"But Temari."

I whined and she growled at me.

"You're causing people to look at us weird."

Sakura said and I looked around to see people were looking and whispering about us. I let go of Hinata and stood up, pushing my chair back.

"What the fuck are ya'll lookin' at?! We ain't in a fucking zoo. Move along!"

I shoulted and everyone looked away and sped past.

I sat back down with a smile and saw Temari and the others shaking their heads at me.

"What?"

I asked innocently when they turned to look at me.

"We love you Saya."

TenTen said and I smiled widely.

"I know."

* * *

A/N: Short as fuck, I know. But I liked this chapter a lot. You know you've had those moments where you do something really crazy with your group of friends and the only thing they can say is they love you and you smile really big and just say 'i know'. That's what just happened there. Please review and i"ll try to update again sometime soon. The past three chapters were written down so all i had to do was type them, the rest will come from my head so bear with me. Much love, later ppl.


	47. Chapter 47

-Sheera-

I smiled at both of my sisters as we got ready for the festival.

"Come on guys, the festival has already started!"

TenTen's voice called from the other side of Saya's door.

"Alright! We're almost ready!"

Saya shouted and I heard footsteps as TenTen went downstairs.

"Star, will you help me with my kimono?"

Saya asked and I saw Star smile happily before jumping up from the bed and started to help Saya with her red and black kimono with a purple belt.

"I'll help with your hair."

I said before walking behind my youngest sister and started to do her hair.

I never would have throught I'd see the day when Saya, Star, and I would be going to the Summer Festival with a group of Mythical friends and dates.

"Done."

Star and I said in unison as we stepped back to admire our work.

"If you guys don't get down here right now we're leaving without you!"

We heard Temari yell from downstairs and we rushed for the door and tripped over each other and fell on the floor in a heap. We burst out laughing before we got to our feet and headed down the stairs, still laughing at our stupidity.

* * *

-Deidara-

I turned towards the stairs when I heard laughter. I saw Sheera, Saya, and Star coming down the stairs. Sheera had her hair straightened and was wearing a dark blue kimono. Saya was wearing a red and black kimono with her hair curled into little ringlets about her face with half of it tied back with the other half left down. But what Star was wearing is what got my attention. She had on a light pink kimono with little yellow designs on the sleeves and at the bottom and a blue belt around her waist. her hair had gotten a little bit longer, almost past her chin adn she's parted it differently and straightened it instead of leaving it its usual spiky self. She looked gorgeous and hearing her laugh with her sisters as they came down the stairs made me never want to see her upset. I loved her, every part of her. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh. The way she shouts out random things, how she always seems hyper, and the way her face lights up when she sees one of my explosions. I never thought I'd ever feel so strongly for someone, but I do.

"Finally!"

Sakura said as they finally reached the bottom.

"Oh hush."

Sheera said as she walked over towards Itachi and Star came over to me. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back as I wrapped my arms around her. I saw Saya look down at her kimono and start picking at it as if she didn't think it looked good. One thing I'd learned about Saya is that she has very low self-esteem. I saw Gaara walk up to her and lift her head up so she was staring at him. He whispered soemthing to her to make her blush before he leaned down and kissed her.

"Alright, let's get going or we're going to miss the festival all together."

Naruto said before heading out the door with a lilac kimono clad Hinata following.

"Come on guys, let's enjoy the festival."

Temari said and we all smiled and headed out the door.

* * *

-Star-

"Deidei look!"

I shouted as I ran over to a stand with a bunch of fish in a tank.

"Hello little lady."

The old man behind the tank of fish said with a smile as Deidara came and joined me.

"Wanna play?"

The man asked and I nodded excitedly before paying him and picking up the paper net. I almost got a pretty white and gold Koi fish when the net broke.

"Aww."

I pouted and tried again, only to have the same result. I fel tears build up at the corner of my eyes and turned to look at Deidara.

"Deidei."

I pouted and saw him look from me to the fish tank, then back to me before paying the guy and picking up the paper net. I watched as he chased the white and gold fish around the tank before cornering him. I waited with baited breath as he lifted it out of the tank and gently dropped it into the bowl.

"We have a winner."

The man said as eh took the fish and put it in a plastic bag filled with water and handed it to Deidara. He turned towards me and held out the fish.

"Here, yeah."

He said and I smiled at him before I jumped him and wrapped both my arms and legs around him in a hug.

"Thank you!"

I shouted as I kissed him and got down. I took the fish from him and smiled at it through the bag.

I heard laughter from the old man and turned to look at him confused. He pointed towards Deidara and I saw he was blushing. I smiled again before taking his hand and leading him away from the stand. We had a whole festival to enjoy.

* * *

-Hinata-

The boardwalk looked amazing. They'd set up stands with food, games, and other things on either side of the sidewalk. They'd decorated it so it looked like a real festival. I couldn't wait for the fireworks show, I bet it was going to be beautiful.

"Hey Hina, you want to get a bite to eat before the fireworks show?"

Naruto asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Can it be something other than ramen?"

I asked. i loved Naruto and his obsession with the flavored noodles, but they got old rather quickly.

"It can be anything you want."

He said with a big, goofy smile and I couldn't help but smile back. It was damn near impossible to get Naruto to willingly choose to eat something other than ramen, so for him to say I could choose what we ate made me feel special. I leaned over towards him and pecked him on the cheek before pullin ghim towards a stand with food _I_ wanted.

* * *

-Temari-

"Where are we going Shikamaru?"

I asked as he pulled me through the crowd of people and away from the festival.

"You'll see."

He said and I groaned, but continued to let him lead the way. When we finally stopped I looked around confused and saw we were standing in the middle of the gazebo in one of the parks.

"Why are we-"

I started to ask, but Shikamaru cut me off.

"It'll be the best place to watch the fireworks."

He said and I smiled at him before following him to the built-in bench inside and sitting down. I shook my head and laughed when he laid down along the bench and rest his head in my lap.

"Wake me when it starts."

He said with his eyes already closed. I smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair. I turned and looked up at steadily darkening sky. Once it was fully dark they'd start the show.

* * *

-Sakura-

I smiled to myself as I held the little teddy bear Sasuke had won for me to my chest. fo so long I thought Sasuke would never even look at me, but thanks to saya he looks at me with so much love that I feel I might just disappear on the spot.

"Here should be fine."

Sasuke said as he sat down on the edge of the pier. he motioned for me to sit with him and I did. I blushed when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. This summer had been the best I've ever had, and the night still wasn't over just yet.

* * *

-TenTen-

"Are you sure you don't want a teddy bear or something?"

The man asked and I frowned.

"No. I want the Chinese daggers."

I said to the traveling merchant and he frowned.

"I-"

"If you won't sell them to her, then sell them to me."

Neji said from beside me. The man glanced at him before nodding. I glared at the man before storming off.

_What was that about? Was my money not good enough or something? Girls can buy weapons too dammit!_

I thought angrily. Those daggers would have been a beautiful piece to add to my collection of weapons.

"TenTen."

I heard Neji say from behind me and turned towards him. I was going to snap at him for buying the daggers I wanted for me when i noticed something had been added to them. I looked closer and saw 'Eternal protector' and 'Eternal Lover' engraved on the blades of daggers.

"Neji."

I said softly as I took them from him. I smiled at him before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his head down for a kiss.

"Thank you."

I said and he smiled down at me before wrappnig his arms around my waist and pulling me closer before he kissed me.

* * *

-Sheera-

I leaned against Itachi and clutched the panda bear he'd gotten me earlier as we sat along the beach. It was pretty dark out and was probably close to around twelve. I didn't really want the summer to end, but at least next year would be our last year in high school. And knowing I had Itachi and so many friends made it even better.

There was a loud whistling sound and I looked up to see a stream of bright green rise in the sky before exploding with a bang and spreading sparks across the sky.

"Look, it's started."

I said to Itachi and pointed towards the sky. His only response was to tighten his grip around me, but that was fine by me.

* * *

-Saya-

"Gaara, where are we going? The fireworks have started."

I whined as he pulled me away from the festival and back to the house.

"Gaara."

I said pulling against his grip on my hand, but I couldn't get free. He suddenly stopped and wrapped his arms around me as if he were giving me a hug.

_What in the world is he doing?_

I wondered. I suddenly felt wind rushing past me and closed my eyes. When the wind stopped I opened my eyes and saw we were standing ontop of the beach house.

"Ah!"

I shouted in surprise and tightened my grip on Gaara's arms. I heard him laugh at me and glared at him until another loud bang sounded and a shower of red sparks filled the sky. I gasped in surprise as colors filled the sky as more fireworks exploded in the sky.

"It's so beautiful."

I whispered as I watched the sparks light up the sky.

"Yes you are."

I heard Gaara say and turned to see him staring at me and blushed when he pulled me closer and kissed me. I shivered when I felt his hands skim over my sides and slip beneath the folds on my kimono. When I felt his fingers brush my skin I gasped and he slid his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned when I felt his hand slip beneath my panties.

"Gaara."

I said and he stopped and looked down at me.

"Want me to stop?"

He asked and I looked up into his sky blue eyes and saw he was holding himself back for my response. I could barely hear my thundering heartbeat over the loud booms of the fireworks still exploding in the sky.

_Do I want to give this part of me up to Gaara?_

I wondered as I searched his eyes. When I saw the emotions there I found my answer. There was lust, and want, but there was also love.

"No."

I said and saw relief flash in his eyes before I felt his lips crash against mine again. I moaned as he trailed kisses down my jaw to my neck and nipped at the skin around my pulse point.

"G-Gaara, at least get to a bed."

I said and felt him smirk against my skin before I felt myself being picked up. I blinked and we were suddenly inside. I looked around and recognized Gaara's room. I looked up to see Gaara pulling off his shirt. I blushed when he looked at me as he tossed his shirt to the floor.

Gaara helped me out of my kimono and I laid down on the bed as he hovered over me after having shred the rest of his clothing. I suddenly felt really nervous, this wouldn't be my first time, but it would be my first time with Gaara.

"It's alright doll, I'll be gentle."

He whispered in my ear and I opened my mouth to say something, but found I couldn't make a coherent thought as I felt him push inside of me. I threw my head back and screamed in pleasure as he started rocking his hips against mine. I looked out the window next to the bed as I felt him move again. Just as he pushed back in a shower of red sparks filled the sky again and I couldn't help but smile before turning my attention to Gaara. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down to mine for a passionate kiss before releasing him so I could breathe. I was a little sad that Summer was ending, but as long as I had Gaara, my sisters, and my friends I'd be okay. I felt Gaara speed up and tightened my grip around his neck to have something to hold onto and moaned loudly. I opened my eyes and looked up at him to see him smiling down at me. I'd be fine as long as I had him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that wasn't how I'd planned that to go, but it worked. I was gonna leave this story T-rated, but I can't really do that. Sorry. At least it's not nearly as detailed as some of my other stories. Anyways, this is the end of this story. Hope you guys have enjoyed, cuz I sure as hell have. Don't worry though, there's gonna be a sequel thanks to my friend OokamiLover19 convincing me to cut this off here and continue in another story. Also, thank you TeeBeMe, your stories have helped a lot in the making of this story. Others have helped as well and I've given you guys props. I hope you will review on this last chapter as well as reading the sequel to this. Much love guys, later.


End file.
